Overture
by Taishou
Summary: "El piano no se trata solo de la velocidad certera con la que tocas, se trata de la pasión y la voz que la música transmite y a tí Matt, te falta pasión" Un virtuoso en el mundo de la música empezará su búsqueda por la pasión, encontrando que si desea ser el mejor su motivo del por que toca música deberá ir más allá que una técnica y un titulo
1. Virtuoso

**Capítulo 1: Virtuoso**

/

/

Rubio, de ojos azules, porte masculino lleno de gracia, elegancia y conocimiento, con una piel tan blanca que envidiaba hasta la mujer más hermosa y era al mismo tiempo admirado en secreto por la misma. Su nombre era conocido por todos en el campus de uno de los institutos más famosos de Francia: Conservatorio Nacional Superior de Música y Danza, derrotando a lo que por muchos años fue la mejor en su categoría a Julliard. Su ubicación lo transforma en la cuna de la música para la enseñanza y descubrimiento de nuevo talento. Talento que pronto seria lanzado al mundo. Convirtiéndose en uno de los más exclusivos, donde solo los más prodigiosos y acaudalados podían tener acceso a la misma.

Nacido en Japón, era el mayor de 2 varones que seguían el mismo curso que su padre por la música. El renombrado Maestro Ishida, discípulo de Nino Rota, era el apellido que por muchos años estuvo en la boca de muchos, en las orquestas más grandes y exitosas compitiendo a la par con grandes personalidades y batutas del mundo como Ratli, Mazeel, Dudamel, o inclusive el otro discípulo de Rota: Muti. Quien fue por muchos años su más gran rival hasta que por 3 años consecutivos el premio Príncipe de Asturias. Se casó con Natsuko Takaishi, una flautista que estuvo en una de sus orquestas más famosas. Con ahora solo 20 años, Yamato Ishida era sin duda uno de los más prodigiosos en lo que hace. Pues muchos dirán que su título se debía solo por su apellido hasta que este los retaba en lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Música.

Música como la que Beethoven, Rachmaninov, o Chopin componían.

¿Qué tenían ellos en común con un joven como este?

El piano.

Yamato desde los primeros años de su vida, empezó a mostrar talento natural en el piano. Tocando en su primer recital una compleja pieza como de Beethoven. Me refiero, como no, a la **Sonata nº 29 en Sib Mayor Op. 106 "Hammerklavier"**. No tardo en sobresalir en su país en donde su hermano también empezó a seguir los mismos pasos en la rama del Oboe. El dúo de oro. Ese era el nombre por el cual fueron reconocidos en su estadía en Japón y no tardo para que pronto recibieran una carta de aceptación para uno de los mayores institutos del mundo, el Conservatorio de Paris. Gracias a la basta educación que se les fue inculcado, el idioma como el francés o inglés eran un juego de niños para ellos. La constancia de viajes entre países, debido a la posición de su padre les "obligo" a cierta manera de aprender. Y ahora ahí estaba, siendo el mejor de lo mejor.

-Entonces porque mi profesor se encarga de hacerme creer lo contrario- Se sacudió su cabello, volviendo a ver la partitura frente a él. Si es cierto, Yamato Ishida era lo mejor de lo mejor en su categoría. La afinidad con la que tocaba el piano, la destreza y certeza para no equivocarse en ninguna pieza lo hacía un genio. Pero, su profesor particular le había exigido que la única manera en la que pudiera pasar al siguiente nivel era si iba más allá.

" _El piano no se trata solo de la velocidad certera con la que tocas, se trata de la pasión y la voz que la música transmite y a ti, Matt… Te falta pasión"_

Fueron sus exactas palabras. Ahora el rubio tras propinar un montón de insultos salió de la sala de práctica y no volvió sino hasta 2 semanas después ¿Al gran Yamato Ishida, falta de pasión? Su música era su pasión, su vida, su todo. Un profesor que nunca llego a ser algo más que un profesor no le diría como sentirse o que hacer. Y por eso, ahora estaba en una encrucijada.

-Bien Yamato, si deseas que crea que eres lo suficientemente bueno para pasar al siguiente nivel y tener mi carta de recomendación para poder empezar a componer tu propia música… Debes demostrarme que puedes mostrarme pasión con una melodía- Y antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca, el profesor se la cayó terminando e insinuando que lo debía lograr con un Dueto.

Eso era fácil.

El piano como pieza central siendo acompañado por un instrumento que pudiera expresar la misma cantidad de sensaciones que un humano podía experimentar, un instrumento que hiciera llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. No había mejor instrumento que un Violín. Por ende, el sabía que la mejor manera de demostrar su punto era escogiendo lo mejor.

Se apoyó en la mesa leyendo y tachando detalles de la partitura en su mano.

Si, era fácil.

Pero su Profesor no se lo ponía tan fácil. Jean Yves Thibaudet, era un francés prodigioso como él. Su padre tocaba el violín y su madre era una consumada pianista, era obvio ver el camino que él iba a optar y es gracias a ella que se influencio en sus primeros años en el aprendizaje del piano. Es considerado uno de los grandes 5 en el Conservatorio de Paris. Puesto con solo 15 años ya había ya ganado su primer premio Prix du Conservatorie, el cual lo llevo 3 años después a ganar la audición para Jóvenes Concertistas en Nueva York. Es renombrado por su elocuente fraseo musical, sus lustrosos colores y su brillante técnica. Quizás lo conozcan por una afamada película muy clásica llamada: Orgullo y Prejuicio. Una bella novela que aun después de muchos años es considerada un clásico. Si algo era cierto es que él y Yamato tenían solo una cosa en común: Técnica. Puesto mientras el ya conservado pianista tocaba piezas alegres y coloridas, el rubio se enfocaba en mostrar piezas pesadas llenas de emociones muy desgarradoras.

Con más razón la pieza frente a él, se hacía más difícil. Tras escuchar a Yamato decir que haría un dueto con un violinista le otorgo la pieza que sería la que tendría que tocar frente a él. La pieza se veía fácil, pero el sabia el reto que le estaba poniendo su maestro. Era otra pieza de Beethoven **Sonata para Piano y Violín NO5, en F mayor, op 24 "Spring Sonata" I. Allegro.** La palabra Allegro, sonaba alienígena para su gusto y eso lo tenía disgustado. No se sentía cómodo expresando una melodía tan cantarina en el piano y su mente le registraba con risa burlona que con eso demostraba al profesor que no tenía pasión por el piano.

Buscando alejar esos pensamientos, termino practicando duramente la pieza en donde inclusive su propio hermano lo había elogiado por lograrlo tan rápidamente y a la perfección pero aun que su hermano no lo dijera el sentía la pieza dura y sin color. Y Allegro no era así, mucho menos Spring Sonata que relataba la primavera. Luego había otro nuevo problema. El violinista.

-Entonces te dijo que no- hablo el rubio menor mordiendo un camarón sobre la mesa de comedor, mientras veía con aburrición a su hermano que parecía desquitarse con la comida.

-Así es… Digo, quien se cree… Solo porque es el mejor no significa que deba rechazarme por ese motivo- se metió un gran bocado recordando a quien le había pedido ser su acompañante.

-Uhm, nunca pensé que Minamoto fuera los de ese tipo, Kari siempre me habla muy bien de él-

Minamoto Kouji, era uno de los más prodigiosos en su rama. Sus rasgos fríos hacían equilibrio con lo calculador de sus movimientos en el violín. Era uno de los pocos violinistas que había logrado se invitado a varios eventos como concertista y ser parte de una orquesta para piezas especiales, sin siquiera estar graduado. Ha ganado casi todos los concursos de violín que el conservatorio ha hecho, cuando le preguntan sobre los que perdió el solo sonreía y respondía cordialmente indicando que en esos momentos fue justo y necesario perder. Ante esa aptitud amable y accesible Yamato no espero preguntarle que fuera su compañero para esta pieza, pero cuando pregunto cuál era este solo se rio y se negó a hacerla con él.

" _Yo solo toco con personas que aman la música y es claro que esta pieza no la puedes amar"_

Apretó sus labios y con la misma rabia que sintió en ese momento se terminó los camarones en un solo bocado. _Ese engreído._

-¡Hermano! Déjame alguno- hablo protestando el menor casi de brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento Takeru, es solo que… Necesito pagar frustración- soltó el tenedor y pasando las manos por su rostro para aliviar la presión se estiro en su silla mirando el techo por un momento- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?-

-Pues…- Bebió algo de su trago y frunciendo sus labios se puso a pensar por un momento- Puedes hacer una búsqueda, usa tu nombre _Ishida_ y habla con los profesores para que te permitan hacer una audición para lo que buscas, sé que no deseas a cualquiera-

-Y no tendré a cualquiera…-

Ahora estaba ahí nuevamente revisando esa partitura, tachando y arreglando el tempo, pero su frustración no era menos, sencillamente se agitaba. Había pasado los últimos días escuchando a violinistas amateurs tocar y tocar, equivocarse y pedir disculpas en todos los idiomas. Había gente seria que había ido pero no eran lo suficientemente buenos para él, y había gente, que sencillamente querían el puesto para alcanzar estar más cerca de él. Pues no era noticia nueva que Ishida Yamato por su talento, su físico, su dinero y su posición era codiciado y admirado. Profesores lo amaban y elogiaban, y tenía sus privilegios ante ello. Pero como todo privilegio venia su maldición, siempre habían mujeres locas intentando salir con él y molestando su práctica. Ese era una razón por la que tenía piano en su apartamento, para evitarse esas molestias. Se recostó del mueble y miro al techo. Tenía solo 1 mes para presentar esa pieza y todos los candidatos daban un asco. Lanzo la partitura y se puso de pie. Tomando su chaqueta salió del sitio. Necesitaba un trago.

Y pronto.

-El gran Ishida, solo en un bar, quien lo diría- el rubio ladeo una sonrisa ante la voz que le reclamaba, haciéndose a un lado le dio paso a la dueña de esa voz. Una hermosa pelirroja de ojos ámbares se sentó a su lado- Dime. Aun no consigues lo que buscas ¿eh?-

-Así es, sencillamente nadie es tan bueno como Minamoto-

-Escuche por Take-chan que te rechazo- Se bajó la bebida de un solo golpe al verse recordado por ese hecho y miro con reproche a la mujer a su lado- Oye Yama, no me mires así. No tengo la culpa de nada de eso-

-Si quieres molestar a alguien Sora, hay varios hombres que te han puesto el ojo por el bar. Anda a buscarles- La verdad es que Sora no era para nada fea, era una mujer atractiva que sabía que atributos tenia, su piel morena hacia sobresalir ese color de ojos y cabello que eran únicos en ella. Sora Takenouchi aparte de ello tenía una de las voces más hermosas que él habría podido oír. No diría que la mejor pero si la mejor en este conservatorio y eso era mucho que decir. Estuvieron saliendo por un año hasta que se dieron cuenta que lo de ellos era solo sexual y nada más y Sora, quería más. Y él, no estaba para eso.

-¡Ay! Pero que malo eres Yama, solo quiero ayudar. Take-chan me dijo que estarías acá- registro en su bolso un momento y saco un flyer del mismo, extendiéndolo en la mesa.

-¿Y esto que es?-

-Es un concierto de bienvenida al nuevo talento al conservatorio. Hay violinistas que regresan después de intercambios a reintegrarse… Minamoto tocará ahí-

-Ya me rechazo, un Ishida no se va a rogar-

-Tks Tks Yamato, no lo digo por Minamoto, lo digo por los demás violinistas-

-¿Entonces por qué nombrarlo?-

-Porque Minamoto no toca en conciertos en París- Ambos se giraron al escuchar una nueva voz, era su hermano quien se unió a tomar- Lamento la tardanza, estaba hablando con Kari- otra vez ese nombre, desde hace un par de meses ese nombre solía salir de manera natural de los labios de su hermano, casi todo el tiempo- En fin, Kari me contaba que Minamoto no hace conciertos en Paris porque nada lo motiva-

-Uhmm ¿Qué lo impulsa entonces?-

-Pues nadie lo sabe, dijo que cuando vio la lista de los alumnos que se reintegraban corrió a buscar al Jefe de departamento-

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con el rumor?- Hablo casualmente la pelirroja mientras sorbía su Martini recién hecho.

-¿Cuál rumor?-

-Muchos dicen que Minamoto ha sido vencido solo 2 veces en el conservatorio, por la misma persona-

-¿En serio?- siempre que le hacían entrevistas sobre esas pérdidas el joven no se mostraba reacio ni ofendido más bien se sentía aliviado y relajado. Un Minamoto que muchos no estaban acostumbrados a ver. Si es cierto que el pelo azul sonreía de vez en cuando pero nunca esa sonrisa.

-Con más razón deberíamos ir a ese concierto entonces- repuso Sora con interés- Quizás aquella persona esté en ese concierto y él querrá ver a su rival después de mucho tiempo, demostrarle que es el mejor-

-Es algo que yo haría- susurro Yamato en su propio mundo, es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con el profesor Yves. No perdía nada asistiendo al sitio, era mejor verlos tocar sin que supieran que él buscaba una pareja para un dueto. Y quien sabe, tendría realmente la oportunidad de ver a la famosa persona que derroto al gran Minamoto en su propio campo. Si esa persona resultaba ser lo bastantemente buena, entonces esa persona se volvería su compañero.

Yamato Ishida no era de rogar, pero si no conseguía lo mejor a buena voluntad podía ser insistente de mala voluntad si se lo proponía.

/

/

 **Sip, es una nueva historia, se que tengo varias pero me gustaría una que no fuera tan fantasiosa. Y esta surgio inspiradoramente tras escuchar un disco de Edvin Marton. Ame historias como Nodame Cantabile y La Corda Di Oro. Y por eso, no pude evitar dejar volar un poco más de mi imaginación y empezar a desarrollar esta historia.**

 **Tendrá inspiración en Nodame, más no se llevará a cabo en el mismo hilo como es esta. Quizas será algo corta, todo depende de como evolucione la trama.**

 **Si, será Mimato con algo de Michi y Miouji. Habrá el desarrollo de otras parejas como Takari y Taiora pero no me centrare en ellas. Esta es la historia de un Virtuoso que no conoce la pasión en la música.**

 **Espero les guste, recuerden dejar sus reviews~**


	2. Cuando el violin habla

**Capítulo 2: Cuando el violín habla.**

/

/

Sus dedos rozaban la fina madera entre las cuerdas y los hilos que se tensaban, su cuello revelaba los años de práctica que había puesto a lo que más amaba: El violín. Con un fino porte, una cabellera sedosa, ojos tan profundos como la noche y las mejores prendas que hoy en día no notarías el pasado de donde esta persona solía provenir. Proveniente de una familia japonesa, madre soltera y un hermano gemelo. Su vida se centró en lo único que le brindaba calma, la música. Puesto la sociedad japonesa podía ser muy cruel a la hora de juzgar sin razón a una persona que criaba a 2 niños sin la ayuda y soporte de un hombre, una sociedad que aun con tantos años de avance se mostraba tan arcaica y retraída a la evolución del pensamiento. Mientras su hermano se concentro en desarrollarse en la ingeniería, él se había centrado en la música.

Fue su madre la primera persona que lo apoyo y si no es gracias a ella, él no estaría aquí. Su primer violín era usado, su madre lo consiguió para su cumpleaños y fue el que más uso hasta que pudo ganar su primera competencia para comprarse uno. Todos, sin excepción se burlaban de él al verlo con el maltratado violín insinuando que era muy grande para él que necesitaba uno para su tamaño. Pero el no escucho, el no haría caso a oídos obtusos como lo eran los japoneses, el solo tenía su mente clara en un punto. Miro al muro donde reposaba su atesorado violín, el que le había dado la mejor persona del mundo.

-Se él mejor para dar lo mejor al mundo-

Eran las palabras que solía repetirse con constancia cada vez que se miraba al espejo y eso era lo que lo llevaba a donde estaba ahora, en el mejor conservatorio del mundo con carta abierta a cualquier escuela, concierto, orquesta y profesor privado. Su madre iba a donde él iba, el aceptaba dar esos conciertos para darle lo mejor a ella, para agradecerle por todo lo que ella hizo por él para que a ella, no le faltara nada más. Siempre tenía un boleto reservado para ella en primera fila cuando tocaba. Más nunca lo había visto tocar en la sala de conciertos en Paris, porque no lo vio necesario. Hasta ahora.

Kouji Minamoto, era conocido por ser un perfeccionista. Debía admitir que en una época fue engreído y egocentrista: "los aires de un músico", como supo llamarlo. Debía agradecer que ese tiempo cambio y mejoro como persona. Con el pasar de los años siempre lo veían practicar, pulir y cuidar a su violín. Inclusive su mandíbula prestaba un cuidado ejemplar para evitar que la zona curva donde se arquea y posa el violín no se dañe. Su rutina siempre consistía en lo mismo, levantarse a las 5 de la mañana, hacer ejercicio, darse un baño de agua caliente para terminar con una dolorosa y rigurosa técnica de enfriamiento para la zona del cuello, brazos y dedos. Tenía una dieta ligera a base de comida verde, se vestía con lo mejor. Se despedía de su madre al charlar un rato por teléfono cuando se encontraba viajando a visitar a su hermano y luego de ahí iba al conservatorio.

-¡Minamoto, te amamos!-

Era siempre lo que oía todos los días cuando entraba a ese instituto en el área de cuerdas, antes amaba eso, le hacía sentir el mejor. Ahora era agotador. Le molestaba que fueran a verlo tocar pero, él siempre se mostraba amable con esas personas. Todos con su mera presencia le recordaban que no importa que tanto crecieras nunca debes dejar atrás lo que eres, y más que nada le hacía recordar que la música debía tener siempre sentimientos y de no ser por gente como esta, no podría comprobar si su música transmitía emociones. Las mujeres era fácil hacerles llorar, sonrojar o reír. El reto era cuando hacías sentir a un hombre o persona de tu mismo sexo algo parecido y cuando eso ocurría, sabias que lo estabas logrando. Más si atraías a hombres que nunca en tu vida hubieras pensado toparte con.

Abrió los ojos y paro en seco cuando sintió una presencia que nunca había visto antes, subió la mirada y noto una cabellera rubia. Arqueo una ceja y se extrañó que el hijo del gran Maestro Ishida viniera a verlo tocar. Todas las jóvenes y los jóvenes notaron su presencia al instante y giraron a verlo con aires de admiración. Le hizo una seña. Puso su violín a un costado y limpio el borde con una toalla, excusándose con todos; camino hasta Ishida.

-Buenos días, Ishida-san- Aun cuando en Europa no estaban acostumbrados a prestar honoríficos a las personas que le rodeaban, entre japoneses esa costumbre y respeto no iba a faltar.

-Buenos días, Minamoto-san. Lamento abordarte de esta manera-

-No hay problema, dime. Que puedo hacer por ti- Camino un par de pasos más cerrando la puerta para darse un poco más de privacidad.

-El profesor Jean Yves me ha pedido hacer un dueto- El de ojos oscuros alzo una ceja, el mismo había quedado sorprendido cuando supo que el propio Yves había pedido que Yamato Ishida fuera su alumno, pues siendo personas tan diferentes no esperaba una elección tan directamente opuesta a lo que Jean Yves era. Todos sabían cómo era Yamato, era una persona tan calculadora como él; a la hora de tocar sus piezas no tenían ni una falla de error y siempre lograba acertar en todo y mostrar aquella emoción que buscaba la pieza. Aun si esas emociones siempre eran de dolor, decepción y desesperación lo capturaba muy bien. Pero solo eso, las captura. Yamato nunca las proyectaba el mismo.

Porque era solo oídos como los de él y los de él profesor Yves que podían capturar aquello que faltaba o sobraba en una composición, y tal parece que el rubio frente a él no parecía notar. Yamato se centraba tanto en hacer que su pieza fuera perfecta al sonar que se olvidaba de hacer que esa pieza se sintiera en el alma al sonar. Si, para oídos musicales, amantes de la música y demás; sonaría perfecto y quizás sintieran algo pero para personas sensibles; personas que sienten con el alma la música, esto no pasaría y ese era precisamente el error que Ishida tenía. No sentía con el alma.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Pues que el dueto es con Violín-

No con esto estaba diciendo que Yamato era una persona sin alma, puesto que él en un pasado también lo fue, también cometió ese mismo error, pero todo eso cambio cuando perdió su primera competencia. Contra ella. De solo pensarla su alma saltaba de vida, y no podía esconder una suave sonrisa. Y ahora su música tenía una inspiración, un alma propia. Gracias a ella.

-¿Qué pieza trata?- El ojos azules le extendió la partitura y apenas leyó el título soltó a reír. Esta era una pieza alegre, llena de vida, saltarina, pura. Todo lo que Yamato para su propio gusto era como estar fuera del agua. **Spring Sonata de Beethoven**. Miro por la ventana y notaba que el otoño pronto llegaría. Una melodía llena de vida para una época donde todo sería frio. Esto era típico de Yves.

\- ¿Algo que cause gracia?- Yamato lo trajo de vuelta.

-No, no es nada Ishida-san… Lo lamento pero, no poder hacer ese dueto contigo- le entrego rápidamente la partitura y ahí mismo empezaron a discutir y tras otras palabras que dejaron en frio al rubio. Kouji, se retiró.

Miraba ahora nuevamente el techo pensando si eso había sido lo correcto, después de todo para aprender a tener emociones debía aprender a sentirlas. Pero Yamato solo buscaba perfección, algo que él ya no podría darle, su música sencillamente, no sincronizaría. Él mismo no era la persona correcta para hacer un dueto con Ishida. Su yo de antes con gusto habría aceptado, pero él ahora era más.

Era hilarante ver la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, él se había vuelto el mejor tras ser derrotado por una persona que tocaba con el alma, cuando él creyó que lo hacía. Recordó con claridad las emociones que el violín de esa mujer transmitía, su puesta en escena parecía llenarse de vida, sus dedos parecían casi bailar por sí solos. Casi por un momento pensó que era la música que la tocaba a ella y no viceversa. Y más emociones que sintió cuando perdió y quedo en segundo lugar pero fue aún más descolocado cuando ella le sonrió y extendió su mano indicando que se había divertido mucho y que esperaba volvieran a competir juntos.

Tocar aquella mano fue lo que cambio su vida para siempre. Tras eso, al día siguiente no dudo en buscarla y volver a ver aquella alma alegre y pedirle… No, rogarle que le enseñe a ser tan bueno como ella. Ella en cambio se rio y dándole unas palmadas y acomodando su estuche en el hombro le indico que no tenía que pedir algo que ya estaba en sí mismo, que solo tenía que darse cuenta donde estaba. Al principio no lo entendía, pero fue el pasar del tiempo y el aprender a conocerla que entendió parte de ese significado.

Tocar con el alma.

Y no fue hasta meses después que volvió a ganar otra competencia que empezó a sentirlo. O al menos así creía. Creyéndose listo; volvió a pedirle que compitiera contra él y ella aunque al principio se negó, tras usar su as bajo la manga; acepto. Ganaría y le demostraría que estaba listo y que podía tocar con el alma. Pero estaba muy equivocado porque ella entonces lo volvió a sorprender y le volvió a ganar. Por primera vez en su vida, lloro. Y fue esa primera vez donde ella lo consoló, ella le pidió tocar aun con lágrimas en los ojos y ahí fue que vio la luz. Y por primera vez se sintió diferente, su música había sido diferente. Y ahí le dijo que lo había logrado: Había tocado con el alma.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió ante el recuerdo con nostalgia. Se puso de pie hasta y buscando entre sus cosas saco una lista. Ahí estaba su nombre, nuevamente escrito. Roso con suavidad ese nombre. Ella volvería al conservatorio tras largos años y por fin volverían a estar juntos.

-No te volveré a dejar ir- Esa mujer, no solo le enseño el valor de la música, sino a también verlo en la música de los demás.

" _Cada nota es diferente en cada oído, por eso debemos estar pendientes de nuestras emociones y las emociones de los demás. Solo así podrás entender la música… Solo así podrás ser uno con la música"_

Ella hablaba siempre como un poema, entre rimas y casi adivinanzas, en sus ojos se veía un recuerdo cada vez que hablaba. La música es personal, cada alma la escucha con una afinidad descomunal en proporciones muy diferentes. El papel de un músico es hacer que esa melodía se sincronice con su alma y logres transmitirle tus emociones haciéndole entender. Más bien sentir que también entiendes las de ellas.

Si, algo complejo. Eso se sabe. Pongamos un ejemplo una de las piezas más famosas de Beethoven: "Para Elisa" es una tonada que muchos deben conocer. Pero aun así en piezas tan simples como estas esconde una historia. En 1810, Ludwig van Beethoven acudió a un recital que iba a ejecutar, según le aseguraron, un prodigio de la música. Se trataba de una niña llamada Teresa, la cual tenía fama de precoz pianista que, en efecto, deslumbró a todos los presentes… Hasta que llegó el momento de interpretar una pieza del compositor alemán. La pequeña se aturdió tanto que se vio incapaz de tocarla y abandonó la sala entre sollozos. Beethoven corrió tras ella y le preguntó el por qué no había podido seguir con su pieza. Teresa, limitó a excusarse asegurando que todas las composiciones eran muy difíciles. Para sosegarla, el músico, prometió componerle una sonata sólo para ella. Y así fue, al día siguiente, la joven pianista recibió una partitura inmortal. Se tituló "Para Teresa".

Aunque haya fallas a nivel histórico del porque la pieza cambio de título, lo cierto es que Beethoven quedo vislumbrado por la virtuosa pianista y en un intento de demostrar lo que él no podía o mejor dicho no conocía para ese entonces, le otorgo esa pieza. Pues futuros momentos después el seria su maestro y ella su discípula, en donde creía que la brecha que los separa; la música los podría unir, y para darle a entender que él la aceptaba como era y que tenía como demostrárselo, escribió esa pieza corta, ágil y llena de amor. Que aun cuando ese amor fue cortó y no perduro, el sentimiento que expresa dicha obra se transmitirá para futuras generaciones. En una dedicatoria de amor.

Hurgo entre sus cosas y se topó con una partitura aun en borrador. Esa historia lo inspiro para componer esa pieza. Una pieza que expondría las emociones que solo ella podía hacerle transmitir a él. Pero nunca la pudo terminar, por miedo a que la joven lo rechazará. Ahora que volvía, las mariposas en su interior volvían a volar indicándole que tomará la rienda y terminara. Sentándose sobre la mesa, empezó. Hasta que la luz del sol toco por su ventana.

-Buenos días Hikari-san- Le saludo al divisarla por el pasillo.

-¡Oh! Buenos días, Kouji-san ¿Cómo amaneces hoy?- Kari era una de las pocas que él se le podía acercar sin que tuviera alguna insinuación de algún estilo, cerrando la puerta de su departamento le dedico una sonrisa indicándole que empezarán a caminar. Si, eran vecinos.

-Muy bien, espero tú te encuentres igual- Caminaron por la escaleras del edificio.

-Claro, ando algo emocionada por las nuevas personas que se reintegran a la sección de violín-

-¿Si? ¿Y eso?- Estaba algo curioso, a decir verdad.

-Pues… Aquí entre nos, ahí hay una gran amiga que tengo muchos años sin ver-

-¿Una amiga?-

-Sí, solía ser vecina de mi hermano y mía en Japón desde que éramos pequeños, era como una hermana para mí de pequeña. Ella es uno de los motivos por los que toco violonchelo hoy en día. Me inspiro a buscar mi sueño- abrazaba su estuche donde portaba un violonchelo, mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara a rojo y poder cruzar- Mi hermano está muy emocionado, anda cocinando como loco todo tipo de dulces para darle una reunión de bienvenida. Estas invitado si gustas asistir, tendremos mucho- Su hermano Taichi Kamiya, era un hombre alto moreno y bastante amigable. Había empezado a estudiar pastelería francesa hace un par de años uniéndose con su hermana en París. Él joven había sido becado, y al parecer su repostería era muy buena. Aunque su especialidad eran los dulces Tai Kamiya era bueno preparando platos. Así como comiéndolos, rio internamente ante el comentario. Y vio como Kari se volvía a poner el estuche para caminar. Su curiosidad volvió a palpitar ¿Kari habría elegido venir a esta misma escuela por esa amiga de su infancia?

-¿La seguiste hasta acá?-

-¿Eh? No que va, fue casualidad que haya quedado en este conservatorio. Ella quedo muy contenta de saber que continuaríamos siendo amigas aquí en Paris- suspiro y miro con nostalgia el camino- Es una lástima que se haya tenido que ir sin aviso a los Estados Unidos- Kouji detuvo su paso, en la lista no habían muchas japonesas que regresarán de Estados Unidos, solo una sonaba por su cabeza. Y por ende tenía que preguntar.

-Como… ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?-

-¿Uh? ¡Oh! Pero que descortés de mi parte. Su nombre es Mimi Tachikawa- sintió como su saliva se detenía al mismo tiempo que su corazón y tomando la muñeca de Kari para detenerla, hablo rápidamente. Ella lo miraba extrañado.

-Tu… ¿Tú conoces en verdad a Mimi?-

-Pues, si… Uhm es más tengo una foto de ella que aún conservo… Si-si me sueltas puedo buscarla- Kouji la soltó como si quemara para que no perdiera el ritmo de lo que iba a hacer y mientras recobraba su cordura la veía buscando entre su bolso, en su cartera saco una foto que extendió a Kouji. Abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba ella. Aunque su cabello era más corto en la foto y se notaba un rostro joven era ella. Abrazaba al moreno y a la castaña mientras sonreía abiertamente y deleitándose con la foto, sonrió mas abiertamente- ¿Acaso la conoces?- esto lo devolvió a la tierra y subió su mirada a la castaña frente a él. Asintió.

-Sí, ella es una gran persona para mí- dijo volviendo su vista a la foto. Kari por su lado era ahora la que se miraba más curiosa, y sonriéndole amablemente le respondió- Creo que nunca lo dije en público pero… Es ella contra quien yo perdí 2 veces en los concursos en los que participe-

Después de ese momento todo paso muy rápido, Kari casi se desmaya mientras pega un grito ante la revelación. Decía que Mimi nunca había dicho tal información. Y eso causo más curiosidad en él ¿Qué clase de persona era ella? Aun cuando siempre hablaban, su tema principal era la música y eso era lo que a él le atrajo. Haber encontrado una persona tan apasionada por la música como ella. Kamiya termino relatándole varias historias de Mimi cuando era pequeña y él no podía evitar sonreír y reír ante ellas, lo llenaron de energía que ahora deseaba transmitir con alegría a través del violín. Y fue gracias a eso que descubrió y supo que pieza tocaría para el concierto que se daría en un par de días. Su motivo principal era demostrarle a Mimi lo mucho que había crecido en la música, demostrarle que estaba a su altura pero, tras estas nuevas emociones, supo lo que debía hacer. El jefe de departamento no le molestaría añadir un cambio de último momento, Se despidió de la joven Kamiya y fue corriendo edificio adentro.

Esta vez, no quería tocar para competir con ella.

Corriendo al salón de practica con partitura en mano, y violín en la otra.

Esta vez.

Quería tocar para ella.

Ella era la razón por la que por primera vez, tocaría en Paris al público.

/

/

 **Bueno, primero que todo muchas gracias por todo el apoyo casi instantáneo con este fic, me lleno mucho saber que esta historia llamo mi atención tal como en todas aquellas oportunidades que escuchaba musica clásica y venia a mi mente ¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 **Se que este capitulo es algo corto, pero poco a poco y de esta manera es como dare a conocer a cada persona. Ya conocen a Yamato y parte de lo que es él. Es hora de conocer a Kouji y saber un poco más.**

 **¿A quien les gustaría conocer en los siguientes capítulos? Ojo, a Mimi la presento en el siguiente capitulo, solo que desde el punto de vista de Matt. Y para conocer un poco más a Mimi será a través de los ojos de los demás. Pasara un poquito antes de ver la historia desde el punto de vista de Mimi. Cof cof, para darle drama a la situación hahaha.**

 **No se si se habrán dado cuenta que todas las piezas aquí postuladas, a futuro y en el primer estarán en negritas. Esto con el motivo de que se motiven a escuchar la pieza mientras leer el fic. O pasen a escucharla tmb.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Anafi:** Hola, muchas gracias por haber pasado a recomendarme ese anime. Apenas me comentaste busque el OST y ya con eso quede prendida, pedi recomendación de una amiga y todas me dijeron lo mismo. Si amaste Nodame, no dudarás en amar esto. Ahora en buena noticia inclusive me emociono saber que habrá un Live action de este anime y con más razón empece a verlo. Hasta ahora solo vi el 1er capitulo y me encanto! Gracias!

 **Lulu29:** Pues claro que la violinsta es Mimi xD en este capitulo quedo marcado. Me alegra que tengas una conclusión previa a este fic y que te guste. Espero se mantenga asi. Y si Kouji va a ser un rival, pero tambien una persona que le ayudará a abrir los ojos en muchos aspectos y viceversa. Muchas gracias. Abrazos y besos.

 **Alita210100:** Eh? Tu andas en DA no? Hahahaha Te he pillado comentando en los mismo estados de Ruby, una amiga de Mexico~ Mimouji! Hahaha Yo le digo Miouji~ Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **Scripturiens:** Awww muchas gracias! Mimi tardará otro capitulo en aparecer (muahaha) Gracias por los elogios, intento leerme un poco sobre cada canción, su significado detrás y lo que me inspira antes de ponerla en un sitio. No deseo que alguna pieza vaya no acorde a lo que nuestros músicos desean tocar. Tambien soy fan de los tipo musica o arte. Siempre imagino a Mimi como una bailarina de ballet o inclusive otro que tengo planeado que es TakeruxMimi / Mimato en donde hay musica incluida xD asi que, imagina. Solo que voy por orden hahahaha. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **Guest:** Corto pero con esa carita feliz me contenta xD

 **Ofelia de Ishida** **:** Hi! Un gusto Ofelia, si tu imagen de perfil es tuya, la amo demasiado! Un gusto conocerte. Me sorprendio leer que tienes un dibujo de Matt tocando el piano y con gusto me encantaría verlo! Enseñamelo, asi como que ya por favo! Hahahaha Si, Mimi es la violinista. Y a Taichi, pos como ves lo hice pastelero xP Hahahaha La crem de la creme que le caera a la bella Mimi pes… Mandame ese dibujo mujer! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos y abrazos a la distancia.

 **Recuerda dejar tu review, tu comentario o tu grito.**


	3. Hallelujah

**Capítulo 3: Hallelujah**

 **/**

 **/**

Noche de música, siempre podrías ver nuevas caras y viejos conocidos en eventos como estos. Pero esta noche estaba a rebosar. Yamato observo la publicidad frente a él donde había una suave fotografía de Kouji Minamoto, suspiro pesadamente. Giro su cabeza observando al público, había cazatalentos y reclutadores. Estaba seguro que Minamoto era el motivo. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Cuál era el motivo de ese hombre para estar en un sitio así? Ese hombre no era de motivos de tocar en Paris, nunca. Cuando habían competencias era la excepción pero aun en esos momentos no permitía que mucha audiencia asistencia a verlo.

-Yama ¡Aquí estas!- Se incorporó al escuchar su nombre y ver a la pelirroja acercarse hasta él- ¡Por Kami! Esto está repleto de personas, nunca había visto algo tan lleno por un concierto de bienvenida-

-Minamoto tiene un gran poder de influenciar por lo visto-

-Uhm, sonamos algo celoso ¿No lo crees?- El rostro de Yamato se endureció ante la insinuación de Sora, y lo que realmente le molestaba era que Kouji no fuera su pareja ¡Ha! Celoso por un hombre como él. Él como Ishida tenía el poder de atraer la misma cantidad de público y más, el público aquí presente era sencillamente porque nunca lo han visto tocar en Paris. Así de sencillo.

-Basta Sora. Por cierto ¿Has visto a Takeru?-

-Sí, ha ido a buscar a esta chica… Uhm Hikari creo que se llama. Parece que al fin podres saber quién trata- Cierto, Takeru había podido conseguir los boletos gracias a esa chica, quien inclusive le extendió invitación para una pequeña reunión que tendrían en su apartamento para celebrar la llegada de una amiga. Yamato no había respondido a Takeru al instante sobre esa propuesta, aunque su propio hermano sabía la respuesta: él no iría- Me pregunto cómo habrá podido conseguir esos boletos-

-Quien sabe, quizás la chica tiene influencia sobre algún profesor- Sora se acomodó su abrigo mientras sacaba su celular para chequear la hora- Ya pronto será la hora de entrar- Subió la mirada y noto al rubio menor trayendo en compañía a la famosa Kari- ¡Oh! Ahí están- Yamato se giró y noto que la chica era pequeña, de suave contextura y rostro amigable ¿Qué haría en una escuela como esta? Quizás toque el oboe como Takeru.

-Lamento el retraso-

-Ya era hora de que llegarás Takeru- hablo con molestia el rubio, el menor solo rasco su cabeza mientras le dio un pequeña empujón a su acompañante.

-Kari, te presento a mi hermano, Yamato Ishida y ella es Sora Takenouchi-

-Mucho gusto, Hikari Kamiya- se inclinó. Así que también era japonesa, el rubio y la pelirroja se inclinaron por igual- He oído mucho sobre ustedes, no nada más por Tk… - ¿Tk? ¿Y sin honoríficos? Miro a su hermano y este solo desvió su mirada-… Sino por el campus, la voz de Takenouchi-san es increíble, algún día espero poder estar en alguna de sus presentaciones- su voz hablaba con honestidad y Sora se vio encantada por igual y rio por lo bajo. Si, a Sora le gustaba ser adulada. Su título de Soprano iba a la par con ella claramente- Y usted Ishida-san, su última pieza de **Chopin** ; **Fantasia Impromptu** estuvo sublime en composición, sobre todo el arreglo que hizo en el 3er renglón- ¿Pianista quizás?

-¿Tocas el piano?-

-¿Eh? No, no. Nada que ver. Lo mío es el Violonchelo- casi resbalo ante la insinuación, alguien tan _pettit_ como ella toca un instrumento que le dobla el tamaño. Ahora, eso sí que no se lo esperaba- Me gusta mucho poder escuchar otro tipo de instrumentos-

-¿Así fue como conociste a Take-chan?-

-¿Eh?- Su rostro empezaba dibujar un color rojo, Sora si le gustaba jugar con la gente. El rubio mayor solo negó con la cabeza fastidiado- A Tk, lo conocí porque me ayudo a cargar mi estuche un día. La cuerda de amarre se había roto y por poco se abre y cae. De no ser por él, no sé qué habría pasado- Aun parecía apenada por la situación, si se podía notar que era una buena chica.

-Hikari-san- Todos giraron ante la nueva voz y la de cabellos castaño salto de sorpresa.

-¡Koushiro-san! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿También has venido a ver el concierto?- Koushiro Izumi, uno de los más dotados en el mundo del Cello por excelencia. Su pequeña figura era solo una coraza para la gran habilidad que escondía de talento internamente.

-No, Kouji me ha pedido que toque una pieza con él en este concierto, vine a darte las entradas que le pediste, el anda terminando de prepararse- mientras buscaba entre su abrigo, Yamato estaba algo sorprendido con la situación. Kouji Minamoto le había conseguido entradas a esta chica para ellos. Otra nueva sorpresa pero su mente aun así, no dejaba de pensar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese hombre que a pesar de ser amable con todos se mostraba algo atento con alguien como Kari?

-No me entero de nada- la pequeña estaba riendo ante su amigo, y este le extendió las entradas.

-Fue cambio de último momento, más bien tengo miedo que algo salga como no se debe. Casi no ensayamos lo correspondiente- hablo con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

-¡Que va! Lo harás de maravilla-

-Bien, debo irme. Espero lo disfruten. Hasta luego- Y sin decir más se despidió.

-Es cierto, escuche que Minamoto estuvo buscando a varios instrumentistas para la pieza que desea tocar esta noche- hablo Takeru recordando.

Eso fue lo último que se habló, cuando ya dieron la señal que todos debían empezar a sentarse y acomodarse para dar al espectáculo. Y lo que Yamato pensó sería una noche para ver potencial se convirtió en tormento. El nuevo talento y el que se reincorporaba al parecer habían oído el rumor de que Ishida Yamato buscaba compañero violinista para su dueto y que obviamente se encontraba ahí, viéndolos. Por ende muchas de las personas habían hecho cambios de último momento para tocar piezas complejas, volviéndolas mecánicas. Solo, para impresionarlo a él. Mientras parte del público parecía disfrutarlo. Yamato podía sentir como lo buscaban con la mirada a él, justo al momento de ingresar al escenario y eso hacía que toda su pieza fuera incomoda. _Amateurs._ Era lo único que Yamato podía pensar, y estaba empezando a molestarse y deseaba irse. El no lidiaba con personas que no se tomarán en serio la música.

-Mimi tocará luego de esta chica- Chillo con emoción la castaña quien estaba sentada al su lado, entre él y su hermano, Sora a su derecha. El rubio mayor se irguió con una mezcla de interés y fastidio.

-Ella es tu amiga que vuelve de Estados Unidos ¿No es así?- ella asintió con suavidad ante el comentario del rubio menor. Cierto, la reunión de bienvenida para esa amiga. Yamato se inclinó al frente posando ambos brazos sobre los apoya brazos, pensaba ponerse de pie para irse porque no soportaba más ver tanta falta de técnica entre los violinistas.

\- Hace muchos años que no la veo, Kouji-san esta igual de emocionado que yo- Pero fueron esas palabras lo que lo pararon en seco de hacerlo, y miro con disimulo a la chica a su lado. Minamoto emocionado por una chica. Y una violinista ante todo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial tu amiga para Minamoto-san?- hablo con suavidad Sora integrándose en la conversación, preguntando lo que Yamato no se atrevería a preguntar. Eso era algo que le gustaba completamente de Sora, como sabia cumplir con las expectativas del rubio, así como leerlo.

-Pues… Ella hizo especial la música para Kouji-san-

-Entonces es un simple enamoramiento- hablo sin reponer palabras Yamato, el rubio menor lo miro con reproche mientras que la castaña suspiraba y se encogía en el asiento.

-¡Te equivocas! Él le tiene aprecio por diferentes motivos. No porque sea esp- subió la mirada, sin terminar su frase al sentir una nueva presencia en el escenario siendo recibida por aplausos cordiales, todos giraron hacia donde ella miraba y ahí, cargando un suave vestido sin mangas en color azul cielo caminaba una joven, era casi etérea y angelical, su cabello iba recogido en una trenza suavemente preparada a un costado de su hombro derecho y se podía ver brillo reposando en dicho cabello que destellaba con la luz y combinaba con su propio cabello, caramelo como la miel. Su piel era blanca, un color hermoso y definido. Sin marcas de playa o de algún tipo. En la distancia al ver a esta mujer algo brinco en él. No supo que era y por su mente solo paso en preguntarse ¿Cómo serían sus ojos? En vez de ¿Cómo tocará?- Ella es Mimi… - Yamato se puso atento saboreando el nombre de la que actuaba en el escenario. Su violín tenía un tono chocolate casi caoba, estaba atendiendo los últimos detalles del mismo mientras se acomodaba el vestido con el pie que había sido pisado. _Algo distraída, eso le quita profesionalismo._ Repuso Yamato en su pensamiento. Y fue cuando Yamato noto escondido entre escenario a público que no tenía asiento, eran violinistas y demás instrumentistas que estaban pendientes de la puesta en escena que la joven de cabellos caramelo daría. El mismo Yamato podía sentir que Kouji estaba entre ese público.

-¿Qué la hace tan especial entonces?- hablo con elegancia nuevamente Sora al ver el cambio de actitud de su acompañante. Esto atrajo a Kari a disponer su atención en ellos.

-Mimi hace que la música tenga alma, desde pequeña siempre la admire mucho, mi hermano y yo siempre íbamos horas a verla practicar. Verán, su padre es un coleccionista de historia, y un día trajo a casa un violín, un Stradivarius. Mientras terminaba de cerrar trato con el vendedor, Mimi tomo el violín y algo casi tan natural como cepillarse los dientes, empezó a tocarlo. La primera vez que la vía… Era como si… Como si, la música la tocará a ella- hablaba casi deslumbrada con el recuerdo y luego se echó a reír- su padre casi muere de un infarto al ver a su hija de 5 años tocar un violín que vale millones, pero fue gracias a eso que su madre le pidió a su esposo ir por un violín corriente por ella-

-Era tan hábil de pequeña ¿Eso la hace especial?-

-¿Qué? No… No sé cómo ponerlo. No está en mi lugar… No sé si deba decirlo, Kouji-san aun sin mencionarlo el motivo por el que él está tocando esta noche, es por ella- volvió a mirar a la joven que empezaba a posicionarse. Yamato escuchaba atento a las palabras de la joven sin despegar la mirada del escenario y apenas puso una mano sobre ese violín, supo que tonada estaba tocando.

-Eso es… ¿ **Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2** de **Franz Liszt**? Y… ¿En violín?- Ese era una pieza de piano, saltarina y compleja al mismo tiempo, él la toco cuando tenía 12 años y la odio por lo cambiante que era, era sencillamente un vórtice de emociones.

-Eso es lo diferente de Mimi, le gusta probar cosas diferentes… Admito que casi me sorprendo cuando escuche por la boca de Kouji-san que fue Mimi, la persona contra la que él perdió aquellas dos ocasiones- el rubio pasó su mirada de la violinista a la cellista en un santiamén.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Pues, que es Mimi contra quien Kouji-san perdió en aquellos concursos- y de ahí todo lo demás dejo de importar, ahora solo se centraba en escuchar la altiva pieza con un ligero arreglo que iba de una melodía profunda y llena de sentimiento a una alegre y casi risueña. Yamato frunció su sueño al sentir algo dentro de él moverse, nuevamente. Y empezó a notar todo el público. Todos tenían una mirada similar entre ensueño y enamoramiento pero, era diferente. Había algo que no lograba determinar que poseía este arreglo. Más que parecía flotar y moverse por toda la sala de concierto. Casi parecía como si sus dedos tuviera voluntad propia y tal como decía la joven Kamiya: _La música parecía tocarla a ella y ella, solo se deja llevar._

Siempre había sido un misterio saber quién fue la persona que derroto a Minamoto en 2 ocasiones y ahora que la tenia de frente su mente no paraba de gritarle lo que sabía que tenía que hacer ¿Esta era la chica que derroto a Kouji Minamoto? Es cierto que si sigues cronológicamente a Minamoto, este mismo dio un salto en su música tras haber perdido por segunda vez. Era como si hubiera ganado algo que estaba destinado solo si perdía. Podía ver la suave sonrisa en la chica, mientras su cuello se arqueaba con más emoción cuando cambiaba la nota a algo más emotivo, en cambio cuando era algo más alegre relajaba su hombro derecho y su porte se veía más abierto como si estuviera bailando. Acaso ¿Ella podría ser la duetista que estaba buscando? Si había podido vencer a Minamoto, significada que ella mejor que él. Y un Ishida solo conseguía lo mejor. Se inclinó para obtener mejor vista.

El público estaba en silencio, disfrutando el arreglo en violín de una de las piezas más famosas de Liszt. Todo parecía atinar que esta mujer, era una virtuosa. Tal como él es considerado. Pero todo su pensamiento se fue a negativo menos cero, al momento de verla terminar; pues la baqueta dio un brinco y se salió de su mano cayendo al suelo. Yamato parpadeo un par de veces ante lo ocurrido y el público se mantuvo en silencio, ella solo miraba su mano en blanco hasta que se escuchó un aplauso acompañado de un bravo al fondo. La joven solo agacho mientras sus hombros temblaban probablemente muerta de miedo por el error que había cometido. _Muy descuidada. ¿Acaso considerarías a alguien así para conseguir tu sueño?_ Cuando subió su mirada el rubio se sintió helado al ver que la joven estaba riendo abiertamente mostrando su dentadura por su error.

-Eso ha sido descuido- hablo Takeru mientras veía como la chica recogía su baqueta y se iba del escenario.

-Pues Mimi siempre ha sido algo torpe en naturaleza- hablo algo preocupada Hikari.

-Ahora viene Minamoto ¿Me pregunto qué ira a tocar?- Kouji salía por el lado contrario donde Mimi se había ido, acompañado de Koushiro Izumi, y otros dos violinistas que no conocía. Quizás fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir. Izzy, como era apodado se acomodaba limpiando sus cuerdas como un profesional. Mientras que Kouji daba indicaciones con las partituras a los otros 2.

-Ellos son alumnos de último año, ambos recibieron carta para pertenecer en la filarmónica de Londres, se irán en diciembre-

-¿Ultimo año?-

-Si, al parecer le debían un favor Kouji-san, porque casi todos se negaron en hacerlo por el poco tiempo de práctica-

-Ya veo- Miro al joven frente como se preparaba. Quizás hará a Vilvadi en 4 cuerdas, como Four Seasons o parecido. Era cierto que tampoco Yamato lo había visto tocar en vivo pero, las críticas que siempre obtenía era que sus obras siempre estaban llenas de una nostalgia, como de algo pasajero que nunca volverá pero deseaba que volviera. Así que cuando empezó a tocar, los labios del rubio se partieron en sorpresa. Eso era, Beethoven llamada **An Die Freude** , mejor conocida como **Ode To Joy**. Era literalmente un himno a la alegría, había infinidad de versiones sobre esta pieza de Beethoven. Es una pieza pasada de un poema a una tonada. Nunca había visto o escuchado de Minamoto tocar una pieza tan veraniega. Lo más interesante de todo era verlo tocar con soltura con un alma renovada y casi podía imaginar la escena mental que se hacía Kouji al tocar esa sonata, y era casi siempre la sonrisa de una mujer. Mejor dicho, la sonrisa de aquella mujer, Mimi.

Trago saliva, ahora se podría decir que si estaba interesado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la falta de profesionalismo y torpeza de la violinista.

Por ende, su interés. No estaba lleno.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras subían las escaleras, no sabe en qué punto había llegado para estar ahí. Pero ahí se encontraba, a la final termino por aceptar la invitación de Hikari para la reunión por su amiga. Fueron hasta su apartamento para cambiarse y ella dijo que se adelantaría para terminar los preparativos.

-Quizás esta sea tu oportunidad y puedas pedirle a esa chica que sea tu compañera- hablo Takeru algo tímido

-¿Tachikawa? ¿Acaso no viste como boto la baqueta? Eso no es profesional- terminaba de subir el último tramo de escaleras.

-Son cosas que pasan Yamato, recuerdas en mi recital de Oboe donde deje remojando la pajilla por mucho tiempo-

-Estas estudiando para ser un profesional, no lo haces porque es tu pasatiempo- llegaron a la puerta del apartamento donde habían sido invitados.

-Nunca podre contigo, solo intento ayudar- toco el timbre y antes de que el mayor de los Ishida pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió.

-Ishida-san, Tk. Bienvenidos. Pasen. Ya mi hermano ha puesto todo, Mimi llegará dentro de poco- se hizo a un lado y notaron que la entrada era estilo japonés- a mis padres le gustaron estos apartamentos por su estilo asiático, dicen que no debemos olvidar quienes somos, así que respetamos lo que somos- ellos haciendo sincronía se retiraron sus zapatos y caminando por el pasillo pudieron sentir el increíble olor de dulces y comida y ahí en la mesa principal había un hombre de cabellos alborotados arreglando la mesa, se giró cuando sintió a los recién llegados- Hermano, ven a saludar- Yamato se sentía alienígena ¿Un chef?

-Mucho gusto. Taichi Kamiya- se inclinó en respeto mientras retiraba su delantal y bajaba las mangas de la camisa de vestir que tenía. El par de hermanos hicieron lo mismo de inclinarse.

-Yamato Ishida-

-Takeru Ishida, el placer es nuestro-

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando un nuevo invitado llego. Se trataba de Izzy Izumi en persona, traía un poco de vino, se disculpó con los presentes por no haberse presentado antes pero iba algo apresurado. Era una persona realmente formal. Yamato ya empezaba creer que esto era una mala idea y quería irse ¿Para qué había venido en un principio? ¿Pedirle a esa chica que fuera su acompañante? Ella solo lo echaría a perder, estaba seguro. El timbre volvió sonar y Hikari soltó un grito de emoción. El rubio noto como el moreno hermano de la chica se limpiaba las manos y arreglaba su cabello. Bufo por debajo y observo la mesa de bocadillos ¿Seria homosexual ese chico? Después de todo gran parte de los que estudian arte culinaria lo son, pero el chico no se veía para nada que mostrara indicios parecidos. Unos sollozos atrajeron la atención de cuarteto de chicos, escucharon unos pasos y notaron que Kouji era el que se asomaba por el pasillo. Vistiendo algo casual, como Izzy y el resto lo hacían.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-

-Kamiya-san, tu hermana está llorando de felicidad. Mimi la recibió con un abrazo y estallo en llanto. Ahora las dos andan llorando-

-¿¡Cómo!?- El moreno se puso de pie rápidamente y pasando por un lado a Kouji siguió hasta la puerta. El de cabellos azules se giró a ver al trio que restaba.

-Izzy, Ishida-san y tu… Tú debes ser el hermano menor de los Ishida- se acercó con tranquilidad posando un bolso en el mueble y sentándose en el mismo.

-Es un placer Minamoto-san. Tu presentación de Ode to Joy fue magnifica, aunque realmente no esperaba una pieza como esa-

-Pues… A veces hay que probar cosas diferentes. Sobre todo si valen la pena- miro de reojo al pasillo que daba a la entrada principal y sonrió- ¿No lo crees, Ishida-san?- Yamato arqueo una ceja, sabiendo su insinuación. Pero sin antes poder responderle, un trio se acercaba a ellos. Kamiya corrió a la cocina para buscar agua, mientras que Kari traía a rastras por la mano derecha a la chica Mimi. Quien aun vestía el atuendo que había usado en la presentación siendo oculto por el abrigo que traía puesto _¿Tan descuidada es?_ Viéndola de cerca la chica era increíblemente linda, tenía un rostro natural y angelical ¿Por qué Yamato nunca antes la había visto? Por lo que se enteró por Kari ella estudia aquí desde hace años, pero ni siquiera en las grandes competencias había visto ese rostro u oído ese nombre. La chica paseo su mirada por todos y sonrió de manera abierta. Algo se descoloco dentro de él, se acomodó en el asiento y disimulo agarrando una botana.

-Chicos, ella es mi amiga Mimi Tachikawa-

-Kari, no tenías que hacer algo como esto. No era necesario- se encogió de hombros.

-Tonterías, tú te mereces lo mejor Mimi- sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura mientras la tomaba de los hombros para presentarla a cada uno.

 **Sonata No. 14 "Moonlight" en 3er movimiento.** Era una pieza que siempre lo relajaba de Beethoven. Si, ya podían ir adivinando que su compositor favorito era este hombre. Desde que había vuelto de esa reunión su mente estaba turbia. Había pasado la noche en vela tocando la misma pieza sin cansancio con tal de sentir algo de calma. Pero todo volvía a la sonrisa amable de aquella mujer, y no era nada más eso. Era como un demonio disfrazada de ángel, había algo en ella que le gritaba que ocultaba un gran secreto. Esos que daban dolor y podían tumbar su alma. Pero, nadie más parecía notarlo ¿Acaso él si podía verlo por lo que solía tocar? Yamato siempre tuvo percepción para este tipo de cosas mucho más fáciles que ver las emociones positivas como la vida, el amor, la felicidad. Leer la desdicha para él era fácil. Y eso era un tipo de pasión que él tenía. Ver esos ojos, solo le recordó lo que le profesor siempre le decía: _No puedes entender la música, si no la sientes por completo._ Y ese mismo pensamiento lo llevo a pensar sin actuar, sin conocer a la misma chica solo guiado por lo que vio, por lo que oyó y por su desespero le pidió algo que se había prometido no hacer. Pedirle que fuera su compañera para este dueto porque algo le gritaba que, aunque no la entendiera; deseaba hacerlo más que nadie. E inclinándose en señal de respeto se lo pidió. Ella solo se echó a reír y por un momento creyó que sería igual como con Kouji pero en cambio esa risa sonaba abierta, honesta y recibidora. Con una mano sobre el hombro para hacerlo erguir, ella le respondió que sí. Y se emocionó aún más cuando supo cuál era la pieza.

Ahora aquí estaba matando su frustración con el piano, él nunca se movía sin pensarlo, no se precipitaba pero entre el frio de la noche, el licor en las venas, el cansancio y la frustración. Todo lidero a eso ¡Inclusive se había inclinado a pedírselo! Bufo molesto y dejo de tocar. Tendría que trabajar con lo que tenía, Yamato no era de echarse hacia atrás en un reto. No pretendería darle la razón al profesor Yves y mucho menos se echaría hacia atrás con haberle pedido a Mimi estar en el dueto con él. Porque Yamato Ishida, era un hombre de palabra.

Ya tenía una nueva compañera para su dueto.

Punto.

La llevaría a su ritmo y puliría. Errores de principiante como esos con disciplina se arreglaban.

Punto.

Y en un mes, le demostraría al profesor quien era el que tenía pasión.

Y ese alguien, era él.

Punto final.

/

 **Sony Isa:** Tocaya xD (Mi nombre es Isabel) Bueno, ya he mostrado un poco a Mimi. Muy por encima para introducirla. Como indique. Mimi se conoce a través de los ojos de los demás. Si, Kouji esta enamorado de Mimi, solo que él aun no define esas emociones. Por los momentos cree que es simple gratitud y admiración para con ella. Ya que fuiste el primer comentario del cap 2. Tome la sugerencia y dentro de un par de cap veremos el punto de vista de Tai. Hahaha a veces los que mas les gusta la comida son los que mas sensible paladar tienen xP Asi que me imagine un Tai que realmente sabe cocinar. Adios. Espero te haya gustado este.

 **Alita210100:** Ya matt conoce un poco más sobre Mimi, y aunque el no lo admita (porque este es un matt orgullo y egocentrista) esta mujer le volteara el mundo rápido. Bye bye~

 **Sakurarika:** xD Hahaha bueno es bueno saber que te dejo picada, muchos fics hacen lo mismo conmigo y es horrible! Chan Chan! Mimi ha aparecido. Y es una lucecita llena de energía. Torpe pero alegre. Pero ¡No la juzguen! xP El próximo capitulo lo demostrara. Yo adoro el Miouji. Koujimi tmb suena genial. Ese tipo de parejas en la mente de uno xD hahaha

 **Faby:** Si, va a ver un cuadrado amoroso con angulos bien filosos porque no solo emociones estarán incluidas, sino situaciones que no se esperaban y personas que no esperaban sentir cosas por otros. A veces me cuesta escribir estos angulos porque yo soy de esas que manda a comer lodo si me encuentro en una situación asi, y opto por alejarme y cerrarme (algo como Matt) xD Asi que, ya veremos.

 **AllyzA:** Chacuatol hahahahaha xD Pienso que esta perspectiva de como es Yamato, tal como dices va anillo al dedo. Ta como dices un Egocentrico genio al que nadie se le acerca. Por eso no chiste en poner a Matt y armar su personalidad hahaha. Mimi es el centro eso es verdad, pero no es que todos la conozcan. Mas bien aquí entre nos, ella no desea ser conocida. Por! Cosas que mas adelante sabremos xD hahahaha. Kouji, ya sabemos su razón de conocerla. Kari y Tai. Chan chan vecinos. Es otra. Y si, Yamato ni idea le espera cuando conozco a esta Mimi. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo ;)

 **Bien los espero para un nuevo capitulo. Con sus Reviews y comentarios de lo que más le gusto y lo que esperan ver~**

 **Ciao**


	4. Allegro

**Capítulo 4: Allegro**

 **/**

 **/**

-Llegas tarde- fue lo primero que dijo cuándo Tachikawa abrió la puerta, esta solo entro y dándole una mirada de reproche con un puchero en sus labios coloco su maletín en una mesa cercana. Mientras sacaba su abrigo y lo colgaba, mentalmente Yamato pudo percibir que no iba a prestar atención a lo que el chico decía- Te acabo de reclamar algo, responde cuando se te habla- Suspiro con pesadez pero en cambio le dedico una sonrisa al chico.

-Ya no es para tanto, tengo una buena excusa Ishida-san… Estaba ayudando a una compañera de primero con una partitura, parece tener problemas con la misma y desea estar bien para su examen final. Mis disculpas- abrió el estuche con rapidez y saco un violín de color cobrizo y su respectiva baqueta. Yamato se acomodó en su piano y abriendo la partitura, espero a que ella se acomodara en su posición- Por cierto ¿Para cuándo es la pieza?-

-Dentro de un mes, lo presentaremos frente al profesor Yves-

-¡Oh! No sabía que todavía estaba dando clases aquí- hablo de manera casual mientras leía la partitura con determinación.

-¿Lo conoces acaso?-

-Sí, me enseño en mi primer año- El rubio la miro extrañado ante el comentario sin importancia para ella, Yves era un profesor que seleccionaba a sus alumnos. Aquellos que salían bajo la tutela de Yves eran escogidos para grandes orquestas o concertistas. Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿Por qué no había escuchado nada de ella? ¿Acaso sería un caso perdido debido a su falta de profesionalismo? No, tenía que haber algo más- Bien ¿Empezamos?- Eso lo trajo a la tierra, noto como le sonreía con suavidad y tomo eso como que ya estaba lista. Bajando su mirada al piano acaricio las 88 teclas como siempre solía hacer antes de empezar. Y tomando un fuerte respiro. Empezó la danza de la música.

 _-¡Lo estas tomando muy de antes, Tachikawa-san!-_

 _-¡Así no es! Debes empezar en el tercer bloque luego yo entro, no después-_

 _-¡Presta atención! ¡Debe ser perfecto!-_

 _-Tienes que ser más profesional-_

 _-Desde el principio-_

La paciencia de Yamato, era fina y delicada. Por ende se rompía con mucha facilidad. Las cosas siempre debían ser a su modo o sino no funcionaba. Ya tenían una semana practicando y siempre terminaba insultándola y gritándole por los errores que cometía, por llegar tarde, por su posición NO profesional al tomar el violín, por todo realmente y ella; ella solo se limitaba a reírse, a sacarle la lengua y decirle que debe relajarse. Que una pieza como esta debía salir estando relajado. Exaltarse no llevaría a ningún lado, que ese no era el motivo del compositor. Y eso, solo lo hacía molestar aún más. Desde pequeño el mundo se adaptó siempre a sus necesidades, aquellos a su alrededor debían estar a un paso delante de él para determinar lo que él deseaba, requería o necesitaba. No tenía que andar dando explicaciones de quien era o lo que debía hacer. _Si no piensan hacer un buen trabajo, no lo hagan._ Era algo que siempre le decía su padre a la hora de tocar, algo que Yamato siempre se mencionaba cuando veía a alguien que no trabajase con el potencial que él requería. Y a él no le gustaban los errores, no le gustaba la falta de compromiso, no le gustaba relajarse y sobre todo no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer. Alguien como ella no le diría que tenía que hacer cuando era una don nadie. Alguien que quizás por cuestión de suerte había ganado a alguien como Minamoto. Y si se pone a pensar, realmente no sabe cómo alguien como ella pudo haber ganado contra Minamoto, y solo le hace pensar que tuvo que haber sobornado al jurado o el jurado era ciego y sordo para no notar la diferencia de talento. Él en cambio tenía un título que preservar, un apellido que mantener en alto. Él era un virtuoso. No le gustaba ella y su forma de ser. Él no estaba para esto. No, que va.

Dejo de tocar, y cerró el piano. Lanzo las partituras a un lado y poniéndose de pie, agarro el violín de Mimi para guardarlo, la escucho chistar.

-¡Hey! No toques eso-

-Acabamos aquí-

-Jum…- Relajo sus hombros e hizo un puchero ante la situación, camino hasta donde está su abrigo y saco su celular- Mañana tengo un compromiso a las 2pm, pero… Podemos quedar a las 3:30Pm-

-No Mimi, ya no es necesario-

-¿Crees que ya estamos listos entonces?- La miro de reojo y noto como ella lo miraba expectante.

-Creo que no me entendiste Tachikawa- cerro el estuche de la ojimiel- Ya no es necesario que practiques porque ya no eres mi compañer- La puerta se abrió y por esta entro el profesor Yves.

-Bonjour- hablo en su fino francés, siempre sus manos agraciadamente detrás en su espalda. Yamato agarro la base de su nariz y respiro muy hondamente mientras cerraba los ojos, lo que le faltaba.

-Bonjour profesor Yves- hablo Yamato de primero, mientras tomaba el estuche y se lo extendía a Tachikawa- Ella ya se iba-

-Hello Profesor Yves- hablo en un inglés fluido y con una dentadura cristalina, ignorando el maletín- No esperaba menos de usted y esta pieza profesor-

-¡Ah! ¡Mimi! ¡I can't believe it! Es bueno ver que Yamato escogió a la compañera perfecta- la chica se hecho a reír.

-Ella ya no es mi compañera profesor. Su técnica es incoherente, no presenta consistencia. No puedo trabajar con alguien que no escucha al piano, a alguien que no considera mi sonido-

-Uhm… Insinúas Yamato ¿Qué Mimi no escucha lo que tienes que decir?-

-Pues claro que no lo escucha. Todo lo que le enseño, le entra por un oído y le sale por otro. No sigue indicaciones, se adelanta cuando no debe. Solo se escucha a ella misma… No puedo creer que alguien como ella haga vencido a Minamoto en esas competencias…-

-Yamato, creo que…- intento hablar el profesor, pero el rubio ya estaba al borde. El profesor ya sabía las rabietas que solía tener el rubio cuando se frustraba si algo no salía tal cual como él quería. Pero la joven frente a él no tenía ni la menor idea de eso y él conocía lo frágil que era Mimi.

-…Debió ser simplemente un golpe de suerte el haber ganado…-

-Yamato…-

\- Digo, sino ¿Por qué nunca escuche de ella? ¿Por qué si es tan buena no tiene ninguna carta? Capaz soborno a los-

-¡Ishida, ya basta!- se puso frente al chico apartando a la chica- No pretendas que te respete si no puedes respetar a otro músico- sintió la mano de la joven sobre su hombro y ambos la miraron de golpe.

-Por favor profesor- vocifero la chica detrás con voz suave, el profesor la observo y solo miraba al suelo cuando empezó a reclamarle desde un principio. Respiro fuertemente, y volvió a mirarlo. Algo en Yamato se enfrió. Mimi siempre lo veía con ojos alegres, altivos y llenos de una energía única. Los de ahorita parecían tener un brillo que retaba, pero algo apagaba ese brillo.

El rubio trago saliva en seco. La vio esquivar al profesor y parándose frente a Yamato, este dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero lo que ella hizo lo descoloco aún más, bajando toda ira y frustración que haya tenido. Sonrió para él- Me recuerdas mucho a una persona que conocí hace un par de años. Era igual de egocentrista que tú, Ishida-san… Y por eso, debo enseñarte una valiosa lección para que puedas avanzar y conseguir tu meta- la sonrisa era suave y no había un deje de maldad en ella.

El rubio parpadeo. La chica se movió con rapidez quitándose el abrigo se puso frente al piano, sentándose miro el teclado por un momento. El rubio iba a dar un paso al frente creyendo que iba a hacerle algo al piano, después de todo. Él la hirió por su talento. La mano del profesor se posó sobre su hombro y este lo miro casi perplejo, incomprendido de la situación ¿El profesor lo iba a permitir?

Mimi coloco los dedos sobre las teclas. Y empezó a tocar.

Se encontraba en la tina, mirando el techo mientras el vapor del baño empañaba parte del mismo. Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la última vez que vio a Mimi. 3 días desde la vez la que se sintió humillado por primera vez en toda su vida. La joven Tachikawa no había ido a hacerle daño al piano, había ido a tocarlo para demostrarle el tipo de persona y emociones que él era. Una persona compleja, perfeccionista, llena de virtudes que no permitían que todos escuchara su sonido una a la vez sino deseaba que todas pasaran una tras otra para seguir siendo una tonada fuerte, que sonara, que retumbara y todos pudieran escucharla. Porque eso era lo que Yamato siempre deseo, ser escuchado. Apenas puso los dedos sobre el teclado su mundo empezó a dar vueltas, le faltaba el aire y se sentía abrumado. **Étude en C-sharp menor, Op. 10, No. 4 de Chopin**. Era una pieza que retrataba todo lo que él era y quizás más y esta violinista, había leído su contenido y lo había vaciado a través de sus dedos. Dándole una lectura de música, exclusiva para Yamato. Sus dedos se movían con agilidad, una precisión que solo alguien de muchos años de experiencia podría tocar. Y aun así, había algo ligero y sutil en la pieza que era nuevo. Era como una nota fina que deseaba ser escuchada más que las demás. Algo en el nuevamente se agito y dando unos pasos al frente, no podía parar ni parpadear a lo que vea.

Pero lo que más impacto le causo, no fue el hecho de la melodía. Era que ella lloraba, no había brillo. No había felicidad. Solo una descarga de energía pesada, controlada y que pedía a gritos ser liberada. Ella se giró y pudo ver odio, pero no odio a hacia su persona sino reproche ante algo más.

" _El hecho que no escuche lo que digas, no significa que yo no comprenda tus sentimientos ni lo que deseas… Pero lo que me pides, no es lo que estás buscando ni lo que yo te puedo dar_ "

Apenas termino, le recito esas palabras y sin decir más tomo el maletín de sus manos, su abrigo y se retiró. Se había aparecido al día siguiente esperando a que ella apareciera. Inclusive le escribió al celular pero, no había sido así. Ella no se apareció, ni respondía su teléfono. Hoy nuevamente había ido al área de cuerdas en busca de ella. Para solo toparse con Kouji Minamoto que regresaba de práctica.

-¿Buscas a Mimi-san?- el rubio solo asintió con algo de temor, quizás el de pelos azules ya sabía lo que había ocurrido- No la he visto desde hace un par de días- Lo miro fijamente por un largo momento, para luego continuar su camino quedando hombro con hombro con el rubio le dijo- Estoy seguro que lo que ella te ha hecho es solo para enseñarte a ver más allá. Mimi hizo lo mismo conmigo hace un par de años- y sin más siguió su camino.

Esa humillación se habrá referido cuando perdió la competencia. Nunca lo sabría, sus emociones. No, su orgullo no le permitiría preguntar algo así y estoy seguro que mucho menos lo dirá alguien como Minamoto. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y salió de la tina. Mañana iría donde Kamiya Hikari y le preguntaría donde vivía Mimi. Minamoto tenía razón, aun cuando él mismo tenía aun cierto recelo con el peli azul, sus agallas le permitieron aceptar que tenía razón. Mimi si le había enseñado algo ese día.

Que la música debía ser escuchada sin importar quien la producía, porque… Cada nota aun cuando era diferente, se reunía para hacer una melodía completa y placentera.

Bufo pesadamente mientras veía el papel en sus manos.

Azares del destino.

Nunca se esperaría que el apartamento de Tachikawa quedara en un edificio vecino al suyo. Casi pierde los estribos ante Kari quien se negaba a darle su dirección. Indicando que Mimi le gustaba su privacidad y solo ella podía decirle donde encontrarla. Pero tras un par de convencimientos y ofrecerle información personal sobre su hermano menor, ella pareció acceder casi al instante. Esa chica era buena, debía admitirlo.

Se encontraba ahora a solo 2 golpes o un timbre de Mimi, y había actuado de nuevo tan impulsivo que no pensó en que le diría. Cerró los ojos, y respiro profundamente. _Yo no soy así._ Solo tenía que ser claro, pedirle disculpas y volver a tocar. No habría más nada. Levanto la mano decidiendo irse por el timbre y justo cuando iba a tocarlo. Sus oídos zumbaron ante una melodía. Esta, era triste. Demasiado triste. No reconocía al autor pero el compositor parecía reclamar por la pieza.

Era como si le estuviera reclamando algo a la vida, porque a medida que la tristeza se profundizaba una nueva emoción sobresalía.

Frustración.

Confusión.

Injusticia.

¿Plegaria?

Su violín se escuchaba completamente destrozado, a punto de rendirse y lanzarse al suelo en miles de pedazos. Y por una razón, no lo soporto. Toco el timbre. La melodía paro en seco. Y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la puerta se abriera, revelando a una castaña detrás. Se perdió en esos ojos, había bruma, un misterio, algo oculto ¿Qué ocultaba Tachikawa Mimi?

-¿Ishida-san? ¿Cómo?...-

-Discúlpame Tachikawa-san, primero por venir sin previo aviso…- miro por los costados hacia el pasillo y Mimi capto su incomodidad.

-Pasa- Se hizo a un lado dándole la espalda. Camino hasta la sala indicándole que se sentara y ella se perdió en una habitación, apenas Yamato piso un pie dentro del apartamento la energía se sentía diferente. Nunca antes había sentido tal energía, pero no sabía que era. Fijo su mirada en la sala y noto la gran cantidad descomunal de partituras en todos lados. Pared, suelo, inclusive hasta dentro de la pecera donde no había ni un pez vivo quizás. Hizo a un lado las partituras leyendo por encima varios títulos.

Vivaldi.

Schubert.

Beethoven.

Chopin.

Eran todas piezas complejas y requerían de gran habilidad de manejo y técnica, inclusive varias de ellas eran para conciertos con orquestas. Las dejo sobre la mesa al momento de sentir a la castaña regresar. Se había atado el cabello en una cola alta y decía decir para sus adentros, que se veía encantadora. Se puso frente a él lanzándose en el sillón de frente sin impórtale que arrugar las partituras. Extendió sus brazos a los costados y lo dedico una sonrisa. Yamato parpadeo al mismo tiempo que algo dentro de él brinco de nuevo ¿Qué era eso?

-Bien Ishida-san, soy toda oídos- rio por lo bajo.

-Yo… Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento el otro día- Sin rodeos, no es que él sea un insensible pero, no le gustaba darle vueltas mucho a un asunto. Nunca dudaba a la hora de enfrentarse a nuevos retos y este era uno para poder llegar a su meta- No estuvo a la altura de un profesional mi comportamiento y denigre tu trabajo y dedicación. El motivo por el que hagas las cosas, no debe ser incumbencia ni problema mío. Así que pido me disculpes y me gustaría volver a tenderte invitación para que seas mi compañera-

Silencio.

Yamato adoraba el silencio, le rendía calma.

Aun así, esta vez. Lo ponía inquieto, muy inquieto.

Ella solo lo miraba, mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Luego apretó sus labios y comenzó a reír. Era como una dulce campana para sus oídos, suave y fresca. Nunca antes una risa había causado esa emoción en él. La observo reír con soltura, como algo natural. Algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. Desde pequeño siempre se le enseño la rectitud, a saber comportarse. _Son Ishida, deben llevar en alto su título_. Y por eso nunca pudo bajar la guardia. Ahí en medio de esa risa, fue que entendió algo. Él tenía miedo, por primera vez tenía miedo de no ser capaz de llenar los zapatos Ishida y que este reto fuera un fracaso para él. El primero. Y lo entendió, no le molestaba el hecho de que Mimi no fuera tan recta con lo que haga, le molestaba el hecho de ella fuera tan calmada y tan dejada de llevar, él no podía ser así y eso atrajo el lobo feroz que hace muchos años había apartado: el miedo a no ser capaz de algo.

Relajando sus músculos se dejó caer un poco sus muros y ladeando una sonrisa, le hablo.

-Oye, intento algo serio aquí-

-Lo siento, lo siento… Es solo que…- volvió a reírse ya con las manos en su estómago- Nunca espere que el gran Ishida viniera a disculparse, es como un sueño… Pero si es un sueño. Algo si se- Se acomodó en su asiento, apoyando ambos codos sobre sus piernas y mentón sobre las manos y lo miro con ojos brillosos-… Lo que si se, es que la sonrisa queda muy bien en tu rostro, Ishida-san y por supuesto que acepto tu propuesta, debo patear tu trasero un par de veces más para que por fin entiendas un poco más de música- Su corazón salto ¿A esto era a lo que Kouji se refería? Este tipo de energía y luz, era lo que lo motivaba a experimentar cosas diferentes. Quizás ella realmente podía ser la pieza esencial para poder sacar una melodía como Spring Sonata en Allegro y demostrarle a Yves que él tenía pasión por la música. Para eso debía dar un primer paso para poder entender el significado de la música y era abriendo su alma para poder entender un poco más la de ella.

-Yamato…-

-¿Uh?-

-Por favor, llámame Yamato… Después de una demostración de Chopin como esa, te has ganado mi respeto a llamarme por mi nombre- Ahora era la cara de Mimi, lo que causo que el gatillo de la risa se activara en el cuerpo de Yamato. Parecía un búho perdido estrellado contra un vidrio muy sorprendido por lo que se topó en su camino.

Aunque Yamato no lo supiera en ese momento. Esa persona que tocaría a su lado, se volvería una de las bases más importantes para su futuro. En muchas ocasiones.

Lástima, que no duraría para siempre.

/

 **Bien, me puse a ver este anime Shigatsu wa kimi no uso y debo decir que se parece bastante a la historia que ando escribiendo y me ha causado gracia. Solo espero que el final no termine como la historia hahaha (aun voy por el cap 8 del anime) Pero en fin, xP sigamos y disfrutemos de esto. Que no tiene relación con el anime sino tiene una simple coincidencia.**

 **Reviews:**

 **lulu29 mimato love** : Hi!~ Espero te este yendo bien en la escuela. Por los momentos solo solto la baqueta al suelo, válgame si la hubiera puesto a que rompiera el violin Me muero. Lo que paso en la fiesta de bienvenida, se sabrá más adelante desde el punto de vista de Mimi ;) Aunque no hubo mucha acción en la habitación si estaban Yamato y Kouji, aun no habían muchas emociones conflictivas entre ambos como para generar roces más que desde el angulo musicial.

 **AllyzA:** Prometo que no se morirá, no soy tan mal xD. Aunque… Si dire que una de mis historias ya empezadas en una Yamato y Mimi no quedarán juntos. Amo Hungarian Rhapsody, de hecho cuando la pude escuchar en violin quede aun mas prendida y era obvio que quedaba al pelo con Mimi. xD Con relación a Kouji, estuve pensando y escuchando un buen rato melodías en violin para otorgarle una que expresara lo que Kouji sentía de tener a Mimi de vuelta, espero haberla pegado! Wa~ Tengo debilidad por Kouji porque me recuerda a Yamato, asi que obviamente no dudare en hacer ese cuarteto amoroso para ver como se pondrá Yamato. Y bueno, aquí entre nosotras. No uso el Yagami porque siempe me suena a yaga de la boca y no me lo puedo tomar en serio. Cof Cof además mi debilidad por el apellido Kamiya, gracias a Rurouni Kenshin. Hahahaha No es algo capcioso pero si salio involuntariamente Espero ye haya gustado esta. Y que pases una linda semana por igual =D

 **Madivallado:** Muchas gracias por comentar por mi forma de escribir, aunque este estilo es algo diferente a los demás espero aun contenga mi esencia en la escritura. Espero te haya gustado este por igual y ya conocemos un poco mas del egocentrista y perfeccionista de Yama~

 **Guest:** No hubo diálogos pero si descripción. Guilty in that. Siempre he amado ver un impacto BOOM! Sobre Yamato cuando ve a Mimi por primera vez. A primera instancia no entenderemos porque Mimi acepto al rubio de buenas asi como asi, pero cuando empecemos a ver más sobre ella. Desde su punto de vista, lo entenderemos. Kouji, no lo tomará tan bien como esperaba. Lo sabremos pronto hahaha. Me alegra que te guste el par aquí para la castaña. ;)

 **Bien, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero los próximos y nos vemos. Recuerden comentar lo que les gusto, lo que no y lo que tienen de dudas.**


	5. Felicidad en D menor

**Capítulo 5: Felicidad en D menor**

 **/**

 **/**

Ahora que había bajado un poco su guardia, la música parecía y empezaba a fluir por si sola. Mimi lo corregía donde creía era necesario –lo aceptaba a regañadientes por supuesto- y él hacía lo mismo cuando la chica se distraía –quien parecía nuevamente entrarle por un oído y salirle por el otro en ocasiones-. Ya solo quedaba un par de horas para presentar la pieza y debía admitir que se encontraba nervioso. Nunca se había puesto un poco nervioso antes de tocar una pieza, ni siquiera en concierto o competencia, pero. Tener la aprobación de Jean Yves lo iba a catapultar en el mundo de la música. Así demostrar que no solo era un virtuoso gracias a su apellido, sino por quien él era.

Observo por la ventana y algo atrajo su atención, un moreno esperaba en la base del edificio ¿Kamiya? Parecía desde ese punto el hermano de Hikari, miraba su reloj y se sobresaltó al momento de que la puerta se abriera dando a conocer a Mimi. Yamato se apoyó mejor en el marco de la ventana cruzándose de brazos para obtener una mejor vista. El moreno le tenía una bolsa y se miraba como si tuviera piojos en su cabello rascándolo a cada rato. Bufo por debajo. Quizás el chico le está trayendo comida. Ahora que recordaba Mimi solía llevar platillos muy elaborados a sus ensayos, y siempre los miraba muy risueña. Inclusive Sora parecía encantada con la comida en una oportunidad que se presentó a Mimi y esta le ofreció un bocado. Se podría decir que la Mimi que observaba en ese momento era un alma completamente diferente, mucho más alegre, más brillante, más como le gustaría ser. Negó con la cabeza al momento en el que se retiró de la ventana. Sea cual sea el asunto, ese no era suyo, ni su principal preocupación. Debía concentrarse y arreglarse si deseaba ser puntual para su presentación con Yves.

-¡Oh! Yamato, creí que no llegarías-

-¿Cómo cree profesor? Soy un hombre de palabra- entro en la habitación con partitura en mano pero cuando termino de abrir la puerta se topó con dos personas más. Se trataba de Lee Ru-ma, mejor conocido como Yurima; un pianista coreano muy famoso por sus composiciones llenas de un tinte romántico, dulce y tierno. Fue gracias a una pieza en especial lo que hizo que su actual esposa, se enamorara de él a primera vista. Dicho por las propias palabras, según el joven siempre tuvo una atracción a esa mujer más nunca se atrevió a decirle algo y fue con esta pieza lo que causo y cautivo que ella se enamorara. A su derecha el propio Nobuyuki Tsujii. Para quienes no lo conocen este prodigioso pianista es uno de los más admirados en Japón por su increíble memoria musical y capaz de haberse aprendido el concierto **No. 2 de Rachmaninoff,** pero su talento no era solo por su memoria. Nobu era vidente y con solo 7 años de edad ya había ganado su primer premio en el All Japan Music de estudiantes ciegos por la Asociacion Hellen Keller Tokio y fue uno de los japoneses que logro debutar en Osaka con solo 10 años en la Orquesta del Siglo.

Yamato sentía que le faltaba el aire ante tales eminencias del piano frente a él. Ahora más que nunca la ola de nervios comenzaba a calar. Sus manos empezaban a sudar. Trago en seco y manteniendo compostura miro con algo de reproche a su profesor.

-Al saber que continuabas con tu dueto, no pude evitar comentárselo a mis colegas presentes y ellos insistieron en venir a verte. Tal parece que tu nombre trajo sus frutos- sabía lo que intentaba hacer, colmar su paciencia. Hoy no, hoy no le demostraría a Yves lo que siempre quería ver y mucho menos con personas como ellos aquí.

-Siempre es un honor saber que soy recordado profesor Yves- regalándole una fría sonrisa y acomodando su abrigo, se giró a los pianistas y en un nativo japonés hablo primero a Nobuyuki- Es un placer conocerlo Nobuyuki-san, su presentación de la Sonata de Beethoven **Hammerklavier Op.100** fue exquisita en técnica y precisión- girándose ahora a Yurima, apretó sus labios y se inclinó por igual- Es un gusto Yurima…- El profesor se sobresaltó al ver que Yamato también manejaba el coreano, luego sonrió complacido ante la situación, realmente su pupilo era un virtuoso en el conocimiento-… Tenerlo aquí solo hace que mi alma se regocije, he oído buenas cosas de usted últimamente- ambos pianistas se sonrieron hacia el rubio y Nobu dando un paso al frente se inclinó en respeto.

-Esperamos no ser improvistos por nuestra aparición-

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos en tal caso- ambos respondieron en su propio idioma mostrando la cordialidad que se les esperaba de un profesional, antes de que Yamato pudiera decir algo más la puerta tras ellos se abrió. Revelando una cabellera color miel.

-¡Ah! La violinista ha llegado- hablo de manera casual el profesor en un inglés, idioma universal, se hizo paso entre el trio y se acercó a Mimi quien parecía algo sorprendida con los nuevos espectadores y tomándola por los hombros la trajo al centro- Ya conocen a Yamato, pero no conocen a la violinista que tocara con él. Ella es Mimi Tachikawa-

-Uhm, un gusto de conocerles- se inclinó con suavidad mirando de reojo a cada uno y luego a Yamato con cada de: ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Yamato no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de pena y risa al mismo tiempo- Bien no les quitaremos tiempo, les daremos unos minutos para que se preparen- golpeando un par de veces los hombros de Mimi, salió de la habitación con los dos pianistas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta, y fue la atención de Yamato la que se vio atraída a Mimi al verla soltar un largo suspiro.

-El profesor Yves siempre hace lo mismo ¡Por Kami!- camino a la mesa y abrió su estuche, es cierto. Mimi fue alumna de Yves en el primer año de la joven, pero ninguno hablaba del hecho. Yamato camino al piano y lo observo detenidamente. No podía retirar la sensación que sentía de todo esto, esto no solo era una carta de recomendación en juego, ahora era su propio nombre en juego. Su desempeño aquí pondría para bien o para mal en voz y boca de estos dos grandes pianistas y Mimi se veía tan entusiasmada el día anterior por saber que tocarían que tampoco deseab— _Acaso…_ Pensó por un momento y miro fugazmente a Mimi que afinaba con suavidad el violín. _Acaso ¿No deseo defraudarla a ella?_ La miro tan concentrada que no noto cuando las partituras del rubio rodaron por sus dedos atrayendo la mirada de Mimi.

\- Yamato-san ¿Estas bien?-

-Mimi-san…-

-¿Si?-

-Crees que… ¿Lo hare bien?- Se sentía como un niño pequeño frente a ella. Desnudado de todas sus máscaras. No sabía porque preguntaba eso, no sabía porque necesitaba saber que todo irá bien, pero necesitaba oírlo, trago saliva y se mojó los labios cuando la chica lo miro algo neutra. Ella bajo el violín y se acercó hasta el rubio, y tomándolo desprovisto puso la mano del rubio sobre el corazón de la chica de ojos miel. Abrió los ojos.

Su corazón, latía con mucha fuerza.

-Yo también tengo miedo Yamato-san… Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que creo que se saldrá por mi garganta en un rebote- bajo la mano y le sonrió suavemente-… Pero un corazón latiendo de esa manera te ayuda a recordar que estás viviendo… y tú, deseas vivir tu vida ¿No es así?- el asintió con suavidad- Lo harás bien, solo debes dejar que tu deseo por vivir. Por ser escuchado, se oiga a través de tu piano, de tu música. Esa es tu verdadera voz-

-…-

-Así que no esperes que yo te diga que todo irá bien y que lo harás bien. Tú tienes pasión en lo que haces y lo que eres. Es solo… _Que no lo has visto en ti mismo-_ Los ojos de Yamato se sobresaltaron aún más por un momento pensó que así como a ella se le saldría el corazón a él se le desorbitarían los ojos. Ella no le decía que le ira bien por ser un Ishida, ella le decía que todo iría bien por quien era.

Y eso.

Era lo único que necesitaba oír en ese momento.

Solo una mirada y fue la señal que cada uno necesitaba para empezar a tocar. Fue solo una mirada de ella, lo que basto para que todos sus músculos se relajarán y se dejará llevar por la música. **Spring Sonata** de Beethoven. Beethoven fue siempre un gran amante de la naturaleza y siempre fue particularmente feliz en su propia forma de ser, pero siempre estaba más feliz cuando se encontraba bajo la naturaleza o las estrellas y era ahí, en ese momento donde su mayor fuente de inspiración surgía. Esta es una de las piezas de violín y piano más recordadas en la historia. Aun después de haberse escuchado por primera vez. La música está llena de alegría y algo refrescante. Aunque las melodías son inmediatas no se olvida de lo simple y lo elegante. Inclusive hay humor en ella. Yamato solo tocando la pieza hoy, en ese preciso momento es que se daba cuenta que esa melodía era como ver a Mimi, escucharla hablar o reír.

Y esta melodía empieza de manera inmemorable casi de la misma manera como fue cuando vio a Mimi por primera vez, porque aunque no lo quiera admitir su ser le dice que así fue. Casi se podría decir que esta melodía también trazaba una parte de lo que es la visión de Yamato. Empezó como algo memorable, su emoción al saber que al obtener una carta de recomendación por el profesor Yves lo podría impulsar a estudiar con uno de los pianistas más exitosos de la última temporada lo lleno de éxtasis. Y así como la segunda parte de Spring relataba el creyó que esto iba a ser fácil y simple de lograr, alterando sus emociones y tal como se oye en Spring este se altera y alterna con el violín creando variaciones de emociones. Luego llego el tercer movimiento, que es como un juego entre el violín y el piano donde chocan entre si buscando conquistar e impresionar según la fuerza de cada uno. Tal como había sido cuando conoció a Mimi y le pidió que fuera su compañera, hubo un choque de personalidades. Eso, no lo podía negar. Y finalmente aquí estaban, en la etapa final. La forma Rondo que expresa de manera lirica los 3 episodios en uno solo llenándose de luz y espontaneidad.

Que eran exactamente las emociones que estaba sintiendo Yamato en este momento, se sentía ligero y espontaneo. Casi podía sentir como una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios y lo llenaban de humor, algo que la música en mucho tiempo no le estaba causando. Abrió los ojos, cuando noto que los tenia cerrados y miro el piano que ahora estaba callado y tranquilo _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Nunca antes había tenido tal experiencia frente al piano, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se sentía, él. _Me sentí feliz._

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. El rubio había olvidado que había audiencia ¿Era eso posible? Miro a Mimi que le sonreía de una manera nueva y diferente y se giró en su asiento para observar al trio aplaudirle, la garganta del virtuoso se atoro.

-¡Bravo! Nunca antes había escuchado una versión de Spring Sonata en Allegro con tanta energía y emoción, casi podría admitir Yamato que deseabas que el violín sobresaliera en esa pieza antes que tu- hablo de manera sincera, pero sin escepticismo ni sarcasmo Yurima.

-Mis oídos se regocijaron ante tal emoción, casi podía sentir el ritmo dotado e inventivo de Beethoven en ti. Felicidades- Nobu hablo con respeto, su rostro se podía ver tranquilo. Tal como cuando solo se veía cuando tocaba.

Y los oídos de Yamato no daban crédito.

Esa noche fue obvio que salió a beber, había logrado pasar una prueba y esta semana obtendría su carta de recomendación, solo unos pasos más. Recordó la sonrisa de Mimi rebotar en su cabeza. Quien se retiró sin decir nada de la sala mientras los pianistas hablaban, el rubio no lo noto, sino cuando ya era tarde. No le había agradecido. Miro su celular, esperando un mensaje de respuesta de la castaña sobre su desaparición espontanea. Pero aún no había respuesta. Mimi aun cuando era obvia su manera de actuar. Siempre feliz, saltarina, llena de espíritu y pura. Había un aura de misterio que la rodeaba y por más que intentaba poner el dedo sobre el tema, no lograba adivinar que podría ser. Era obvio que era una joven talentosa ¡Por Kami! Lo demostró dándole una lección en el piano ¿Habría estudiado piano, más profesionalmente? Luego estaban las personas a su alrededor. Era obvio que Kouji Minamoto se veía muy influenciado por la presencia de Mimi, y ahora que sabía ponerle un rostro a la persona que lo había derrotado supo que no había rencor en esas expresiones más que agradecimiento, una eterna gratitud y algo más.

-¡Boo!- Salto en su asiento girándose rápidamente para ver a Sora sentarse a su lado con su risa burlona- ¡Vaya! No esperaba asustar al gran Yamato- pidió una bebida y apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y mano sobre el mentón- A ver, cuéntamelo todo ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Me fue de maravilla. Yurima y Nobuyki Tsujii vinieron a verme por igual-

-¿El gran romántico y el vidente memorable? Ahora eso si es sorpresa… Pero entonces ¿Por qué te veo tan pensativo? ¿Paso algo más?- dio un sorbo a su Martini, y se deleitaba con las aceitunas que reposaban en su interior.

-Es solo que Mimi-san…-

-¿Mimi-san? Te refieres a ¿Tachikawa? ¿No me digas que le has gritado porque hizo algo malo?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Para nada! Por Kami, Sora. Me haces sentir como un bárbaro-

-Bueno Yamato, no te considero un príncipe azul cuando se trata de lidiar con mujeres-

El rubio suspiro. Y mirando su cerveza, frunció los labios.

-Se fue sin siquiera esperar felicitaciones por parte de los pianistas ni profesor Yves-

-¿Y eso te molesta? ¿Que no le guste ser elogiada?-

-Es extraño ¿No te parece?-

-Puede que sea así, no todos somos el gran Yamato Ishida-

-Sora hablo en serio, ni siquiera espero a que yo le agradeciera. Es como si… Uhm- suspiro- mejor olvídalo- Se bajó en fondo blanco su bebida y pidió otra.

-Vamos Yamato, no me puedes dejar a mitad de la historia. Cuéntame que piensas que pueda ser- lo apunto con el mondadientes casi de manera amenazadora buscando que hablara y Yamato solo rio por lo bajo. Si Sora se molestaba, era muy capaz de hacerle daño con ese instrumento.

-Está bien, está bien… -miro su nueva cerveza, que resbalaban sus gotas y su mirada vino de nuevo la sonrisa de Mimi-… Me sentí, sentí que no aprecio el trabajo que hicimos juntos… Que ya, que terminamos esta asignación ella podía seguir adelante y ya… Como si yo fuese la carga-

-Uhm… Siempre estuviste acostumbrado a ser el que se va cuando acaba algo-

-Estoy hablando en serio Sora-

-Y yo también Yama- la vio mirar su copa mientras la giraba entre sus dedos con suavidad- Casi siempre que te tocaban parejas, o en conciertos, una vez que terminaba todo. Eras el primero en irte. Aun cuando eres admirado Yamato, muchos te recienten porque creen que no aprecias su trabajo, que no valoras lo que hacen… Que no… respetas su música. Y ahora que alguien te hace algo similar, no lo soportas- Bebió con elegancia el Martini que ya estaba acabando y bajo la copa sin abandonar la seriedad en sus ojos.

-Yo… ¿Yo hago eso?- La pelirroja asintió y puso una mano sobre la del rubio.

-Todos tenemos tiempo para cambiar, y nunca es tarde para ello. No porque ahora sepas esto, significa que te derrumbarás y te quedarás ahí con resentimiento como todos otros aquellos- Soltó la mano y sacando un par de euros los puso sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie- Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Mirar al frente y enfrentarlo o quedarte en el pasado y resentirlo?-

Sora tenía razón, él no sería como aquellos demás músicos que lo resienten por cómo era. Él es un Ishida y los Ishida conquistan cada obstáculo. Se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Mimi, tras un par de cervezas más para matar su miedo y toco el timbre. Sus manos sudaban y sentía el cuerpo arder producto del licor. Quizás había sido una mala idea venir sin avisar, soltó un suspiro y girando su pie se dispuso a retirarse, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Revelando a una persona, pero no era la persona que esperaba ver.

Se trataba de alguien que no esperaba.

Se trataba de.

Kouji Minamoto.

/

/

Reviews:

 **Alita:** A medida que la historia avance, daré indicios de como puede ser el final. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **Astoria:** Si supieras que ahora que voy llegando más al final de Shigatsu digo ¡Dios mio! Espero que no termine parecido a esto! OJO! Aun no veo el final de Shigatsu así qe espero mis suposiciones no lleguen a ese punto. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Yama esta experimentando cosas nuevas Oh si! Y por cierto, ando leyendo tu historia! Magnifica no pude comentar porque justo comentando me quede sin megas ¡El horro! Hahahah

 **AllyzA:** Prometo no matarla xD hahahaha. Todas esas emociones que sentiste: calentera, temblradera, emoción fue exactamente las que sentí cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte. Casi como OH NO YOU DIDN'T! HAHAHA xD Pienso que a Yama le tocaba pisar tierra por igual como ocurrio con Kouji. Solo que en su propio campo. Tenia pensado hacerlo frente a otro publico presente pero luego me dije: Estamos hablando de la mata del orgullo, si agrego a otro. No se como salir de ese problema, aun siendo YO quien maneje a Matt en esta historia xD. Obviamente Kouji, no siente recelos de Yama porque el es virtuoso a su manera por eso le hecho un empujon en esta ocasión. Pero ahí, es donde todo se empezará a complicar. Juro no matarla XD Por mi amor a Mimato, lo juro! Taichi entrará en dentro de otro episodio, asi conoceremos un poco más al Kamiya. El siguiente capitulo será mas Kouji-Mimi-Matt, enfocado desde Kouji.

PD REPLY: Pronto continuare con esos! He tenido problemas con la laptop donde tengo el adelanto de esos capítulos. Por la espera, tienes un preview de esa historia: en efecto Ahri es la hermana de Mimi, y no cualquier hermana =D su gemela. Por eso Sora las ve tan iguales pero que lo único que cambia son sus ojos. Se podría decir que hay una maldición entre los viento, es muy común ver gemelos (Kouji y Koichi) pero tener un gemelo trae una consecuencia y una ventaja. Y hasta ahí lo dejare. Bye! Espero te haya gustado

 **Sakurarika:** Una Mimi reservada en su vida persona ¿Bien raro no? Hahaha Bueno, realmente no es tan raro, porque sabemos que Mimi es una persona que no le gusta ver a los demás sufrir por ende lo que ella esconde, no permitirá que los demás lo sepan para que "no sufran con ella". Kouji lo quise hacer parecido más no igual a Yama, tuve que volver a verme Frontier para determinar en que no se parecerá hahahaha. Y si, si por mi fuera terminará con los dos. Pero en la vida real eso no sirve hahaha No es tan fácil xD Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **Lucy:** Wow! Me sorprende saber que tengo una lectora no habla hispana! Bienvenida! Si la vas a escribir sea el idioma que sea, intentare leerla. No hay nada más sensual que un Yamato rockero. Me alegra que estes tan enamorada, espero siga asi D=. Yama en verdad tiene muuucho que aprender. Y no te preocupes el Profesor Yves no se lo dejara tan fácil hahahaha. La Sora de esta historia es una Sora que ha conocido la fama, una mas egocentrista por asi decirlo pero aun asi espero mantenerla o ayudarla a recobrar parte de su esencia con la Aparicion de Tai, quise hacer una Sora más chispeante y no tan sumisa y "Hermana mayor de todos" como la suelen poner. Tai pastelero, pos obvio que le quedaría muy bien la profesión ¡Imaginalo con el delantal y todo! Ahahaha. Hikari y Takeru siempre serán así tan fluidos como el agua, ellos ayudarán en partes claves para que la relación de Matt y Mimi fluya igual o mejor.

Mimi sufrio de algo que muchos músicos han sufrido pero, como quien dice ella es el caso 1 de 1 millon en donde algo ocurrio y complico su situación, esto pronto se descubrirá. Ya ando trabajando en el capitulo de Mimi para conocer más su historia y será Tai el primero en oírla. Y es como dices: Intercambio equivalente. Tienes un gran don pero la vida debe cobrarte con algo de igual magnitud.

¿Verdad? Que Kouji y Mimi quedaría excelentes juntos pero bueno, por eso sueño y escribo cosas como estas para llenar ese vacio que deja en mi saber que no hay tantos fics de estos dos. Si haces el intento, estaré feliz. Igual es bueno saber que me estas leyendo. Saludos! Espero este te haya gustado por igual.

 **Madivallado:** Hahahaha si medio se me ponen aguado los ojso cuando empece a escribir el capitulo de Mimi, porque tengo que meterme bien en ella para poder transmitir lo que debe estar sintiendo. Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado y que tenga de todo para encantarte. Y Esa es la idea escuchar las melodías mientras uno lee para entrar aun más en el papel. Te dire un secreto. Solo 1 sabe que paso realmente y no es porque Mimi se lo haya dicho. Y con respecto a tu pregunta. Yo suelo actualizar todos los domingos. Este capitulo tardo en subirse porque estaba de viaje. Pero casi siempre es cada semana dándole un periodo de 5-7 días entre cap.

 **Lulu28MimatoLove:** Saz saz! Mimi se sacudió el cabello y estrello la cara de Matt dándole una lección JUSTA Y NECESARIA. Oh creeme le pateara el trasero varías veces pero ella no se dara cuenta hahahaha. Si me encantan los animes! Me pondré a ver el que recomendaste a ver que tal. Según recuerdo era tambien un juego o algo asi. Bien, ya continue y espero te haya gustado este por igual. Besos y abrazas

/

 **Hello!~ Chan chan chan! ¿Qué hara Yamato? ¿Por qué creen que Mimi es asi? ¿Creen que el profesor Yves le dará la carta tan fácilmente? ¿Qué hace ahí Kouji? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no se tocar el piano? xD hahahaha**

 **Recuerda dejar tu comentario o review expresando lo que más te gusto, no te gusto o te dejo queriendo saber más**

 **El siguiente capitulo conoceremos más sobre Kouji. Esten atentos.**


	6. Gusano, Gusano

**Capítulo 6: Gusano, gusano**

 **/**

 **/**

Pasar tiempo con Mimi siempre era probar nuevas cosas, pero había algo que siempre lo tenía curioso. Aun cuando el sentía que esta era la misma persona que él conoció hace muchos años. Algo nuevo venia en ella. No es solamente, que se había vuelto más hermosa y que en sus 19 años su figura se veía en todo su esplendor, mostrando a la gran mujer que escondía Mimi en su interior. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo que la última vez y ahora que no usaba tantos accesorios ni aditamentos su belleza salía sola ni obligada se podía ocultar, además notaba que estaba un poco más delgada a la última vez. No era que odiaba verla sin maquillada, ni con tantas cosas encima más bien ahora la adoraba aun, era como ver la sonrisa de la Mona Lisa para un artista, una pieza lista para ser usada desprolija de aditamento y excesos.

Ahora que la tenia de vuelta, admiraba muchas más cosas de ella. Y quería conocerla más y más, pero su destino la apartaba de él y la llevaba donde Yamato Ishida, que luego por propia boca de Kari se había enterado que Yamato le había pedido ser su compañera para el dueto, justo después que él se retiró a su propio hogar. Kouji no se sentía irritado al inicio con esto. Pero luego empezó a arrepentirse de no aceptar a Ishida cuando se lo pidió. Porque una parte de él pensó que lo hacía por vengarse que no hubiera aceptado ser su compañero y que quizás sabía que ella era el talón de Aquiles en su historia y luego estaba el hecho que su corazón se contraía el escuchar que estaban juntos ensayando. Definitivamente él no quería que ella estuviera cerca del rubio pero, su lado de músico le decía que si alguien iba a enseñarle a Yamato como debía expresar pasión y alegría por la música, darle un alma. Esa era Mimi.

Aun así, su lado inseguro era el que iba ganando, se sentía cada vez más frustrado de no poder ver a su Mimi y cada vez que le escribía para verse, ella solo le respondía que tenía ensayo con Ishida y eso, le disgustaba de gran manera. No deseaba compartirla con alguien, ni mucho menos alguien tan controlador como Ishida. Eso provoco que un nuevo gusano empezara escarbar en su mente sin que él lo supiera, un gusano que desconocía. Celos.

-Y entonces Yamato-san, toco la tercera parte con la mayor pasión que he oído… Creo que por fin encontró su voz- sonrió amablemente mientras traía un par de bebidas a la mesa.

-Me alegra saber que todo resulto para bien Mimi-san-

-Sí, el profesor Yves lo estaba elogiando como no tenías idea- se hecho a reír quizás recordando el rostro del rubio ante los comentarios de Yves. Kouji miro su bebida, eso era lo que más le encantaba de Mimi. Era, ella misma. No había celos en su comentario, ni recelo ni envidia, nada. Siempre veía lo bueno de cada persona y aun cuando en ella había lo caprichosa y quejumbrosa, actitudes que para otro serían motivo para alejarse por la malcriadez. Nunca lo demostraba cuando se tratará del talento de otra persona y sin importar la impresión que tenga esa persona sobre ella. Eso no la detenía y volvía a buscarles porque ella no juzgaba por fuera. Ella veía directo en el alma.

-Nunca espere que Yurima viniera al conservatorio solo por verlo- Kouji había trabajado en conjunto con Yurima un verano, su dueto llamado Melodía de amor, compuesto por Yurima para el aniversario de su esposa fue todo un éxito y verlo caminar por el conservatorio le sorprendió, así que no dudo en hablarle y entre charlas y risas, fue un comentario que hizo Yurima, lo que hizo que Kouji viniera corriendo directo al hogar de Tachikawa.

" _El dueto de Yamato Ishida fue ejemplar, me trajo muchos recuerdos cuando tocamos juntos Kouji… Lo único que si me extraño es que no pude felicitar a la joven violinista… Tachikawa creo que era su apellido- se fue antes que pudiéramos darnos cuenta. Me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado?"_

-Mimi-san…-

-¿Si?- la vio entretenida leyendo unas partituras que acomodaba con suavidad. Si el departamento de Tachikawa podría ser considerado un atentado a la salud mental, pero él era un músico por igual y entendía la naturaleza de un amante de la música. No podías pasar ni 2 horas sin poder pensar en música. Aunque él era ordenado, meticuloso y su primera impresión cuando entro sí que le causo impacto. No es que Mimi sea desordenada, para nada; más bien su casa estaba inmaculada pero el desastre estaba era por el montón de partituras y marcadores que había en todos lados. Mimi vivía sola desde que tiene memoria, dijo que llego a la escuela de música porque quiso y que fue dentro de la misma que se ganó su beca pero al poco tiempo, un poco antes de irse a los Estados Unidos, la rechazo y nadie supo el por qué.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar del dueto?-

-¿Ah? ¿Eso?... Bueno, es que… hehe…- la vio jugando con un mechón de su cabello mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa de: Por favor no preguntes. Pero Kouji solo la miraba fijamente, estiro su mano y la poso sobre la mano derecha la joven presente. Ella miro la mano. Y él no pudo evitar sentir algo brincar en él.

-Mimi-san…- vio como lo volvió a mirar y algo se había apagado

-Es que… Ese era un logro de Yamato-san…- Soltó el mechón y miro la partitura a su derecha-… Después de todo, todo esto era para que él consiguiera su recomendación… Y yo me sentí feliz al saber que lo había logrado, no tenía más nada que hacer ahí- no había nada que le indicará que mentía pero, aun así su mirada ausente indicaba algo diferente.

-Ese logro también es tuyo Mimi-san ¿No lo crees?-

-Pues… Si pero- el timbre sonó, y ella callo- ¿Quién podrá ser?-

-¿No esperas visitas?- ella negó con la cabeza. El soltó una bocanada de aire y se puso de pie- Yo iré a ver-

Ahora Mimi servía un tercer vaso de agua, sin hielo, porque había bastante en el ambiente como para crear una ventisca infernal. Yamato miraba fijamente a Mimi. _Que descarado._ Mientras ella solo bebía su vaso de agua mirando a la partitura a su derecha ¿Qué partitura era esa? Tenía rato mirándola. En fin, ese no era el caso. Volvió a mirar a Yamato y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Ishida-san?- El rubio pareció regresar a la tierra y miro algo desencajado a Kouji.

-Pues… Quería venir a… Agradecer a Mimi-san por su presentación hoy. Nobu-san y Yurima quedaron encantados con su violín- ella parecía no prestar atención y tachaba algo en la partitura. Solo sonrió de manera casual. Pero Kouji vio algo que hace mucho no veía, la vio sonreír. Sonrió de una manera que él había visto hace mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa que había sido dedicado para él una vez.

-No es para tanto Yamato-san, después de todo fue tu trabajo, yo solo ayude- hacia un movimiento con la mano como si espantara una mosca, volvió a dirigir su mirada al papel. Kouji empezaba a molestarse por eso, pero fue Yamato quien llevo ese pensamiento a acción, arrancándoselo- ¡Oye!-

-¿Por qué le prestas tanta atención a esto? Intento decirte algo- vio como Mimi inflo uno de sus cachetes. Aquí venia la Mimi caprichosa.

-Dámelo-

-No hasta que me prestes atención, quiero saber porque te fuiste sin avisar-

-No tengo porque decirte algo así, dámelo- intento estirar la mano para retirárselo a Yamato y este solo la estiro en dirección contraria. Kouji solo negaba, algo molesto por ser ignorado y sorprendido por primera vez ver a Mimi en un estado tan al borde de la paciencia e Ishida en un estado irritado, nunca había visto a esos dos en algo parecido. Iba a intervenir pero algo le pedía ver hasta donde llegaba esto, el también deseaba saber los motivos de la castaña.

-Habla ya o romperé esto- Kouji sabía que tentar con una pieza de un músico era buscar la muerte segura pero quizás con Mimi era persuasión, después de todo él hizo lo mismo que Ishida está haciendo con ella, hace un par de años. La vio ponerse de pie y dar un zapatazo contra el suelo, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la rabia y poniendo una mano sobre su cadera mientras lo señalaba con otra.

-¡Suelta eso en este instante Yamato Ishida o juro que te arrepentirás!- Yamato la veía neutro, puso una segunda mano sobre el papel en posición de rasgar y partir algo por la mitad. Se escuchó un sonido sorpresivo salir de la boca de Mimi-… ¡y tú! ¿No piensas ayudarme?- Kouji se vio escudriñado por la mirada de Mimi, el rostro del ojos oscuros se arrugo un poco. No le gustaban las discusiones, puso ambas manos en alto.

-Mimi-san, yo también deseo saber por qué te fuiste así. De hecho te pregunte antes que Ishida-san- ¡Grave error! Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron como platos y todo lo que paso después era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Metieron las camisas y chaquetas a la secadora quedando con el torso descubierto y tapado a la vez por una toalla. Kouji suspiraba mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que miraba seriamente al suelo como si intentaba buscar una respuesta. Tras el comentario que el violinista hizo, se pudo ver el rojo rostro de Mimi casi volverse volcánico y en un impulso agarro los vasos con agua que habían en la mesa y se los aventó a cada uno sin importar si las partituras se mojaban, luego de ahí se quejó diciendo que esa era su casa y que se debían comportar bien, si ella no quería responder una pregunta no lo tendría que hacer y punto. Luego fue a buscar unas toallas y les indico donde estaba la secadora. Quitándole la mojada partitura a Yamato se encerró en el cuarto.

-Se lo que estás pensando… Pero, no debes pensar mal de ella- el rubio giro a ver al peli azul, este miraba la ropa girar en la secadora- No creas que Mimi-san no aprecie tu trabajo, de no ser así… Ella no se habría tomado todas estas molestias-

-Lo dices como si la conocieras bastante- el ojos oscuros lo miro fijamente.

-No la conozco como desearía pero si la conozco como músico-

-¿Lo dices por como perdiste contra ella?-

-Lo digo por lo que me enseño tras haber pedido contra ella- se recostó a un lado de Yamato y cruzándose de brazos miro a un punto en la pared como si el recuerdo invadiera- Se mucho más de los sentimientos de Mimi que tu Ishida. Mimi-san es una persona a la que no le gusta ser elogiada desde una temporada para acá la primera vez que competí contra ella, estaba feliz pero más feliz por haber competido contra nosotros o personas como yo- se rio por lo bajo y al escuchar la secadora camino hasta ella- pero, de una época evitaba las felicitaciones, ser el centro de atención o demás o al menos desde que le pedí que participara contra mí por segunda vez. Cuando le rogué que volviera a competir contra mí, tuve que chantajearla con su violín favorito-Se terminó de poner la camisa, y se disponía a caminar cuando sitio una mano sobre su hombro.

-No creas que ando pensando mal de ella Minamoto-san. Es solo, que me parece extraño. Si Mimi no fuera una persona que le gusta ser el centro ¿Por qué compitió una primera vez contra ti? ¿No lo has pensado? Algo tuvo que haber ocurrido tiempo después de eso para que ella no quisiera ser así… Esta chica, Kamiya-san me dijo que Mimi-san es nata con el violín, aun sin conocerlo aprendió a tocarlo- El hombre de ojos negros se sorprendió ante el comentario del pianista y se giró incrédulo ante la situación. Nuevamente sentía ese gusano escarbar un poco más, apretó la mandíbula y los puños y supo que se arrepentiría de preguntar.

-¿Tu que sabes sobre ella?- Escucho otro pitido de la secadora, indicando que había quedado abierta y vio al rubio ponerse de pie para sacar las prendas y empezar a ponérsela. Él solo esperaba a que hablará.

-Kamiya-san me comento algo de ella, me dijo que ella solía tocar todos los días. Asistir a recitales y tocar siempre que se le llevaba la oportunidad. Por eso no dejo de preguntarme y es por eso que vine a preguntarle ¿Por qué no espero una felicitación por parte mía o de los demás presentes? ¿Por qué ocultarse tras haber logrado algo que nunca antes me había hecho sentir? ¡Por Kami! Me hizo tocar el piano como nunca antes lo había tocado, con una metodología que no está en mi naturaleza. Es que… Acaso… ¿Acaso soy tan poca persona para ella?- Kouji tragaba en seco, miraba de arriba hacia abajo al rubio frente a él. Eso parecía casi un reflejo de quien él era antes, la segunda vez que Mimi lo venció, no quiso hablar con los reporteros, solo acepto el cheque e inclusive desvió la mirada cuando las cámaras sonaban su flash. Si era extraño, la primera vez que ella lo venció se veía complacida, profesional, feliz. Sonrió tranquila a la cámara, e inclusive señalo un V de victoria entre las mismas. El rubio ahora a sus espaldas tenía razón. Si había algo extraño en ello y le molestaba que había sido primero el rubio en darse cuenta de algo que estuvo frente a sus narices. Ella acepto de vuelta el violín secuestrado con un alma tranquila y fue ahí cuando el termino de quebrarse y lloro. Ahora, lo que estaba diciéndole el rubio lo aturdía, su mente paro de pensar en esas actitudes extrañas de Mimi y se puso a pensar en la especial atención que el pianista virtuoso tenía para ella, su Mimi.

Ese gusano taladraba más en su cerebro, ella nunca se había mostrado así con él cuando le arrebato su violín, en cambio con Yamato había visto a una mujer que solo por labios de Kari había escuchado. Y parecía un sueño _¿Acaso soy tan poca persona para ella?_ Las mismas palabras de Yamato ahora rebotaban en su cabeza. Miro al suelo, mientras que sentía la mirada el rubio y apretó más sus puños. Él no deseaba ser poca cosa para Mimi, él tenía mucho que demostrarle. Demasiado que enseñarle. Él quería que ella viera sus emociones más ocultas, entonces ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera le había mostrado esa partitura en la que había visto escribiendo y ella siempre solía hablar muy casual cuando armaba antes una partitura, nunca con tanto recelo. Sentía su cabeza a explotar y algo lo volvía loco por dentro, el gusano estaba a punto de explotar en su cabeza. Mimi no lo había querido ver, sino es hasta que él se apareció en su casa siempre era _Estoy con Yamato._

 _¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa?_ Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía estas dudas, pero estas dudas eran diferentes. Y fue entonces, cuando el gusano exploto y el miro el suelo con más asombro. Celos. Miro al rubio a su espalda que lo miraba extrañado por su ausencia de palabras. Parece que él rubio no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y el efecto que habían tenido en él. Recordó la sonrisa de Mimi. Y así como cuando una nota de violín empieza una entrada temblorosa y va agarrando fortaleza y coraje pare hacerse oír en todo el recinto, algo en él exploto. Movió la mano de su hombro, reconociendo su sentimiento y también noto que el pianista no había reconocido lo que internamente habitaba muy escondido en él.

-No somos tan diferentes después de todo Ishida-san… Pero si te diré algo en lo que somos diferentes…- Lo miro de reojo antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillos-… Alguien como tú, tiene mucho camino que recorrer antes de entender los sentimientos de los demás… Admito que me sentí sorprendido ver al gran Ishida en la puerta de Mimi-san ofreciendo un agradecimiento, pero no creas que con eso. Ya has entendido todo- Y sin decir más salió de aquel sitio, sin siquiera despedirse de Mimi. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar ideas y ya. Su mente se encontraba turbulenta casi tan profundamente herida y confundida como la pieza ejemplar de **Mendelssohn, concierto en violin, 1er movimiento extracto.**

Mimi siempre había su norte, su sol en la música. Pero así como todo sol, este mismo se ocultaba en la noche y de ahí no sabíamos más nada de ese sol. Y él quería saberlo todo, quería partir mil cosas al mismo tiempo por no saberlo todo. Quería inclusive por primera vez en su vida partirle la cara a alguien, y ese alguien tenía rostro y apellido. Nunca en toda su vida profesional había sentido odio hacia otro artista musical. Con Yamato Ishida empezó como un lamento, sentía lastima del hombre a punto donde su cerebro le decía que solo Mimi podía ayudarlo pero, si ese resultado sería ver una Mimi completamente diferente, una Mimi que no conocía acercarse más al rubio y alejarse de él, maldeciría el momento en el que pensó eso. Quería que Mimi se preocupara de él como lo hizo en aquel entonces, volver a abrazarla y tocarle con el alma llena como había sido aquella vez, volver a ver esa sonrisa amorosa que solo le dedico a él en aquella ocasión. Y que ahora, la pudo ver por un momento hacia Yamato.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a Yamato por hacer que Mimi sonriera para él. Esa sonrisa debía ser solo de él y nadie más.

Quería saber más, necesitaba saber más.

Y quien mejor para saber sobre Mimi que su amiga de la infancia Kari.

/

/

Hello! Tanto tiempo, mis disculpas en verdad. He estado con mucho trabajo (La vida de una mujer soltera viviendo sola xD) En fin, aun cuando tenia ya listo el cap. Me faltaba la revisión base para ver si había alguno que otro error. Espero les haya gustado.

/

/

Reviews:

Anafi: Si en verdad agradecida hasta el alma por esa recomendación. La ame. Aun no termino xD pero ya me imagino la situación. Hahahaha Bueno. Desde pequeña ame la música más mi madre no fue muy constante en llevarme. Yo practicaa mucho el piano, tristemente lo deje cuando mi primo fallecio. El fue el que me ayudo a ser constante pero por muchos años le agarre "rabia" al piano porque me recordaba todo a mi primo. Esa herida ya cerro y no tengo tiempo ahora para el piano asi que, lo disfruto al máximo escuchándolo. Así por igual al violin. De todas maneras me informo mucho porque tengo memoria de pez hahaha. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

AllyzA: Creeme lo asaltara el monstruo verde XD. No dire nada sobre que paso, ese es el climax de la situación. Aunque no esta muy lejos de saberse. Taichi es quien conoce ese secreto y conocera el resto muy pronto. Ya habéis visto que hacia Kouji ahí, chan chan! Y habéis averiguado mi secreto. Yves es más pillin de lo que se ve, y si, NO le dará esa carta tan fácilmente hahahaha. Y nunca es tarde para aprender el piano. Espero tengas un gran fin de semana y semana y te haya gsstado este capitulo.

/

/

Bueno, no tuve mucho review pero no importa! Se que me leen y más con el shipeo de Digimon, veremos más de Mimato muy pronto. En fin, recuerden dejar sus reviews ¿Crees que Yamato sospeche lo que pasa con Kouji? ¿Crees que Kari le diga a Kouji lo que pasa? ¿Qué es esa partitura que Mimi tanto escribe?

Nos vemos


	7. Caballero y Damisela

**Capítulo 7: Caballero y Damisela**

 **/**

 **/**

 _¿Por qué a mí?_

Yamato casi reventaba su cabeza contra la pared ante lo que había ocurrido hace más de un par de horas.

 _Maldito profesor Yves_

Hace una semana había conseguido la carta de recomendación que tanto esperaba Yamato, para cuando llego, luego de abrirla y ver que en efecto Yves recomendaba a Yamato Ishida para la orquesta de Londres como concertista, pero faltaba la firma del mismo. El profesor solo sonrió y dijo que él firmaría esa carta de recomendación, solo si aceptaba dar un concierto en Paris.

Eso era fácil.

Lo difícil fue…

Que debía hacerlo con Mimi, nuevamente. Propias palabras de Yves: " _Me encanto su química y sé que ella tiene mucho más para enseñarte, Ishida"_

Sería puesto a su disposición la orquesta clase A del instituto para completar su pieza y tendría mes y medio para hacerlo. Y que además, debía conseguirse una tercera persona para el concierto.

Volvía a golpear la pared con la cabeza, atentando al miedo de que si lo hacía con sus manos podría arruinarse algo. Era muy normal para un pianista tener un cuidado extremo a la hora de tratar sus manos, puesto. Estas eran sus instrumentos, sin ellos. Todo lo que él era se acabaría. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la misma para poder pensar con algo de claridad.

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Acaso no valía suficiente lo que él había demostrado? ¿Por qué tenía que demostrarse aún más? Cuando le pregunto al profesor luego de haberse calmado este le volvió a sonreír y se sentó a su lado, mientras miraba por la ventana:

" _Muchos nos preguntamos cual es el significado de la vida, para un músico. Eso está claro y es tocar. Pero debemos encontrar el motivo por el cual estamos tocando. No creas que dude de ti y tu pasión Yamato… Pero, necesitaba que tú mismo vieras más allá de lo que ya sabias para que entendieras que la música puede hablarte…_

… _Y que también confundirte. Por eso quiero darte esta última lección de vida y es que entiendas ahora, los sentimientos de los demás. La pasión que habita en los demás. El por qué tocan…"_

De ahí se rio y dijo que la mejor manera de hacerlo era en un concierto para 3. Si ya de por si entender una emoción ajena era bastante complejo. No era nada más chequear su técnica, su composición y su confianza, sino que cada nota era una voz. Si ya de por si entender el alma cantarina de Mimi era complejo, que pasaría cuando se introdujera una tercera parte.

Bien podría pedirle a su hermano que lo hiciera, pero algo le decía que eso era algo que Yves sabía que haría. Así que Takeru, quedaba descartado. No quería pasar otra vez por el proceso de selección de buscar a una tercera parte, para el trio. Soltó una bocanada de aire que retenía y miro al techo. Lo más interesante era escoger que pieza debía tocar y por qué.

Se vio parado frente a una de las sala de practica de violines, tenía que dar el primer paso si pensaba completar su trio y era pedirle a Mimi que otra vez le ayudará, ella quizás no se negaría. Vio en cartelera que Mimi había apartado el salón D-10, era uno de los más apartados y casi nadie lo usaba por la distancia de la misma y eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Por qué?

Iba mirando el piso pensando en las posibles piezas para 3 personas, y sus opciones se veían reducidas y medidas. Concierto para violín, piano y… Paro en seco haciendo un movimiento de fastidio con sus labios. Demonios. Se encontraba demasiado frustrado como para pensar. Subió la mirada y noto a varias chicas mirándolo fijamente. _Perfecto._ Lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención de alguna loca fanática enamoradiza, apresuro el paso. Miraba de reojo por las ventanillas de los salones de práctica haciendo rostro de molestia cuando escuchaba una nota mal entonada. Odiaba la falta de técnica. Nuevamente se detuvo.

 _¿Cómo se supone que entienda los sentimientos de los demás sí parece tan imperfectos?_

Se sacudió el cabello mientras con obvias razones mostraba lo exasperado que estaba. Solto un resoplido y continuo caminando hasta el D-10 de ese piso. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde aquel día en el que fue a casa de Mimi, no había vuelto a ver a Kouji. El violinista parecía bastante molesto por algo y él no lo entendía. Bueno, seamos sinceros. Quizás si pero, le daba igual. El problema que ese chico tenga con él le valía madres y menos de lo que podía valerle otra cosa. Tuvo gran curiosidad cuando observo la partitura que estaba en manos de Mimi, no tenía nombre y eso le daba a pensar que ella estaba componiendo algo que guardaba realmente con gran recelo ¿Quizás el ojos negros se molestó por ello? Él conoce a Mimi de mucho antes que él, podría ser.

Vio el letrero de D-10 acercarse. Aun así, había algo que le intrigaba. Si Mimi estaba componiendo algo ¿Por qué se negaba a ser elogiada en público o por alguna otra persona que reconozca su valoría? La única vez que estuvo en un público fue en el acto de bienvenida en el cual todos los de nuevo ingreso y reintegro estaba obligados a presentarse…

 _Fue obligada._

Tendría lógica, aun así, se le veía feliz en escena. Ella pertenecía a esa escena, y aun cuando había algo diferente en su técnica y falta de profesionalismo. Se dio cuenta después que no era porque le faltará todo esto, sino que no le importaba mostrarlo. Suspiro con pesar. Y cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta D-10 pudo escuchar el sonido.

Abrió los ojos y paro en frio. Era la misma melodía que escucho aquella vez en el departamento de ella ¿De dónde la conocía? Tenía que saber de dónde provenía. Saco su celular y puso la grabadora. Sabía que Tachikawa no le diría así que deberá buscarlo por su propio medio. Solo grabaría una pequeña parte y ya.

Realmente las emociones que se describían solo con el violín eran embriagantes. Era profunda, avanzaste y pasiva, atrapante y te permitía imaginar todo. Era algo fresco pero complejo. Había un nivel de meticulosidad muy profesional. Tan concentrado estaba por la melodía que al poco tiempo, noto como una nota salto. Algo pasaba, puso pause a la grabación y miro por la ventanilla como la joven parecía frustrarse y cambiar su pose relajada a una tensa. Nuevamente el violín saltaba y pelaba otra nota. Yamato la observo detenerse y mirar su mano izquierda al tiempo que bajaba el violín a la mesa. La Mimi que el mundo conoce, la mujer sonriente, enérgica y pura de energía ya no estaba. En su lugar, un nuevo ente parecía tomar posesión y llenar el espacio de una energía negativa. Su ceño fruncido y su espalda recta de esperanza se encontraban encorvada y cabizbaja. Su corazón dio un brinco, parando de latir por ese momento. Sus agallas le gritaban que entrará y la abrazará y sea cual sea su mal, él se encargaría de espantarlo. Pero el desconocía esa emoción y solo sentía ansiedad de dar un paso y ¿decirle que? No le gustaba ver a esa Mimi, algo se contraía al verla así. Era nuevamente ese misterio que la rodeaba lo que más ganas le daban de acercarse a ella. Tomando fuerzas, toco la puerta. Guardo su celular y miro por la ventanilla fingiendo haber llegado en ese momento.

Los ojos saltones de la castaña no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Yamato-san?"

"Hello, Mimi" le hablo en un casual inglés. Mientras entraba en la habitación con manos en los bolsillos. La sonrisa que suele llevar en su rostro se volvió presente, ocultando la mancha oscura que él había notado desde el otro lado de la puerta. La vio aun medio perdida y tímida, como deseando preguntar que tanto había escuchado o visto "Vine a preguntarte algo"

"¿Si?"

"Por lo visto al profesor Yves, le gusta jugar con mi paciencia" la escucho reír ante el comentario y probablemente la cara de amargura que el rubio tenia, pero esto removió algo en él. Le gusto.

"¿Acaso el gran Ishida se siente intimidado con el profesor Yves?" Lo andaba provocando inocentemente con su comentario, y el pianista lo dejo pasar solo para animarla un poco.

"Pues que va, sabes bien que Yves debería sentirse más bien intimidado que yo lo mejore y le quite su lugar" Se apoyó en la mesa y cruzo de brazos, ella volvió a reír "Me ha pedido otro reto. Si lo cumplo, firmara mi carta de recomendación para la orquesta de Londres"

"¿Deseas ser concertista?"

"¿No te lo había comentado?" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Solo comentaste aquella vez que necesitabas mi ayuda para una carta de recomendación, más nunca tuve noción de que o para que"

"My bad! Me disculpo por ello. Pero si, deseo ir y formar parte de esa orquesta. Desde que era pequeño mi padre siempre fue riguroso con mis estudios, bueno. Los míos y el de mi hermano…"

"¿Takeru-san? Recuerdo haberlo conocido en la reunión en la que tú y él fueron invitados por Kari-chan… Realmente fueron muy amables de asistir"

"… No hay de que… En fin, a todas estas. Un día fui a ver a la orquesta y ahí lo pude observar. Realmente, quiero ser el mejor y entre todas las orquestas esta fue la que más hizo que me conectará con el mundo. Su mundo y mi mundo"

"Realmente la música es maravillosa en muchos aspectos ¿No lo crees?" El rubio se acaba de dar cuenta que conto algo muy personal sobre sí mismo. Sobre sus inicios. La observo y noto que se encontraba más relajada y que el brillo había regresado pero aun podía notar esa nubosidad que siempre la acompañaba.

"Por eso vine para acá. Me ha pedido hacer un concierto para 3 en donde el violín y piano sean los acompañantes con un tercer instrumento"

"Uhmm… Ya veo"

"Me ha pedido que fueras tú la violinista"

"¿Qué?" La sintió tensarse y mirarlo algo molesta. Actuar en escena, con una melodía de quizás de más de una hora ¿A que le temería Mimi?

"¿Algún problema?"

"Eh, no, no… Es solo que… Me hubiera gustado me consultarán al respecto"

"¿Lo harás?"

"Yo… No lo sé, es mucho…" tomo un mechón de cabello que utilizo para jugar entre sus dedos y mirar a una solitaria partitura escondida tras el violín.

"Mimi-san…"

"¿Uhm?"

"Por favor, eres la única violinista que podrá llegar a mi nivel y pues… Técnicamente, me tolera" vio como ahora jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo.

"¿Y qué hay de Kouji-san?"

"Él se negó una vez a ser mi violinista, tú en cambio sin conocerme aceptaste ayudarme. No podría considerar a mejor acompañante que tú"

"Lo siento pero…" Yamato se acercó a la chica y la tomo por las muñecas para parar su ataque de ansiedad.

"Yo no soy de rogar Tachikawa… Además ¿Qué tienes que perder?" Sus ojos parecieran querer revelar algo, parpadeo varias veces al verse cristalinos. Quería llorar, así parecía.

"Yamato-san… Yo, no se"

"Me lo debes"

"¿Te lo debo?" Se acercó a ella sin dejar de tomar sus muñecas, pudo notar como su respiración se agitaba y golpeaba su rostro. Detecto un olor a fresas, probablemente de su brillo labial. Aparto las manos de sus muñecas y rodeo con una en la cintura, ella instintivamente poso ambas manos en el pecho "¿Yamato-san?" La seriedad de él podía notar que hacía que ella se pusiera más nerviosa. La mano libre se acercó a más atrás y su rostro por igual. Ella cerró los ojos muy apretados y apretó sus labios desviando ligeramente el rostro. Él rio para sí y quedo encantado por la aptitud. Muchas mujeres se rendirían ante tal acción, en cambio ella se mostraba como una niña de 5 años que odiaba que un niño la tocará. Se alejó rápidamente y ella abrió los ojos al sentir el frio.

"Sí, aquella noche me mojaste por esto" levanto la mano que nunca había tocado su cuerpo sosteniendo la partitura solitaria. Ella abrió los ojos y miro hacia la mesa donde ya no estaba la partitura "Y nadie me hace eso, pude haberme enfermado y más en esta época" Ella alargo su brazo para quitárselo y él lo alargo en dirección contraria "Prometo darte la partitura, solo si dices si"

"¡Devuélvemela!" Intento saltar para alcanzar las hojas, y él se miraba divertido. Levanto una mano para detener su salto, colocándola en el hombro. Ella lo miro molesto.

"Prometo no mirarla, pero… Por favor Mimi-san… Mi futuro está ahí, y estoy seguro que este papel también es parte de tu futuro, para ti" Eso pareció haber movido algo en ella. Entendimiento. Bajo los hombros y lo miro como un borrego queriendo ser devorado por el lobo.

"Bueno, poniéndolo de esa manera… Tienes algo de razón" Observo como este le entrego la partitura y ella la acepto con algo de timidez. Pero sin dudar la tomo y rápidamente la escondió nuevamente.

"¿Y bien Mimi-san? ¿Serás mi salvadora nuevamente?"

"Me haces sonar como un caballero yendo a rescatar a una damisela en peligro" rio con gracia mientras pasaba un mecho de cabello tras su oreja.

Se decía a él mismo que le parecía sorprendente lo fluida que salió esta conversación, sin tapujos, ni choques de personalidades, ni conflictos de interés. Era como complemento y respeto, además de carisma y se atrevía a decir una pizca de cariño. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan relajada sin que su poca paciencia chocará y terminará escupiendo fuego con todos.

Pero había algo diferente siempre que trataba con la joven. Aunque era verdad que su relación había comenzado con un tropiezo, ella misma con entendimiento y sin pulsar sus teclas había aprendido a tratarlo. Así como él había aprendido a ser más tolerante con las personas que le rodeaban y lo más importante, le había ayudado a encontrar su voz interna de que la música debía también disfrutarse y llevarla con pasión.

"Si eso es lo que toma para que me aceptes, lo haré" La volvió a escuchar reír, quizás se estaba imaginando al rubio en vestido rosa gritando por una torre, y aunque nunca estaba acostumbrado a dejar que alguien se burle de él, la imagen le causaba gracia.

"¿Quién será tu tercer acompañante?"

"Eso no tengo idea…" Resoplo, recordando el malestar que había tenido pero se había ido con Mimi presente.

"Yves esperaría a que te presentarás con tu hermano" El rubio asintió y la vio mirando al techo con el dedo índice apoyado en el mentón "¿Qué te parece?... **El concierto para violín, cello y piano de Beethoven** " Mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, el rubio repaso la pieza en su mente no prestándole importancia a la castaña

 _Beethoven ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?!_

"La **Op. 56**?"

"Aja…"

"Pero ¿Quién podría ser el cellista?"

"¡Kari!" Se giró cuando escucho el nombre de la de cabellos castaño oscuro y noto a la castaña hablando por celular. El rubio casi palidece al darse cuenta que ella había tomado la iniciativa de algo. Otra vez _"Si, si…. No, más tarde… Oye… Yamato-san y yo haremos un concierto con Beethoven… Si, esa misma… Pues, no se… Oye ya va"_

"Yamato-san ¿En cuánto tiempo debemos tener la pieza lista?"

"Mes y medio"

" _Mes y medio. Uhm… Si, pues si… Supongo"_ El rubio no entendía nada, pero solo miraba las monosílabas por parte de la chica para luego cortar la llamada. Rápidamente y dedicarle una sonrisa como si tuviera las mejores noticias "Ya tienes a tu cellista ¡Kari-chan!"

"¿Acepto?"

"Si, lo único que pidió a cambio era fotos de tu hermano cuando era pequeño" _Esa chica realmente da miedo si se lo propone._

"¿Y qué dices?"

"Beethoven ¿eh?"

"Aja…"

"Pues, parece que tendremos un concierto que montar" y nuevamente la escucho reírse por lo bajo y sabía que, quizás no había nada malo en conocer los sentimientos de las demás personas. Más si era una persona como Mimi.

Y sí.

Su alma le pedía a gritos saber que pensaba y sentía Mimi Tachikawa.

Aun si su cerebro no lo sabía.

/

/

 **Hi!**

 **So long no see!**

 **Bueno, he estado con mucho trabajo pero feliz! Hahahaha Antes que nada quiero que vean o bien bsuquen por Tumblr los dibujos de Ofelia Hanami. Me ha hecho 2 para esta historia! Y espero se le motiven más, es un amor. Ame el de Kouji con Mimi 3**

 **Bueno, Yves obviamente no le pone las cosas fáciles a Yamato y hemos visto además una interaccion algo comica-romantica entre ellos. El próximo episodio conoceremos un poco más de nuestro moreno estudiante del arte culinario. Y pronto sabremos que le ocurre a Mimi, chan chan!**

 **;) Me alegra saber que aman esta historia, esto me motiva a escribir más rápido.**

/

 **Reviews:**

 **EstherBea:** Hi~ Ohhh es hermoso tenerte por aquí y que te guste esta historia. Y si, debilidad aquí tambien por Kouji hahahaha. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo ;)

 **Guest:** Aquí tienes otro hermoso momento para leer (¿?)

 **Sakurarika:** Kouji explotará poco a poco, sobre todo cuando se entere que harán un concierto juntos. Y si, admito que tambien me encantaría que ella sintiera algo por él pero, Yama es quien roba el corazón aquí. Quizas a futuro haga otra historia con esa pareja hahaha. Shipping 100%

 **Clau:** Ahí tienes tu mimato!

 **Valeria:** Aquí tienes otro capitulo ;) Me alegra saber que esperas siemre con ansias

 **LucyD19:** 3 Es tan hermoso tu review, largo y lleno de muchas cositas. Me alegra cada una de las palabras que ahí pones. Me agrada que te haya gustado Sora, hahaha hubo un conflicto con este personaje pero el amor tambien puede ser picaro y narcizo. Por ende florecio de esta manera, aunque no se deje a un lado que la Sora que solemos ver, aun esta ahí. Poco a poco. Oculta entre las capas de lo que es ella actualmente. Y Yama, si no enfada a mimi no es Yama hahahaha y viceversa hahahaha. Y obvio seguire leyendo tu historia a ver como avanza. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **UchihaMisha** : Ding ding! La melodía que escribe Mimi, ya Yama la escucho por primera vez y ahorita tambien la ha escuchado ¿Qué será? Espero te haya gustado esto

/

 **Recuerden dejar lo que más les gusto, lo que odiaron, lo que desean saber.**


	8. Galletas con un toque de sal

**Capítulo 8: Galletas con un toque de sal**

/

/

Mezclaba con energía las claras de huevo que se encontraban en un bol metálico a mano, siempre le encontraba más interés hacerlo a mano que con un ayudante de cocina o batidora eléctrica. Decía que había más reto en ello. Sonrió al ver el punto nieve en el que las claras empezaban a tornarse y siempre se sorprendía como con un poco de química y física la comida podía volverse algo mágico.

-Hermano ya voy a clases, nos vemos en la tarde-

-¡Ah, Kari!- se asomó por la cocina rápidamente y vio a su hermana ponerse los zapatos mientras que el gran instrumento reposaba sobre la pared -¿Mimi ira hoy a clases?-

-Pues supongo que sí, July de segundo año anda recibiendo algunos consejos de Mimi y las he visto hablar un poco, al parecer esa presentación es muy importante para ella- hablaba mientras recordaba las veces en las que las veía juntas probablemente- ¿Por qué? ¿Le llevarás comida?- el moreno asintió- ¿Y a mí?-

-Por supuesto que para ti también hermanita, no puedo dejar a mis chicas favoritas sin alimentos- le guiño el ojo mientras que su hermana reía, se devolvió a la cocina.

-Si la veo le diré que tienes algo que darle ¿Esta bien?-

-Perfecto-

Tai conoció a Mimi primero que Kari, puesto su hermana estaba enferma en esas vacaciones cuando la vio jugando con una pila de arena, toda cubierta de ella. Le causo gracia verla y por ello no dudo en acercarse. Antes de poder preguntarle por qué estaba así, ella se giró y le hablo primero sonriéndole de una manera abierta. Y en pocas palabras, se pusieron a jugar en la arena juntos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Kari se les unió y su amistad empezó.

Ella vivía un par de apartamentos de donde ellos Vivian, y fue cuestión de encuentros cuando sus padres empezaron a juntarse a causa de ellos. Mimi no tenía más familiares en Japón, por lo que sus padres siempre estaban encantados con las visitas de los hermanos Kamiya. De hecho agradecía a la mama de Mimi, Satoe. Quien fue que lo inicio en el arte culinaria, enseñándole los diferentes alimentos que habían y como prepararlos. Él siempre amo el futbol, y creyó que su camino era el deporte, pero fue gracias a esa demostración que desde ese momento Tai supo que uno de las cosas favoritas que él más le gustaban hacer se volvería en su pasión y su carrera, para toda la vida.

En secundaría muchas chicas se aproximaban a él para pedirle consejos de cocina y demás, los chicos se burlaban de él por esto mismo diciendo que la cocina era de mujeres, pero luego él mismo se encargaba de patearles el trasero en el futbol que aun cuando ya no era su pasión definitiva le encantaba jugarlo: _Si no puedes jugar contra un "cocinero" ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo contra un jugador de verdad?_ Siempre les decía luego de ganar en el campo. Mimi siempre se reía a carcajadas cuando le contaba sobre estas cosas mientras probaba las cosas nuevas que el moreno preparaba, ella nunca cuestionaba lo que cocinara por más raro que parecía. Pues, para quien no sepa. La señora Satoe tenía un gusto peculiar por juntar muchas cosas a la hora de comer que nunca pensarías que irían juntos. Podía unir cosas que nunca pensabas y fue eso lo que más le gusto a Tai, las posibilidades de hacer un simple plato era infinitas.

Su sueño entonces siempre fue la pastelería francesa, aun cuando le gustaba el arte culinaria japonesa, le sorprendía este aspecto y por eso no dudo en presentarse para conseguir una beca y obtenerla. Su mayor sorpresa fue cuando su hermana logro conseguir una en el conservatorio de París, donde él sabía que Mimi también estaba estudiando. Y en ese momento él pensó que las aventuras que en su infancia y parte de su preparatoria tenían, las podrían continuar en la hermosa ciudad de Paris.

Caminaba con un paquete en mano, muy preciado para él. Ya había entregado sus bocadillos a Kari, ahora solo faltaba Mimi. Pero este campus era más grande de lo esperado, y la castaña de ojos miel no respondía su celular.

Su propia hermana y él sabían lo despistada que podía ser Mimi, pero era esa naturaleza amable e ingenua lo que hacía a esta castaña única. Había algo puro en su forma de hablar y de ver el mundo. Y eso, era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Cualquiera que la conociera de pequeña diría que era una niña caprichosa y casi una princesa. Siempre creció rodeada de lo mejor gracias a los gustos de su padre pero ella era abierta a las experiencias, y nunca juzgo a nadie por su físico, su bolsillo o su educación. Sencillamente los veía por quienes eran.

Miro su celular y suspiro.

-Probablemente este ensayando- iba subiendo un tramo de escaleras cuando escucho un golpe en seco. Creyendo que alguien había resbalado y caído por las escaleras subió a prisa, para encontrarse en el descanso de escalones apoyada en sus rodillas mirando al suelo y con partituras regadas a la mismísima- ¡Mimi!- Dejo el paquete en el suelo, se acercó a ayudarla.

-¿Tai?… Hola- hablo alegre, pero Tai la podía ver algo fatigada y un poco pálida, no dudo en mirar su mano derecha por un momento.

-¿Estas bien?-

-S-sí, solo ando algo cansada- Termino de recoger las partituras y con ayuda de Tai se puso de pie- No me fije por donde iba, tropecé-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a una enfermería?-

-¿Qué? No, que va Tai. Solo necesito llevar esto al departamento y listo-

-¿Segura?- Mimi era una de esas personas que no le gustaba molestar ni ser una molestia, con el paso de los años fue que aprendió eso de ella, antes se solía quejar por muchas cosas y siempre andaba con caprichos a punto donde Tai en muchas veces fue el plebeyo de esta princesa. Así fue como se ganó su título. Pero luego ella fue cambiando y madurando y esa niña quedo atrás, ya no se quejaba por muchas cosas pero si sabía que se las reservaba porque entendió que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor. Por eso a Tai le costó un poco aprender a conocerla y reconocer cuando algo no estaba bien. Podía saber que esta era una de esas ocasiones ¿Qué tal si…? Miro de reojo su mano derecha.

-Sí, si ¿Has traído comida?- Le sonrió angelicalmente y eso fue todo lo que basto para que él se olvidará de su preocupación, se giró para ver el paquete en el suelo y asintió se acercó al mismo y se lo enseño.

-Lo mejor para mi princesa-

Ya habían dejado todo ese montón de partituras en el departamento de composición y se encontraban en los jardines, cerca de la cafetería degustando una gran variedad de dulces que el propio Tai había hecho.

-¡Esto es increíble Tai! Cada día me sorprendes, harás que engorde- decía mientras probaba otro bocado. El cocinero sonreía complacido, la verdad es que había visto a Mimi muy delgada desde que volvió y él sabía el rápido metabolismo que la castaña tenia, pero esto parecía algo diferente así que ayudarla a ganar unos kilos más no la matarían y ella no se oponía. Sea como sea ella siempre se vería…

-Te verías igual de hermosa para mi aun sí engordas Mimi- vio como la chica paro de comer y desviando la mirada y agitando su brazo izquierdo en señal de hacer "casual" el comentario, rio por lo bajo. Él siempre sabía como apenarla.

-Qué cosas dices Tai, harás que me atore con algo de comida- luego rio abiertamente. Él amaba esa sonrisa, esa risa. Más que nada. Si, él hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su amiga de su infancia pero, nunca se ha atrevido a decir sus sentimientos por miedo a perderla. Verla solo sonreír, por los momentos era suficiente para él.

-Tachikawa-san ¿eres tú?- Ambos se giraron al escuchar que llamaban a la castaña y notaron una pelirroja abrigada acercarse.

-¡Oh! Takenouchi-san ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien… Pero—se detuvo, y ahí fue cuando poso sus ojos sobre el moreno quien miraba con un interés temporal a la chica, la chica bajo la mirada hasta la mesa y noto el montón de dulces y comida en la misma- ¿Tu eres la persona que hace todo eso?- Tai se sobresaltó por la directa pregunta de la mujer y la miro sorpresivo. Él solo asintió- ¡Wow! No tienes idea como quede encantada con ellos, no podía creer que Tachikawa-san recibiera ese tipo de atención ¡Que envidia!- se sentó empujando levemente a Tai de su asiento, este solo la miro algo irritado. La vio alcanzar un dulce y morder un bocado. Instantáneamente soltó un chillido de emoción- Esto es la gloria ¡Tienes tanta suerte Tachikawa-san!-

-He he, gracias Takenouchi-san… Pero por favor, llámame Mimi, me incomoda cuando me llaman por mi apellido-

-Bien, pero solo si tú me llamas Sora, Mimi-chan- se giró al moreno y se inclinó levemente- Un verdadero gusto conocerte, Sora Takenouchi aquí-

-Taichi Kamiya-

-¿Kamiya?... Uhmm… De casualidad eres hermano de Hikari Kamiya- él volvió a asentir, Tai se sentía extrañado de no sentirse tan elocuente pero había algo en la mujer y las libertades que se tomaba que lo descolocaba. La familiaridad se sentía. Era como cuando Mimi lo conoció por primera vez pero aun así, completamente diferente. Pero había algo más que le molestaba. Miro a la castaña que sonreía. Toda esa comida la había hecho especialmente para ella, ahí entonces estaba esta pelirroja comiéndola como si hubiera sido invitada y lo peor del caso es que Mimi no parecía molestarse con ello. Sintió una punzada, por alguna razón se sentía como si Mimi _estuviera rechazando mis sentimientos._ Aunque realmente si lo pensabas, Mimi casi nunca se molestaba si alguien venía a compartir comida, siempre decía: Entre más mejor.

-Tai y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños- El moreno se miró atraído nuevamente a la conversación olvidándose de sus emociones, vio fijamente a la castaña y sintió algo en sus mejillas calentarse, asintió y desvió la mirada. Esa sonrisa que Mimi le había dedicado ante la insinuación de que se conocían de pequeños era diferente. No con ello decía que estaba tratando de decirle algo. Por Kami, Mimi aunque era una prodigio en la música era una despistada en su máxima expresión- Siempre ha cuidado de Kari y de mí, desde que tengo memoria-

-Mimi…- Fue lo único que atino a decir. Había una nubosidad diferente en sus ojos, era nostalgia y ¿arrepentimiento? Arrugo su rostro al notar esto.

-Uhhh, se oyen muy buenos amigos Mimi-chan-

-Pues claro, además. Yo soy la fan número uno en cuanto a su comida se trata. He probado todo lo que él hace y solo diré que la mujer que se case con él deberá ir al gimnasio porque no podrá evitar una comida de él. Sencillamente tienen alma propia- agarro un bocado y noto como sus ojos se apagaban un poco más. Tai apretó su mano. La joven frente a ella, algo le pasaba. Esta era Mimi, pero a la misma vez no lo era. Él estaba seguro de ello, pero a diferencia de muchos; sabía que ella no hablaría por más que se lo preguntará. Así que solo le quedaba hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor, hacerla sonreír y esperar el momento necesario para que ella hablará. Y para él, no había otra cosa que amar más que su sonrisa. Era tan dulce como la azúcar, y tan ligera y esponjosa como el merengue a punto de nieve. Casi daban ganas de _besarla._ Se rasco su cabellera algo apenado por el pensamiento y tomando aire le extendió un nuevo bocadillo.

-Mimi… Este lo pienso presentar en la prueba de mañana, me gustaría que lo probarás. Hace años que no me das tu opinión-

-Por supuesto mi dulce caballero- Y así tan rápido como la nube llego, se iba retirando. Era fácil distraer a Mimi y más con cosas que requerían su opinión. La vio extender su tenedor y Tai pudo notar como este empezaba a temblar intentando partir un pedazo. Su ceño se frunció. _Se supone que eso ya no debería estar pasando._ La miro, nuevamente aun con sonrisa en labios la nube oscura parecía querer regresar y soltando el aire que al parecer había guardado. Supo que hacer. La castaña frente a él no le diría lo que le pasaba, pero sabía que con paciencia lo sabría y así haría su papel de caballero. Protegiendo su felicidad y esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Tomo la mano de Mimi y le ayudo a cortar el pedazo mientras le quitaba el tenedor. Ella se miraba extrañada, cuando vio que este se lo extendió apuntando a su boca.

-Será como en los viejos tiempos Mimi, donde yo te daba a probar y tú me gritabas o elogiabas- la noto brincar en su asiento, para luego sonreír. Ahí estaba, la dulce sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y ella pareció no quejarse de la situación y se inclinó, mientras él le daba el pedazo en sus labios, suaves y del color como la dulce fresa. Se retiró y observo como la chica masticada y ponía una mano sobre su boca algo asombrada.

-Esto es increíble Tai, has crecido tanto. Casi parecía ayer cuando confundías la sal con el azúcar- poso el codo sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-¡Oye! Eso fue una sola vez- Se hizo hacia atrás y rio libremente. Se sentía bien, esa burbuja nadie la rompería ni a ella, ni a su felicidad. Solo debía ser paciente y esperar a que la castaña le hablara. Fue un carraspeo que lo hizo notar que había alguien más a su lado. Algo molesta por haber sido apartada del dulce momento entre ellos- Lo lamento Takenouchi-san, pero mi intención de venir hoy era para pedir la opinión de Mimi… Creo me deje llevar. Mañana tengo una prueba muy importante-

-Lo siento Sora-san-

-No es nada… ¡Pero! Como medida de disculpas, también tendrás que darme a probar de ese postre- El hombre de cabellos chocolates pudo notar un cierto aire de sensualidad cuando lo decía sin dejar a un lado una elegancia y educación y pudo notar como la joven se ponía en posición esperando que él hiciera lo mismo que hizo con Mimi. Puso los labios entre abiertos y cerró los ojos, Tai empezó a sudar y miro de reojo a Mimi. Trago saliva.

-¿Es en serio?-

-…- La pelirroja lo miro fijamente por un momento y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tai apretó sus labios y agarrando valentía tomo otro trozo y empezó a acercarlo hasta la boca de la pelirroja. Miro de reojo a la castaña y algo dentro de él se incomodó. Sentía que la estaba traicionando. Fijo su mirada en la pelirroja y se molestó _¿Quién se creía?_ Llegar así a su mesa, empezar a comer los platillos que había hecho especialmente para Mimi y ahora sin escrúpulos ni tabúes le pedía que la alimentara ¿Acaso ella no era japonesa? ¿No tenía respeto? Negó con la cabeza, y en un rápido movimiento tomo la muñeca de la pelirroja y está soltando un aire de sorpresa, noto como los ojos chocolate le hacía agarrar el dulce ella misma. Ella lo miro algo compleja. De una manera que Tai no pudo describir para luego sentir como ella se reía abiertamente y metía el postre en su boca. _Esta mujer está algo loca._

-De verdad que esto esta delicioso… Estoy segura que te ira de maravilla en tu prueba Kamiya-san- dijo como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, mientras seguía contenta probando lo demás. Miro a Mimi quien parecía estar tranquila ante la situación y suspiro- Por cierto Mimi-chan… El motivo por el que te estaba buscando es porque el profesor Escobar dijo que Christian The—Thie… Algo mann en persona desea venir a conocerte- el moreno noto como la castaña paro de comer y bajo el tenedor y mirando con un leve puchero de reproche.

-Ya le dije que no, que no me interesa. Que no lo hare. Que ya deje de presionar- Parecía molesta, realmente molesta. Pocas veces la había visto de esa manera. Tai arrugo su frente. La vio ponerse de pie- Por favor Sora-san, si puedes hacerle llegar ese mensaje te lo agradezco- Y sin despedirse ni nada se retiró.

-Mimi…-la llamo pero ella hizo caso omiso- Realmente parecía molesta-

-Qué extraño… El profesor Escobar es uno de los mejores caza talentos de nuestro conservatorio. Tiene muy buenos contactos para hacerte subir a la gloria…- Tai ante el comentario solo miraba por donde la castaña se había ido, eso le preocupaba aun más. Mimi era todo, menos descortés. Noto a la pelirroja como se ponía a buscar en el celular algo, un 'No puede ser' atrajo su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

\- Christian Thielemann, ese es el hombre que busca conocer a Mimi-chan-

-¿Y que hay con ello?- Noto como la pelirroja se molestó y le mostro el celular.

-¡¿Es que no sabes de nada?! Este es uno de los directores concertistas más reconocidos en la actualidad. Él maneja la Orquesta Dresde. Mejor conocida como _Staatskapelle de Dresde_. Es como compararla con la de Londres o la de Viena. Solo los mejores ingresan ahí y es obvio que el director NO va a buscarte, tu audiciones- bajo el celular y resoplo mirando por donde se había ido Mimi- Me pregunto ¿Por qué se negará?-

-Quizás no le interese esa orquesta…- hablo de manera casual mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas. Él castaño sabía que había algo más que le estaba preocupando a la castaña pero no lo compartiría con una persona que ni conoce y que le gusta meterse donde no es llamada.

-Pfff!- ese sonido hizo que Tai se molestará nuevamente.

-Pueda que sea de esa manera-

-¿Entonces porque lanzar un concierto con uno de los más grandes pianistas de este instituto?- Tai enarco la ceja recordando como Kari había comentado que ella y Mimi tocarían en un concierto dentro de un par de meses en compañía de Yamato Ishida, recordaba que ella dijo que eso impulsaría su carrera a la grande y que quizás los caza talentos por fin la notarían- Para que estudias música si no deseas ser reconocido. No tiene sentido-

-No todos son de esa manera Takenouchi-san-

\- Seamos realistas, todos aquí nos preparamos para salir al mundo real, poder conseguirlo debes ser el mejor de lo mejor e inclusive recibir dinero haciendo lo que nos apasiona. Toma a Yama como ejemplo, él literalmente tiene la vida hecha con solo chascar los dedos-

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que personas como Mimi o Ishida-san, no desean ser reconocidos por sus dotes?-

-¡Por favor! Todos desean la fama, ser reconocidos, por quienes son y no lo que los demás desean que seas ¿Tu no?- Él moreno iba a abrir la boca pero vio que esta chica no le daría tregua, así que suspiro y terminando de recoger miro a la morena. Esta chica le molestaba, más no entendía por qué.

-Me voy-

-¡Espera! ¿No me vas a responder?-

-No, yo solo vine por un motivo y ese, ya se fue-

Miraba el agua hervir, y tiro en ella los huevos para sancochar. Suspiro pesadamente. Le volvió a escribir a Mimi por quinta vez y esta no le respondía. La llamo 2 veces y cayo su buzón de mensajes de voz. Ahora que lo piensa. Ella parecía agotada cuando la vio, muy pálida y más delgada ¿Qué le habría pasado? No podía llamar a la Sra. Satoe para preguntarle. Cuando la castaña se fue de improviso a los Estados Unidos. Él no dudo en llamar a la Sra. Tachikawa y esta le afirmo en confidencia lo que había ocurrido.

" _Tai-kun… Te pido no digas nada. Nos fuimos para tratar la mano derecha de Mimi… Puede ser tratado pero solo la llevaremos a ver con el mejor… Así que no te preocupes"_

Luego con palabras de calma que todo estaría bien le colgó. Tai, se había guardado ese secreto por mucho tiempo. Al poco tiempo volvió a llamar para saber cómo iba el tratamiento y fue cuando tuvo información que se trataba de algo tan sencillo como el Túnel Carpiano, busco por Google y entendió lo que había ocurrido, una operación de rutina que apenas se notaría. Recordaba con suavidad las palabras de la Sra. Satoe. Era algo que podía ser operable y que todo saldría bien que pronto regresarían a Paris.

El siguiente año a ese, Tai estaba conversando con la señora Satoe y Mimi se enteró de que él sabía todo. No habrá más decir que la castaña se molestó profundamente y tardo una semana en siquiera hablarle a su madre o a él. Pero fue la misma Mimi quien luego hablo con él y le pidió que no dijera nada para no preocupar a nadie, y que todo ya estaba bien que pronto volvería. Y de ahí, pasaron los años y no supo más nada de ese hecho. Mimi no se volvió a comunicar con él por un largo periodo, cuando supo que volvía y la vio tocando nuevamente, supo que realmente todo estaba bien. Supo que su mano estaba a salvo. Además si llamaba a su madre; Mimi lo mataría luego por andar averiguando lo que no le correspondían. Pero aun así, estaba preocupado por saber que le pasaba a su princesa. Mimi pocas veces se molestaba o se le veía con problemas. Hubo una vez en donde parecía estarlo diciendo que sus padres se iban a divorciar porque andaban con mucho secretismo para ella y ella se culpaba diciendo que era debido a ida para París. Esa noche lloro cuando solo su madre llego a casa. Resulta que su padre solo andaba buscando a otra ciudad el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para su hija así como un regalo por haber quedado en una escuela tan prestigiosa y este era el violín que Mimi usaba en ocasiones especiales, uno muy especial para ella y fue el mismo que le ayudo a conseguir una beca. Solo cuando estaba a punto de quiebre es que la ojimiel hablaría. Pero él deseaba que no fuera así, porque restaurar a la chica que quedaba luego de quebrarse tardaba mucho y eso a él lo mataba lentamente.

La castaña siempre fue emocional, y es que pensaba demasiado en los demás antes que su propia seguridad y felicidad. Y estaba claro que ella no quería preocuparlo a él.

Bufo.

¡Bip!

Casi al instante que escucho su celular corrió hasta el mismo y noto que en efecto era un mensaje la castaña.

" _Lo siento, no escuche el teléfono. Estaba ensayando" Mimi [20:34]_

" _No te preocupes. Me dejaste preocupado esta tarde ¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres hablar?" [20:35]_

" _Si Tai, todo bien… No es nada que debas de preocuparte" Mimi [20:50]_

Miro todo el teléfono y sabía a ciencia cierta. Mimi, no estaba bien. Si una mujer, y sobre todo Mimi te decía: Todo está bien. Eso quiere decir que todo estaba mal. No podía pensar que era su mano porque si hubiera sido así no habría tocado como le comento Kari y no estaría volviendo a tocar, como sabia y escuchaba de a diario cuando él caía a llevarle algo de comer. Sin pensarlo agarro unas cosas de su nevera, apago la hornilla, tomo su abrigo y salió. Decidió tomar un taxi para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta donde la castaña, el taxi que había tenido planeado para mañana así poder llegar a tiempo al examen. No importa, se levantaría más temprano sí así debía ser. Solo, debía llegar antes. Antes de que esta decidiera ocultarse como solía hacer cuando no quería hablar con alguien. Miraba su reloj, mañana tenia prueba pero sabía que Mimi era más importante. Solo la vería unos minutos, usaría la comida como pretexto para visitarla, sabía que la castaña no habría comido y luego iría a su casa. Toco el timbre apenas llego al piso de la chica y moviendo su pie con algo de inquietud y secando el sudor de sus manos espero a que esta abriera la puerta. Apenas la misma se abrió, noto que la castaña se iba a quejar, la tomo por la muñeca y tiro de ella, la rodeo con los brazos y la estrecho contra él. La escucho soltar un aliento de sorpresa.

-Solo tenia que hacer esto- La soltó y miro, ella aún se veía confundida. Él levanto la bolsa- Sé que no has comido nada, así que pensé venir y hacerte la cena-

-¿Y por eso me tenías que asustar con ese abrazo?- La vio cruzarse de brazos molesta y haciendo puchero.

-Sabía que te molestaría que estuviera aquí a esta hora… Además, me gusta abrazarte siempre hueles muy bien- Noto como ella se sobresaltó y giro su rostro ocultando su vergüenza.

-Pasa-

Estuvieron cortando vegetales y verduras un rato y ahí es cuando Tai en su concentración pudo notar nuevamente como no solo era la mano derecha la que a veces solía temblar, sino había un tic muy ligero en la izquierda, noto como su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente como si existiera fatiga. La única manera de hacerla hablar era llevarla a su punto de quiebre. Odiaba que sea así, pero se odiaría aún más por lo que tenía que hacer para llevarla a ese punto. Paro de cortar y miro su tabla.

-Mimi…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tocarías para mí?- La miro y vio como sus ojos miel lo miraban con confusión.

-Claro, pero termin-

-No, ahora… Por favor. Extraño verte tocar- tomo las manos de la castaña y abrió el grifo, esta solo se dejaba llevar sin dejar de mirar al moreno y el con suavidad lavaba sus manos del olor a cebollín- Siempre venía a verte a tocar, ahora caigo en cuenta que no lo he hecho en un buen tiempo- La miro mientras secaba sus manos- ¿Harías eso por mí?-

-Pero no sé qué tocar Tai-

-Solo… Toca lo que te salga del corazón, lo primero que recuerdes-

 **Robert Schumann, Violin Sonata No . 1, Op. 105** fue la pieza que ella escogió. Obviamente Tai no sabía tanto de música clásica pero podía sentir las emociones de esta pieza. Le había pedido que tocará lo primero que asomara su mente para poder entenderla. Poder comprenderla, porque él sabía lo mucho que ella amaba la música, lo mucho que la hacía llorar, reír, bailar. Y ahora que la veía, estaba viendo algo nuevo algo que ella; verla tan quebrada cuando tocaba era algo que nadie vería de ella. Por eso, verla tocar esta pieza solo indicaba lo cerca que estaba a punto de quiebre. Robert Schumann fue un alma compleja que nunca estaba satisfecho con su trabajo y nunca dejo pasar la oportunidad para poder hacer algo mejor, siempre. Quería hacerlo mejor. Es cierto que esta pieza en especial, fue escrita dos veces por lo mismo: No le gusto el arreglo de la primera. Esta pieza esconde un frenetismo inquieto, lleno de inseguridades y búsqueda de supremacía, búsqueda de salir de la inanidad que mentalmente puede estar agobiando al compositor. Es como si buscará aliento con cada tonada, cada nota, cada focal.

Aunque esta era una pieza que se acompañaba con piano, su violín era tan fuerte que no parecía requerir de compañía pero su alma gritaba otra cosa; verla tocarla en solitario era verla luchar una batalla sola. Y eso, a Tai no le gustaba. Apretó sus manos. Podía notar como su rostro se contraía ante lo afligida que la música sonaba y aun cuando parecía frenética había algo de dulzura. Como una esperanza, una búsqueda que luego se sentía en la segunda parte del violín pero era casi tangencial porque nuevamente volvía al tumulto inicial en donde todo parecía acumularse y quería salir, quería explotar, quería gritar. El pecho de Tai subía y bajaba ante las emociones que esta pieza le estaba relatando, pudo percibir que estaba fallando las notas por una pequeña arruga que se hacía sobre su labio cuando algo no estaba quedando como ella quería. Comenzó a ver como mordía su labio y su rostro se mostraba más inconforme, como en sufrimiento.

La vio dar un paso hacia un lado, y fue ahí cuando Tai se puso de pie porque su cuerpo se lo pedía. Y sin previo aviso, vio como las piernas de Mimi fallaban y estas tocaban el suelo. Él alarmado quiso acercarse a auxiliarla pero lo dejo pasmado el hecho de que Mimi, no parara de tocar hasta la última nota. Y por esto mismo, él no se atrevió a moverse. Sino hasta que ella termino y se quedó mirando el suelo. Tai pasó de un rostro preocupado a uno que quería consolar. Verla sonreír nuevamente, y solo eso ocurriría única y exclusivamente si Mimi hablará. Se agacho hasta quedar frente a ella, y retirando su violín y baqueta con cuidado noto como su mano temblaba y sus hombros se encogían al mismo tiempo que se encorvaba. Se sentía avergonzaba, Tai podía percibirlo. Pasó unos mechones detrás de su cabello y tomando el rostro entre sus manos pudo ver los ojos de Mimi, cubiertos por aquella turbulenta neblina que lo tenía en dolor a él también. La acerco y dando un beso sobre su frente para luego apoyar frente con frente agarro aire y le susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No sé lo que realmente este pasando Mimi, y esperare a que me lo digas a tu tiempo pero, no olvides…- Se separó un poco de ella y la observo. Esa nubosidad en sus ojos, la que no permitía que las sonrisas que tanto le encantaban a ella llegará también a reflejarse por completo en sus ojos-… Que estoy aquí para ti- Tomo su mano derecha y la acaricio con el pulgar- ¿Es tu mano acaso?-

-Tai…-

-Mimi, necesito que me digas que pasa- la sintió tensarse y apretar sus labios- Solo hablándolo sé que te sentirás mucho mejor y yo… Yo estoy aquí para ti- Volvió a tomar su rostro con ambas manos cuando sintió que iba a esquivarlo- Nunca te he obligado a nada, ni te he faltado el respeto presionándote pero… Esta vez, tengo que hacerlo… Me mata verte así, no soporto ver a alguien como tú así…-

-Tai...-

-Así que, por favor… Dímelo-

La volvió a acercar para rodearla con sus brazos y esto fue lo único que necesito para hacerla relajar nuevamente en su cuerpo, pero esta vez sintió como los brazos lo rodeaban y en un movimiento sin palabras asintió con la cabeza. La estrecho más contra él cuando sintió algo húmedo empezar a mojar su camisa y acaricio su cabello cuando los hombros de la castaña temblaron en un acto reflejo.

Y esa noche, Mimi le conto lo que ocurría.

Y Tai se prometió que la protegería y le devolvería esa sonrisa.

Así sea lo último que hiciera.

Pero que esta vez, no la dejaría ir.

No la dejaría ir, de su lado.

/

 **Este capitulo de año nuevo se lo dedico a EstherBea y Mimato Bombon Kou~ Porque sus historias me llenan de emoción hahaha, además espero les haya gustado. Hemos conocido a Tai y como es que su pasión crecio, así como es ahora el primero en saber que le ocurre a Mimi, aun cuando ya sabia parte de ello. Y se volverá en el caballero de dorada armadura para proteger la sonrisa de Mimi.**

 **Les deseo feliz año nuevo y recuerden dejar sus reviews ;)**


	9. Molto Allegro

**Capítulo 9: Molto Allegro**

/

/

" _Es toda una niña genio."_

" _Realmente es una violinista nata."_

" _Es maravillosa ¿Ya ha concursado?"_

" _¿Aprendió sola? Ojala mi hijo fuera así"._

Sus padres siempre escuchaban esta clase de elogios cuando la veían tocar piezas en Allegro de cualquier gran compositor de manera entretenida y centrada, sin prestar atención a su mundo o mejor dicho al mundo que la rodeaba. Mimi nunca entendió como fue que se acercó al violín pero, solo fue una tarde de verano y recién despertaba de su siesta al escuchar el timbre. A paso torpe, en sus 3 años de edad se aproximó a la sala donde algo brillante atrajo su atención. Su madera era fina y brillaba _Como el chocolate_ fue lo que pudo haber pensado, noto como las cuerdas eran tensas y suaves, y como la baqueta que reposaba a su lado le hacía cosquillas al pasarlo por su mejilla. Y así, sin pensarlo. Tan natural como llorar cuando tenía hambre recién nacida, poso el violín en su clavícula con algo de dificultad y deslizando la baqueta, sus primeras notas arroparon la sala.

No esta demás decir la sorpresa de sus padres, la alegría de su madre y lo histérico de su padre al ver que tocaba el violín. De ahí no tardaron en inscribirla con un tutor, y este mismo solo hablaba maravillas de la joven y de que no solo era nata en el violín, sino en muchos otros instrumentos como el piano, la guitarra, la flauta y la batería. Decía que parecía entender la música mejor que nadie pero, que aun cuando esos llamaban su atención de manera titilante nunca se separaba del violín. Adentrándose con mas ahínco al mundo de las cuerdas.

La infancia de Mimi siempre fue una infancia llena de risas, amor y cariño. Su madre siempre le encomendó a que nunca le faltará nada de esto, enseñándole la bondad del mundo y por supuesto, sus repercusiones trajeron al consentirla que el capricho se hizo a la carta y a veces, se les hacía difícil por no decir imposible; hacerla ir a la escuela o que no chillará o pataleara cuando veía un nuevo vestido que le gustará. Pero, su redondo rostro era solo marco para la flamante sonrisa y los ojos abrillantados que te hacían olvidar, todo lo difícil que ella podía ser.

No fue sorpresa cuando ella por primera vez trajo a un amigo a su casa. Ambos estaban bañados en arena, pero la sonrisa de Mimi era tan grande por haber conocido a alguien nuevo que los padres no tardaron en aceptar al muchacho en la casa, y poco después una pequeña se les unió. Aun cuando pareciera que Mimi podía ser una chica muy sociable y fácil de relacionarse, eso era lo que más le preocupaba a sus padres porque esa fachada escondía lo solitaria que a veces su hija podía ser. No es que le gustará la soledad, pero parecía que pocos la entendían por quién era ella y los que ya la conocían la juzgaban de fenómeno por ser una músico de nacimiento, tildando a sus padres de padres sobreprotectores y controladores e inclusive dándoles apodos y malos comentarios diciendo que obligaban a su hija a la fuerza a todo eso y cuando no, decían que la niña no venía a clases porque la golpeaban. Por eso la castaña se mantenía solitaria, porque esos niños no entenderían que era ella y entendía que su música no la entendería hasta que no supieran desarrollar su oído lo maravillosa que ella y la música en general podía ser. Aun así.

Cuando no tocaba violín, se la vivía con sus dos compañeros castaños y gracias a su música es que la más pequeña se interesó en aprender, por igual. Siendo Mimi, su primera maestra pero sobre todo, su ídolo.

La adolescencia hizo paso y de un rostro redondo se empezaba a formar una bella mujer, que no solo dominaba las miradas del público, sino los corazones cuando sin palabras los tocaba. La dicha continua, y ese maravilloso mundo de la música le abrieron puertas en sitios donde ella no esperaba. El instituto más prestigioso de Paris: El Conservatorio Nacional Superior de Música y Danza. La meca de la música, el sitio donde podía ser descubierta por su talento. Su padre vendió un violín que tenía para poder otorgarle lo mejor de lo mejor en su estadía en Paris y además algo que siempre atesoraría y sería su compañero para toda la vida: un violín. Que sería sobre todo el más valioso para ella. Apenas piso Paris, Yves poso sus ojos en ella y aunque era un profesor de piano, hizo y deshizo mundo para poder obtenerla como alumna y verla florecer. Tenía algo que lo cautivo, casi como un embrujo. Aunque tenía pasión, un corazón puro y libre. Su técnica era algo descuidada y no era porque no prestará atención, era porque en sus propias palabras:

" _La música puede transmitir miles de emociones, Prof. Yves… Yo solo toco, lo que el músico desea hacerme sentir…Porque eso es lo que su interior me está pidiendo, que exprese mis emociones más internas… Como él lo hizo conmigo"_

La primera vez que Yves escucho esas palabras, tuvo que encerrarse en un bar a reflexionar. Nunca una joven en su corta vida, le había dado una lección tan valiosa como esa. Ella no parecía estar consciente del potencial que se aferraba a sus venas y aun cuando no lo buscará o su cerebro lo procesará su cuerpo ya lo estaba haciendo. Tras muchas copas y escuchar camino a casa nada más que el sonido de sus propios pasos. Entendió y sonrió en plenitud, porque. Aun en todos sus años como músico, nunca espero una respuesta que él ya percibía, pero nunca supo cómo expresarla y era tan sencillo como eso: _él me pidió que exprese mis emociones más internes… Así como él lo hizo conmigo_. Volvió a verla y cuando entro en el salón de practica parecía como si la música estuviera bailando con ella, y ella se dejará llevar dejando que sea la música, la protagonista y no ella. Mimi Tachikawa, estaba aquí no porque deseaba ser encontrada. Sino porque deseaba que su música fuera y encontrará los corazones de todos, así como ella desea encontrarlos a todos.

Y en una tarde de café se sentó en su piano después de muchos años y toco una de las melodías que siempre le trajeron calma en su corazón pero, que nunca más volvió a tocar: **Gymnopédies Nro 1, de Erik Satie**. La primera pieza que lo hizo amar realmente la música y se preguntó ¿Por qué había dejado de tocarla? Él desde que se volvió profesor, se alejó de la música en un sentido. Más por el mismo hecho de que nunca volvió a tocar un piano, por gusto propio, y fue en la mitad de esa melodía donde entendió quien era Mimi y que representaría en el mundo de la música, si era descubierta. Ella era una flor solitaria que crecía de un cactus a la mitad de un desierto, que crecía en el desierto para que si te encontrarás en la desdicha, en el cansancio, y pensabas darte por vencido. Te podías topar con esa flor, sonreír, beber de ella y renovar fuerzas para poder continuar. Sin ella pedir nada más a cambio más que verte seguir tu propio destino. No tardo mucho, en que en la propia escuela el nombre Mimi, empezará a sonar por los pasillos. Más nunca entre los estudiantes, sino los profesores. Profesores que luego de ver a Yves renovado querían esa flor para ellos y poder recuperar esa pizca marchita que había quedado seca en ellos.

Ella respetaba la música a un nivel que no tenía palabras, ella tenía que encontrar sus propias palabras antes que esa flor se quedará en el olvido en el desierto. Tal como los grandes compositores que cambiaron al mundo, esta joven estaba destinada a hacerlo de una manera impactante y eso lo hizo tomar decisión, que si realmente quería verla florecer la debería enviar con alguien más apto que él para que abra su primer pétalo. Y sin decir más, la recomendó con Ray Chen quien se encontraba en Suecia para el momento, y no tardo en tomarla y hacerla su alumna, así sea por un periodo de tiempo, paso todo el invierno aprendiendo la técnica y precisión que ella requería para alcanzar la grandeza que su corazón buscaba. Ray, era el violinista de la velocidad y aun cuando era muy activo en sus presentaciones, sus presentaciones siempre buscaban el dramatismo que capturaba con el alma y lo transformaba en una presentación llena de aventura.

Cuando ella volvió, su mundo se vio renovado y se expresó agraciada y agradecida con Yves el futuro que este le había mostrado. Al principio ni el propio profesor Yves lo entendió pero luego supo que se inscribió en un concurso de violinistas que el conservatorio solía hacer y entregándole un disco, sonriente le grito: _Todos merecen tener una voz que cuente su propia historia. Donde cada uno sea su propio héroe y yo Prof. Yves… Deseo contar la mía, deseo que el mundo escuche lo que quiero darles a ellos._ Al poner reproducir a ese disco un violín se color por su oído directo a su alma, era **Tchaikovsky Violín Concertó In D, Op.35, Allegro Moderato**. Tocado por la propia Mimi, un regalo de "graduación" de Ray Chen para ella. Tal parecía que Mimi había descubierto lo que su música era capaz de lograr e impulsar, esta no era una violinista que buscaba la fama por el dinero, la reputación o el reconocimiento banal. Era una violinista que deseaba que el mundo la notará y la usará como inspiración para superarla a ella. Ella deseaba ser parte de cada uno de las personas que la escucharán para así no perderse de todas las historias que la rodeaban.

Su sorpresa estaba lejos y olvidada al ver como con facilidad había ganado el concurso, en donde movió el suelo de uno de los violinistas más perfeccionistas de ese conservatorio Kouji Minamoto.

Desde ese punto.

Todo empezó a caer en picada.

Lo que parecía un suave susurro, se tornó en un tormento. Su mano derecha empezaba a presentar dolores constantes, que a veces la dejaban sin posibilidad de agarrar la baqueta y otras veces tenia los dedos tan dormidos que no notaba que se había cortado o parecido. Sin dudarlo acudió a un médico y este le dijo que era algo muy normal entre músicos y le recomendó un par de ejercicios y tratamiento para ayudarla con su dolencia. Pero que mientras, debía tener un reposo y no tocar por un ligero tiempo, hasta que la hinchazón bajara. Ahí, volvió a toparse con Kouji, y este la volvió a retar tomando la posesión más valiosa de ella.

- _Si te niegas a tocar, entonces lo romperé-_

 _-¡Minamoto-san! Lo lamento, pero de verdad. No puedo participar… Tu no entiendes, yo—_

 _-¡No! La que no entiende eres tú, he mejorado. Me volví mejor y solo para derrotarte Mimi Tachikawa-_

 _-Por favor, ese violín me lo dieron mis padres-_

 _-¿Crees que me interesa eso?-_

 _-Minamoto-san…-_

 _-Inscríbete y participa y si te atreves a faltar, juro que tu violín lo pagara-_

Y así lo hizo, pero entre sus piezas escogidas no hubo resentimiento, ni rencor. Solo encontró la semilla de la compasión y a un niño que también buscaba ser escuchado, reconocido. Un niño que estaba perdido entre las demás voces del elogio y no se oía y ahí sin pensarlo. Continúo tocando en la última ronda, volviendo a vencerlo. Esa noche gano un nuevo amigo pero su mano continuaba en sufrimiento y se vio obligada a irse a Estados Unidos, dejando a Yves encargado de todo su papeleo para cuando ella regresará tuviera un cupo esperándola. La operación no se hizo esperar, tras ejercicios y técnicas para recuperar su mano y el miedo de sus padres se iba agrandando; no esperaron mucho. Haciendo que la operación fuera todo un éxito. Le pidieron que guardará reposo y cuando su ansiedad empezó a crecer los puntos fueron retirados. Apenas podías ver la pequeña cicatriz que se apoyaba en la base de su mano. Las terapias fueron lo más tedioso y esto determinaría si la operación fue un éxito o no y cuando empezaba a creer que no lo lograría, mira a su fiel compañero: el violín.

Abrazaba constantemente a su violín cuando sentía que no tendría fuerzas o determinación. Luego su padre le recordó que ella era Mimi y que si algo le sobraba era determinación, lloro sobre el violín en el preciso momento en el que la palabra "éxito" resonó en sus oídos. Ese mismo día empezó a tocar en el parque cerca de su hogar, se sentía extraño. Casi virginal, etéreo. Suave y soñado, sintió como su corazón volvía a _respirar_ , si esa fuera posible en palabras y realidad. Su sangre bailaba, y nuevamente sentía como la música que en sus dedos picaba por traducirse; explotaba. Esa misma noche su determinación le hizo ver la claridad de lo que ella deseaba, y tras lo que había probado en la ausencia del violín, no daría marcha atrás.

 _-Prof. Chen ¿Cómo supo que quería tocar violín?-_

 _-Pues… En mi casa había un piano, pero para ese entonces yo lo veía como una gran maquina… Así que le perdí gusto, al poco. Conocí el violín y me di cuenta que al sostener el violín, se sentía diferente. Como si fuera una parte de mí. Al estar tan cerca de tu cuello, se siente como si realmente pudieras cantar con él-_

 _-Crees que… ¿Nuestra voz pudiera motivar a que otros tengan la suya propia?- Chen se rio mientras le acercaba una taza de chocolate caliente._

 _-Mimi, creo que tu voz no solo motivará a que otros tengan la propia suya… Sino que, lograrás que aquellos que olvidaron el valor de su voz, la vuelvan a encontrar- la castaña sintió sonrojarse hasta más no poder._

 _-Profesor ¡No diga eso!-_

 _-Es la verdad Mimi, después de todo muy pocos conocen la combinación de dos mundos: Pasión y Técnica- miro la taza de chocolate y le sonrió a su alumna- Tú tienes una pasión que no se puede aprender, nació contigo… Tu cuerpo lo asimilo antes que tu pudieras siquiera saber que te gustaría y con mi enseñanza ahora tienes la técnica que obviamente debes continuar puliéndola hasta darle tu estilo- Vio como la chica hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua-… ¿Cómo supiste que querías tocar el violín?-_

 _-Uhm… No lo recuerdo, era muy pequeña, pero… Siempre que lo veo, es como si una parte de mi quisiera sentirse completa, él me llama y me pide que lo haga sentir también completo y cuando lo tomo, me siento tan llena que deseo llorar. No concilio una paz como está profesor, cuando estoy lejos de mi violín… No puedo ni… Ni pensar, ni hablar… Es algo…-_

 _-Algo puro…-_

 _-Hai...-_

 _-Mimi… Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que todo debe ser una aventura… Tú puedes decidir, si ser un espectador de una historia o ser parte de ella y yo con mi música deseo que ellos sean parte de mi historia. Porque cada vez cuando subo al escenario siempre me siento más nervioso de lo usual, pero luego al ver a mi público me recuerdo que yo estoy tocando por ellos, porque ellos son los que llenan mi mundo… Ellos me hacen decir "Yo toco por ti"-_

 _-Y si… Desearía tocar ¿para ellos?-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-Yo deseo… que mi música sea parte de ellos, que mi música les inspire a contar su propia historia, a escribirla y vivirla… Deseo que mi música sea la introducción para la historia de ellos… De pequeña siempre mama me contaba historias de fantasía de como el héroe rescataba a la princesa o buscaba su meta… Y nunca me cansaba de oírlas, siempre quería más y sobre todo, deseaba que al protagonista le fuera de maravilla-_

 _-¿No te gustaría que ellos supieran tu historia?- Mimi bajo la taza y lo miro, para luego sonreírle de una manera que solo ella sabía hacer._

 _-Ya al escucharme, estarán oyendo mi historia… No puedo pedir más porque eso mi corazón. Pero mi alma en cambio… Cree profesor, que es… Más entretenido escuchar sus historias… Hay tantas que mi alma se llena por si sola… A veces no sabemos qué historia pueda guardar el otro y yo, yo deseo saberlas todas, mi alma desea conectar con la historia de todos-_

Y en ese momento se centró en escribir, su pieza. Estudiaba otras, para entender en que consistían, en donde se centraba el compositor, en donde transformaba las emociones, lo que quería ocultar y resaltar. Y practicaba, sin parar hasta que las notas que su alma pedían gritarle, estuvieran plasmadas en el papel. Su pieza maestra, la pieza que motivaría a todos a conseguir su propia historia.

Pronto volvería al conservatorio.

Lo único es que ella no sabía de su historia era, que la suya no había terminado y aquella pequeña cicatriz que reposaba en su mano pronto le indico que aún le quedaba más por hacer pero, no sabía cuánto tiempo sería eso. Una noche tocando, fue cuando apareció por primera vez, haciendo que la baqueta saliera volando de sus manos. Asustada y sus padres también temiendo lo peor asistieron al médico quien le indico que todo se encontraba en orden, y que no había problemas con su túnel carpiano ni ningún otro ligamento en su mano derecha. Ella algo más tranquila, puso su mente a trabajar y pensar que quizás se le había resbalado por el uso de una crema o parecido, después de todo recién había salido de la ducha momentos antes. Pero los días avanzaban y síntomas que antes desconocía empezaron a aparecer, se desmayaba sin razón aparente o inclusive sus reflejos eran escasos, y se volvía torpe de ocasión en ocasión cuando algún reflejo fallaba o su vista se nublaba.

El medico decide incluirla en el hospital nuevamente tras una serie de preguntas que ella contesto extrañada, le empezó a hacer varias pruebas. De reflejo, de resistencia física y respiratoria, exámenes cardiacos y cambios en la sangre. Nadie parecía concluso, y el estado de ella se deterioraba en donde a veces no podía ni articular o sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Ante la preocupación de sus padres el medico les pide realizar un examen especial llamada Velocidad de la conducción nerviosa. Apenas salieron las pruebas, el medico no dijo nada y pido realizar otra muy diferente. Una muy dolorosa para el paciente solo para estar seguros pero que deben hacerlo rápido porque si no podría ser muy tarde. Una punción lumbar.

Mientras esperaban resultados, su padre le había regalado un disco de **Rachmaninoff** , y se encontraba escuchando el **Concierto Piano No 2, en C menor OP 18 1st mvt**. Cuando los resultados del examen llegaron, el nerviosismo del médico era evidente y pedía disculpas antes de lanzar la noticia. Los síntomas eran claros para un solo tipo de síndrome, el medico no se entendía como pudo ocurrir y expreso que este era uno de esos casos que pasaba luego de una enfermedad o en caso especiales; de una operación. Mimi solo se aferró a sus partituras en cuanto escucho: Síndrome de Guillain Barre "SGB". No está claro como empieza o que lo causa pero, si lo que afecta y como era progresivo si no se trataba a tiempo. El Síndrome de Guillain-Barré puede afectar a cualquier persona. Puede atacar a la persona en cualquier edad, aflige sólo a una persona de cada 100,000. Generalmente, el Síndrome de Guillain-Barré ocurre unos cuantos días o una semana después de que el paciente ha tenido síntomas de una infección viral respiratoria o gastrointestinal. Ocasionalmente, una cirugía o una vacuna pueden desencadenar el síndrome. El trastorno puede aparecer en el curso de varias horas o varios días o puede requerir hast semanas. La mayoría de las personas llegan a la etapa de mayor debilidad dentro de las 2 primeras semanas de la aparición de los síntomas y, para la tercera semana de la enfermedad, un 90 por ciento de los pacientes están en su punto de mayor debilidad.

La debilidad muscular, afecta ambos lados del cuerpo. En la mayoría de los casos, comienza en las piernas y luego se disemina a los brazos, lo cual se denomina parálisis ascendente.

" _Puede llegar a pesar la capacidad para caminar y moverse… En el peor de los casos puede requerir de asistencia respiratoria debido a la presión arterial y cardiaca… De verdad, lo lamento mucho señores Tachikawa… Este síndrome, no tiene cura… Aun así, les pido paciencia, podemos ayudarlos a tratarlo y mantenerlo en los niveles más bajos de riesg-"_

Parálisis.

No hay cura.

Falla respiratoria.

Cardiaca.

NO HAY CURA.

Sentía como las notas en su mente se hacían pesadas, como su voz se iba apagando, y ya no podía oír siquiera la de ella. Ni la de los demás. Solo podía ver los labios del médico explicándole como tratarlo. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

-Apenas lo detectaron, empezaron las terapias para recuperarme- Hablo con un suave susurro.

-Que… ¿Qué tipo de terapias?- Tai la atrajo más hacia ella en cuanto sintió las lágrimas volver a correr. Desde que Mimi había empezado su relato, él se sentó en el suelo, aparto el violín con cuidado y se posiciono detrás de ella, dejándola al frente con su espalda golpeando su pecho y él rodeándola con sus piernas. Mientras sus brazos la resguardaban de las palabras que solo en esa ocasión se atrevía a hablar.

-Uhm… Uno se llama plasmaferisis… Consiste en sacar toda mi sangre, y se procesa buscando que se separe todo el plasma de mi cuerpo… No se entiendo porque, pero luego que la devuelven me siento mucho mejor…- Su voz era apagada, derrotada y el moreno entendía porque estaba con más razón de espaldas a ella, si la veía de frente sabía que él mismo se quebraría por ella y no lo deseaba- Hay otras en la que requiero de medicamentos que ayuden a mi musculatura y ejercicios regulares… -La escucho reír por lo bajo- Por eso me ves más delgada, todos los días debo hacer ejercicio y seguir una dieta, además mis medicinas cierran un poco mi estómago quitándome mi apetito-

-Acaso ¿Es tratable?… ya sabes, como tu túnel carpiano…- Si ella estaba aquí significaba que estaba bien, tenía que estar bien, que quizás sea solo una recaída por algún medicamento que no esté tomando o era el estrés, no sabía de qué iba el síndrome en totalidad más lo que ella le dijo pero no se atrevía a saber más por miedo a que ella volviera a deprimirse al recordar algo.

-No…- Tai se sintió frio ante la respuesta seca y corta, la sintió separarse de su agarre y se giró a verlo con una suave sonrisa, mientras ella apoyaba su mano sobre su mejilla, aun se podían ver rastros del agua salada recorrer sus mejillas y antes de hablar tomo una bocanada de aire- Quiero que entiendas Tai, que… Yo, ya estoy bien con esto, lo difícil ya paso, aun cuando no se vea así… Por poco mis padres no me dejan regresar a acá-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?- No podía apartar la mirada de ella ahora que la veía de frente y no sabía que era peor, hacerlo o no hacerlo.

-Porque tengo que terminar algo muy importante, antes que… No pueda hacerlo más- acaricio con su pulgar la mejilla del moreno y este tomo posesión de la misma mano sin apartarla de la mejilla para sentirla, más cerca-… Veras, este síndrome en algún momento no me permitirá tocar… Y quiero poder terminar lo que empecé antes que sea muy tarde-

-Entonces…- No sabía que decir, se sentía como un imbécil. Tai nunca se quedaba sin palabras, mucho menos con ella pero, esto. Era nuevo, le estaba afectando de una manera que nunca espero. La estaba mirando pero en realidad no lo hacía, su mente estaba trabajando con todo lo que le decía. Ella estaba ahí tacita y cercana y aun así se sentía tan impotente, tan incapaz. _Como puedo…_

-¡No te preocupes! Lo peor ya paso en serio, cambia el rostro… Me recuerdas a aquella vez que mezclaste la azúcar por sal- se limpió las lágrimas con la mano libre y empezó a reír ante su propio comentario- ¡Puff! Siento como si tuviera un peso menos encima…- pero esa risa, no llegaba a sus ojos y él podía leerlo claramente. _Yo solo deseo hacerte sonreír._ La pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo? Ahora que sabía por qué sus sonrisas no llegaban a sus ojos ¿Cómo lo haría?- Bueno, ya basta de melodramas… Lo mejor será terminar de cocinar ¿No te parece? Muero de hambre- La sintió alejarse de él y ponerse de pie con suavidad, él solo la miraba desde el suelo sin saber que hacer o que decir.

 _¿Cómo proteger algo en el que su mismo cuerpo es el enemigo?_

 _¿Cómo ganar una guerra ya perdida?_

 _¿Cómo resguardar un tesoro que ya no es tuyo?_

 _¿Cómo alargar una felicidad, que tiene días contados?_

Esas, y muchas otras preguntas.

Galopaban en la mente de Tai.

Y mientras ella se alejaba a la cocina.

La rabia lleno sus venas.

Porque por primera vez.

Realmente no sabía, lo que podía hacer.

Por alguien como ella.

 **/**

 **Admito que este capitulo tuvo efectos en mi, por lo emocional de la situación. Hace un par de años, mi padrino murió por una enfermedad llamada ELA, aunque esta es muy diferente a ELA aun tiene efectos en mi y mi familia, por no saber que hacer o como ayudarlo en su proceso retrograda. Como prometi, Mimi no va a morir.**

 **Este capitulo es algo triste en verdad, al menos a mi me dejo asi. Pero, pudimos conocer a Mimi y más de ella y su pasado. Tai jugará realmente un papel de caballero para con Mimi, enfrentándose contra dos grandes príncipes de la música que desearán a la princesa para si mismos.**

 **/**

 **Reviews:**

 **EstherBea:** ¿Verdad? Tai es uno de mis delirios personales, es un persona que se mantiene tan fresco pero maduro al mismo tiempo y como no amarlo siendo así. Y que bueno que olvidaste a Yama por un momento, eso era la idea del capitulo! Pues si Tai y Sora, tendrá un inicio muy de choques, y esa relación a pesar de. Tardará en florecer debido a los sentimientos de Tai por Mimi. Saludos y besos, espero este capitulo te haya gustado por igual.

 **Mimato Bombon Kou:** Amemos a Tai, un poco más! Hahahha cuando estaba escribiendo se me vino a la mente que seria ironico que fuera Satoe quien le inculcará la pasión por la cocina, después de todo la comida no tiene limites. Y opinas lo mismo que EstherBea con eso de Tai y Sora. Quise hacerlo diferente por lo mismo que siempre hay conexión directa entre ellos. Ahora ya sabes la razón por la que rechaza tantas propuestas de famosos. Y es porque su tiempo esta corto. Saludines! Waa Me siento halagada que alguien como tu me diga que soy gran escritora! Gracias! Besos

 **Guest:** Gracias, me gusta poner música a la hora de leer y como esta es sobre música, no podía faltar. Más si tal como dices, ayuda a conectarse más fácil a los personajes. Esa es la idea ;)

 **AllyzA:** Hahaha me has hecho reir xD Te prometi que no la mataria y no ppienso hacerlo! Y si, ella tiene algo bien feo, más adelante Tai empezará a leer más sobre este síndrome y es cuando empezará a moverse y tomar riendas al asunto. Tristemente este síndrome es para toda la vida y puedes recaer algo asi como el chikunguya que te puede volver a dar xD algo asi. Más bien me causo curiosidad saber que con el Zika (¿se escribe asi?) se han reportado casos de personas que luego de tener esta enfermedad, se les ha detectado este mismo síndrome GB y quede sorprendida. Y si, Tai y Mimi tienen una relación que es un amor que no tiene barreras por asi decirle. No dire que es de hermanos pero tampoco es de amigos, y debido a que comparten u pasado y secretos, solo con él, ella se ha podido mostrar tal como es pero, el rubio sexy lo hará tambien sin que ella se de cuenta. El que dará el primer paso, pues… no dire xD hahahaha… Pero causará estragos emocionales en Mimi, eso si ya que apenas el primero de el paso, vendrán más seguidos de manera rápida. Bye bye. Espero te haya gustado el cap

 **Recuerden dejar su review, me hacen reir y emocionan a la vez. Espero este capitulo les haya gustado. Ya hemos conocido a Mimi, chan chan!**

 **Bye ~**


	10. ¿Y por que no?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Y por qué no?**

/

/

¡Ah! **La Stravaganza de Antonio Vivaldi.** No había mejor melodía para calmar el alma, o eso siempre era lo que creía Kouji cuando quería distraerse de sus pensamientos mientras hacia sus rituales matutinos. Siempre despertaba con el inicio en su reproductor de piso, dándole ¡clic! A reproducir esa tonada. Hacia sus ejercicios matutinos, estiraba con delicadeza cada musculo para evitar estreñimiento, cansancio o algún mal movimiento que pudiera hacer durante el día. Luego iba al baño, y retiraba los guantes que usaba de noche. Aunque esta era una maña usada comúnmente por los pianistas, había violinistas que también lo hacían para evitar algo, antes de que ocurriera. Mientras el agua caliente llenaba la tina, abría una pequeña nevera donde ponía hielo, todas las noches. Y otro ritual daba inicio. Llenando un bol especial con agua y hielo. Sumergía sus dedos por un largo periodo de tiempo mientras realizaba movimientos metódicos con los dedos para permitir que los músculos se desinflamaran por los ejercicios matutinos. Luego tomaba una compresa y la ponía sobre su hombro izquierdo al mismo tiempo que otra se apoyaba en su mentón y moviendo el cuello de una manera, lo traqueaba.

Pero ni todos esos rituales podían separar su mente de los últimos acontecimientos, había llegado a su casa con un sabor, no amargo pero si reflexivo. El profesor Yves, lo había buscado personalmente. Aunque no conocía a Yves en persona, él sabía por reputación quien era ese hombre y con quien estaba relacionado. Yamato Ishida. Solo se quedo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir pero, su mente ya procesaba un NO, un rotundo no. El hombre había logrado conseguir que la orquesta del conservatorio, ayudara a Yamato Ishida en su concierto. Kouji sentía la sangre hervir, casi se rompe el labio interno al pensar todo lo que un apellido podía conseguir hoy en día, mientras que personas como él, tenían que escavar desde abajo e ir escalando su salida y subida al éxito. Es cierto que Kouji, no tenía interés en ingresar a esa orquesta. Pero, la reputación de esa orquesta producía a los mejores músicos y fue gracias a eso que ese conservatorio gano su fama, tal y como es.

El actual maestre era un japonés inclusive y se decía que el japonés, era un as de la rectitud y sus piezas eran más exactas y finas, como si de un corte quirúrgico se tratara. Cuando le dijo que no, Yves le comento que Mimi y Hikari-san también estaban en esa orquesta, y que iban a ser parte del trio principal para el concierto de Ishida. Eso fue lo que paro sus pasos y sin responderle; Yves le dijo que si deseaba unirse, fuera este día a la primera reunión con la orquesta.

Aun así, él no estaba seguro. Poder tocar con Mimi siempre ha sido un honor pero, esta vez el estaría en el fondo y no a su lado. Como siempre soñó. En cambio estaría Ishida. Sentía celos, una envidia completa y profunda. Ella ¿Ella se habría negado a tocar con él? ¿Acaso Ishida también la habría chantajeado como él lo hizo? Sin dudarlo y con ese pensamiento fue que se lleno de coraje para ir a hablar con Ishida y exigirle una explicación.

 _-¿Y por qué habría de amenazarla a que tocara?- Hablaba un rubio mientras recogía partituras sobre la mesa. Kouji podía notar que aun estaba decidiendo que pieza tocar._

 _-Porque Mimi-san no sería así y aceptarías a primera tocar contigo… No es, no es algo propio de ella- Ishida se detuvo y miro de reojo al peli azul para luego poner una mano sobre su cintura y suspirar fuertemente._

 _-¿Acaso crees que yo haría algo tan bajo como tú?-_

 _-…-_

 _-Admito que si jugué un poco con su paciencia para que me diera el si… Pero… Aun cuando, tu y yo, nos parecemos en ciertas cosas, Minamoto-san,- Se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su retaguardia del borde de la mesa- en esas cosas. No. No está en mí, mi familia y mi apellido tienen mucho como para valerse de chantajes-_

Esa conversación solo lo puso todavía más molesto, Ishida luego de eso. Le explico que esa era otra actividad que Yves le había puesto, y que el mismo profesor le había pedido que Mimi y otra persona más fueran sus acompañantes. Luego antes de marcharse, le dijo que admiraba la valentía que tenia por venir y darle la cara tras como quedaron la última vez. Los ojos de Ishida le dejaron en claro que Mimi, era una persona que cumplía siempre su palabra y por eso ni él ni ella usarían artimañas para hacerla entrar, también dejo claro que tampoco estaría dispuesto de dejar ir a Tachikawa de ser su compañera. Luego se enteró por Hikari-san que hasta la misma Mimi había llamado para ofrecerle a ella la tercera parte del acompañamiento y eso solo lo hizo sentir más miserable.

 _¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa para ella?_ Era lo único que podía sentir y pensar desde esos encuentros, Mimi se había negado rotundamente a competir contra él en aquella ocasión y aun así cuando la amenazo con su violín ella parecía reacia ante la idea _¿Qué tiene él que no tengo yo?_ Era lo que se cuestionaba y sabia que solo una persona le respondería eso y era, Mimi. Sin gastar más de su tiempo, apenas termino la clase de composición el busco en el salón donde ella solía practicar. Entro cuando noto que nadie había y observo como su violín reposaba cerca de unas partituras que parecían rayadas, escritas y borradas varias veces. Cuando leyó, solo una pequeña parte su corazón dio un salto al reproducir los sonidos que leía en su mente. Él no conocía la melodía, y noto como habían partituras sin escribir y un lápiz cerca del mismo. Aun teniendo la música de Vivaldi a su fondo, su mente solo podía tararear la primera línea que leyó y sentía una energía que desconocía. Tanto que no podía dejar de repetirla. Hasta que ella llego.

 _-¿Kouji-san?- el chico se giro al sentirse descubierto, y agradecía en su mente no haber tocada nada que pudiera despertar la ira de Tachikawa, se lamio su labio inferior y le sonrió con suavidad. Ella siempre vestía casual, y de manera muy bonita y arreglada. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete, mientras cerraba con el resto de su cuerpo la puerta._

 _-Hola, Mimi-san… Lamento haberme acercado sin avisar-trago saliva y su corazón dio un salto parecido a cuando leyó la partitura con tan solo escucharla reír ante su comentario._

 _-¡Ay! Kouji-san, siempre tan formal… Dime ¿Ya almorzaste?- el chico solo negó y la observo caminar hasta otra mesa y poner el paquete en el mismo, y mientras lo abrió, ella solo lo miro de reojo- Entonces ¡Comamos!-_

 _No cabía espacio para decir que esto lo lleno de alegría y calma, y se acerco animado para ayudarla a desempacar la comida que por lo visto estaba oculta en ese paquete. Pudo notar lo delicado y bien organizado que estaba y más impresión le causo ver, que se trataba de comida tradicional japonesa._

 _-Vaya, hacia mucho que no veía algo japonés- Se sentó luego que ella lo hizo y ella le extendió un par de palillos, para luego volver a escucharla reír- ¿Lo hiciste tú?-_

 _\- iie… Tai, lo ha hecho…-_

 _-¿Tai?-_

 _-Hai, el hermano de Kari… Suele traerme almuerzo cuando sabe que no me dará chance de cocinar o ir a comer algo- acerco bocado a su boca y probo. Su curiosidad se llenaba de saber qué clase de hombre era el hermano de Hikari-san y por cómo se veía el platillo, le había puesto mucha dedicación y cariño a que todo saliera bien. Si es cierto, que él estuviera estudiando para ser chef pero, había algo diferente en esto, no podía poner que sentimiento había en esto- ¿Qué te parece?- Y se volvió a reír mientras continuaba comiendo, mirándolo divertida. Probablemente el peli azul este haciendo muecas ante la nostalgia de lo que era la comunidad japonesa._

 _-Hacia ya mucho que no probaba algo hecho en casa, o al menos a lo que japonés se refiere. No es por ofender a la cocina parisina pero, cuando intentan replicar la comida japonesa. Sencillamente…- comió un poco más, antes de proceder a hablar- No le hace justicia-_

 _-Tai, es el mejor a la hora de cocinar, casi no me hace extrañar ni la comida de mi madre- No había notado sino hasta ese momento que había una nueva luz rodeándola y era como si, un gran peso hubiera sido elevado de ella haciéndola flotar. Y solo le permitía preguntarse si esto era causado por Ishida o por Kamiya, y eso solo hacía que su corazón tuviera una extraña punzada. Celos ¿Qué era él para competir contra dos personas como ellos? Uno tenía un brillante futuro sin siquiera proponérselo y el otro era un gran maestro en la cocina. Mimi podía querer o amar fácilmente a alguno de los dos ¿Y él? ¿Qué tenía para ofrecer? Apretó sus manos._

 _-Mimi…- Ni se había dado cuenta sino luego de dicho que había dicho su nombre su honorifico, la miro y ella no parecía molesta- Es cierto que… ¿Tocarás con Ishida-san en un concierto en Diciembre?-_

 _-Uhm… Sí- La vio jugando con su comida por un momento pero, no había ninguna emoción que delatará lo que podría estar pensando._

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-¿Uhm? ¿Cómo que por qué?- Subió la mirada para verlo extrañado, y el solo podía tragar en seco, sus manos empezaban a sudar y pudo sentir como la vergüenza empezaba a surgir, así que desvió la mirada._

 _-¿Por qué tocarás con Ishida-san?-_

 _-Pues… Él me lo pidió y yo me dije ¿Y por qué no?- No quería verle el rostro, el violinista bajo los palillos y la miro con seriedad, había una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Celos. Apretó sus labios y nuevamente volvía a morder internamente sus labios. Su garganta se sentía atorarse en un nudo ante la respuesta de ella ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué él sí y conmigo te costo decirme el sí? ¿Acaso soy realmente, tan poca cosa para ti?_

 _-¿Acaso te obligo?-_

 _-Pues… - Tomo algo de agua, y sonrió al recordar y miro al chico frente a ella- Debo decir que tú y Yamato-san tienen métodos muy parecidos para convencer a alguien- Se rio al recordar, mientras que los puños del chico querían romper algo- Él tomo algo mío con tal de hacerme aceptar-_

 _-¿Qué hizo que?- Se puso de pie al escuchar eso, y ella solo lo miro un poco preocupado._

 _-No es lo que crees Kouji-san, tras aceptar me entrego lo que me había quitado… Así que no te asustes así. Vamos, siéntate y come- Ella hablaba como si fuera un tema trivial y volvía a comer, pero el chico ya estaba a punto de explotar y la pregunta no paraba de repetirse en su mente ¿Qué tiene él que yo no? ¿Por qué ella si aceptaba tan fácilmente lo que ese pianista le pedía y con él le costó?_

 _-¿Por qué?...-_

 _-¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa Kouji-san?-_

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-Kouji-san…- la vio por el rabillo de su ojo como bajaba el alimento en su mano y él no dejaba de ver el suelo enfurecido, su pecho subía y bajaba pensando en las posibles respuesta, su mente simplemente jugaba con sus emociones diciendo que él no era importante para ella. Y eso, eso dolía. Sentía sus ojos arder, su mandíbula temblaba. No podía verla._

 _-¿Acaso, soy tan poca cosa para ti?-_

 _-¿Eh?-_

 _-Acaso ¿Yo no te importo?-_

 _-Kouji-san, no digas eso… Claro que me importas…-_

 _-Entonces… ¿Por qué aceptaste tan fácilmente y conmigo…?-_

 _-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?- Mimi se había puesto de pie e intento acercarse a él al verlo tan perturbado y verla hablar tan casual fue lo último que quiso escuchar, haciéndose a un lado, sin querer verla tomo su estuche de violín y camino a la puerta._

 _-Debo irme…- Fue lo único que pudo decir, ella solo pronunciaba su nombre, sin honoríficos. En otra ocasión, le habría encantado. Fascinado y le habría hecho sonreír pero, ese momento solo quería llorar. En muchos años, nunca había querido llorar. Y esta mujer, ahora tumbaba todo eso y le estaba nuevamente removiendo emociones. Salió de la habitación y la puerta automáticamente empezaba a cerrarse, ahora solo podía escuchar sus pasos pero, la volvió a escuchar llamando su nombre, justo cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras, escucho un quejido y un golpe en seco. Apretó el agarre de su violín. Podía irse si quisiera, estaba molesto y no quería verla pero, ni con ella podía ser inhumano. Sencillamente, porque era ella. Ella lo hacía sentir diferente. Cerro los ojos y agarro una bocanada de aire y mirando al techo oculto el ardor de sus ojos para girarse y verla en el suelo._

Se miro al espejo. Él era un hombre orgulloso, y cuando alguien hería su orgullo. Lo mejor era huir o destruir, y con Mimi no podía destruirla. Así que su primer pensamiento había sido huir pero en el momento en el que ella golpeo contra el suelo, sus heridas habían pasado a segundo plano para ver las de ella. Agradecía ser un hombre precavido y siempre llevar un pequeño bolso donde tenía cosas para limpiar y cuidar heridas. _Nunca había pensado que serías una persona torpe, siempre te mueves con mucha gracia. Mimi._ Cargándola entre sus brazos, la llevo de vuelta a la habitación donde empezó a curarla. Todo en silencio. En ningún momento la miro a los ojos. En ningún momento espero el motivo por el cual tuviera que mirarla y aun así cuando ella misma se lo pidió, reteniendo su mano donde recién tenía el desecho de la banda que había puesto en su rodilla. La miro y le sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto en ella.

" _Kouji… En ningún momento consideraría a nadie y menos a ti, como alguien que no importa… Eres importante en mi vida, como la música lo es para mí"_

No había tomado eso como una confesión pero, si le llenaba de felicidad ser comparado con algo tan valioso para ella como la música. Aun así, esa emoción fue sustituida cuando ella le mostro algo en su mano, en la palma. Kouji observo su propia mano derecha y trazo imaginariamente la cicatriz que él había visto en la palma de ella. Y ahí ella le conto, el por qué en aquella ocasión le había costado tanto aceptar su petición. El hombre apoyo la frente al espejo sintiéndose nuevamente derrotado, como un tonto. Y no la podía culpar a ella, ella no deseaba preocupar a nadie, más bien podía sentir culpa hacia sí mismo de que quizás él haya sido una de las causas que aceleraron esa operación. No obstante, con palabras amable le explico que ya todo estaba bien y que esa experiencia le había abierto los ojos.

" _Sentir que perdería mi mano, y luego de recuperarla me hizo pensar en que no debo dejar de aprovechar ninguna oportunidad de tocar, sin importar lo pequeña que sea porque… Nunca se sabe cuándo podrá ser la última"_

Y esa misma experiencia, es lo que había hecho que la rutina de hoy se volviera reflexiva. Llego a su hogar sin despegarse de esas palabras. Y nuevamente se vio abierto por ella a una nueva experiencia, un nuevo aprendizaje _¿Y por qué no?_ Fue que le hizo pensar, sobre la petición de Yves. Permitiría que su orgullo, le hiciera perder una oportunidad que quizás pudiera llevarlo, no solo más cerca de ser el mejor, sino también de una oportunidad de tocar con y para Mimi. Si, es cierto, que sería un violín de fondo pero estaría tocando ella y ese pensamiento era lo único que lo detenía de no rechazar por segunda vez la intención de Yves y responderle que lo pensaría. Lo que parecía un remolino de emociones ¿Y por qué no? Ahora se encontraba camino, a donde se le había citado en caso de aceptar… Aun así él no sabía si aceptaba o no.

-Maestre Kido-

-¡Ah! Minamoto-san ¿Has venido por lo de Yves?-

-Pues… Quiero disculparme antes- se inclino en modo de respeto ante la disculpa- Y quería agradecerle por esta oportunidad, pero aun no estoy seguro de aceptar esta posición… Después de todo, no estoy acostumbrado a ser un violín de fondo, Maestre-

-Estoy seguro que no- Le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara y mientras caminaba le converso- Debo admitir, que me sorprendió escuchar por Yves que tu no serias el violín principal, sino una jovencita… Tachikawa, si bien es su apellido-

-Sí, Mimi Tachikawa-

-¿La conoces?- el joven asintió- Tengo curiosidad, para haber cautivado a un hombre como Yves, debe ser muy buena-

-Y lo es, Maestre-

-¿Oh? Parece tenemos a otro cautivado por Tachikawa- Kouji se sintió frio en su sitio ante el comentario y giro el rostro a sabiendas que quizás el mismo lo delataba, Kido rio ligeramente- No te lo tomes a personal. Me da curiosidad verdaderamente…- Habían llegado al salón de practica y cuando giraron para abrir la puerta, observaban a un grupo de chicas reunidas alrededor de Ishida, este solo se mostraba serio y molesto. El violinista admitía que sintió empatía en ese mismo momento porque sentía lo que era ser acosado por fanáticas- Buenos días…- Hablo tan bajo el maestre que pensó que nadie lo oiría pero apenas termino la frase diminuta las chicas pararon en seco y corrieron a sus lugares. El rubio se giro para el maestre y se inclino en respeto.

-Buenos días, maestre-

-Ishida, es bueno verlo tan puntual-

-Quería saber si recibió las piezas que he tomado la potestad de escoger para el concierto-

-¡Ah! Claro, me pareció excelente su elección Ishida, nada como Beethoven y Chopin para navidad. Aunque debo admitir me extraño su selección de orden para dichas piezas- El rubio había dejado de mostrarle atención al maestre para fijarse en el aguazul- Yves me ha pedido hacer una adición de último minuto para ayudarme realmente, para la fecha me hará falta un violinista y cellista ¿Se conocen?- El rubio asintió y sin decir más camino hasta el piano sentándose ligeramente, Kouji hizo una mueca leve ante la actitud y sintió miradas, cuando se giro noto como varias de las chicas también veían con ojos ensoñadores al violinista, este suspiro y camino a sacar el violín, mientras el maestre hablaba.

-Muy bien muchachos, como sabrán a partir de este momento hasta Diciembre, estaremos ensayando para presentar la orquesta triple concierto a petición de Yves- el hombre se acomodo los lentes y puso las partituras sobre una pequeña mesa- Yamato Ishida será el pianista, acompañado por… Uh…- volvió a acomodar sus lentes para buscar entre las notas el nombre de los otros acompañantes, Kouji suspiro algo molesto- Aquí esta… Hikari Kamiya, en el cello y Mimi Tachikawa en el violín- Miro al público, probablemente buscándolas.

-Maestre…-

\- Si, Catherine…- Kouji giro su atención a la chica que hablo, por donde estaba ubicada él podía notar que ella era el concertino, el primer violín de la orquesta. Era obvio. Kouji, había escuchado un par de veces de Catherine. Era una joven que parecía moverse como un metrónomo a la hora de tocar, desde que ella se graduó no paro de tocar en la orquesta del conservatorio. Y su posición y seguidores eran estables.

-¿Por qué Minamoto Kouji no será el violinista para el trio?- ¡Vaya! La chica era directa.

-Pues, eso fue decisión de Yves e Ishida en persona- hablo con suavidad, el violinista podía notar que había cierta duda en la decisión de Yves saliendo de sus bocas. Todas las cabezas giraron a ver al pianista que seguía más entretenido en leer lo que tenía en sus manos en vez de andar pendiente de hormonas o disputas absurdas y por segunda vez en el día, Minamoto concordaba con él. Las cabezas se giraron a la puerta, justo al momento que la escucharon abrirse revelando un trio. _Izumi ¿Qué hace aquí?_ Las castañas reían ante algo que el pelirrojo comentaba relajado en japonés, y Kouji pudo pensar en lo que Yves y Kido le comentaron sobre que habría adiciones extras en caso de necesitarlas ¿Acaso, Yves non confiaba en las habilidades de Mimi o Hikari? Podía quizás decirlo de Kamiya, pero de Mimi era muy diferente el motivo. Arrugo el rostro por un momento.

-Good Morning- Hablo cantarina la castaña y eso basto para que su frente se relajara reflejando una sonrisa, sintió como el rubio también se había puesto de pie y queda a la par con el violinista.

-Esperamos no haber llegado tarde- Koushiro miro su reloj para constatar la hora- Parece llegamos a punto-

-Izumi, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí hoy- Kido hablo tranquilo colocando ambas manos en su espalda.

-Pensé en venir y darle apoyo a Kari-san y Mimi-san, ya que es su primer día en una orquesta- la sonrisa amable de Koushiro, casi descuadra al maestre puesto Izumi no era muy conocido por ser expresivo. Las chicas en cambio se rieron ante la aptitud del pelirrojo.

-Ya veo. Supongo ustedes son el resto del trio. Al fin tengo el placer de conocerlas-

-Un gusto, Hikari Kamiya-

-Mimi Tachikawa. El profesor Yves ha hablado maravillas de usted Maestre Kido, me siendo honrada de estar aquí- las cejas del hombre se elevaron y noto que había escepticismo en su rostro. Kouji volvió a negar con la cabeza. Susurros al fondo atrajeron su atención y noto como todos los de la orquesta hablaban y empezaban a alzar la voz esperando a que la chica escuchara, ella solo se giro y camino al centro tomando de la mano a Kari que parecía sentirse completamente intimidada- ¡Kouji-san! ¡Yamato-san!- Todos callaron al instante al ver como la joven hablaba tan suelta ante los hombres nombrados. Ambos no se dieron cuenta que relajaron sus hombros al momento que la chica llego hasta ellos

-Hola Mimi-san- hablo Kouji, algo entretenido con el rostro tímido de Kari y una Mimi ignorando el hecho.

-Llegas tarde- solo contesto el rubio

-¿Eh? Izzy-san dijo que estábamos a tiempo, así que ¡Bleh!- ella le saco la lengua en respuesta final, Kouji sonrió para sí mismo.

-¡Maestre!- Todos giraron nuevamente a la orquesta en donde nuevamente la rubia concertino se ponía de frente y apuntaba con la baqueta a Mimi- La orquesta no está de acuerdo con aceptar a esta extraña que toque con nosotros… ¡Es decir! Ni siquiera sabemos cómo toca, somos una orquesta con una reputación que cuidar-

-Ya veo…- Fue lo único que hablo Joe, sin dejar los brazos en su espalda. Izzy, había dejado ambos cellos en un sitio y ya estaba cerca de Mimi y el resto, solo miraba curioso la situación. Kouji miro de reojo y noto como el rostro de Yamato estaba molesto, pero aun así no hacía nada. Y él entendía el por qué, estar en una orquesta no es nada más tocar al par de todos sino, que todos presten su confianza en quienes le rodean y si la orquesta no te aceptaba, el respeto y que entiendan tus emociones nunca estarán en la misma página.

-Maestre…- fue un suave susurro, y todos observaron a la joven que hablo. Era Mimi. Había soltado a Kari y ahora se miraba viendo al maestre con la cabeza algo inclinada- Se que quizás, no estoy en mi posición de opinar…-

-¡Y claro que no lo estas, novata!- Alguien de la orquesta grito, el cuarteto intento ubicar quien era. Mimi no parecía interesada en buscar un rostro a esa voz.

-Pero entiendo los sentimientos de la señorita Deneuve- la joven del apellido se sobresalto que la de cabellos miel supiera su nombre y que le diera la razón, dejo de mirar al maestre para mirar a la orquesta- Ningún de ustedes me conoce o siquiera a mi amiga Kari, por eso sé que no estamos en posición para poder mucho pero,…- miro de reojo a Yamato y Kouji entendió lo que el mismo rubio le había dicho sobre que Mimi cumplía su palabra- no pienso ceder ante mi posición-

-¿Y quién te crees? Como para hablar de una posición, aquí nadie te conoce. Solo porque el profesor Yves tenga influencia en la escuela no significa que lo tendrá en las emociones de esta orquesta- la orquesta aplaudió en apoyo a la moción de su concertino.

-Maestre…- Koushiro se interpuso ignorando a la joven y este solo lo observo acomodando sus lentes- ¿Puedo sugerir algo?-

-Adelante Izumi-

-Un duelo-

-¿No estará hablando en serio?- hablo Kouji algo molesto por la situación, Mimi parecía consternada por igual

-Como dije, yo estoy aquí para darle apoyo a Kari-san y Mimi-san en la nueva orquesta- dijo sin perder un hilo de emoción mirando de reojo a Kouji y luego al maestre- Ambas son violinistas, usted como Maestre y ustedes como orquesta podrán determinar si Mimi-san tiene o no la habilidad para tocar al mismo nivel de esta orquesta… Solo escojan una pieza, y a la mitad de la misma, la otra empieza a tocar. Así podremos determinar si una está al nivel de la otra, o no- Koushiro sonreía tranquilo y pudo notar como Kari también parecía tranquila mirando de reojo a Koushiro y Mimi.

-Solo si Catherine está de acuerdo- Hablo con suavidad Joe que caminaba y ahora se posicionaba cerca del trio.

-Claro que lo estoy, en nombre de la orquesta y mi posición- El rubio pianista suspiro pesadamente, y todo pasaba tan rápido que al violinista solo le daba chance de ver emociones y no pensar nada más.

-Kouji-san…- Observo a Kari que lo miraba algo preocupado pero, esta solo le sonrió- No deberías preocuparte tanto…-

-No es eso, Hikari-san… Es solo, que… Me molesta que no reconozcan quien es ella-

-Entonces este es un perfecto momento para que lo haga- Había sido Kido quien hablo y los miro, mientras las violinistas se acomodaban con sus violines para el duelo. Koushiro hablaba en un susurro a Mimi, y Catherine solo la veía de reojo- Yo admito que también estoy curioso de ver quien es, Mimi Tachikawa-

-¿Desconfía de mis gustos, Maestre?- hablo por primera vez en todo ese rato el rubio, el trio miro a verlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Ishida, confió en tus gustos pero también se lo excéntrico que puede ser Yves y sus caprichos- Noto como el rostro del rubio se contrajo por un momento y el de ojos oscuros pudo notar que Yamato estaba molesto por el comentario. El rubio de giro al frente y camino.

-Izumi-san, tengo la pieza perfecta que pueden tocar- El pelirrojo miro extrañado, y las féminas que lo acompañaban por igual- Por supuesto, yo tocaré como su acompañante- El recinto se lleno de voces ante las palabras del rubio. Joe elevo una ceja nuevamente, y Kouji sintió algo de envidia saber que era Yamato nuevamente quien salía a relucir pero, su voz de músico le susurro que esa será la única manera en la que esta orquesta acepte a Mimi como su violinista principal. Siempre había una batalla constante entre violinistas por el papel principal. Egos de cuerda.

-¿Y cuál pieza sería esa?-

- **Beethoven, Violín Sonata No. 9 "Kreutzer Sonata" en Primer movimiento-**

Yamato se posiciono en el piano y observo a cada lado como se acomodaban las violinista terminaban de ajustar su posición. Kreutzer era una pieza que sumerge el dramatismo en una inmensa interacción entre el piano y el violín. No era como si estuvieran luchando sino más bien bailando por la aceptación del otro, una admiración, una dedicación de las palabras. Podría decirse que se adapta a la situación, porque Kreutzer fue creada y estrenada el mismo día que fue terminada, en donde sus músicos la tocaron viendo por primera vez la partitura. Algo espontaneo para llevar a cabo algo extraordinario. Apenas Catherine empezó a tocar, pudo notar el profesionalismo hecho materia en su violín, el metrónomo del violín. Sabía lo exacto que debía tocar una pieza, cuando parar y cuando comenzar pero, había algo que siempre le molesto a Kouji cuando la escuchaba tocar. Era que, se centraba tanto en que la pieza saliera perfecta que no permitía cabida para emociones desbordantes. Así que ¿Cómo tomaría una pieza como Kreutzer? El primer movimiento empezaba con una lenta introducción, la cual es característica de Beethoven quien te da pequeñas pistas de lo que vendrá. Luego empieza un juego con sus cuatro cuerdas en donde requiere de un dominio entero en donde empieza la comunicación amable entre pianista y violinista. Yamato se acoplaba muy bien a la tonada y personalidad de Catherine pero, la violinista parece haber olvidado algo muy importante. _No está escuchando al piano, solo busca que su competencia oiga lo que ella tiene que decir._ Observo a Mimi que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose de la pieza, podía notar su mano derecha tocar el aire como si un piano imaginario estuviera ahí. Esta pieza podría considerarse un cortejo, en donde la dama empieza a pretender pero no desea caer bajo los encantos del piano, y el piano se muestra sutil y persuasivo al mismo tiempo ante el cortejo.

Giro su rostro para notar a Joe, quien parecía complacido con su violinista. Kouji sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza ante lo que podría pasar luego. Ver a Catherine le trajo recuerdos, de cuando el solía tocar. Tan soberbio y absorto de su mundo, donde creía que mejoraba con cada práctica y que sería el mejor. Eso. Hasta que Mimi llego, y le recordó esa humildad que había olvidado. Noto como Mimi ya tomaba posición, ya sería su turno y observo a la orquesta que se ponían ansioso también por escuchar a la violinista desconocida. Apenas la fracción de dos segundos que separaba el violín del piano se hizo presente, Mimi empezó a tocar el violín y parecía que todo el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente.

El cuerpo de Yamato inclusive cambio de postura, y los dedos de Yamato parecían tomar una vida propia muy lejana a la postura de Yamato ¿Este era el efecto de Mimi cuando tocaba con Yamato? ¿Era así de instantáneo? ¿Acaso Yamato se dará cuenta? Yamato siempre era un hombre muy concentrado de sus emociones, siempre resguardándolas y evitando que el mundo las vea. Pero esta sonata, se sentía diferente. Si es cierto que con Catherine, las notas salieron perfectas pero había algo que faltaba ahí. En esa ocasión el violín se encargaba de transmitirle las emociones que el pianista debía sentir y el piano solo se dejaba llevar, en esta otra parte. El violín le pedía al pianista que compartiera sus emociones, que no solo la ayudará a sobrellevarlas, sino que le permitiera al piano sobresalir por igual. Esta sonata, era una confesión con un baile de emociones abrasivas. Noto la postura de Mimi, era relajada, llena de frescura y energía. Hizo que de sus labios saliera una sonrisa. Recuerdos, a pesar de la amargura vivida aquel día, esa misma postura relajada él ahora la podía llevar sin problemas gracias a ella.

-¿Esto es lo que Yves ve? ¿Es lo que tú ves?-

-Hai- hablaban con un susurro para no perturbar la burbuja musical que ocurría frente a ellos. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Joe y noto como sus ojos parecían brillar, Mimi siempre tendría ese efecto en las personas, observo a la orquesta y había personas que inclusive parecían llorar en silencio. Sonrió complacido- Mimi tiene una pasión que yo desconozco, pero… Es una luz que me motiva a poder buscar mi propia pasión sin tener miedo a expresarla, a siempre buscar mi propia pasión… Ella tiene ese efecto en las personas-

-¿Cómo es que nunca antes la había visto? Ni oído de ella-

-¿Oh? ¿Acaso ahora noto interés, _Maestre?-_ ambos se giraron al ver como el profesor Yves se había puesto a su lado y observaba a la pareja tocar. No habían notado ni en qué momento había entrado pero ahí estaba, sonreía de manera sincera.

-Yves… ¿Qué haces así?-

-Vine a ver como estaba todo, admito que me quede preocupado cuando no note interés de parte tuyo con este proyecto- La pieza estaba a punto de terminar e Yves suspiro relajado- Pero veo, que mi preocupación era en vano; ella como siempre hizo su propia entrada para llamar tu atención-

-¿Cómo es que no sabía de ella? Tú la conoces Yves ¿Por qué no te había oído hablar de ella? ¿Por qué nadie la conoce?- Joe podía sentir su propia piel erizarse ante las notas en las cuerdas y la manera en cómo se desenvolvía.

-Ella… Estuvo un par de años fuera del conservatorio por problemas personales, apenas se acaba de reintegrar pero… Estoy seguro que habrás oído de ella, en su momento. Kido- ¿El profesor Yves sabia sobre lo que había pasado con Mimi?

-¿Tienes más piezas de ella?-

-Oh, sí, si… Tengo una que compuso con Ray hace un par de años-

-¿Ray Chen?- Casi que ambos lo susurraron al mismo tiempo, acaso Mimi había conocido al gran violinista Chen ¿Cómo no sabía nada de esto? ¿Cómo es que no habia noticias de esto?

-Sí, Mimi tenía problemas con su técnica y Ray la ayudo a dominarlo, realmente es hermoso verla tocar ahora que está de vuelta ¿No les parece?- Se giró a ver a Mimi como abría los ojos al momento en el que la última nota salía del violín y le sonreía a la nada.

Kouji, no pudo evitar más que unirse a su sonrisa.

Y Nuevamente. Ahora olvidándose del resto.

La pregunta volvió a asomarse en su cabeza

¿Y por qué no?

Si ella era todo lo que necesitaba para decir que sí.

Definitivamente

¿Y por qué no?

/

/

Review:

 **EstherBea:** Mimi, muchos dicen que es caprichosa y el mundo debe girar a su alrededor pero viéndola crecer, notas que esa actitud siempre pasa a un segundo plano y hasta en 2.0 se arriesga sin pensarlo para siempre proteger a los demás por eso, no pude dejar pasar ese aspecto de ella en esto, de siempre ser toda linda sin preocupar a los demás. Espero este capitulo tambien te haya encantado, hemos conocido al gran Maestre Kido ¿Qué lección de vida le dará Mimi a este hmbre? Quien sabe hahahaa

 **Mimato Bombon Kou:** Para saber como ella saldrá, alguno de los dos tendrá que cometer un "error" que causara que se retire en el juego del amor para tener el corazón de Mimi y ahí, permitirá el acercamiento del otro. Quizas hhahaha a veces mis ideas cambian cuando me centro a escribir. Y pues, con Kouji, si la emoción para sentir es rabia y el no sabia para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta ahora. A mi me afecto algo ese capitulo por eso me costo continuar, pero ya con energías. Mi padrino murió de ELA y es una enfermedad que por igual no tiene cura, aunque esta se estabiliza a diferencia. ;)

 **Atherford:** Wow! Que gran review, no sabes como me revitalizo y encanto. Ahora yendo por partes: Es como probar el dulce mas sabroso del mundo y que te digan al final esta lo mejor, y te lo quiten antes de llegar. Aun si nos amargamos por ese momento, es importante superarse y ver que todo puede tener otro lado de como ver esa historia. Si! La pieza de Mimi [Sin titulo] causara el gran impacto como los grandes artistas del mmudno lo han hecho, y esperemos haga no solo una huella en el corazón de los demás, sino sea la huella que los motive a continuar esa pasion. Oye, nada nunca es imposible. Si deseas aprender a tocar ambos, hoy es el dia ;) Yo aprendi piano por mímica, no se leer partituras pero viendo como lo tocan y con oído he aprendido piezas (no a lo grande pero si me defiendo ahhaha), siento que la música clásica aun si es clásica, es música que representara siempre un gran valor para el futuro de todas las generaciones. Más en la actualidad donde ya solo 1 palabra puede ser usada para "disque música" y por ende pongo más cariño a la selección de piezas para que cause el verdadero impacto que en mi mente se genera. "Es lo q el mismo yama y el Prof yves dijeron, ella no toca la música, es la música quien la toca a ella, y pienso q es porque ella permite q la música tenga su propia voz y esencia pues ella misma es una con la música en cuanto toma su violín y toca la primera tonada. Pienso q es como q abre las puertas de su corazón y todo lo q es y todo lo q quiere escuchar, compartir y expresar fluye a través de sus manos y le da forma de hermosas melodías cargadas de sentimientos, pasión y un inmenso amor y respeto por la música y así lograr llegar hasta lo más profundo de los corazones y hasta la propia esencia de quienes la escuchan!" Y creo que yo no pude decirlo mejor hahahaha ;) Yama va en camino a conseguir esa pasión, solo que… Su corazón primero hara Doki Doki antes que nada. Hahaha y si a medida que uno va leyendo, va entendiendo cosas como ¡AH! Ahora se porque la baqueta se le ha caído, si, es a causa de su enfermedad. Una que cree haber llevado a nivel control. En cuanto a por que Mimi se molesto, es más que todo, molesta por el poco tiempo que le puede quedar y a sabiendas que aun tiene grandes oportunidades como esas. Estas emociones las veremos más adelante, en una Mimi no tan sonriente. Espero este capitulo te haya atrapado ;) Y nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por tan bello review hahaha.

/

/

Muy bien, Kouji ha aceptado unirse. Aun cuando la orquesta haya quedado asombrada, ene l siguiente capitulo veremos a un grupo, de salida para unirse más ¿Qué mejor manera de crear lazos que con una salida casual? ;)

Les gustaría que el siguiente capitulo fuera desde el punto de vista (3ra persona) de Yamato, Kouji, o Mimi?

Sin más, no olviden sus reviews. Nos leemos! ;)


	11. Caldo para el corazón

**Capítulo 11: Caldo para el corazón**

 _¿Cómo termine aquí?_ Era lo único que la mente de Yamato reproducía, abrió los ojos y giro su vista para ver un montón de partituras regadas por todos lados, así como algo de ropa y cuando intento acomodarse noto como algo pesaba en su costado y girando la vista vio un pequeño bulto envuelto entre sabanas con la cabellera hecha desastre, una cabellera castaña. Su alarma mental se activó y casi se sobresalta pero al ver que ambos tenían sus ropas puestas hizo que su corazón volviera a latir a un ritmo regular. No recordaba casi toda la noche, o bien aquella después de que Mimi lo invito a su casa para continuar bebiendo e intentará enseñarle a tocar violín, sacándole solo sonidos que hicieron que el gato de un vecino saltará por la ventana. Luego recordó imágenes cortas de otras conversaciones, triviales y sin sentido pero, en mucho tiempo. No se había sentido así, relajado. Con él mismo. Solo recordó una vez en la que se sintió así y fue hace muchos años cuando observo un concierto de **Chopin** , en donde tocaban **Nocturne in F Minor-Op. 55, No 1 (Variation) Piano, Violin, Cello.**

¿Qué había pasado para que llegarán a ese punto? Observo el reloj, titilaba las 10:48 am y recordó el ayer

Tenía una bebida en frente y podía sentir un ligero mareo producto del alcohol. Miro a su alrededor y noto como habían personas aglomeradas cantando, otras bailando al ritmo de la música y otras bebiendo y charlando. Giro su cabeza y noto como Kouji también estaba en la misma postura que él pero charlaba relajadamente con el concertino Catherine. Inclusive su Maestre Jou Kido estaba cantando sin decoro alguno.

Suspiro pesadamente. Nuevamente _¿Cómo termine aquí?_

-¿No te diviertes, Yamato-san?- se giró y noto a una sonriente castaña de ojos miel. Y ahí fue que recordó. Todos estaban ahí gracias a ella y su sugerencia. Tras haber tocado en el duelo, el salón se había quedado en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, pero fue la propia Concertino quien había tomado la iniciativa y extender su mano amigable a la castaña, agradeciéndole por el duelo y que podía entender por qué alguien como Yamato había aceptado hacer un trio para su concierto, con ella. Dándole la bienvenida, temporalmente a la orquesta.

De ahí la tensión decayó y noto al Prof. Yves hablando con relajo con Jou y Kouji, mientras que saludaba con una mano alegre a Mimi y a su persona. Jou había quedado impresionado con la participación de la joven y aun cuando dijo que tenía cosas que arreglar en ella, estaría complacido de tener a alguien como ella así como al resto de los que se unían. Jou era un hombre recto, se podía decir que estaba impresionado por la joven así que ver emociones en ese rostro impasible era tan extraño como ver a Izzy reír abiertamente. Justo como ocurría ahora, y reía con Hikari, sobre quien sabe qué.

-Deberíamos estar ensayando en vez de estar de fiesta, Mimi-san-

-Ay, vamos. No todo en la vida puede ser ensayo. También hay que divertirse y disfrutar de lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecerte- Sintió su corazón dar un brinco cuando la castaña rodeo su brazo abrazándolo literalmente y tiraba de él. Se le veía contenta, sus mejillas estaba algo teñidas. Probablemente alcohol en su sistema y Yamato suspiro nuevamente. Tras la práctica, ella sugirió ir a beber y disfrutar para así la nueva orquesta pudiera conocer a los nuevos integrantes y ser, propias palabras de ella "una buena familia". Algo le decía que la castaña no tenía buena resistencia al alcohol pero válgame que tiene una buena voz. De no haber sido violinista quizás ella pudiera haber sido cantante. Arrastrando a Hikari a todo, ella era la primera en probar todo con tal de romper el hielo de la situación, como en Karaoke por ejemplo y no fue sino hasta que Izzy se les unió que así fue. Ahora todos charlaban, reían y hasta se tomaban fotografías. Acerco su bebida y vacío el trago.

 _Escuchar el corazón de los demás._

Para realmente llegar al alma de los demás, él debía entender mejor el corazón de los demás y aun cuando nunca en su vida se motivó a conocer a alguien más que no fuera a su hermano y quizás el par de parejas que tuvo, esta se presentaba como una oportunidad nueva. Realmente nueva, para él. Miro a la joven que volvía a servirle un trago y sonreír ante alguna ocurrencia frente a ellos. Su corazón le pedía conocerla a ella. Más, siendo la masa de misterio que ella era. Suspiro relajando un poco sus hombros y pensó por ese momento que aunque no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, sabía que quería en ese momento y era, conocerla un poco más a ella. Y ya sabía cómo empezar a hacerlo. Tras una idea traviesa.

-Supongo tienes razón pero… Lo hare con una condición-

-Uhm… No es justo, le quitas la diversión a todo Yamato-san- La noto hacer un puchero y negó con la cabeza encantando de la situación.

-Ya que te gustan tanto los juegos, jugaremos a 20 preguntas- Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos y podía notar que realmente eso la había sorprendido.

-El gran Ishida jugando juegos infantiles ¡Me sorprende!- Rio abiertamente mientras volvía a beber y se despegó de su brazo para acomodarse en su asiento- Bien, pero para hacerlo aún más entretenido. Si tu o yo nos negamos a responder, deberemos cumplir una penitencia ¿Esta bien?- Elevo una ceja ante la petición y sabía que quizás eso podría ser un juego de doble filo. Más si se trataba de ella, que sabía que lo retaría a cosas absurdas fuera de su plano de confort. Y dando un sorbo a su nueva bebida, cortesía de Tachikawa asintió- ¡Muy bien! Entonces, yo empiezo- la observo ponerse un dedo en el mentón y pensar con mucha determinación.

-No me iras a preguntar el significado de la vida ¿Verdad? Porque la eternidad con la que te tomas para preguntar pareciera- lo miro de manera mortífera y golpeando en juego su brazo volvió a reír.

-Que va… ¡Ya se! ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- Yamato tuvo que parpadear un montón de veces ante la absurda pregunta que le hizo, suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Muchos creen que es el azul, pero me gusta el verde olivo. Solo, que es más difícil de combinar o conseguir algo que me guste por eso uso el azul-

-Ya lo creo ¡A mí me encanta el verde manzana! Pero, rosa siempre será mi pasión- dijo acomodase el collar de cristalitos rosa que colgaba- Tu turno- Sabia que debía ir por lo más básico para atreverse a preguntarle cosas que había querido saber desde hace mucho.

-¿Eres hija única?-

-¡Hai! Aunque, siempre quise tener una hermana. Mis padres nunca quisieron tener otra hija. Decían, que… Conmigo tenían más que suficiente, pero… Si hubiera tenido una hermana, quizás todo habría sido realmente más que suficiente ¿Tengo sentido?- Aun en la oscuridad del sitio podía notar que había un hilo de tristeza en esa respuesta.

-Sí, y ahí se fue tu pregunta-

-¡Oye! No es justo ¡No pregunte nada!-

-Preguntaste si tenía sentido, y te respondí; si si tiene. Así que, acóplate a las reglas. Yo no las hice- hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño y el solo pudo reír por lo bajo- Veo que Kamiya-san siempre te trae comida ¿Tienes algún alimento favorito?-

-¡Pues claro! Mi alimento favorito son los dulces-

-Mimi-san eso es muy general-

-No puedo escoger uno solo, es… Es como la música, todos tienen algún único que te hacen amarlo. Así que todos tienen el derecho de ser mis favoritos. Aunque si admito que odio las cosas amargas como el mochi de granos rojo – hizo una morisqueta con la lengua que eso solo hizo que Yamato riera, y ambos volvieron a beber más.

Así el tiempo paso y tanto él como ella se negaba con ciertas preguntas a lo que él la obligaba a retos absurdos como flirtear con Izzy para solo ver su reacción de como el pelirrojo se despabilaba y casi huía de la habitación insinuando que solo la vería como una amiga o retos en donde Mimi lo obligaba a ponerse brillo labial en los labios, a lo que tuvo que beber un par de beses antes de hacerlo. Mientras continuaban con sus preguntas y retos, las personas se estaban terminando de retirar, y él decidió acompañarla a su casa, después de todo eran "casi vecinos".

-Y entonces Takeru, creyó que era buena broma dejarme fuera de mi casa sin ropa y con los fotógrafos acechando. Mi padre casi me mata cuando salí en el periódico inglés, más que todo porque su nombre estaba en la portada. No porque yo tenía unos calzones que no me orgullece de decir pero tenía agujeros por todos lados- Mimi reía con libertades ante lo que le contaba- ¡En mi defensa! Eran los calzones más cómodos que tenía-

-Puedo imaginar, mis calzones favoritos tienen muchas caritas sonrientes- Daba brincos con tranquilidad, usando los cuadros de los adoquines en el suelo como si un juego se tratará, Yamato por su lado caminaba con una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía ¿Esto era lo que se sentía, estar a gusto con alguien? A decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba Mimi siempre le traía esas emociones y lo hacía mantenerse pendiente de su alrededor, de todo menos él.

-Bien, mi última pregunta y justo antes de llegar a tu hogar- La castaña dio un último brinco y casi resbala por los tacones que cargaba. Yamato la sostuvo por el brazo, y ella solo le sonrió.

-¡Shoot!- Respondió en un ligero ingles mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo como si de un arma se tratará.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar hace un par de años?- La sonrisa de Mimi se desvaneció, y una ligera tensión se apodero de su cuerpo mientras que bajo su mirada y Yamato aprovecho esto para tomarla en mejor posición entre sus brazos. Observo como Mimi alargo la mano derecha que tenía en forma de pistola y mostro la palma. En la oscuridad no podía ver así que la acerco a la luz de la entrada de su edificio y pudo notar una pequeña cicatriz.

-Sufrí de túnel carpiano, aunque parezca tonto afecto gran parte de mis funciones motoras y mis padres vieron como mejor opción hacer terapia para ver si se recuperaba. La cosa fue, que… No ocurrió. Y tuvieron que operar- No hubiera imaginado que algo como eso fuera la causa que ella dejará de tocar por un par de años pero, ese fantasma que aun la perseguía que podía ver en los ojos de ella le decía que había algo más atrás de eso.

-Y ya debo imaginar que te encuentras bien ¿No es así?-

-Sí, solo que… No esperaba que trajera secuelas consigo, me costó recuperarme por eso no quiero perder ningún momento de mi vida ni ninguna oportunidad- ¿Secuelas? ¿Qué podrían ser? Sabía que en este punto, era el alcohol hablando por Mimi. Ni la propia castaña soltaría tanta información estando sobria, para su suerte el alcohol tardaba un poco más en tener efecto sobre él, la arropo más con su agarre y con una mano la tomo del rostro para que dejara de mirar la cicatriz y se fijará en él. Esa pregunta había hecho que la nube oscura volviera sobre la mirada de Mimi y eso no le gustaba. Su corazón galopaba pidiéndole que por favor, la hiciera olvidar esa nube y se centrará en él. O lo que sea.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo-

-¿Eh?-

-Tu respuesta, no es del todo sincera y por eso. Te toca un reto-

-¡Eso no es justo!-

-Bésame-

-¿Eh?-

-Que me beses-

-¡Yamato-san!-

-Puedes escoger, decirme toda la verdad o besarme. Es tu llamada Tachikawa- El rubio por un momento pensó que eso era lo que tomaría hacer que ella se determinará a decirle lo que faltaba, pero no espero y su mente se apagó cuando tuvo los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos. Ni su mente proceso que los brazos de ella lo rodeaban o que él se aferraba más aun a la cintura de ella. Su mente si proceso el sabor de sus labios, entre una mezcla de licor con cerezas, y su mente exploto en sensaciones cuando su lengua se aventuró a probar dentro de la boca de ella y ella, le respondió de igual manera. Nunca había notado lo suave que esta mujer podía ser, ni mucho menos la pasión que por el tiempo que la conocía solo la veía en la música, a través de su boca expresaba algo muy parecido. Su mente se volvía loca al sentir la mano de la joven jugar con su cabello y su corazón le gritaba que eso era lo correcto. Para que luego su corazón le gritará que volviera a besarla, cuando ella se separó de él y le sonrió algo ensoñador. Para él, fue encantador.

-¿Sabes? La noche es joven, y arriba aún tengo unas botellas que esperan ser bebidas-

No diría que fue la perdición porque, aun cuando él ya se había acostado con otras mujeres como algo normal su mente le decía que hacerlo con ella sería un pecado. Agradecía que estuvieran en ropa y que la noche haya transcurrido normal. Fue refrescante y caliente al mismo tiempo. Nuevas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, donde nuevos besos se llevaron a cabo y aunque su corazón gritaba de gozo fue su mente lo que le hizo recapitular algo en especial. El motivo por el que él se quedó a dormir, con ella en su misma cama.

-Bien, será mejor que regrese. Antes que no pueda ni recordar en que piso vivo- se puso de pie, tropezando un poco debido al licor en sus sistemas. Mimi por su lado reía como tonta, e intentaba agarrar una botella que se terminó resbalando de su mano y se estrelló completamente contra el suelo. Yamato estuvo a punto de regañarla por su torpeza pero cuando la observo detallando su mano derecha, quedo en silencio. Él ya había visto esa misma reacción aquella vez que toco para un gran público y le hizo pensar ¿Su túnel carpiano aun le estará dando problemas? Suspirando y trayendo a Mimi a la realidad, le hablo- No te muevas, pueda que te cortes con algo iré a buscar la escoba y un trapeador ¿En qué parte la guardas?- Ella le respondió por lo bajo con calma, pero noto que el risueño semblante de la joven se había apagado, por completo. Y mientras limpiaba en silencio y terminaba por botar los vidrios, sintió un bulto detrás, en su espalda. Cuando se giró y los ojos de la castaña eran un nuevo nivel de tristeza que nunca había visto en ella. Trago saliva y se sorprendió con el siguiente comentario.

-Pregunta 21 ¿Qué harías si un día supieras que no puedes volver a tocar, lo que más amas?- Y sin dejarle tiempo para responder, gordas lagrimas se asomaron por el rostro de la chica y al rubio solo le quedo chance para abrazarla y consolarla, dejando la pregunta trotando y frotándose en su mente pero fueron los sollozos de ella que permitieron que él se olvidará para continuar consolarla y buscar animarla, burlándose para levantar su ánimo de que no debía volver a beber ya que era una mala bebedora que al menos agradecía que no se volviera homicida en esos momentos. Esta soltó una pequeña risa y tomando parte de su ropa le pido si podía pasar la noche ahí, porque no deseaba estar sola. Y así, fue como ella durmió. Con él a su lado y ella hecha un ovillo buscando su calor.

Se removió cuando noto a la mujer a su lado moverse solo para ponerse en una posición más cómoda y sonrió al notar el rostro relajado que tenía la joven al dormir, lo mejor será pararse y hacerle un desayuno ligero. Con todo lo que bebió quizás tendrá una resaca y el de ojos azules de primera mano sabía lo horrible que era despertarse con resaca. Haciendo el mínimo de silencio y movimiento posible, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

No tardó mucho en hacerse familiar con la cocina y agradecía que al menos la chica tuviera lo necesario para una comida ligera, porque del resto esta mujer tenía era nada, en su nevera o despensa. Ya entendía porque Kamiya-san le llevaba comida cada que podía. Miro a la pequeña sala, donde solo limpio lo necesario sin tocar ninguna partitura o demás. Tanto él como músico podía saber lo que era tu orden en tu propio desorden, así que dejo eso como estaba. Tomando una bandeja, coloco un plato con sopa y algo de agua con medicamentos en caso de que ella lo necesitara y camino hasta el cuarto. Abriendo lentamente, su corazón volvió a dar un brinco al ver a la mujer que ahora yacía completamente desplegada en la cama con el cabello enmarcando su rostro. Frunciendo el ceño, su mente volvió a vagar a los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior y nuevamente su corazón se agitaba pero esta vez, le costaba respirar y esta vez su estómago parecía ser el que padecía de alguna enfermedad.

Camino con lentitud al borde de la cama y colocando la comida en la mesa de noche se sentó en el borde para detallar nuevamente a la chica frente a él. Y como si fuera una revelación, así como los primeros rayos del sol atraviesan la cortina a primera luz del día que se empezó a dar cuenta de algo. Él no solía preparar cosas para los demás, mucho menos permitir que le hicieran preguntas personales sobre su vida, su propio juego para buscar conocerla no solo había logrado en si conocer pequeñas cosas con gran impacto en su vida. Sino permitió que ella entrará. Aunque no sabía a donde la había invitado sin darse cuenta a entrar. Ya estaba dentro de él y por eso no se había molestado cuando ella se negó a responderle y besarlo para luego invitarlo a subir. Y mucho menos si no había intención para algo sexual, más que conocer. Nunca antes con alguien había hecho algo así. Y ahora estaba aquí.

Pasó la noche con ella, pero fue como compañía.

Despertó a su lado, y no había molestia alguna o vergüenza.

Camino fuera de su cuarto, no para huir sino para volver y verla despierta, una vez más.

Le preparo algo de comer, porque deseaba que se sintiera bien y le sonriera.

Como hizo ayer.

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron como platos al tiempo que una pequeña mirada caramelo lo miraba y le sonreía.

No porque le sorprendiera viéndolo, sino porque.

Solo falto eso para darse cuenta de eso que causaba que su corazón saltará.

Solo falto una mirada más para darse cuenta que…

Le gustaba Mimi Tachikawa, y mucho.

/

Reviews:

 **Mimato Bombon Kou:** Sazon! Hahahaha No pude evitar, creo que este capitulo apenas me dijiste Yamato me deje llevar y salio esto!. No lo esperaba haha ni yo hahahaha. El calor esta horrible, igual por aca! Y wow! Eres mama que genial!. Besos y saludos gigantes

 **Athefrod:** Buenas~ Muchas gracias por el review, como siempre me cautiva. Me alegra que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, este estuvo más ligero pero… Hahaha me gusto el resultado. Realmente Mimi con Tri te das cuenta que ahora es la mas decidida, la más abierta. Alegre, de todo y para nada caprichosa, claro sin dejar lo fashionista! ;) El poder de la pureza tiene eso, la habilidad de entrar en los corazones de los demás sin siquiera intentarlo. Creeme, si existiera una violinista como Mimi en la realidad tambien me hibiera gustado estar ahí cuando ella tocara. Y si Joe poco a poco recordará esa sombra que fue parte de la palabra de todos los profesores. En este a poco se me olvida poner una pieza, pero esta de Chopin creo que fue la especial para el capitulo. El papa de Yama aparecerá, y causara impresión es en Mimi. Espero este marco de Matt haya gustado ;)

 **Clau:** Creo que confundes emociones, no busco que todos estén embobados con ella o enamorados para nada. Los únicos que realmente la quieren son Tai y Matt, los demá sienten esa afinidad que tienes con otra persona por algo en común, algo asi como admiración o capricho y es porque confunden sentimientos. No se si has pasado por ello (me paso una vez con 2 personas que creía querer y solo estaba encparichada con la idea de uno) algo asi, eso poco a poco se va notando, si lees con detalle cada quien expresa una emoción diferente aunque aparenten ser "parecidas". Yves es ma que todo como que la ve como ese joven interno que una vez tuvo haha. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado ;)

 **EstherBea:** Me encanta que te relaje! Esa es la idea, una lectura ligera con algo de drama. Exacto! Kouji es parecido más no igual a Matt, eso lo note viendo nuevamente Frontier hahahaha. Espero hayas mejorado lo que sea que te haya tenido decaída o no hayan sido buenas. Te deseo las mejores energías. Esta vez ha sido Matt.

 **Carina:** Intentare continuar los demás pero últimamente he tenido falla de inspiración en aquellos, este esta ON FIRE hahaha espero te haya gustado este, fue ligero pero lindo!

/

 **Bien, Se han besado y no solo 1 sino varias veces DIOS MIO! HAHAHa admito como le dije ahí a un review, el capitulo no era así pero salio así y me encanto! Espero les haya gustado tambien.**

 **Recuerden dejar su review, de lo que más les gusto,, les gustaría ver más y desde cual punto de vista les gustaría ver: Mimi, Tai o Takeru (Si lo leyeron, Takeru)**

 **Bye bye!**


	12. Curioso

**Capitulo 12: Curioso**

/

"Uhm, ya veo. Entonces, es así como se limpia la boquilla de un oboe ¡Muchas gracias Ishida!" El joven apretó la mano en modo de gratitud mientras se retiraba para practicar, el rubio de mirada suave lo vio partir y sonrió para sí mismo. Siempre llegaban personas del primer año de curso a preguntarle esas cosas tan básicas. Bueno, no realmente es que existieran muchos estudiantes en el Oboe.

Desde siempre le intereso este instrumento de viento, teniendo una forma en particular muchos no se aventurarían a tocar el oboe, porque realmente es un instrumento que tiene sus mañas. Aunque naturalmente el oboe siempre se llevó a la mano con el Jazz, verlo en la música clásica es una inspiración para admitir que todo instrumento tiene el derecho a pertenecer donde sea y sobre todo, ser el primero. Fue cuando su padre lo llevo por primera vez a la filarmónica de New York que pudo conocer el oboe en uno de los arreglo que su padre hacia sobre **Divertimento for Oboe Horns and Strings - Allegro molto** **de Mozart.**

Aun cuando el sonido era delicado y tímido, le gusto la seguridad que demostraba y te hacía sentir calmado, no había sentimiento más agradable que eso. Y desde ahí insistió a su padre poder tocar con el Oboe. Su padre al inicio no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

" _Un Ishida no tocará un instrumento tan insulso, débil y…"_

Otra palabra más que Takeru prefiere omitir en su cabeza, tocar un instrumento tan delicado no te hace menos hombre o más hombre, su madre siempre le decía y consolaba en el silencio de su habitación cuando su padre le reclamaba por ello. Fue gracias a su madre que pudo permitirse tocar y fue en su primer solo que su padre acepto que quizás no había tanta perdida con que lo intentará, y cuando lo elogiaron aún más pudo ver en los ojos de su padre una admiración ante el reto que el menor de los Ishidas impuso, con un instrumento que había perdido su popularidad.

Cerrando su estuche observo la hora, su hermano ya debió salir de la practica con el Maestre Kido, quizás tendría oportunidad de alcanzarlo y almorzar juntos. Se puso de pie y tomo el instrumento ya enfundado y camino. Mientras esperaba no podía evitar pensar en el tiempo.

Desde que su hermano había empezado los ensayos ya no veía si quiera a Kari, quien también había sido electa para ser parte del trio en ese concierto. Extraña mucho las charlas con la castaña, era tan abierta y relajada, además de madura que le sorprendía conocer a alguien así. _Alguien que me hacía sentir cómodo conmigo mismo._ Podía admitir que sentía atracción hacia la pequeña Kamiya y que usaba siempre la excusa de lo pesado de su cello para ayudarla y acompañarla a su casa solo para tenerla cerca, pero ahora con esta orquesta casi no la veía, la extrañaba pero ella se lo merecía. Aunque podía reír mentalmente admitiendo que eso había sido obra de Mimi, porque si fuera por elección de su hermano, habría escogido a Izumi o quizás otro instrumento que a esa chica. Pero hay que admitir que Hikari, aun en su timidez, al momento que se concentraba en el cello parecía una persona completamente diferente y tenía una luz que te hacía imposible alejar tu mirada de ella.

"Ishida-san" Se giró para toparse con los ojos caramelos de Mimi.

"Buenas tardes, Tachikawa-san" Noto como tenia leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos, así como que estaba algo más delgada y parecía esforzarse tan solo con respirar, esto hizo que una ceja del Ishida se elevará. _Me pregunto si mi hermano, habrá notado esto en ella._ Fue lo único que se atrevía a preguntar.

"¿Vienes por tu hermano?"

"Hai" La noto fruncir el ceño y soltar un suspiro lamentable "Se ha ido temprano ¿No es así?"

"Si, no paso ni una hora aquí cuando se fue arrastrando a Kari con él" noto el leve puchero y no pudo evitar reír, la noto soltar el estuche de violín para apoyarse un momento en la pared donde él estaba apoyado por igual "Dijo: _Si queremos tocar bien, es bueno que Kamiya-san pase más tiempo conmigo y le enseñe cosas en las que parece fallar"_ hablo imitando la voz de su hermano con el ceño muy serio y luego se lanzó a reír contagiándoselo a Tk.

"Debo imaginar que Kari-san estaría muerta de miedo"

"Dímelo a mí, me miraba con ganas de matarme o que la salvará… Realmente no pude decir" Miro el reloj y la castaña siguió su mirada "Pero bueno, para que no hayas perdido el viaje y… Ya que estas aquí… ¿Por qué no comemos juntos?"

Ya antes había probado la comida de Kamiya, tal parece ser que el moreno también hacia comida para ella y eso no sabía si lo sorprendía o le causaba más curiosidad. Observaba a la castaña comer con interés y su vista puesta en una partitura y no pudo evitar detallarla. Por una razón, ella le recordaba mucho a una pieza de **Stravinsky, Petrouchka**. Saltarina y llena de vida pero contrariada y algo perturbada, no podía evitar pensar que ella estaba perturbada con algo y que se motivaba a mantenerse con vida para no dejarse caer en la sensación. Una melodía de la que parecía que el protagonista buscaba huir y sobreponerse al mismo tiempo.

Muchos le han llamado observador por no juzgar a un libro sin antes conocer a su autor, pero aun leyendo los libros más obvios siempre quedaba el misterio de que si lo que leía era realidad o solo lo que estaba ahí tallado era para calmar al lector. Y una persona como Tachikawa, sabía que quizás tendría una enciclopedia entera para entenderla.

"Tachikawa-san"

"¿Uhm?"

"¿Cómo te va con el ensayo?"

"Pues, bastante bien. Aunque el maestre Kido-san es muy exigente" La noto frunciendo el ceño algo consternada "Me tiene la vida imposible, no sé qué espera de mí. Tu hermano parece contento con lo que toco ¿Por qué el no?" El rubio lio al verla jugar con un bocado al mismo tiempo que posaba su codo sobre la mesa y apoyaba el mentón sobre la mano izquierda.

"Eso es porque Kido-san no se conforma con estar _contento_ siempre le gusta que todo salga a la perfección"

"Tsk. Tal como Yama-san ¡puff!"

"Es peculiar verte llamándolo Yama" tan concentrada estaba en su pesar que no se había dado cuenta quizás de lo que dijo, y apenada giro su vista a otro lado "Solo 3 personas tenemos permitido llamarlo así"

"¿3?"

"Mi madre, Sora y yo" se dispuso a comer mientras no dejaba de sonreír al ver la curiosidad brotar en sus ojos.

"¿Sora-san?"

"Si, Yama y ella estuvieron saliendo una temporada ¿No lo sabias?" ella negó algo sorprendida "Al final quedaron como buenos amigos, claro está y fue cuando terminaron que Sora empezó a llamarlo Yama. Al rubio de mi hermano no le hacía gracia pero, nunca le reclamo nada; para mí que se acostumbró" Rio ante el recuerdo de como perdía los estribos cuando la pelirroja lo llamaba en público Yama o inclusive ante un simple mensaje de texto "Contigo ¿Se molesta que lo llames así?" Ella volvió a negar. Y esto sorprendió al oboísta, haciendo una O con sus labios ante lo que escuchaba.

"A veces, me obliga a que lo llame sin usar los honoríficos" _Curioso._ Quizás realmente tendría que hablar con su hermano sobre este asunto, tal parece que se había saltado una palabra cuando se trataba de Yamato Ishida y podía ver que esa palabra hasta nombre y apellido tenía. Sonrió para sí, era buena hora que su hermano por fin se interesará en alguien después de mucho tiempo como para sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo.

Quizás el también podía atreverse con cierta cellista. Quizás.

"¿Cuándo tendrás el examen, Ishida-san?"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Pareces sorprendido que sepa. Kari habla mucho de tu persona, deseo saber para ir a verte y desearte buena suerte y quizás, me arrastre a Kari" La castaña rio mostrando su sonrisa triunfante y le guiñaba el ojo al ver como el color probablemente se drenaba de la cara del rubio, no podía evitar sentir nervios de pensar que Kari esté ahí apoyándolo, sabía que la castaña de ojos chocolate no tendría la cortesía de auto invitarse a algo así y ver a esta de ojos miel hacerlo, hacía que su sonrisa se hiciera aún más abierta.

"Estaría muy agradecido contigo, pero con la condición que me llames por mi nombre"

"¡Uhm! No lo creo, Ishida-san" Se notaba incomoda con el asunto.

"¡Hey! Estamos hasta compartiendo una comida, creo es lo justo. Además eres cercana a mi hermano" Noto como la de ojos miel desvió la mirada y frunció los labios, podía notar un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas de la chica. Takeru sonrió.

"Supongo tienes razón, a veces ni tu ni tu hermano parecen japoneses"

"Esa es una de las ventajas de vivir en el extranjero constantemente viajando"

Lo demás de ese momento fue una charla trivial y llena de risas, descubrió que Mimi era una fan de los dulces y que no sabía de donde, pero siempre tenía un dulce escondido en algún lado. Que no podía tocar el oboe pero si podía tocar muchos otros instrumentos.

"Los instrumentos de viento no son lo mío"

"¿Y eso por qué? Si eres nata con otros instrumentos este es igual de sencillo" La noto sonreír y pudo ver algo diferente en sus ojos. _Que extraño_. Luego parpadeo y continúo caminando hacia un destino en específico. Ella misma le indico que sabía dónde estaba Kari y su hermano, que quizás podrían alcanzarlos porque al momento de recibir una llamada, le incido que luego de eso ella tenía que a casa de los Kamiya, por lo visto el mayor tenía un examen de arte repostera y necesitaba la aprobación de Mimi para ello. _Más y más Curioso_.

"Lo sé, pero… No es que no me guste, sencillamente. No puedo" No quiso preguntar más en el tema al verla tan cerrada, para ser una persona tan abierta es raro que deje información a un lado. Tanto fue su concentración que no se dio cuenta que ella había disminuido el paso y al girarse la vio apoyada en sus rodillas y el bolso y estuche de violín estaba en el suelo tras un momento. Se le veía respirar agitadamente y se podía notar el sudor bajar. Sus piernas empezaban a temblar y frunciendo el ceño se acercó con cautela. La pudo escuchar murmurar y fue solo hasta que se acercó que entendió " _No aquí por favor, todo menos aquí_ "

"¿Estas bien, Mimi-san?" Al parecer reacciono del trance que estaba al intentar recargar energías o fuerzas. Lo miro casi como asustada y antes de poderse poner erguida sus piernas flaqueó y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Takeru dejo rápido las cosas que tenía y se inclinó a ayudarla. Ella levanto la mano para detenerlo, mientras que su cabello cubría su rostro ¿Fatiga? Puede ser, tras mucho esfuerzo solo pocas personas toleran esto sin cansarse. Observo como busco algo en su bolso y se tragó una pastilla que estaba en un frasco naranja. Se agacho aún más apoyando sus rodillas junto a ella en el suelo, cuando vio que ya estaba algo más calmada. Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ello lo miro con una sonrisa y se podía ver que estaba apenada.

"Lo lamento, Takeru-san. He tenido mucho trabajo encima. Creo que estoy algo fatigada. Tu hermano y el Maestre Kido realmente pueden hacerte perder el sueño" Y la escucho reír, pero esta sonrisa solo lo confundía aún más y le hacía pensar que algo no estaba bien ¿Su hermano tendría conocimiento de esto?

Ya cuando todo estaba bien, continuaron caminando pero fue justo cuando tocaron el timbre esperando a que Yamato abriera la puerta que ella le volvió a hablar.

"Te pido por favor, no le digas nada a Yama-san. Él anda algo estresado con todo esto y no quiero cargarle más presiones" Iba a decirle que no le podía tener secretos a su hermano pero, su mirada suplicante y como junto sus manos lo hicieron callar "Por favor, prometo que esta noche con un buen baño y un descanso pasará. Tai siempre me regaña por ser así de descuidada, solo cuando estoy así le doy la razón" volvió a reír y ante la mención del moreno, pudo entender que realmente aquel moreno era muy cerca a la castaña ¿Sera por eso que su hermano no le habrá comentado nada?

Cuando las observo partir, no podía sacarse de la mente muchas cosas. Observo a su hermano mayor recoger el desastre que había quedado tras la visita, y podía notar que realmente su hermano era más abierto a sus emociones y a las acciones cuando esa castaña estaba cerca ¿En qué momento su hermano se volvió en esa persona que tenía frente a él? _Realmente es muy curioso._ Se alegraba, puesto Yamato siempre era alguien cerrado a sus emociones, solo con el piano expresaba lo que sentía pero siempre era melancolía y tristeza, verlo con la castaña le recordaba a una tonada alegre; esas teclas que Yama no suele tocar mucho con el piano pero con ella, parecía atreverse y disfrutarlo. No ha visto a su hermano tocar con la castaña, pero Kari cuenta que es una conexión única, eso lo ponía más ansioso para el día en el que la orquesta tocaría. Ya deseaba verlo. Pero, eso solo le hacía preocupar aún más que su hermano se estuviera acercando a alguien que no le correspondería.

"Hermano"

"¿Uhm?" Siempre que se trataba de limpieza su hermano se concentraba, era una persona ordenada y meticulosa. La seriedad era algo nato en su semblante, pero sabía que si la pregunta era la necesaria podía obtener una lectura clara sobre lo que quería saber. Después de todo, su hermano era el mejor libro que podía conocer.

"¿Te gusta Mimi-san?" Noto como paro en seco lo que hacía y lo miro perplejo ante la pregunta pero fueron los detalles los que delataron sus respuesta, lo malo de ser un rubio de piel blanca era que cualquier cosa te podía delatar. Sus orejas rojas era una de ellas. Takeru sonrió y elevo ambas cejas.

"¿Qué hablas _Tk_?" Desde que Kari le hizo reconocer ese nombre que tenía para él, su hermano lo usaba con frecuencia. Pero si cree que con eso le hará retroceder, se le olvidaba que el también era un Ishida.

"¡Oh! Te gusta, puedo notarlo"

"Deja de hablar tonterías hermanito, solo es una compañera" Se puso erguido y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba a la cocina "Además, ese no es tu asunto… Antes no te interesaba saber con quién salía ¿Qué tiene esto diferente?"

"Bueno, con eso me afirmas que si es cierto" Se paró para seguir a su hermano a la cocina y lo miro a través de la barra apoyando ambos brazos mientras el rubio mayor le daba la espalda para limpiar los platos "Y esto es muy diferente Yama, te noto más relajado. Eso es bueno pero aun cuando ella es una muy buena persona y puedo notarlo, quizás… Quizás pueda que no seas correspondido" Noto como su hermano paro en seco y miro levemente por encima del hombro.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues, por lo que he visto el hermano de Kari-san es muy cercano a ella. Kari-san me comento que solo con Mimi-san se comporta de una manera específica, le trae comida todos los días"

"Son amigos de la infancia Takeru, es normal. Mimi me ha dicho que a ella se le olvida cocinar"

"Lo sé pero ¿Qué tal si ella y él…?"

"Eso no pasará Takeru"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, hermano?"

"Porque lo sé"

"Pero…"

"Ya, para. Tengo todo bajo control" Lo vio girarse y cruzarse de brazos para apoyar su espalda al fregadero.

"¡Déjame terminar!" Se había puesto de pie exasperado por la actitud de su hermano mayor, apoyo ambas manos sobre la barra y frunció el ceño. Recordando la fatiga de la chica, y como apenas su hermano la vio, le pregunto si había estado comiendo y descansando como se debe. Ella solo rio, y desvió el tema para luego exigirle que si quería cuidarla que podía empezar trayéndole un té. Antes, el como Ishida solo te botaría te la casa por una actitud como la de ella, en cambio negó con la cabeza y pocos minutos después salió con un té. También el cómo llamaba a la de ojos miel por su nombre. Sin honoríficos, y siempre la miraba directamente cuando ella lo nombraba. Su hermano realmente le gustaba esta chica "No quiero ver que alguien te lastime hermano"

"No te preocupes"

"No puedes evitar que no me preocupe, soy tu hermano. Solo con Sora has tenido una relación seria y sabemos cómo eso termino para ambos"

"Lo se Takeru. Pero, créeme. Aquí es muy diferente"

"Entonces. En verdad ¿Te gusta?" Sabía que su hermano era una piedra que había que tallar para hablar y había que hacer lo mismo varias veces antes que tomará y afirmará algo. El rubio cerro los ojos y lo vio asentir ligeramente "Y tu ¿Le gustas a ella?" Vio como frunció el ceño ante la pregunta y pasó una mano por su cabello. Su hermano no estaba seguro, conocía ese gesto "Acaso ¿No estás seguro?"

"No es eso, en parte estoy seguro. Solo, que no hemos hablado más allá de…"

"¿más allá de…?"

"Nos hemos besado y no nada más una vez… Sino varias veces" Ahora todo el color carmesí se posaba sobre el rostro del rubio mayor y esto solo hizo que Takeru se volviera incrédulo, su hermano nunca se comportaba así con otra mujer. Acaso ¿Mimi Tachikawa era tan diferente que lo hacía sentir así?

"Vaya… Nunca espere verte como un adolescente ante otra chica"

"¡Takeru!" Sonrió ante la automática respuesta de su hermano quien le lanzo el paño tratando de cubrir su vergüenza. Rio un poco y observo como su hermano se volvía a dar la vuelta y continuaba su labor. Yamato siempre lo ha protegido de todo, incluyendo de su padre y ahora al verlo así por otra persona, solo hizo que quisiera ayudarlo. Averiguaría un poco más sobre los sentimientos de Mimi antes de tomar acción y ayudar a su hermano a darle el empujón. Más, sobre aquella situación sobre su fatiga que lo tenía curioso, luego que se puso a pensarlo. Si era cansancio ¿Por qué tomar una medicina prescrita? Él conocía esos empaques, su abuelo sufrió del Alzheimer mucho tiempo como para no darse cuenta de que trataban esos empaques, era medicina prescrita.

Volvió a observar a su hermano.

Si, averiguaría un poco más sobre Tachikawa Mimi, y así podría ayudar a su hermano.

Lo mejor de saber leer bien a las personas, era que también sabía cómo acercárseles.

Mañana empezaría.

Kari sería la primera.

Sino…

De ahí ya vería.

/

 **Review:**

 **AllyzA:** Hahaha amodoro! Yo tmb (?) El mimato no lo dejo a un lado, pero te entiendo cuando no veo nada nuevo de Mimato por ahí T_T tambien me frustra. No te preocupes si no hubo review la otra pasada, Hahaha suele pasar (olvidadiza tmb por aquí) Yamato esta sintiendo "soltura" a la hora de Mimi hahahaha Por igual Mimi, aunque solo le haya contado lo de la operación, lo considero un gran paso! Mas porque ella tambien esta sintiendo cosas por el (si es que no se noto en este capitulo) Y este es desde la vista de Take-chan. Bastante relajadito hahaha. Bien pronto actualizare Luna azul, es la que me ha costado continuar porque perdi casi todo lo que tenia de ella.

 **EstherBea:** Si! Queria una Mimi que te provocará conocerla no que guardará n misterio y que por ello buscarás saber quien es, pero si por como es en personalidad. Y si, Yama descubrió que le gusta. Pienso que falt aun poco más para que pueda decir que empieza a "enamorarse" de Mimi, no todos amamos a primera vista o con 2 dias de conocerse como hace Disney xD

 **Carina:** Pense que Cronica: Los 5 Elementos no gusto mucho, no suelo tener muchos reviews de esa historia pero igual la amo. Muchas gracias por el comentario! Beso

 **Mimato Bombon Kou:** Sii! Varias veces come besos, hahaha le echarán la culpa al alcohol. Claro! xD. Pense que sería algo muy irreal si tenían una noche de pasión cuando ambos estaban "no tal alcolizados" además deseo que su relación empiece más por un plano emocional antes de irse a lo carnal, más con todo lo que cada uno trae encima. Y bien, aquí el capitulo desde Take-chan!

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. El siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Tai, y debo decir que traerá problemitas por proteger a su princesa.**

 **Espero verles pronto, nos vemos ;) No olviden dejar su review**


	13. Doble Dosis

**Capítulo 13: Doble dosis**

 **/**

 **Bach "Teaser" de Ray Chen en compañía de Luca D'Alberto** era la nueva producción de su maestro, aún no había salido a la venta del publico pero Ray siempre tenía el detalle de mandarle a Mimi un preview antes que todo el mundo. Ella solo sonreía al escuchar la suave melodía de su antiguo maestro Ray. Observo la portada, recordando los grandes momentos que paso con ese apasionado violinista. Sintió una lagrima querer salir y parpadeo varias veces. Ray al parecer ya estaba logrando llegar a su corazón con su historia y se podía sentir en este nuevo single.

"Me alegra mucho por ti, Ray" Acaricio la portada antes de apagar el reproductor. Observo su reloj de muñeca y suspiro. Tomando su bolso, estuche con el violín y bufanda. Salió del apartamento.

Ya el otoño empezaba a pavimentar las calles dando su noticia que el invierno llegaría pronto, y no había época que la emocionará más que ver todas las calles llenas con luces y nieve. Aunque ya en Paris, hacía mucho que no nevaba, quizás este año podría ser diferente. Observo a una pareja mirar hacia una vitrina y se detuvo un momento, este la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba dentro de la tienda y se podía ver que le pedía a la vendedora lo que a la chica le había gustado. No evito reír pero esa acción le hizo pensar en alguien. _Yamato._ Automáticamente sus mejillas se sentían calientes, Yama no había hecho nada parecido con ella, negó con la cabeza y continúo caminando. Aun si es cierto que quizás había algo entre ellos más que amor por la música debía estar bien con ella misma. Antes de siquiera pensar en quizás dar un paso más seguro con su relación, o lo que sea que tuvieran. Debía estar mejor con ella misma. Acelero el paso, hacia su destino.

Los espasmos musculares, se habían acentuado aún más. Entre más cerca estaba la fecha para la orquesta, su cuerpo se negaba a ganar fuerzas y el medicamento para el dolor y su suplemento parecía no estar haciendo mucho. Pasaba más tiempo luchando contra la fatiga y las ganas de dormir. Además los mareos no habían bajado y eso le preocupaba. _No debo pensar negativamente._ Si deseaba poder tocar en la orquesta debía pensar en que si podía superar el problema que tenía. Su médico en Estados Unidos le dijo que muchos se recuperaban y podían llevar una vida normal aun teniéndolo, porque esta enfermedad era para siempre contigo. Ella ya se había resignado y aceptado que esto estaría para siempre con ella, pero que eso. No la detendría de sus metas y las cosas que quería llegar a disfrutar o lograr. Hoy sería su tratamiento mensual de plasmaféresis, un tratamiento en donde sacaban toda la sangre de tu cuerpo y le aplicaban plasma para luego devolvértela. Esto la dejaba siempre agotada, tan solo esperaba llegar a casa antes que su cuerpo colapsará. Este era uno de los tratamientos que mejor se había asentado en su cuerpo y aunque era costoso sus padres no parecían oponerse a que ella lo hiciera. Su padre, había tenido que vender varias colecciones que él tenía para poder pagar los tratamientos por eso, haría lo posible para que al menos ese esfuerzo que él y su madre estaban haciendo se viera hecho realidad cuándo terminará su pieza maestra. Observo la entrada que siempre la recibía cada 15 días, y sonriendo a su semblante natural para el mundo. Entro. Ella era agradecida, había pacientes que aún estaban en cama debido a esta enfermedad. Ella al menos podía caminar, comer y disfrutar aun.

"¿Mimi Tachikawa?" Levanto la vista y observo a la enfermera sonreírle.

"Uhm, enfermera ¿Podría poner este disco? ¿Si no es mucha molestia?" Le hablo en ingles debido a su escaso francés, ella asintió y tomando el disco Mimi procedió a acostarse en la camilla y respirando profundamente observo el techo. Siempre era la misma rutina, llegaba. Saludaba a la enfermera de turno e iba a unos lockers donde se cambia de su ropa habitual a una bata de hospital. Luego esperaba en el cuarto donde la maquina estaba a que llegará la enfermera que le atendería. Se acostaba y le ponían la intravenosa para luego dejarla ahí, por un par de horas. Ella solía dormir en ese tiempo debido a que eso siempre le causaba sueño. Esta vez quería terminar de escuchar a Ray mientras descansaba "Dr. Declair me atenderá hoy ¿No es así?" Si su calendario era correcto, hoy la veía y haría exámenes de rutina. Ahí ella le pediría le aumente la dosis de su medicamento y suplemento.

"Así es. Solo será un par de horas, luego iremos donde el Dr. Declair para que te mida los reflejos. Lo habitual Mimi" Sintió el pinchazo cuando la música de Ray empezó a sonar, y no tardó mucho en escuchar la maquina sonar y la enfermera acariciar su cabellera como era inusual antes de apagar la luz e irse de la habitación. Al poco, ya Mimi sentía más que nada sueño.

"Tus exámenes han salido muy bien pero, me preocupa la falta de reflejos en tu mano derecha y rotulas" Mimi se encontraba vestida observando sus manos mientras el médico le hablaba nuevamente de su caso. Observo al médico mientras anotaba lo nuevo en su historial "Tus estudios indican un aumento de tu masa muscular, hace 4 meses y ha venido deteriorándose ahorita ¿Has estado tomando tus medicamentos con regularidad?" Mimi asintió "Entonces… ¿Has estado esforzándote mucho?"

"Hai… Digo… Sí, es que hay una presentación en diciembre y… Pues, soy una de las principales"

"Sabes que así solo puedes acelerar tu proceso de deterioro ya que no hemos logrado estabilizarlo ¿No es así?"

"Lo se doctor, pero… Sencillamente no quiero arrepentirme de nada en esta vida ¿Eso lo entiende?" Lo escucho suspirar profundamente y negar con la cabeza.

"Realmente, eres una de mis pacientes más caprichosas. Sé que tu vida es la música, pero sin tu cuerpo no podrás vivir esa vida… ¿Es tan importante arriesgar todo esto por algo como ello? ¿Tan importante es esto para ti?" Ella asintió algo apenada "Dr. McCain me advirtió que serías así" ella rio recordando a su doctor americano. Se escuchó la silla moverse y este estaba de pie, frente a ella con su posadera apoyada en la mesa "No te puedo obligar como doctor a que hagas una vida tranquila apenas pises fuera de esta clínica. Ya que sabemos que este síndrome es muy inconsistente en muchos pacientes pero, si te pido te cuides Mimi, no nada más como doctor. Sino como padre te lo pido. Sé que eres mayor de edad y no deseas preocupar a tus padres así que yo te diré lo que ellos deberían decirte si lo saben… Si quieres que tu estado natural se mantengan por mucho tiempo, deberás cuidarte ¿Entendido?"

"Si, doctor… Solo, necesito tiempo un poco más para terminar mi pieza maestra y luego… Luego poder tocarla para poder decirle al mundo como me siento con la música antes que ya no pueda hacerlo" Hubo silencio por un momento, hasta que sintió una mano en su cabello y observo al doctor sonreírle a través de su espeso bigote.

"Bueno, en ese caso… Espero tener un boleto en primera fila cuando ese momento llegue ¿Entendido?" Mimi se hecho a reír ante el comentario de su doctor, a sabiendas que intentaba animarla. Y asintió agradecida "Creo que entonces deberemos aumentar la dosis para tus dolores y más suplementos de inmunoglobulina humana" Se irguió para volver a su escritorio y anotar la nueva prescripción "Solo, vuelvo a recordarte Mimi. Cuídate, come sanamente, sigue los ejercicios que hemos practicado y no saltes tu medicina. No te sobre esfuerces si sientes dolor, debes dormir lo necesario para que puedas descansar tus músculos. Esto solo te ayudará a soportar un poco más hasta que logres tu meta. Luego de ahí, debes bajarle el ritmo…"

Observaba los nuevos medicamentos en su mano, y si, la dosis había aumenta casi el doble. Debía tomarla cada 8 horas. Volvió a guardar los medicamentos y dándose la vuelta, se tropezó con un cuerpo.

"¡Oh! Lo siento" Dijo en su poco francés, lo único que escucho fue una risa y cuando subió la mirada observo a un rubio, un rubio que ella conocía bien pero que sus ojos eran más amables "¡Takeru-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Buenas tardes Mimi-san, vine a comprar cepillo y pasta dental… Ya tocaba" Le sonrió amablemente, mientras mostraba el pequeño paquete en sus manos, ella lo observo y le asintió "¿Haciendo compras regulares?" Dijo apuntando a la bolsa de papel entre las manos de Mimi, esta solo se tensó por un momento mientras le sonreía.

"Si, vitaminas. Después de que Yamato-san y Tai me regañaron por no comer o dormir bien, me vi obligada a venir por estas… Nada como un suplemento para mantenerte activa" No deseaba mentirle al chico, pero… Lo que menos deseaba era tener a alguien más preocupándose por su estado o que por este mismo estado lo que Yamato tiene tiempo haciendo, se destruya o se vea pospuesto por su culpa. Además si era un suplemento, al menos uno de ellos. Guardo su compra mientras salían del establecimiento. Había algo en la manera que Takeru la estaba mirando que le estaba causando algo de intriga. Podía sentir que el chico intentaba leerla, tal como Yamato le había comentado que el chico solía hacer con todo el mundo "Bueno, debo ir a un sitio antes de ir a casa… Así que…"

"Te acompaño" Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron como platos, y levanto las manos para evitarlo.

"¡Oh! No es necesario Takeru-san estoy segura te aburrirás… Yo…"

"Vamos… Conociéndote y por lo que me comentan tu eres todo menos aburrición, Mimi-san"

Estábamos cerca al Centro Pompidou, uno de los sitios donde más población y turista había. Takeru se veía entretenido mirando a las personas y Mimi se aventuró a preguntarle si él se la vivía por esas zonas, obviamente el rubio le respondió que no, tanto él como su hermano se concentraban en siempre estar estudiando, practicando o tocando y cuando no. Estaban de viaje haciendo algo parecido. Caminar y conocer, aun cuando viajaban no solía ser de su entremés. Observo al grupo que apenas la vieron elevaron los brazos saludándoles. Ella tomo a Tk de la muñeca y lo arrastro.

"¡Hola! Lamento llegar tarde, se me acumulo todo"

"No te preocupes Meems, apenas el público empieza a aglomerarse… Uhm ¿Quién es él?" La castaña se giró al ver que aún seguía tomando de la muñeca al rubio y lo soltó al ver lo tímido y fuera de lugar que se veía.

"Él es Takeru… Uhm… Ishida"

"¿Un Ishida, aquí?" El rubio elevo la ceja y Mimi se empezó a sentir algo intimidada.

"Vino a acompañarme, nada más. Él no tocará"

"¿Tocar? Vienen a tocar aquí en la calle ¿Acaso?"

"Takeru-san… Ellos y yo venimos una vez a la semana a tocar para ganar dinero para el hospital con discapacidades. Cada uno de ellos tiene a un familiar o tuvieron a un familiar ahí… Y está pasando por un pequeño problema ahora. Fue la mejor manera que se nos ocurrio recaudar dinero"

"¿Algún problema?" Hablo el francés al darse cuenta que el rubio parecía mofarse de ellos. El mismo rubio sonrió y miro.

"Para nada. Más bien, siendo así. Me gustaría ayudar" Todos los presentes se miraron y solo la sonrisa de Mimi fue la única expresión.

"¡Eso es bueno Takeru-san! Pero… ¿No traes tu oboe cierto?" Él chico negó, y el francés observo a uno de sus compañeros. Este sonrió y dándole la aprobación, busco algo en su bolso.

"¿Qué tal se te da con la flauta?"

Música popular. Es como lo denominaron, y Takeru parecía divertirse mucho tocando algo que no sea música clásica. Al principio todos estaban poco receptivos. Lo admitía pero, a medida que el público se reunía. Él se fue soltando y se acercaba al público para hacerlo bailar al sonido de una flauta que su amigo Paul le otorgo. Empezaron con cosas sencillas pero apenas empezaron a tocar canciones famosas de bandas sonoras el público enloqueció. Mimi estaba sorprendida con lo rápido que Tk agarraba el paso solo con escuchar, y le hacía admitir que el chico tenía un buen oído. Eso hizo que la tarde, se hiciera mucho más tranquila.

"Hace tiempo que no veía tanto dinero, debo agradecerte Takeru-san" Iban por la estación de metro, Takeru acompañaba a Mimi de vuelta a su hogar.

"Te agradezco a ti, Mimi-san. Nunca me había divertido así y admito que lo necesitaba… A veces, se me olvida el por qué toco"

"Uhm… Nadie que te viera diría lo contrario. Siempre eres un chico muy relajado, muy diferente a tu hermano" Takeru rio.

"No te creas, a veces puede ser igual que mi hermano, después de todo recibimos la misma educación… Mi padre… No es una persona que se lleva a la ligera la educación y el talento… Aunque con mi hermano siempre fue el más severo, yo a veces no me salvaba de lo estricto que podía ser"

"El Maestre Ishida…" No pudo evitar susurrarlo. Yamato nunca hablaba de su padre, pero podía percibir un hilo de resentimiento hacia el hombre. Mientras que Takeru tenía un hilo de tristeza cuando hablaba de él. Acaso ¿No se llevaban? Pensar en que su padre no se llevará con ella, le hacía sentir un vacío. Ella amaba a sus papas, y ellos habían movido el mundo por ella. Sintió aún más tristeza por Yamato. Ella sabía lo difícil que era para el rubio expresar sus emociones y la música era su única arma para hacerlo pero tener que siempre estar a la altura de su apellido evitaba que pudiera en muchas ocasiones disfrutarlo. Por eso, todas sus baladas eran tristes y llena de mucha historia. Cuando lo conoció, no dudó en aceptar porque algo en ella le gritaba que debía curarlo. Sanarlo.

"Mimi-san…"

Quizás con esta orquesta, Yama por fin podrá sobresalir y encontrar su verdadera voz y pasión. Dejar de vivir de la sombra del apellido Ishida. Porque ella sabía que eso atormentaba al rubio, bueno. Al par de rubios, cada uno quería hacerse de su propio nombre. Ella, deseaba más que nada poder hacer realidad su meta. Entendía lo que era tener obstáculos en la vía. Podia sentir el peso de la medicina en su bolso. El doctor se lo había dejado claro y por eso le había dado una oportunidad. Quería hacerlo, quería hacer lo posible por Yama. Que consiguiera su propia voz. Quizás ella no sabía el por qué en su totalidad. _Boba, claro que lo sabes._ Desde aquellos besos, aquel desayuno. Veía a un Yama diferente, un Yama que con ella parecía encontrar una voz, aun si fuera un susurro. Ella sabía que intentaba susurrarle, él quería romper esa coraza que el apellido Ishida había hecho con él.

"Uhm, Mimi-san…"

El rubio deseaba poder sentir esas emociones sin tener que usar la música, y la usaba a ella para ello. No le molestaban porque sabía que era sincero, además con esas acciones empezaba a sentir. _Me gusta… Yama, me gusta y mucho._ Eso lo sabía aun cuando no se atrevía a admitirlo, porque admitirlo sería decírselo y decírselo seria decirle la verdad de todo y eso sería atarlo y él se merecía un mundo sin tener que sentir que no puedes avanzar porque la persona a tu lado sencillamente no puede… Ella no podía hacerle eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Yama… Apenas terminará la orquesta, se haría paso a un lado para concentrarse en su pieza maestra, en cuanto la terminará hacia lo posible para tocarla antes que ya no pudiera… Luego, de ahí volvería a Japón… Al menos hasta saber lo que debía hacer… Hasta que su condición estuviera estable.

"Mimi-san"

"¿Uhm?" Pronuncio apenas sintió una mano sobre su hombro y observo al rubio. Yamato. Takeru. Kouji. Taichi. Hikaru. Ha sido bendecida con muchas personas a su lado, lo que mejor podía hacer era otorgarle lo mejor de ella, la mejor sonrisa, las mejores palabras, los mejores momentos. Hasta que pudiera decir adiós. Sin arrepentimientos. Pensar eso, solo hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco y su respiración, no se sintiera cómoda. Sonrió "Lo siento, ando algo cansada y me distraje"

La veía ahí, dormir quizás recuperando fuerzas y algo en él se sintió completamente disturbado. No justo antes de llegar a la entrada, antes de despedirse la propia Tachikawa, se desmayó. Le costó subirla a su casa, y cuando busco entre sus cosas para la llave se topó con el paquete que tenía en la entrada pero deshizo su pensamiento de abrirlo hasta llevarla adentro. Intento despertarla, cuando la metió en la casa y le retiro el abrigo, noto la pequeña bandita en su brazo. De esas que usaban para cubrir cuando te sacaban sangre. Apenas la tapo estando en la cama, sin evitar sentir vergüenza saco el paquete y encontró que había 2 medicamentos con prescripción. Uno era un fuerte calmante para aliviar los dolores y el otro, no lo conocía pero para ser tomado cada 8 horas, debe ser algo fuerte. Memorizo el nombre del doctor que lo receto antes de poner todo en su sitio. Y se sentó en la cama, a esperar a que la violinista despertará.

Pensó en llamar a su hermano, pero le daría primero la oportunidad a Mimi para que se explicará. Era ahora ciertas sus sospechas, lo que le preocupaba era que tan grave era. Saco su celular y se puso a averiguar uno de los nombres que no sonaban en su cabeza. Había mucho para lo que se usaba esta medicina pero, uno de ellos era para la regeneración e impulso de la respuesta natural del cuerpo en aquellos pacientes con el sistema inmunitario afectado. Observo a la castaña que parecía más en el mundo de los sueños que de los vivos.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente te pueda estar pasando, Mimi-san?"

Había disfrutado de una buena tarde con la castaña. Nunca había tocado sin todo el protocolo que llevaba tocar al público, y este había sido más entretenido. Aunque al principio tuvo miedo cuando se le entrego una flauta que no era de él. Esto se le fue al momento que Mimi empezó a tocar sin inhibiciones. Habían recaudado mucho dinero, y agradecía en parte que nadie lo reconociera para evitar que toda la diversión se arruinara. Los que tocaban con ellos, eran agradables luego que reconocían que el apellido Ishida, era solo un apellido. Inclusive intercambiaron de números para invitarlo para la próxima vez. Pero, no esperaba que terminará de esa manera puesto ella en cuanto la vio se notaba más regenerada, descansada. Y pensó que realmente todo estaba bien, pero sus teorías se desplomaron apenas llegaron a casa de la chica.

La próxima semana sería su prueba, y en un mes de ahí la orquesta de su hermano. Ya quedaba menos tiempo para ambas cosas y se notaba la ansiedad en todos lados. Kari casi no la veía, y a su hermano ni se diga. Fue una sorpresa toparse con Mimi. Aun cuando la chica sonreía, se divertía y demás podía notar un aura de tristeza. Un secreto que realmente la andaba carcomiendo por dentro. Al menos podía estar seguro de que ella no querrá ni buscaba hacerle daño a su hermano, solo ocultaba este secreto del cual sabía que su hermano sabía nada para evitar preocuparlo. Porque, realmente su hermano ante una enfermedad podía volver intenso y descuidar todo lo que le rodeaba… Pero, la verdadera pregunta sería ¿A qué costo estaba buscando proteger a su hermano, esta mujer?

"Sea lo que sea Mimi-san… Tan solo espero… Todo termine para bien"

Aprovecharía su próximo día libre y averiguaría quien era este doctor a ver qué información podría reunir. Ya no era sencillamente la búsqueda de proteger a su hermano, sino curiosidad por saber que mal puede estar atrapando a esta joven. Para saber cómo proceder a que ambos tuvieran un final que se merecían. Se puso de pie, y dejando una pequeña nota en la mesa de noche, salió de la habitación.

Dio una última vista a la mujer en la cama.

Y cerrando la puerta, no pudo evitar volver a pensar.

 _Tan solo, realmente esperaba…_

 _Que todo termine para bien._

/

 **Reviews**

 **Mimato Bombon Kou:** Takeru se preocupa mucho por su hermano, más porque siempre vio que Yamato por ser el primogetino debe llevar muy encima el titulo Ishida, mientras que con Tk fue la cosa mas sencilla por ende el desea otorgarle la posibilidad de vivir y disfrutar cosa que su hermano siendo pequeño nunca pudo. Takeru no buscará separarlos, el analiza mas de lo que hace. Quien realmente les hara la vida cuadritos es Tai, el caballero debe proteger a su princesa ;)

 **EunHye09:** Si, esta como que tranquilo el fandom mimato pero espero ver pronto más. Ahorita ando con otra historia pero no la soltaré hasta no terminar 2 al menos. Hahaha. Me alegra que cada vez te guste más esta historia. Yup, Take hara de celestina xD… Hahahaha 3

 **Carina:** Hello! Gracias por recibirme. Es necesario que Tai complique para permitirle a Matt que se abra por completo. Y bueno, habrá emociones mixtas ahí porque todo se complicará con una pelirroja. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

 **EstherBea:** Hola! Sip, nadie mejor que Tak sabe como es matt realmente. Mimi siente algo por Yama, esto se noto pero su posicion de salud evita que ella quiera o pueda acercarse más, por eso se mantiene entre cercana y lejana a Matt en ocasiones. Y bueno xD a muchos no les gusta que tarden en gustarse, pero son pocas las situaciones en las que es amor a primera vista. Atraccion si, pero amor no. Y bueno, Tai es un santo pero todo será para bien, lo prometo.

 **Si, este ha sido un pequeño capitulo compartido entre Mimi y Takeru. En lo personal no me gusto como se desarrollo, pero… Era necesario ver un poco más en los sentimientos y la vida de Mimi, además que Takeru se de cuenta y pueda establecer su búsqueda… xD supongo es porque le falto música hahahaha. Pero, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Vieron el cameo de Michael con el Meems xD Hahahaha**

 **El siguiente capitulo puede ser Kouji o Yamato, ustedes deciden!**


	14. Faro

**Capítulo 14: Faro**

 **/**

 **/**

Nunca fue amigo de la música actual, válgame la música con voces y coros; mucho menos. Pero a veces admitía que sentía un placer culposo escuchando ciertos tipos de voces. Más que todo era porque siempre la recordaban a ella y nada más que ella. Desde que había vuelto, se había vuelto más y más adicto a artistas con la voz que le recordarán a ella. Últimamente era una cantante llamada Melanie Martínez.

Y a decir verdad, esta artista tenía una voz dulce pero impactante. A su vez, su música era tal cual como ella quería. Aun si la letra no era para nada lo que es Mimi, había algo; un deje que le recordaba a ella. Así era Mimi. Todas las mañanas gracias a la práctica con el Maestre Kido podía verla interactuar, enseñar o inclusive recibir enseñanza de alguno de los demás músicos presentes. A veces, inclusive él mismo tenía la oportunidad de tocar con ella para ayudarla a memorizar una parte de la pieza; decía que se le hacía más fácil ver a alguien tocarla o escucharla que leerla e intentar interpretarla. Estas piezas no eran desconocidas para Kouji, ya en otros países había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlas pero, obvio que era claro que esta pieza sería diferente estando Mimi en el violín principal.

Además agreguen a la tímida pero concentrada Hikari, o al meticuloso y mecanicista de Ishida. Realmente sería algo único ver como estos se armonizan para dar paso a una gran melodía. Estaba seguro que Mimi no buscaría sobresalir, sino hacer que Hikari sea quien salga para darla a conocer o que Ishida impresionará lo suficiente para obtener su carta. Si, Mimi le había comentado que Ishida recibió la carta pero sin firma y que solo haciendo esto conseguiría la firma. Al principio pensaría que es otra obligación más pero, al verlo se podía ver un aire diferente en el rubio pianista. Parecía disfrutar desde hace mucho tiempo el ensayar. El escuchar la música de otros y llevarla al mismo ritmo.

 _¿Esto será efecto de Mimi?_

Debe serlo, estaba seguro. Miro por reojo la habitación, hoy se encontraba casi vacía. Muchos tenían exámenes esa semana y obvio estaban practicando o presentando. Inclusive Ishida se excusó para ir a apoyar a su hermano. Takeru Ishida, lo recordaba. Observo su violín mientras lo guardaba para ya retirarse a su hogar, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. El de cabellos azules arrugo la frente al ver al profesor Escobar acompañado de un rostro que se le hacía familiar.

 _¿Dónde he visto a esta persona?_

Hablaban un idioma que obviamente Kouji no era conocedor del mismo pero, había algo en el rostro de ese hombre que le recordaba. Parecían buscar a alguien y cuando se giraron y se toparon con Kouji, el profesor no dudo en acercársele.

-Minamoto, es un alivio encontrarte aquí, venimos buscando a Tachikawa Mimi ¿La conoces?- Esto sorprendió al de ojos negros y solo atino a asentir, mientras veía el rostro del hombre… ¿De dónde lo conocía?- ¿No está disponible? Se ha negado a responder mis llamadas y ya que el Maestre Thielemann decidió pasar una visita no pude perder la oportunidad de presentarse a ver si así, se anima de huir de mi- ¿Thielemann? ¿Christian Thielemann? Acaso…- Déjame presentarlos. Christian quizás habrás oído hablar de Kouji Minamoto, debuto en Europa hace poco realmente y es uno de los violinistas más prominentes de nuestra generación-

-Un placer Maestre, su orquesta es una de las más hermosas que he oído- Se inclinó mostrando el respeto propio de un japonés, y el hombre solo rio alegre de la reacción.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad Minamoto, me han dicho cosas grandes de ti mis colegas. Es casi como si te conociera ¿Eres amigo de la violinista Tachikawa?-

-Sí, es una muy buena amiga e inspiración-

-¿Sabes dónde está? Desde que Escobar me la mostro, no he parado de escucharla. Me gustaría conocerla y ver si está interesada en audicionar para mi orquesta- Kouji sentía que todo corría lentamente ¿Por qué Thielemann vendría buscando personalmente a un violinista? Tu audicionabas para él, tú eras quien corría a buscarlo y rogarle una audición, no de la otra manera.

-Me temo que se encuentra ocupada el día de hoy, fue a apoyar a un amigo en un concurso de vientos-

-Es una lástima en verdad- hablo Escobar con pesar, mientras que el otro hombre solo observaba con una calma, propia de él- Tengo semanas buscándola y se niega a verme. Inclusive pensé que mandando a conocidos de ella vendría pero no- suspiro.

-No sabía que le buscaba, profesor Escobar-

-¡Oh, sí! No pensé que Mimi volvería a este instituto por ende no perdí tiempo en localizar a Christian para ello pero, esta chica es más escurridiza de lo normal. Creí que la encontraría aquí ya que parece estar estacionaria aquí- Rio ante el comentario y Kouji solo pudo asentir sin dejar de sentir más y más preguntas rebotar en su cerebro- Bueno, será mejor nos retiremos, veremos si la podemos encontrar en el campus. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo Minamoto-

-El placer es todo mío-

-Lo mismo digo para usted, joven Minamoto, cuando sienta el placer de tocar una vez en Viena, no dude en buscarme- y ante las formalidades dadas, tan rápido entraron como se fueron. Y nuevamente se quedó a solas, observo la tarjeta en sus manos mientras salía del salón, dispuesto a buscar a Mimi o esperarla en su casa para ver por qué ¿Por qué no aceptar una propuesta tan grande? ¿Por qué le huía al éxito? ¿A qué temía? O si es que en verdad le temía a algo.

-Disculpe ¡OH! Minamoto-san- El violinista subió la cabeza al terminar de tropezarse y noto a un moreno, era el hermano de Hikari y vio cómo se rascaba la cabeza de manera apenada y le sonreía amablemente.

-Kouji, por favor. Somos conocidos después de todo, Kamiya-san-

-Bien Kouji-san, entonces tu llámame Taichi… Quería saber si sabias donde estaba Mimi y mi hermana-

-Acompañaron a Takeru-san a su competencia, no sé a qué hora terminarán-

-¿Qué? Válgame, con razón no atienden sus celulares. Que maldad de ellas, no avisar-

-¿No tenías conocimiento?-

-No, desde que están practicando poco puedo verlas, también estaba en exámenes y eso hacía que nuestro horario colisionará. Les dije que hoy les traería un aperitivo y mira con lo que me encuentro ¡Se olvidaron!- Kouji no podía evitar sonreír ante la aptitud del moreno y observo el paquete en sus manos. Siempre veía a Mimi o Kari con un paquete parecido ¿Este moreno, lo haría por amigo o algún motivo más? Entendía lo de Kari, pero que pasa con Mimi- Te invito a comer, no iré a buscarlas como castigo y tú y yo comeremos esto ¿Te parece?-

-¿Eh?-

-Es comida tradicional japonesa, no sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguir los ingredientes correctos en esta ciudad y ellas, ahora se lo perderán por malas-

Realmente tenía tiempo sin comer algo japonés y lo extrañaba, además la charla resulto ser amena y llena de risas. Taichi era cálido y animado, por alguna razón le recordaba a Mimi solo que mucho más activo y altivo.

-Kouji-san… ¿Cómo le va a Mimi?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cómo le va con el violín, me refiero?- noto como el moreno se había enseriado y bajaba la mano donde sostenía una bebida

-Pues, lo hace muy bien. Suelo practicar con ella para ayudarle a recordar todas las notas, así Ishida-san no tendría que regañarle tanto-

-¿Es muy duro con ella?-

-No sabría decírtelo, Maestre Kido es muy estricto y si no se trata de Ishida sería Kido quien sea el duro. Solo sé que ella no desea defraudar a nadie… Aunque…-

-¿Aunque?- el violinista se había quedado callado por un momento antes de responder.

-A veces la noto agotada, o pide tocar sentada. Lo cual es extraño. Ella aseguro que estaba ayudando a otra violinista con su prueba y por eso no podía dormir completo. Ishida no parecía molestarle ese hecho pero Kido, vaya que le costó convencerlo-

-Kouji-san… si te pido algo… ¿Lo harías?-

-Su mano ¿Está causando problemas otra vez?- El moreno despertó de su mente y le sorprendió lo que escuchaba- Ella me lo conto, a veces admito que me siento culpable de ello. Si quizás yo no hubiera presionado en que ella tocará. No habría necesidad de que ella hubiera tenido que ser operada-

-Aun si no hubieras insistido en el asunto, estoy seguro que la Mimi que conozco habría sentido remordimientos de no haberlo intentado cuando se lo pediste. Y lo habría hecho igual-

-Lo sé, ella misma me lo dijo y ante eso, Taichi-san… Ella no tiene que pedirme que sea su luz para querer serla. Como tú, yo también deseo ver lo que Mimi-san sería capaz de hacer, su música. Lleva el alma a otro plano en donde músico y no músico pueden conectarse y convivir. Estoy seguro que habrás sentido esto cuando ella toca-

-Hai, siempre la escucho en mi MP3 cuando cocino o voy camino a clases-

-¿Tienes música grabada de ella?-

-Hai, de sus inicios claro, antes de irse a los Estados Unidos ¿Deseas oírla?- Saco su MP3 y busco la canción especifica- Esta es mi favorita, supe que la toco en el recital de bienvenida y me alegre de saber que había sido así- Kouji tomo el aparato y apenas empezó a oírlo. Algo recorrió su cuerpo.

-Esto… Es diferente-

-¿Diferente?-

-Hai, la pieza que yo escuche en el recital era técnica y escondía la pasión pero en cambio acá… Ella, sencillamente era llena de pasión y vida… No había técnica, es como un diamante en bruto-

-Claro, esto fue antes de que ella fuera a estudiar con Ray Chen-

-¿El violinista? ¿Ray la entreno?

-Sí, es uno de los pocos que oigo además de ella y fue quien le enseño técnica o algo más o así entendí. Pero luego llego lo de Estados unidos y pensé que todo eso por lo que trabajo se desmoronaría. Aún debe terminar de recuperarse pero… Hay en cosas que yo no puedo llegar-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mimi es una persona muy preciada para mí. Más de lo que muchos podrían sentir. Es alguien único en mi vida y deseo que siga así. Para eso, debo estar ahí con ella todo el tiempo para otorgarle la luz que necesita pero, hay momentos en los que yo no puedo cuidarla o estar ahí para ella-

-No deberías decir eso de ti, Taichi-san-

-Se a lo que me refiero. Yo solo se cocinar, se ayudarla en mantener su cuerpo funcional pero… Su mente, la mente de un músico. Hay momentos en los que ni yo puedo ingresar. Quizás no tenga mucho sentido lo que te pida pero, como yo no puedo hablar mucho del asunto, te pido… Apóyala en su música, apóyala como violinista. Se su luz cuando yo no pueda serlo-

-¿Por qué me pides esto?-

-Es solo una corazonada que tengo. Mimi es una persona muy reservada y a la vez muy expresiva. Si algo no le gusta, te lo dirá pero, si hay algo que realmente le atormente. Lo acallará y se hundirá hasta que solo ella misma logre resolverlo y yo. No quiero verla pasar por eso, otra vez. No otra vez- Lo noto observando su mano y acariciando una parte en especial al mismo tiempo arrugando su rostro y recordó aquella vez que Mimi le dijo sobre su condición y él porque se fue del país.

Se encontraba acostado observando la misma mano que Taichi se había quedado observando ¿Quizás la operación había comprometido partes de ella? De ser así, su vida como músico no podría durar mucho ¿Quizás por eso se negaba a ver a Thielemann? ¿O a ser reconocida? Algo le decía que había algo más pero ni él se atrevía a pensar que más podría haber.

También tenía esa corazonada, desde que empezó Yves le pidió que practicará con ella y aprendiera todo a pie de letra de ella y con ella. No es que desconfiará en las capacidades de Mimi pero, si su mano está causando problemas alguien como él protegería la integridad de Mimi antes de que pueda sufrir una humillación pública por no poder tocar.

Kouji no solo buscaría ser su luz cuando ella no pueda brillar, sería siempre el faro que la haga brillar aun si no pueda tocar el violín o no lo esté tocando.

Se sentó en la cama y observo el violín, se puso de pie y abrió la página donde estaba el solo de Mimi, cerro sus ojos e imagino la esbelta y bella figura de Mimi deslizar sus dedos por las cuerdas, bailando con la música. No, la música bailando con ella. Haciéndola propia.

El efecto de Mimi era ser un faro de luz en la vida de todos, era hora de que él fuera el faro de ella y la hiciera brillar en su propio mundo, así sea. Protegiéndola del mismo.

Como un barco en la neblina.

Como un avión cerca de una pista de aterrizaje.

Como un carro en la mitad de la noche.

Él, sería la luz que ella deberá depender para que pueda cumplir su meta. Sea cual sea y el primer paso para ello era, asegurándose de que ella. Sobresaliera en esta orquesta, su mano no sería impedimento para ello y él se aseguraría de ello.

/

 **Review:**

Mimato Bombon: Espero te hayas recuperado de tu gripe. Saludos. No hice de Yama porque deseo dejar el de Yama para algo más especial.

Valeria: Mimi y Matt empezaran a trabajar eso muy pronto, cuando aprendan a definir lo que quierne el uno con el otro, pero prometo que pronto.

EstherBea: No pasará nada malo con Takeru pero el será la voz que ayudará a Matt a dar el paso para con Mimi. Hahaha y pos me atrevi con Kouji para poder dejar algo especial con Mimato para el próximo.

Athefrod: Como siempre tus reviews me llenan, tristemente no podre responder todo he estado trabajando pero me alegra que te hayan gustado muchos detalles de ello. Y si Maestre Ishida será algo clave. Y con respecto a Lindsey es buena pero te recomiendo escuchar a Taylor Davis, es más mi estilo Lind es más tecno, mientras que Davis es más neo tradicional. Amo su musica, me recuerda mucho a Mimi de hecho cuando la escucho.

 **Bueno chicuelos y chicuelas, lamento la perdidas. Estoy trabajando horriblemente y eso me causa muuucho cansancio que solo llego es a dormir y ya. xD… Espeo este cap les haya gustado, el próximo cap habrá Mimato. Wushh**


	15. Concerto

**Capítulo 15: Concerto**

/

/

Observaba el oboe en sus manos, y empezando a desarmarlo; suspiro. Le había ido muy bien en sus pruebas- Como siempre- tal como solían decir sus profesores pero, Takeru sabia mejor. Algo estaba en su mente. Bueno, varias de echo. Una de ellas era Hikari, tenía pánico de que no estuviera ahí para él y apoyarlo pero al verla ahí sonriendo y demostrándole todo su apoyo fue lo último que necesito para agarrar coraje. Hoy, le pediría a su hermano que le dé un día libre a ella y así poder invitarla a salir. Le costaría sabiendo que estaban muy cerca del debut pero, realmente lo necesitaba. Más, al saber la otra cosa que lo tenía pensativo. La otra chica que acompañaba a Kari: Mimi Tachikawa.

Algo bueno del físico de los Ishida es que podía otorgarte muchas puertas. Y tras convencer a una enfermera, le conto sobre una paciente regular de ahí. La misma que él buscaba. Sabía que el médico que la atendía no le hablaría pero, eso no evitaba que una enfermera no lo hiciera. Hubiera preferido no enterarse pero, por el hecho de querer proteger a su hermano fue que se aventuró a preguntar y saciar su curiosidad. Continúo guardando su oboe sin dejar de pensar en la amarga información.

Pensaba que la castaña guardaba algún secreto todavía peor que podría afectar a su hermano pero, era al revés era algo que solamente a ella la estaba afectando, a ella y su futuro. Ahora entendía porque una joven como ella, no había relucido ya en el mundo de la música bajo la tutela de tan grandes músicos. Bueno, puede ser curable la enfermedad que ella tenía pero había cuerpos que nunca se recuperaban y cada vez dejaban más secuelas en el mismo. La enfermera, hasta ella se veía afectada por lo que relataba: Guillain- Barré y sus efectos en el cuerpo. Ni los tratamientos que estaba recibiendo la castaña parecían ayudarla a salir de donde estaba, haciendo que se volvieran más constantes y se le añadieran más medicamentos para ayudarle a pasar el dolor. Cerró el estuche y se puso de pie.

¿Debería decirle a su hermano? Sabía que Mimi no lo haría y tendría un buen motivo para hacerlo. Como músico lo entendía, pero como persona se le hacía difícil y más si su relación era tal como se la imaginaba. Solo podía observar, analizar y pensar lo que podría pasar en todo esto. Por lo último que le dijo la enfermera es que Mimi estaba trabajando en una última pieza antes de que su mano no pudiera más- producto de un túnel carpiano- que aun recuperado de la operación gracias a esta enfermedad del musculo empezaba a traerle problemas.

" _Posiblemente sea primero su mano antes que el resto de su cuerpo, quizás de aquí a unos años pueda que tenga problemas para respirar o inclusive cardiacos"_

¿Cómo alguien tan talentoso podría tener ese destino? Eso lo tuvo algo tieso durante toda la prueba y aun así le fue muy bien, pero si no hubiera estado eso en su cabeza. Habría sido perfecto. Suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento alejando todo pensamiento. No le diría a su hermano, no por el momento. Primero porque había irrumpido en la privacidad de una persona, segundo porque sabría que añadirle más estrés antes de un escenario solo arruinaría las cosas. Solo esperaba que Mimi no fuera la causa de esa ruina en el mismo escenario. Más que ahora se enteraba que el Gran Maestre Ishida estaría ahí para ver a su hijo. Algo que, Yama ignoraba hasta el momento. Apretó los ojos y dejo salir el aire y volviendo a sonreír se encamino a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te de un día libre? Sabes que dentro de dos semanas es el debut ¿no?- Observo al rubio mayor recoger unos trastes y llevarlos al fregadero mientras que las dos de cabello castaño estaban en la mesa charlando ignorantes de la conversación.

-Vamos, te lo pido. Sera solo un día. Media día como mucho- Lo miro con ojos de borrego, el cual el rubio solo le hizo que frunciera el ceño y negó con la cabeza- Quizás podrías aprovechar ese tiempo para estar con Mimi- abrió los ojos y freno su negación para mirar a su hermano con ojos de plato. El menor sonrió pícaro- Sé que tú y ella aún no definen su relación, esos momentos podrían ser los cruciales para ella ¿o es que no quieres?-

-Claro que quiero, es solo que…- Miro de reojo la puerta que llevaba a la mesa donde hablaban las chicas y se quedó pensativo de su respuesta-… Es solo que,-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-No. Bueno, un poco… Solo que no quiero arruinar nada con ella-

-Pero si tampoco lo intentas, podrías arruinarlo también hermano-

Y con eso supo que lo había convencido, porque el rostro de espanto de saber que sin hacer nada también podría hacer que eso que empezaba a darse podría perderse. Más porque él mayor sabía que habían otros hombres al acecho de Mimi, aun cuando le costará aceptarlo. Lo escucho suspirar fuertemente y agarrar la base de su nariz. Gesto que siempre usaba cuando pensaba con frustración. El menor de los Ishida intento no sonreír ante su triunfo, pero al menos lo había conseguido. Un día, un sábado; para salir con Hikari.

Ahora, solo le quedaba pedirle a la persona que quería que saliera con él.

/

Les coloco una manta a cada una y las ayudo a acostarse un poco mejor en el sofá donde se habían quedado dormidas por tanto trabajo. Su hermano había invitado a Hikari a salir, pero el precio era que tenían que estuviera más horas el resto de los días. Observo a la de cabellos miel y sonrió. Recordaba la cara de emoción de la misma al saber que el tímido Takeru la había invitado a salir. Esa misma tarde ella misma le dijo que ese día debían tomárselo para ver una película, con palomitas y alguna bebida. Como solía hacer en Estados Unidos cuando estuvo por allá y la idea no le pareció para nada desagradable. Ella vendría y al ser cerca de invierno podría aprovechar para tenerla más cerca.

Rio internamente, porque aunque muchos quizás pensaran que aprovecharía esa noche para llevarla al siguiente nivel, con ella. Se sentía diferente, muy diferente. Y no quería arruinar lo que ella causaba en él. Aun así, esto no lo detenía de verla un poco y admirarla, y sobre todo querer besarla. Solo que ahora que la detallaba aún más notaba algo diferente en ella pero, no sabía dónde poner el dedo ni que era.

Empezó a recoger el desastre cuando el timbre sonó. _Debe ser el hermano de Kari._ Desde que se enteró de las horas extras, exigió la dirección del mismo para llevarse a las chicas a sus respectivos hogares. Claro, que Mimi se reía y le decía que ella vivía literalmente al frente que podía pedirle a él rubio que la llevara- cosa que al moreno no le agrado- Desde ese día se mostraba frio con el rubio y era raro, porque estábamos hablando de la persona más amigable del mundo, siendo seco con el rubio. Así que solo venía a buscar a su hermana, con un simple Hola, una mirada de muerte y un Adiós. Esta vez no sería la excepción, solo que esa vez. Si lo fue.

-Buenas noches, Ishida-san-

-Buenas noches, Kamiya-san… Pasa- se hizo a un lado para indicarle que entrara.

-Yo esperare a mi hermana aquí, gracias-

-Me temo que hoy no será posible. Se han quedado dormidas, no me atrevo a despertarla. Así que, por eso te pido y pases. Es mejor que seas tú quien lo haga-

-No será necesario- sin decir más entro y tan rápido como eso, ya venía con su hermana en la espalda quien se volvió a dormir casi como bebe en cuna. Sin antes de salir, quedo paralelo al rubio y noto como cuidaba que su hermana estuviera dormida- Les estas exigiendo mucho a ambas-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo bastante incrédulo el rubio.

-Es un simple recital para poder tener tu firma. Ellas no obtendrán nada de ello, más que cansancio y quizás algo más- se podía notar un resentimiento en sus palabras, con un deje de tristeza.

-Kamiya-san entiendo tu preocupación, al ver a tu hermano y amiga de la infancia en tales situaciones pero, son estos momentos los más indicados para que personas como ellas encuentren su lugar en el mundo de la música. Al ser un Ishida, siempre vienen cazatalentos a buscar a los prodigiosos que me rodean. Porque saben que no toco con cualquier persona-

-Uhm… Un apellido lo puedo todo ¿No es así?-

-Un apellido es nada sin talento Kamiya-san y tu hermana tiene mucho por delante, solo necesita al tutor perfecto y este tipo de personas pueden hacer de ella; un músico único en su rama-

-Sí, eso lo que pero ¿A qué costo?...- esas palabras lo dejaron pensando un rato, y podía ver algo de tristeza no nada más en las palabras sino en los ojos del mismo moreno-..., escucha Ishida, solo te lo diré de la mejor manera. Si algo, cualquier cosa; le llega a ocurrir a Mimi, ni siquiera el apellido Ishida podrá enmendar ese error… Solo recuérdalo- Sin decir más se alejó, el rubio se quedó en su sitio pensando las palabras. Entendía que el moreno sintiera algo por la castaña pero esa advertencia en una amenaza era diferente. Cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí parado.

Él nunca le haría algo a ella, no más ahora que sabía que ella le gustaba y mucho. A veces, no sabía ni cómo comportarse sin querer abrazarla o acariciar su cabello. Podía inclusive pensar que la quería o más. Y el simple pensamiento hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo al tiempo que el aire le faltará. Suspiro y camino al piano que yacía cerca de la habitación. No solo eso era algo que le estaba causando escalofríos, sino también el hecho de quizás no poder obtener la firma ¿Qué tal si no era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Qué pasaría con él y Mimi, si lo obtuviera? Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas ante la resolución. Sabía que no podía abandonar esa recomendación que le dieron. Su padre, lo mataría si hacia eso.

" _Un Ishida no abandona su futuro por cosas triviales"_

Era algo que siempre resonaba en su cabeza cuando pensaba en abandonar y siempre era con la voz de su padre. Se sentó en el piano y pasó sus dedos por las teclas y lo detallo; como siempre solía hacerlo. Quizás podría conseguir otra carta de recomendación y llevarse a Mimi con él. Después de todo, era un Ishida y ella con su talento nato. Lo podría conseguir con el chasquido de ambos dedos. Empezó a tocar por inercia las teclas sin una melodía consecuente. Pero, qué pasa si no lo conseguía.

Su padre posiblemente, buscaría alejarlo de ahí pensando que Mimi sería la distracción y ese hombre era muy capaz de hundir a quien se podía frente a él como obstáculo si lo ponía. Por eso consiguió el título de Gran Maestre. Eso te da poder en este mundo. Sin darse cuenta sus dedos ya no tocaba aleatoriamente sino habían empezado a tocar **La Campanella, de Liszt.** Cerro los ojos, al ser una melodía que ya se sabía de memoria y dejo que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo.

Tenía muchas cosas en su mente y eso él lo sabía, no era sorpresa para nadie. La presión que siempre sentía antes de un evento, de un recital, de un concierto, de una orquesta siempre era demasiado. Demasiado por quien él era, por el papel y los zapatos que tenía que llenar. Por ser él que no podía fallar. Y es tal como Taichi lo dijo: Un apellido lo puede todo. También te puede destruir sin siquiera darte cuenta. En su vida nunca hubo un ¿Qué tal si…? Es un lo haces o no eres merecedor de ese apellido. Y ahí la tragedia comenzaría.

Abrió los ojos y paro en seco cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y pudo observar los ojos preocupados de Mimi sobre él. Él sabía el efecto que tuvo esa canción en ella. No es por nada, porque esta canción que empieza como una traviesa melodía, saltarina y enérgica se convierte en una turbulenta donde parecía que las emociones de Liszt quisieran desbordarse donde pareciera atrapado por su propia música en vez de disfrutarla, y ahora ella nada más con la mirada lo estaba desnudando y no viéndolo como un Ishida. Sino como Yamato, él mismo.

Un nudo en la garganta se aglomero y sin entender por qué, la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, hundiéndose entre sus costillas y abdomen buscando la paz que solo ella podía otorgarle para así darle un poco más de fuerza.

/

Había intentado dormir, de verdad que sí. Pero ahora, se encontraba en un bar bebiendo. Observaba su copa vacía y pedía otra ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Miro el reloj. Si, ya recordaba. Había ido a buscar a su hermana y al ver a Mimi dormir plácidamente en casa de aquel rubio le hizo remover todo. Él sabía que Mimi nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos, por más que lo intentará pero, aun así una parte de él aun lo añoraba y sentía que si era posible al verla. Siempre había estado en el papel de mejor amigo pero, era por miedo a perderla que no se atrevía a intentar algo más y ahora parecía perderla ante un rubio que podía entender mejor el mundo que ella tanto amaba más que él. Bebió la copa que recién llego sin esperar a que esta tocará la mesa.

¿Alguien que la podía entender mejor que nadie en su mundo? Él podía, él la entendía. No por nada sabía su secreto, no por nada sabía lo que sufría, no por nada sabía sobre esa pieza que en silencio tarareaba y anotaba cada vez que podía. Por ella, había aprendido a leer partituras para entender de qué se trataba aquello y aquella melodía, era una declaración al mundo entero. Estaba entregando su corazón a la misma, y aun así era un adiós. Una partitura de despedida de aquel mundo que ya no podría ser parte ¡Todo por esa maldita enfermedad!

Satoe, la madre de Mimi había llamado un par de días atrás, emocionada para saber por su hija diciendo que varios orquestitas habían llamado a su casa pidiendo ponerse en contacto con Mimi para pedirles que se uniera a su propia orquesta. Se notaba a leguas que la madre de Mimi no sabía de la condición de la castaña, y no podía romper esa burbuja. Cuando hablo con él padre, era otro caso diferente. Este obviamente sabia; era quien pagaba las cuentas en la clínica donde Mimi estaba, esta misma le había pedido que guardara el secreto pero que debía volver a las terapias por la misma recurrencia insistente de la enfermedad y se podía escuchar una tristeza palpable en sus palabras al pedirle que cuidara a su pequeña ¡Maldita enfermedad!

-¿Taichi-san?- se giró y su mundo dio algo de vueltas, era esa pelirroja ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Demonios, el alcohol ya había pegado.

-¿Sora-san?-

-Nunca espere verte en un sitio así- dijo tomando asiento contiguo y ordenando un regular. Parece que es conocida aquí, él volvió a ordenar por igual.

-¿Sueles venir mucho?-

-Pues sí, aquí tienen el mejor Martini que una mujer podría pedir pero, dime… No pareces de esos que beben-

-Pues heme aquí…- sonrió mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida, por primera vez no se encontraba a una efusiva ni ególatra Sora. No sabía si era efecto del licor o sencillamente esta era la verdadera Sora lejos de toda la fama y en mucho tiempo, se pudo relajar sin pensar en nadie. Ni sus estudios, ni su hermana, ni Mimi. Solo se centró en conversar, en cualquier cosa trivial que a ambos se le viniera a la mente, mientras los tragos iban y venían.

-De pequeña me gustaba mucho el futbol, aun cuando era un sueño ser una futbolista profesional sé que eso era nada más, un sueño…-

-Que irónico, antes de conocer el mundo de la cocina pensaba lo mismo pero, no me arrepiento de nada-

-¡Oh! No vale, yo tampoco… Es solo que, a veces me pregunto que hubiera sido si habría seguido por ese camino-

-Quizás no estarías aquí… Luciendo radiante en ese vestido- Casi como cuando lo dijo, quiso parar y esconderse debajo de la tierra _¡ALCOHOL SAL DE MI CUERPO!_ Solo escucho una risa encantadora y se giró con ojos de plato a mirarla.

-Desde que te conocí, eres el primera hombre que tardó en darme un complemento y es bajo los efectos del alcohol-

-No creas que no eres hermosa, lo eres pero, no eres mi tipo-

-Lo sé, tu tipo es Mimi Tachikawa- Abrió los ojos como platos y se ahogó con su trago, para luego volver a escucharla reír y casi avergonzado se giró para evitar mirarla- No te preocupes, tu secreto está conmigo pero, a cambio debes hacer algo por mí- Elevo las cejas divertida y pagando la cuenta, tomo la mano del moreno y lo saco del sitio.

-¿Futbol?-

-Aja…- La observo quitarse los tacones mientras él estaba parado frente a la portería- jugaremos futbol, y tú serás el portero- observo como tenía en una mano una botella de champagne y bebía del pico. Pudo notar como tambaleaba, indicio de que estaba en el mismo nivel de ebrio que él o quizás más. Y sonrió, se dejaría llevar. Tal como habían pasado parte de esa noche, ya mañana se arrepentiría con la resaca pero hoy. Esta noche, lo disfrutaría. Camino para quitarle la botella y beber por igual, brindando por tener una noche que ni la peor de las resacas le podrá hacer olvidar.

/

El timbre de su puerta volvió a sonar y el terminaba de acomodar el mueble frente a la gran pantalla plana y ponía la calefacción. Apenas abrió la puerta una sonriente chica le mostraba una bolsa con palomitas para hacer, bebida y dulces y en la otra algo tan informal como una pizza. Esto, no era lo que él tenía en mente para pasar más tiempo con ella pero, de igual manera lo disfrutaría. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, él escogería una película y ella otra. Así no habría pleitos sobre los gustos.

-Bien Yamato, te prometo que esta película te gustará- dijo mientras registraba su bolso, ya habían visto la de él y aunque ella grito en varias partes y otras le entraba la ansiedad, disfruto ver una película de terror, la cual era sus favoritas: **I'm a Hero**. Mimi se sorprendió al saber que era un manga y que se había hecho tan popular que le hicieron una película pero, lo que más le sorprendió fue que Yamato fuera amante de las películas de terror con los gustos que tenía. El rubio solo se rio de su incredulidad y se encamino a por más palomitas de maíz- Es un clásico, uno de los placeres más culposos que tengo y uno de los motivos por los que quería venir a Paris más que ninguna otra parte del mundo- saco el disco y con una sonrisa le mostro el título: **Moulin Rouge.**

-¿De qué va esa película?-

-¿No me digas que no la has visto?- Él negó al mismo tiempo que ambos se sentaba luego de hacer sus respectivas funciones, y ella tomaba el control. Emocionada le daba al botón de reproducir- Es una película única, aunque es un musical- Yamato arrugo el rostro ante el comentario. Él no era fanático de ese tipo de películas, todo era tan igual- Usaron canciones muy populares y las convirtieron para esta película pero, lo que más me gusta es la historia-

-¿Es una historia de amor verdad?- Ella rio al ver el rostro arrugado del rubio y asintió.

-Pero, no es como la típica historia Yama… Te hace pensar- Y mientras la película corría, él podía detallarla el cómo se sumergía en la melodía y escenas de la misma y podía adivinar que esta película la habría visto una gran cantidad de veces y aun parecía sorprenderle ¿Esta es la Mimi soñadora? Y ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía nada de los sueños que ella tenía, más que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y a ayudar a quien sea. Su vista se giró a la voz de un hombre, el protagonista que ahora le relataba su amor y que la amaría sin importar lo que venga. Y luego volvió a mirar a Mimi y parecía que la música les cantaba, ella sintió la mirada de él y lo observo con una sonrisa- ¿No te gusta la película?-

\- Es solo que… Si te pone a pensar… Y me pone a pensar en lo que andan cantando- observo como las mejillas de ellas se empezaron a teñir de rosa al caer en cuenta de lo que él hablaba y era ahora él quien reía- Mimi… - Tomo su mano-, eres maravillosa y realmente desde que entraste a mi vida así sea a fuerza- la escucho reírse y realmente no había nada más perfecto que eso-No puedo ponerle palabras a la misma, ya que irónicamente son cosas que solo la música puede transmitir- y con la misma la atrajo hacia él para rodearla, realmente estaba hecho un manojo de emociones ¿esto es lo que es sentir pasión? No, esto era otra cosa más que pasión era algo que aún no podía realmente ponerle nombre. Algo intangible- Todavía no sé lo que siento por ti pero, te quiero a mi lado sin importar que…-

-Yama…-

-Después de la orquesta, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante- la observo y vio que ella tenía los ojos realmente abiertos- No te asustes, no es nada malo-

-No es eso Yama… Yo tampoco sé lo que siento por ti pero, tú me motivas a querer seguir intentando cosas que ya antes daba por perdida, cosas que me dan vida. Cosas que quería hacer, sin arrepentirme pero, no me atrevía por miedo a no dar la talla… Y gracias a ti, recordé algo que siempre escuchaba… Y es a mi corazón- eso era casi como una declaración aun cuando no sabían cómo terminar de definir eso, pero eso era suficiente para él para darle fuerzas de que sin importar el resultado de esta orquesta, no se alejaría de ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella lo asalto con un beso, y si aún quedaba alguna duda, se esfumo. Porque era esa clase de acciones espontaneas de ella, las que lo motivaban en su mente a gritar: Todo esto vale la pena. Y mientras la melodía de **Come what may** ¸ sonaba de fondo. Él pudo disfrutar de varios besos, que llenaron su alma en paz, felicidad y un sentimiento muy parecido que podía empezar a definir como amor.

/

-Mimi, estoy nerviosa… ¿Qué tal si lo arruino? Y, si olvido algo a mitad de la sinfonía o si una cuerda se rompe o si…,- Decía una tímida chica de cabello corto mientras esta misma termina de arreglarle unos detalles al cabello. Sintió ambas manos sobre sus hombros y los mismos se destensaron, era algo que solo Mimi sabia lograr a parte de su hermano.

-Has trabajado muy duro en todo esto, estoy segura que no lo arruinarás Kari, sino que lo harás grandioso. Ahora, déjame verte- La giro en su silla y la pudo admirar en su bonito vestido color lavanda con un corte sencillo, había recogido parte de su cabello para que no le molestará a la hora de tocar el cello. Solo ella, Matt y Mimi vestirían color esa noche para demostrar que eran los que debían resaltar. La ayudo a ponerse de pie- estas hermosa, estoy segura que Takeru-san enloquecerá al verte- Ante el comentario la chica se sonrojo y casi que se pone a gritar, recordando su cita que termino con una declaración y un tierno beso en la entrada de su puerta. Siendo obviamente arruinado por un celoso hermano, exigiendo que debía llegar temprano y que tenían 5 minutos de retraso- Ahora, será mejor que vayamos en camino o Yama nos regañara- la pequeña rio al recordar los regaños del rubio, era como un papá de la puntualidad.

-Gracias por todo Mimi, y estoy segura que Yamato-san también se babeara por como luces- La mujer de cabellos caramelos se echó a reír ante el pensamiento, mientras terminaba de recoger el resto del maquillaje y guardarlo. Su vestido era un corte princesa con la espalda abierta en un tono rosa pálido y el cabello estaba completamente trenzado en forma floja, cayendo a un lado en su hombro.

-Ve adelantándote, yo voy apenas termine aquí-

-Claro- y sin decir más tomo su vestido de uno de los pliegues y se encamino a la parte trasera de la tarima, mientras que ella terminaba de recoger su cuerpo se sentía algo cansado y pesado el día de hoy. Ya había tomado la dosis máxima de su medicamento así que solo le quedaba mantener la calma y rogarles a los dioses de la música y a su cuerpo que no pasará algo _Puedes escoger fallarme otro día, o los días que vengan pero no hoy mano, por favor._ Observo el bolso y se encamino para guardar lo que faltaba para evitar dejar tanto desastre, estaba por terminar cuando la puerta sonó.

-Un momento, ya casi…,- sus palabras murieron en seco al ver un gran hombre alto de cabello rubio oscuro casi castaño y ojos oscuros parado frente a ella. Vestía elegantemente pero ella podía reconocer ese rostro, donde sea- Gran maestre… No, no sabía que vendría… Yama—Yamato-san no dijo nada-

-Buenas noches, Tachikawa-san… Luce tal cual como la recuerdo- se inclinó en modo de respeto como solían hacer los japoneses, cosa que Mimi obviamente respondió. Ishida a pesar de haber vivido por mucho tiempo en el extranjero sabia con quién mostrar sus costumbres de Asia. Dio un paso al frente con el mentón en alto, y Mimi por un momento se sintió intimidada. Este era uno de los pocos hombres que podía tener ese efecto en ella. Se aferró al estuche que tenía entre manos como si eso fuera a protegerla- Me sorprendió saber que mi hijo tocaría una orquesta con usted- trago saliva por la manera en como lo decía y noto como escudriñaba el lugar notando las pertenencias de su amiga- Aunque la pequeña cellista no presenta ninguna amenaza, usted es otra historia Tachikawa-san-

-No haría nada para perjudicar a su hijo, Gran Maestre-

-Usted no, pero su mano… Y su condición si…- Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron ante el comentario _¿Cómo lo sabe?_ Era lo único que su mente procesaba- Que no le sorprenda, yo sé todo lo que pasa en ese conservatorio. Incluyendo el motivo por el cual se retiró e incorporo, joven. Más cuando era una de las más prometedoras violinistas, tenía que tenerle el ojo puesto a mis futuras inversiones… Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que rechazo mi oferta, pero me sorprende más aun verla aquí a punto de tocar con mi hijo y el Maestre Kido-

-…- No podía decir nada, estaba muda ante la imponente figura que este hombre representaba y recordaba esa invitación, fue por teléfono y él mismo la había llamado apenas gano el primer lugar en el concurso. Su mano empezó a temblar por inercia, y sentía que sus piernas empezaban a querer fallar. Busco con la mirada el medicamento.

-Con su condición, una hora de violín puede ser fatal- Camino hasta la mesa donde se hallaba un estuche de violín y acaricio la piel del mismo-… Y no pienso dejar que arruine la oportunidad que mi hijo pronto tendrá, solo lo hundirá con su situación…-

-Yo…- Apenas hablo el hombre volvió a mirarla.

-No lo tome a personal, solo deseo lo mejor para mi hijo y usted, esta lejos de serlo con la marca que ya posee…,- Retiro la mano del estuche y volvió a caminar a la puerta- En cambio, Kouji Minamoto, es una excelente elección ya que usted es dispensable actualmente… Debería reconsiderar el montarse en tarima y dejar a los que _sí tienen_ un futuro, tocar- Dando la espalda- Le deseo una buena noche señorita Tachikawa-san- sin decir más se retiró, ella solo con inercia fue casi corriendo al estuche donde estaban sus medicamento ingiriéndolos lo más rápido que pudo. Casi cualquiera podría decir que su estado físico era causado por la mente y estado emocional. Observo su mano como empezaba a temblar sin parar y comando en su mente cerrar el puño cosa que a la misma le costó.

" _No pienso dejar que arruine la oportunidad que mi hijo pronto tendrá, solo lo hundirá con su situación"_

 _¿Por qué ahora? No me falles por favor._

"usted es otra historia"

El sabía a lo que se refería, muchos de los que sufrían esta enfermedad podían recuperarse pero tendrían que llevar una vida muy ligera para evitar que su condición pueda empeorarse o buscar deteriorarse. Pero, ella no pedía muchos años ella pedía esta noche y poder tocar su pieza maestra. Luego de ello, vería que hacer con su vida. Pero hoy no. Su mente aún estaba decidida pero su cuerpo no y eso empezaba a colarse en su mente de si estará realmente lista o no.

 _Lo arruinare. Si llego a soltar la baqueta o a fallar en una nota arruinare el performance de Yamato y Kari y todo el empezó que el Maestre Kido y la Orquesta puso para este evento._

Ahora ya no era nada más su mano la que empezó a sentir que no tenía control sobre sus espasmos. Sus piernas, sus rodillas se doblaban y tuvo que apoyarse sobre la mesa para evitar caerse _¿Qué pasa? Esto nunca había ocurrido._

Y así fue como el pánico se color.

" _Debería reconsiderar el montarse en tarima y dejar a los que sí tienen un futuro, tocar"_

 _Kouji podrá tocar, él se sabe la melodía. Él no lo arruinará._

Y sin decir más, tomo su bolso, maletín de violín, ropa y salió corriendo como pudo del sitio.

/

-Se está tardando mucho, ya debería estar acá- dijo Kido mirando su reloj de muñeca- ¿Ya mandaron a alguien por Tachikawa?-

-Ella dijo que solo terminaría de guardar unas cosas y ya- Hablo Kari algo preocupada de la situación, Kouji miraba el suelo pensativo y luego observo a los presentes que parecían un manojo de nervios. Pareciera que solo con que Ishida esté presente hace que todos deseen subir sus estándares. Se puso de pie al momento que observo a uno del grupo orquestal llegar agitado y casi con cara de muerte.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Maestre… Ella… No hay nada, nada en su camerino, no hay rastros de ella por ningún lado- Los ojos de Kouji se abrieron al escuchar eso e instintivamente busco al rubio quien se veía desencajado, luego miro a Kari que parecía entrar en un pánico y al maestre que empezaba a hablar en japonés hablando sobre la situación y como solventarla. El violinista sabía lo importante que era esta presentación para Mimi por el rubio que estaba ahí, no se lo perdería por nada a no ser… _Algo le ha pasado ¿Su mano?_

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Empezaron a susurrar los del grupo, Yamato parecía estar pensando en una decisión noto la tensión en sus hombros y como apretaba los ojos.

-Lo mejor será suspen-

-Yo lo haré- Hablo rápidamente Kouji al ver la decisión que Yamato iba a tomar y observo como el rubio ahora lo miraba incrédulo- Yo tomare su lugar, practique con Mimi todo el tiempo, se me ambas piezas de memoria-

-Pero…-

-Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a Mimi-san, es algo que resolveremos luego pero como profesionales y músicos debemos acatar responsabilidades ¿Estás de acuerdo Ishida-san?- Había racionalismo en su oración y por ende Yamato despertó de su ensimismo y asintió. Kido empezó a dirigir a todos al escenario al escuchar rápidamente que ya era hora de abrir escenario. El trio, se quedaba rezagado. Y la chica estaba ahora al borde de un colapso al saber que Mimi había desaparecido- Kari-san…-

-¿Eh?-

-Todo saldrá bien, solo haz lo de siempre y todo saldrá bien. Tu hermano está afuera, impresiónalo- Y centrar su mente en otro lado, y otra persona había funcionado ella con eso fijo su mente al frente. A decir verdad, su mente revoloteaba ante la ausencia de Mimi. Algo peor tuvo que haber pasado para que ella rechazara algo así o huyera de algo así. Ni en el concurso donde casi le cuesta su mano, abandono _¿Que pudo haber pasado?_

 _-_ Minamoto-san-

-¿Si?- observo como el rubio lo miraba seriamente y podía notar que también había nerviosismo en él, algo no típico de un hombre tan estoico como era Ishida. Le tomó por sorpresa ver como el rubio se puso frente a él y se inclinó completamente en señal de respeto.

-Muchas gracias por tomar el lugar de Mimi- eso lo descoloco aún más, Ishida nunca de los jamases haría algo así que agradecer. Hasta Kari se veía sorprendida- Les agradezco a ambos, lo que están haciendo-

-No me lo agradezcas, solo lo estoy haciendo por Mimi-san… Si no lo hago, ella nunca me lo perdonaría y a ti tampoco- desde la posición que estaba el rubio lo miro casi como si fuera revelación y entendió las palabras del chico de cabellos azules. Sonrió amablemente y mirando a la puerta se movieron a la tarima.

Esa noche **Chopin, Trio Op.8** sonaría entre las paredes del teatro dejando a todos al inicio confundidos por ver a un joven en vez de una joven pero complacidos y ensoñadores cuando **Beethoven, Triple Concerto Op. 56** resonaba con sincronía y con esfuerzo llegando hasta más lejos que esas paredes.

Nadie podía apartar su mirada de la tarima por la armonía que el violinista, chelista y pianista demostraban entre sí.

Pero, si habían un par de miradas y corazones que estaban confundidos, llenos de temor por la ausencia de Mimi Tachikawa y su violín.

/

 **OK~ Feliz año nuevo primero que nada.**

 **Se que les tenia esto abandonado pero en mi país la situación se complico y luego mi laptop sufrio, y bueno. No me ha dado chance de nada. Como habran notado este capitulo esta visto desde varios puntos de vista =D Y espero les haya gustado. Si fue algo largo pero se los debía.**

 **Espero tener a mis fieles lectores felices. Aunque est capitulo muestre un poco de todo.**


	16. Tempestad

**Capítulo 16: Tempestad**

 **/**

 **/**

Su mano se aferraba con inercia a una taza de café recién colada y la otra sostenía un teléfono celular que miraba de vez en cuando, cuando su mente le hacía creer que había llegado un mensaje. Mientras estaba apoyado en la ventana observando al mismo sitio constantemente desde que llego a ese apartamento. La entrada a la torre residencial donde habitaba Mimi. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde el concierto, y aun no había rastros de Mimi. No respondía sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Observaba como se felicitaban en la fiesta de recepción tras el concierto, todos agradecidos por la actuación de esa noche, detallo la copa de champagne en su mano y volvió a buscar con la mirada a Mimi y ver si había regresado. Haber terminado la pieza fue una gran satisfacción; la ovación de pie fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a cualquiera y aun cuando se sentía realizado al ver los rostros, una voz en su mente le gritaba que todo estaba mal. Ahora, muchos susurraban la falta de respeto y ausencia de Tachikawa llamándola "Poco Profesional" y eso solo lo hizo molestar aún más. Al fondo pudo notar al moreno Kamiya llamando por teléfono, quizás haciendo lo mismo que el intento hacer apenas se bajó de tarima, pero solo era recibido por el buzón de mensaje._

 _-Te lo has ganado, Ishida- se giró para ver al profesor Yves sonreírle y extenderle algo en un sobre, el sabía lo que era y representaba. Era la carta de recomendación que tanto había esperado, la que lo llevaría al siguiente nivel, pero verla ahí firmada no lo hacía sentir la misma emoción que desde un inicio tuvo y saber que Mimi no estaba lo hacía más amargo ahí. Tomo la carta por inercia y el mismo profesor se giró para ver al resto de los invitados en la misma posición que Yamato estaba- es una lástima que Tachikawa no haya podido tocar, sé que hubiera sido una presentación aún más memorable, … Aunque tu coordinación con Minamoto fue estupenda, tal parece que no solo tu han aprendido algo esta noche- Buscando al violinista que no lo veía desde que bajaron tarima._

 _-Así es. Kamiya parece ser que tuvo oferta de promotores, anda tan emocionada que casi parece dejar a mi hermano sin brazo- Veía a la pareja más joven hablar con mucha comodidad, pero se podía notar que Hikari aún estaba nerviosa agarrando el brazo de su hermano sin contemplación, eso solo lo hizo sonreír, pero observar con quienes estaba solo hizo que diera un vuelco- Profesor…-_

 _\- ¿Si? -_

 _-Usted sabe el motivo ¿No es así? -_

 _\- ¿Cuál? -_

 _-Por el cual Mimi estuvo ausente tanto tiempo-_

 _-Pues sí, y estoy seguro que ella te lo ha contado ¿no? - se giró a ver al profesor y este le veía algo apenado- Aunque no tengo permitido conversar la condición médica de los estudiantes, no paro de pensar que esta ausencia haya sido causada por lo mismo-_

 _-Pero ¿Su túnel carpiano está dando problemas? -_

 _\- ¿Huh?... Acaso, yo pensé que…-_

 _-Muy buena presentación, Yamato- Sintió su corazón parar y cuando giro a ver al dueño de la voz se encontró con unos fuertes ojos y una postura erguida y predominante, trago el seco. Aun así, no se atrevía a decir nada. Fue Yves quien interrumpió la posible tensión creciente._

 _-Maestre Ishida, fue una grata sorpresa verle por aquí-_

 _\- ¿Por qué no habría de venir? Después de todo, es la presentación de mi hijo para su última recomendación ¿O me equivoco? -_

 _-Para nada, Yamato ha pasado con los mejores méritos-_

 _-Y la joven sin conocer ¿Kamiya Hikari? Si bien recuerdo, fue un pequeño descubrimiento también-_

 _-Pues sí, … Todo se debe a-_

 _-El joven Minamoto también mejoro sus habilidades, desde la última competencia parecía haber quedado estancado. Aunque admitiré que mucho mejor selección que la suya originalmente Yves- tanto la postura relajada de Yves como la de Yamato se tensaron ante la mención no directa de Mimi._

 _\- ¿Tachikawa Mimi? Es una prodigio, es una lástima que no haya podido presentarse a último momento, estoy seguro que hubiera quedado más sorprendido Maestre Ishida-_

 _-Lo dudo-_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Que dudara de la capacidad de Mimi hizo que la voz del rubio más joven volviera, el maestre solo lo observo como suele observar a todos, por encima._

 _-Ella es una desertora ¿No es así? Pocos se recuperan de una condición médica como la de ella-_

 _-Ah, su condición médica se lo impidió en su momento, pero, ya actualmente no presenta ninguna amenaza a su carrera artística; Maestre Ishida-_

 _-Veo que no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre bajo sus propias narices ¿No es así, Yves? De ser así, estoy casi empezando a arrepentirme de haber puesto a Yamato en tus manos-_

 _\- ¿Acaso Yamato no está listo? -_

 _-Para nada, está más que listo, … Pero su creciente fervor en creer en alguien que no tiene futuro, puede contradecir mucho- Se giró a ver su hijo- Yamato, tu madre y yo volveremos a Japón en una semana, tienes desde ese momento un mes para terminar el papeleo de traslado y así poder llevarte a Suiza. Personalmente me encargare de que sepan de tu llegada-_

Esa conversación solo dejo más dudas que respuestas, desde entonces no ha dejado de llamar y tocar a la puerta y celular de la castaña. Necesitaba saber de ella ¿Estaría bien? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso todo lo que habían hablado, ya no significaba nada? Volvió a observar el teléfono y noto a un moreno caminar por el rabillo del ojo al edificio. Sin dejar pasar el momento, dejo la taza y corrió hasta el sitio donde sabía que iría aquel hombre.

\- ¿Qué quiere, Ishida-san? Por lo que se dentro de poco te vas. Hazme un favor, y déjalo así. Ya has hecho bastante y ya conseguiste lo que querías de Mimi- Decía mientras sostenía la llave en una mano para cerrar el apartamento de la castaña.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está ella? Tú tienes que saberlo, de otra forma no tendrías cosas de ella contigo- Estaba agitado, pero, no le importo ni haber salido mal arreglado. Taichí suspiro y negando con la cabeza bajo la mano de la cerradura y guardo la llave. Dejando las cosas en el suelo mientras se postraba frente al rubio y le enterraba un puñetazo limpio en el mismo, llevando a Yamato al suelo y su cara de sorpresa intacta y plasmada.

-Te lo advertí. Si le hacías daño a Mimi. Ni tu apellido te podría ayudar-

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kamiya? ¡Yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a Mimi! - Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo al encontrar sus palabras y tomo al moreno por la camisa. Sacudiéndolo mientras le reclamaba.

-Agradezco lo que el apellido Ishida hizo por mi hermana, pero no creas que perdonare lo que hizo por Mimi. ella no quiere verte, así que deja de presionarla con tus llamadas y mensajes-

\- ¿Qué hablas? Ella no puede querer eso, deja que me lo diga en mi propia cara si es así. Yo no le he hecho nada ¿A qué te refieres? - Taichí tomo ambas muñecas del hombre e hizo que lo soltara, mientras se alejaba y recogía las cosas que había buscado en el apartamento, ahora ignoraba al rubio y este lo sabía- Demonios Taichi, dime- El moreno había empezado a caminar y el rubio le siguió al ascensor, se giró y exasperado lo miro con un odio que nunca había visto ver del futuro chef pastelero.

-Quizás debas preguntarle a tu padre al respecto, Ishida. Hombres de la misma naturaleza parece ser que se entienden mejor-

/

Kouji observaba el celular entre sus manos y suspiro. Aún no había respuesta de Mimi y ya se empezaba a preocupar aún más; no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de una Mimi llorando en sus brazos.

 _La noche del concierto, apenas termino recogió tan rápido como pudo y salió del sitio, cuando Mimi no atendía ninguna llamada de él; tomando un taxi con destino a la casa de la violinista. Llego con rápido como sus pies le dejaron a la puerta principal y pudo escuchar a_ _ **Jean Sibelius, Concerto en Violín OP 47**_ _pero algo diferente, pero, estaba a todo volumen y se escuchaba un segundo violín acompañando al principal, pero, con muchos errores y tempo desvariado. Sin perder tiempo, golpeo la puerta y no paso un momento en que la música se paró y la misma se abrió._

 _Frente a él se encontraba una desaliñada castaña y se podía notar en los ojos, el maquillaje algo corrido y extendido, además la nariz que algo había realmente perturbado a la castaña. La chica pareció asustarse en intento cerrar la puerta, pero Minamoto metió el pie y evito que lo hiciera y rio intentando animarla luego de quejarse por el fuerte portazo que cobraría el dolor luego. Algo había pasado, eso era cierto ya._

 _\- ¿Para qué me abres si me vas a cerrar la puerta luego? -_

 _-Pensé que… que eras…-_

 _-¿Taichi-san? O quizás ¿Ishida-san? - pareció cohibida con la pregunta y mirando a todos lados menos al índigo, suspiro vencida; se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar. Aun tenia puesta el vestido que iba a usar ese día, y pudo ver su ropa regada en la puerta, así como parte de su morral y cosas por el resto de la casa. La vio caminar hasta el equipo donde saco el disco antes de apagarlo y Kouji pudo notar que el violinista era Ray Chen. Mimi fue entrenada por ese violinista si bien recuerda. Se quedó parado por un momento cuando la vio quedarse casi perdida observando la caratula del disco. Se podía ver que la mujer estaba haciendo todo por inercia casi fantasmal y que en ella estaba esa aura, era la misma aura que él claramente podía recordar cuando perdió ante Mimi y se sentía derrotado, atrapado y sin salida. Cerrando sus puños y dejando sus cosas, dio grandes zancadas para quedas tras ella, arrebatarle el disco y ponerlo encima del equipo, girarla y abrazarla._

 _-Kouji-san…-_

 _-No sé qué habrá pasado para que a último minuto hayas decidido no tocar, pero si esto tiene que ver con tu mano. Ya hubo una vez que te presione a tocar sin saber lo que te ocurría y eso tuvo grandes consecuencias en ti… Creo que ni Ishida-san ni yo ni nadie se perdonaría si ese es el caso y ya no podamos volver verte tocar- sintió como las temblorosas manos se aferraron al traje del chico, y como los hombros temblaban indicando que había dado en el clavo y estaba llorando, nuevamente sintió su corazón dar un vuelco ¿Cómo no lo pudo ver venir? Se alejó un poco para poder verla mejor y noto como gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Nunca la había visto llorar, pero esa imagen no deseaba verla nunca más. Giro su mirada a la mano derecha que había traído problemas en el pasado y podía notar un ligero temblor que antes no estaba o que no se había parado a detallar. Y ahora que lo pensaba, siempre supuso que todo estaba bien cuando se enteró más nunca le pregunto si había algo más._

 _-Kouji… El concierto…-_

 _\- Lo hicimos bien Mimi-san, por eso no tienes que preocuparte. Aunque no me quede para ver el resto, estoy seguro que Yves le dio la carta firmada a Ishida-san- y pudo ver como un gran peso de los hombros se liberaba y los bajaba respirando profundamente._

 _-Qué alivio…- Mas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro y el chico solo pudo tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y limpiar las mismas lágrimas, y con una tilde de tristeza intento sonreír para ella._

 _-Así que no llores más Mimi-san. Las lágrimas no te sientan bien, te arrugaras más rápido- la chica rio apenada por el comentario, pero, ese fue incentivo para Kouji._

 _Tras obligarla a darse un baño y cambiarse a algo más cómodo, le preparo un caldo ligero para aliviar su malestar emocional. Podía ver una Mimi completamente diferente esa noche, rota y abatida. No se atrevía a preguntar qué había pasado, pero, podía ayudarla a aliviar el estrés por el que paso, la observo pasando canal tras canal intentando buscar algo que la distrajera. Observo la hora y estirándose se puso de pie y sin decirle nada la levanto y la llevo al cuarto. Antes que esta protestara, empezó a acomodar la cama y le apunto al baño para que se aseara antes de dormir, con un puchero y a regañadientes se fue. Kouji por primera vez pudo admirar el cuarto donde la castaña descansaba y vio fotos con varias personas que reconoció. Ray Chen, Yves, eran unos de los que estaban ahí. Pudo ver a los que parecían sus padres y se preguntó si ellos sabrían lo que está ocurriendo ahorita, invito a su madre y hermano al concierto, pero ellos no pudieron asistir. Los padres de Kamiya no tenían el dinero ¿Quizás los de ella tampoco? Aun había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella y por alguna razón, eso no le molestaba. Conocerla como músico en toda plenitud es lo que lo tenía por así decirlo, obsesionado. Y era el motivo principal, por el cual estaba loco por ella._

 _Acariciar su cabello y verla dormir, era quizás un lujo que a futuro nunca tendría o quizás sí, pero, mientras disfrutaría cada detalle de ella. Y ahora que la detallaba aún más, podía ver que estaba más delgada y había unas ojeras pronunciadas en sus ojos, así como su mano derecha no dejaba de temblar aun en su sueño. Acaricio su cabello con más soltura llevando toda su mano por el cabello hasta las puntas causando un respingo en el cuerpo de la joven y soltando un suspiro que hizo que sus labios se abrieran. Trago en seco mientras mojo sus labios, recordando lo que su hermano le dijo y motivo por el cual no despegaba su mirada de los labios: "Cuando no sabes lo que sientes por alguien, un beso te puede decir mucho, poco o todo", desde que se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos por la chica, necesitaba saber que era lo que realmente sentía y había pedido consejo a su hermano, algo que solo le dijo fue lo anterior. Se movió un poco para acostarse y quedar frente a frente en posición fetal, sin dejar de tocar su cabello y sin dejar de mirar esos labios, sabía que por los momentos tenía una manera de descubrir lo que sentía o no._

Y la beso. Verla ahí, inocente y lejos de la realidad solo trajo más la atención de su curiosidad y de lo que el empezaba a sentir por ella y por más que lo intentaba y pensaba no llegaba a una conclusión. Había celos en donde no debería haberlo y no sentía nada en momentos donde la ausencia de no ser él la persona que estaba con ella no lo agobiaban. No pensaba decirle algo, hasta no saber lo que sentía por ella. Y esa noche, fue suficiente para tener su respuesta antes de poner en peligro algo más, por no saber que ocurría.

Suspiro y se dejó caer mirando el techo, tocando sus labios recordando los de ella. Sonrió, ya más tranquilo. Obtuvo su respuesta y no se sentía decepcionado con ella, aliviado por saber lo que pasaba y saber que no arruinaría nada tratando de descubrir que ocurría.

Lo que sentía.

No era amor, no era cariño. Había confundido sentimientos por no saber lo que sentía con algo más. Sonreía al saber que no haría sentir en una posición incómoda a Mimi. Lo que sentía por ella era pura infatuación y admiración al mismo tiempo y lo había confundido con cariño o amor. Solo quería tenerla por su talento, pero, no para marchitarlo sino para admirarlo y aprender más del mismo y pensó, quizás que si otra persona la tenía no podría verla brillar de la misma manera. Volvió a observar el celular y no había respuesta pensó por un momento que la castaña lo estaba evitando y que se había dado cuenta de que la había besado, pero, que Ishida pasara y preguntara si la había visto simbolizaba que algo más pasaba. No supo si decirle más al rubio sobre la situación, pero algo le decía que ya él sabía parte del problema, por eso también se encontraba preocupado por no saber nada de la castaña.

Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

/

Observo la espalda desnuda que yacía a su lado, y acaricio con suavidad la misma sin despertar a quien se encontraba durmiendo. Suspiro y despacio se puso de pie, dejando al descubierto su desnudez que ya para ninguno de los dos era motivo de vergüenza. Buscando su ropa interior y el celular, salió de la habitación al baño para lavarse el rostro. Apoyando ambas manos se miró al espejo. Lucia como mierda ambulante, acabado en muchos aspectos y no físicamente. Sino mentalmente estaba hecho un ovillo, observo el teléfono y ya casi seria hora de irse. Había tenido una rutina casi absurda para liberar estrés gracias a la persona que estaba en la cama y se sentía fatal haciéndolo porque pensaba que estaba siendo infiel a otra persona por la cual el sentía algo que no tenía descripción. Se lavó la cara y salió a vestirse, miro a la mujer moverse entre las sabanas y una cabellera roja se asomó con gracia. El moreno suspiro al ver que aún seguía dormida, no es que no quisiera que lo viera pero que lo retuviera cuando tenía que ir a otro sitio aún más importante que estar en esa cama.

Si, se estaba acostando con Sora Takenouchi. Y por eso estaba hecho un manojo de confusión y resentimiento hacia el mismo. Él amaba a Mimi, y aun cuando no eran nada le parecía un insulto a su persona. No porque la mujer odiara a Mimi, sino que él no quería que nada se complicara, pero desde aquella noche del futbol una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron en un hotel, de ahí la pelirroja sabía que decirle para llevarlo a la cama y se atrevía a decir, que la hacía cantar de maneras que muchos hombres según ella no habían logrado.

Pero se sentía responsable por haber dejado sola a Mimi esa noche, la noche del concierto. Se cansó de llamar a la violinista sin obtener nada, pensaba irse del sitio, pero dejar a su hermana sola le daba pánico. No fue sino hasta que su hermana le dijo que Takeru le llevaría que se disponía a salir del sitio y fue retenido por la pelirroja, ambos luego se fueron a tomar y tomar, cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta de su castaña nuevamente una noche acalorada se llevó a cabo.

Diviso la entrada de la clínica y se preguntó en que momento había llegado hasta ahí. Viendo que no faltara nada entro, y saludando tímidamente a la enfermera camino hasta la habitación que conocía muy bien en los últimos días.

-Buenos días, Tai-

-Ya estas despierta-

-Sí, hoy… Me tocan los ejercicios más pesados- Se sentó a su lado y acaricio la mano derecha, ella parecía inmutarse ante el toque como si no lo estuviera haciendo. Apenas se despertó esa mañana tras el concierto, corrió a buscar a Mimi tras leer un simple mensaje "Ven" y usando la llave de emergencia entro en el departamento, la castaña estaba en el suelo y parecía tener rato intentando ponerse de pie. No dudo un momento en llevarla a la clínica porque temía lo peor. Había podido comunicarse con sus padres a escondida de Mimi para poder hacer uso del seguro médico sin límites, ya que su iba a ser ingresada. Los padres casi que se arrancaban los cabellos cuando Tai los convenció de que se quedaran y que todo estaría bien, que él se encargaría y que si algo pasara les avisaría. El médico, también hablo con ellos indicando que Mimi debía mantenerse lo más relajada posible y que su presencia solo los alteraría debido a que no deseaba preocuparlos. Observo el cuaderno en su regazo y noto como las líneas no eran trazos rectos sino torpes como de un niño intentando aprender a agarrar y dibujar correctamente.

\- ¿Cómo amaneces hoy? -

-Mejor…-

-Sabes bien que a todos podrás mentirles Mimi, pero a mí no ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor? -

-No ha habido mejoras con el nuevo medicamento, así que lo cambiaran por algo más fuerte, pero…-

\- ¿Pero, …? -

-Los efectos para curarme, pueden ser más… Permanentes-

/

-Qué bueno es tener una reunión familiar después de mucho tiempo- hablo con suavidad la elegante mujer mientras probaba el vino que le había servido, los otros 3 rubios degustaban algo parecido. El menor no dejaba de sentirse nervioso con solo ver a su hermano quien le había comentado antes de encontrarse en el sitio que tal parece que su padre había sido el responsable de que Mimi no tocara esa noche. Y la sensación lo dejo amargo, quizás porque sabía que en esta comida algo pasaría o por no haber podido ser sincero con su hermano sobre la castaña- No sé porque tu padre se niega tanto en viajar para acá y visitarlos más a menudo-

-Sabes bien que me encuentro ocupado, querida-

-Sí, pero eso no significa que debas ser negligente con tus hijos-

-Nunca lo soy, estoy siempre al tanto de cómo están- espero a que el mesonero trajera la entrada para continuar conversando- Dime Takeru…-

\- ¿Si, padre? -

-El año entrante podrás conseguir tu carta de recomendación e ir a donde tú quieras ¿Tienes planeado seguir a tu hermano? - el menor observo de reojo a su hermano mayor que parecía concentrado en mirar un solo punto de la mesa, pero, lo podía leer como un libro. Su hermano va a explotar, así que lo mejor sería llevar de manera más amena y centrar la atención del Ishida en él. No quería ver a su hermano explotar

-Bueno, pues… Aun no lo tengo decidido, pero, me han ofrecido varios contratos y conservatorios-

\- ¿Contratos? - Lo cortante de la pregunta hizo que Takeru se sintiera como un niño otra vez. Ese era el efecto que su padre a veces tenia.

-Sí, estuve leyendo un poco y hay músicos que se dedican a producir música medicinal. Una firma se enteró y están interesados en usar mi oboe para ello. Es para el desarrollo neurológico de los niños con autismo e epilepsia-

-Eso es interesante, hijo-

-Tonterías- hablo rápidamente, Natsuko le replico, pero este se inmuto a la voz de su mujer y continuo- Ningún hijo mío se degradará a ser sacado en disco para luego ser vendido por unos míseros dólares-

-Padre…-

\- ¿No te da vergüenza Takeru? Toda tu vida te he dado lo que has querido y permitido tocar un instrumento como ese… Pensé que en retribución serias más como tu hermano- dio un sorbo a su bebida y Takeru solo pudo hundirse en su asiento apenado, pero escucho un golpe en seco y observo como su hermano había puesto ambos puños sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que Takeru haga lo que desee en su vida? -

-Un ishid-

-No te basta con controlarme a mí y arruinar mi vida que tienes que arruinar sus sueños también- Los ojos de Takeru no dejaban los de su hermano que mostraban odio reprimido y rápidamente miro a su padre cuando le respondió.

-No te permitiré que me hables así, Yamato-

-Hiroaki, espera…-

-Siempre hice lo que quisiste padre, porque creía que era lo mejor. Y al fin, cuando consigo algo por lo que siento que mi vida vale la pena. Que me hace entender que está bien seguir mi propio corazón. Me lo quieres arrebatar-

\- ¿Esto es por aquella chiquilla? Sabía que esa mocosa traería problemas. Ya los lleva consigo como para infectar a los demás rápidamente-

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella! Tú fuiste ¿No? ¿No es verdad? El que evito que ella tocará en el concierto- Se escuchó un grito de asombro por parte de la mujer, pero en silencio Takeru estaba en asombro porque no espero que su hermano fuera tan directo y mucho menos defender a alguien en contra de su padre- ¿Por qué? -

-Porque tú tienes más futuro que ella. Yo no hice más que dejar bien en claro la diferencia entre ella y tú. Ella tomo la decisión por si sola-

-No tenías derecho, ella es una gran violinista. Una excelente artista, nata. Fue gracias a ella que conseguí la recomendación tan rápido-

-Patrañas, es tu propio potencial lo que logro eso Yamato. Esa chica está acabada-

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si ni la has escuchado? ¿Acaso sientes envidia de ella y de lo que es capaz? ¡Solo eres un hombre que tiene miedo que alguien más sea tan talentoso! ¡Solo tienes miedo que alguien sin nombre opaque al apellido Ishida! ¡Tú apellido es lo único que te importa! ¿¡No es así!? - El tono de voz de Yamato se había alzado. Se había puesto de pie del tiro y solo miraba a su padre sosteniendo la servilleta con la mayor fuerza, Takeru podía ver que se estaba reteniendo más de lo que creía. El hombre solo bebió de su vino y lo observo.

-Siéntate Yamato-

-No, no puedo compartir una mesa con alguien que solo cree que un apellido lo es todo- El hombre mayor de la mesa lo retuvo por el antebrazo obligándolo a sentar con casi un tropezón, sin dejarlo pensar. Natsuko iba a ponerse de pie, pero Takeru observo como el hombre la miraba sabiendo que no debía meterse en esa discusión.

-Si me crees tan cruel como para usar esos métodos y defiendes a tan capa y espada a esa violinista. Entonces dime hijo ¿Sabes el motivo por el cual ella se fue del conservatorio? -

-Claro que lo sé, un problema del túnel carpiano en su mano derecha, pero, eso que-

-Y sabes ¿El motivo por el que no ha alcanzado el éxito? Siendo tan talentosa como la describes-

-Pues yo…-

-O el por qué, ha rechazado las propuestas a grandes maestres. Incluyendo mi persona de formar parte de una orquesta, como violinista principal ¿Lo sabes? -

\- ¿Tu…? -

-Por tu rostro, por lo visto no te dijo que ya conocía el apellido Ishida y que relación tenia- Tanto Takeru como Yamato estaban perplejos con la nueva información, pero Takeru estaba temeroso de lo que dijera. El sabía por qué Mimi no tocaría y aunque quería negarlo, la situación parecía dirigirse a ese destino- Claro, para ese entonces no sabía lo del túnel carpiano y el por qué rechazo mi oferta así que investigue. Cuando supe que su recuperación había sido exitosa, pensé en volver a ofrecerle el puesto. Luego me entere de algo más - pauso un momento antes de poner ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazar sus manos-…, Ella posee una enfermedad que es y será el fin de su carrera, hijo-

\- ¿Qué? -

-Es una enfermedad que fue consecuencia de la operación y va deteriorando la musculatura de su sistema. Dentro de pocos años si no se cuida, o lleva una vida tranquila puede llegar a sufrir graves problemas cardiacos, respiratorios o de parálisis-

-No, no puede ser-

-Ahora dime hijo ¿Cómo una mujer así, puede tener un futuro? Donde depende al 100% de sus manos y de tocar por largas horas… Ayudarte quizás fue su último intento de poder dejar una huella en la música y te apuesto que eso acorto más aun su tiempo como músico. Con más razón no iba a permitir que tocara contigo en ese concierto - Tomo un bocado de la mesa, como si se tratara de un tema trivial y no las emociones de alguien, todos los presentes estaban atónitos por la frialdad de como hablaba y lo que hablaba. El rubio mayor parecía desplomarse en su asiento. Takeru ya no aguantaba la culpa, nunca había visto a su hermano en ese estado por alguien más, impotente y frustrado.

-No, debes estar mintiendo. Debe ser una broma- Alboroto su cabellera ante la noticia con ambas manos

-Ambos sabemos Yamato, que no voy con rodeos… Te hizo un favor, tuviste tu recomendación y… Por lo que tengo entendido, no la has visto desde antes del concierto… Eso te hará mas fácil poder irte-

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no la he visto? -

-Nada de escapa de mis ojos hijo, eres un Ishida. Tu apellido debe ser cuidado de todo riesgo. Es obvio que sepa todo lo que haces o planeas hacer-

-No… No ¡No! - Se puso de pie y de la misma furia la silla se fue hacia atrás, Takeru se puso de pie ante el movimiento temiendo por la seguridad su hermano- Solo quieres alejarme de ella con tus mentiras-

\- Estas encaprichado-

\- ¡No, no lo estoy! Si tanto crees conocer a tu hijo pues tuviste que haberte dado cuenta lo que ella es ahora para mí y lo que hiciste fue un ataque directo a mi persona-

-Por favor, Yamato… Hablemos con calma- intento hablar la madre.

-No madre, lo lamento, pero, no… Este hombre aquí, no escuchara a nadie y mucho menos a su propio hijo. Mimi, ella… Ella me entiende mejor que nadie sin siquiera hablar, y este hombre- Apunto a su padre- ¡Tú! te encargaste de alejarla de mi-

-Fue por tu propio bien-

\- ¡No! Fue por _tú_ propio bienestar, siempre lo ha sido. No me iré a Suiza- El hombre también se puso de pie.

\- ¡Yamato! No dejare que rechaces una oportunidad como esta por alguien como ella-

-Alguien como ella vale más que miles de oportunidades, algo… Algo que un apellido, ni todos los contactos del mundo, ni el dinero podrán comprar. Pero claro, no es algo que tú puedas entender. Después de todo, yo solía ser como tú. Un hombre frio y sin corazón, sin pasión… Siento hasta lastima por madre y el tipo de amor que le estarás dando- Se fue tan rápido que nadie más pudo decir nada, pero, el rubio menor fue tras su hermano y agarrándolo del hombro en plena salida- No me detengas Takeru, sea como sea el método. Averiguare donde esta Mimi-

-Yama…- el rubio menor tenía su cabeza agachada y esto fue lo que necesito el hombre pianista para mirar a su hermano. Se podía ver remordimiento en sus ojos, y una gran pena por haberle fallado a su hermano- Yo… Yo sé dónde está ella… Hermano, no te he sido del todo sincero…-

/

 **Hello hello, mis mimato fans! Pues he vuelto hahaha no tenia pc ni internet ni nada, mucho de todo por hacer. Mi novio ahora tiene y como ando trabajando en todo al fin tengo algo de tiempo libre para escribir. Aquí el nuevo episodio. Si, hay mucho drama en este por eso se llama Tempestad.**

 **xD Y bueno, Ya se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía Kouji. No worries sus emociones no quedaran ahí tan machucadas, el hablara con Mimi pero por motivos completamente diferentes. Espero les haya gustado el cap**

 **Y SI NO HAN CORRIDO A ESCUCHAR LAS NUEVAS CANCIONES HAGANLO, LA DE MIMI Y MATT SON HERMOSAS Y MIS MIMAMIGAS DECIMOS QUE SE CONECTAN!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mimato Bombon Kou: Y apuesto que lo odiaste aun mas aquí al Hiroaki, aunque esta Natsuko es muyyy sumisa. Mas adelante se entenderá que pasa y bueno, Yama no le partio la cara xD pero si le dio en el corazón.**

 **Estherbea: Te entiendo Bea, la inspiración es paff… Kouji, ya vimos el motivo por el que no busco a Mimi, se puso en su posición y entendio un poco tarde que el sacrificio que estaba haciendo era como aquella vez en su mano, aun sin saber que pasa realmente.**

 **Ruby: Ahí tienes mas poes hahaha xD SUFREE**

 **Athefrod: Hola amiga, como siente amo tus reviews super largos hahaha, son inspiradores. Gracias por tan bellas palabras. Espero este capitulo haya tenido las mismas cualidades. Y no, Yama no se aterro, se dio cuenta que uno puede construir su propio futuro sin depender de algo tan impactante en la vida de el como su apellido y aunque fue de la peor manera- En esta lamento que no haya mucha música mas que la parte de Kouji pero esa pieza tiene mucho impacto- Es bueno saber que logre generar el factor odio contra Maestre Ishida hahha creo que es la frase que todos los reviews tiene hahaha. Y bueno bam, ya se entero. Ya veremos que ocurre. Bye.**

 **Lore-chan02: Yo amo tus fics hahaha que hayas venido a leer esto me encanta mas. Y bueno, espero que el capitulo te haya parecido igual sensación de pelos de punta hahahaha. Con el Michi, uyy tmb lo amo y veremos el conflicto aquí.**


	17. Divenire

**Capítulo 17: Divenire**

/

/

Podía observar a la castaña intentando dar un paso más difícil que el otro, apoyando las manos en la larga barra que atravesaba la habitación. Miro al resto de los pacientes y podía ver de todo tipo, parálisis de la columna, amputaciones, rehabilitación muscular y estaba ella. Arrugo su frente, al notar lo cansada que estaba y como el enfermero encargado de ella, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la silla de ruedas antes que perdiera toda fuerza y colapsara en el suelo. Pudo ver a una Mimi tímida mirando sus manos, mientras que el mismo enfermero le hablaba con suavidad y ella solo asentía, manteniéndose quizás positiva. Se puso de pie apenas noto como la traían hacia donde él estaba, y dándole su mejor sonrisa; la castaña le sonrió con suavidad saludándole.

-Tai, no es necesario que vengas todos los días para acá. No puedes tampoco ser negligente con tus estudios- se le veía cansada y podía notar como el aire se le iba con solo hablar, estaba más delgada. Podía saberlo con solo verla, removió parte de su cabellera y se sentó para quedar a la altura de ella, sacando un envoltorio con comida.

-Eres mi chica favorita, no puedes pedirme que no venga y mucho menos cuando estoy cerca de un examen y necesito que pruebes lo que voy a presentar- la vio reí casi como si fuera un susurro, el moreno sentía solo un nudo en la garganta al verla así. Hace pocos días le había contado a su hermana lo que pasaba, esta solo se echó a llorar al saber que su amiga y la persona que más admiraba estaba en tales condiciones. Rogo varias veces, poder ir con él a la clínica, pero el moreno sabía mejor. Si lo hacía, el espíritu de Mimi se quebraría aún más al ver que estaba arrastrando emocionalmente a las personas más queridas con ella, y eso solo presionaría y causaría más estrés en buscar una cura y rápida, quizás importándole poco como quedará.

Saco los bocados y le entrego el tenedor, ella elogio su comida y lo bien presentada que se veía. Y observo los pequeños bocados mientras la castaña tomo el cubierto. Había pasado toda la noche preparándolos para ella. Había pasado todo el día leyendo sobre el poder de la comida en la enfermedad, y sabía que la comida de sitios médicos era insípida y nada inspiradora, era todo lo contrario a lo que Mimi era, por eso se esmeró con un menú que fuera acorde a ella, pero no violara las leyes nutricionales ni su salud. Subió la mirada cuando el tenedor rodo al suelo lejos de sus manos y un bocado con el mismo, la castaña se apeno por la torpeza y mientras reía nerviosa se limpiaba. Taichi no tardo en levantarse y ayudarla a limpiarse, sentándose ahora cerca de ella.

-Eres como una niña pequeña, sé que lo has hecho a propósito porque deseas que yo te alimento ¿No es así? - La castaña dejo de reír para verlo, y solo con verle pudo notar que él estaba haciendo eso para hacerla sentir mejor, así que parpadeando varias veces evitando las lágrimas, asintió. El moreno saco otro cubierto, y se dispuso a darle de comer.

-Esto esta exquisito Tai, estoy segura que- Que te ira de maravilla en tu prueba- intento hablar, y se podía sentir el hilo de su voz y el ritmo de su pecho elevarse, así como las lágrimas dieron prueba que ella, estaba llorando. Bajo el cubierto y aferrándose a las manos que ella tenía apretando su pijama, las atrajo hacia él y beso ambas manos. Haciendo que ella lo mirara.

-Prometo que te protegeré Mimi, te cuidare aun si no me lo pides. Lograras superar esto, y si me toca tener que llenarte de dulces para verte sonreír, estaré a tu lado. Aun si engordas y me toca cargar a una puerquita conmigo- Eso solo alboroto, aun mas sus ganas de llorar, sin dejar mucho espacio a las palabras; lo abrazo y lloro con más seguridad. Ella tenía miedo, más que nadie y él podía saberlo con solo verla. Ambos sabían que no había respuesta segura o resultados seguros de que el nuevo medicamento hiciera efecto positivo en ella, pero aun así tanto ella como él querían mantenerse positivos. Los milagros existen ¿no?

/

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles parisinas, escuchando lo primero que atrajo su atención en el playlist de su MP3, él no era de escuchar música de otros artistas contemporáneos. Sora le había dicho que debía aprender de todo tipo de música y le regalo ese mismo aparato con una gran variedad de artistas, casi nunca lo escuchaba pero había un título que atrajo su atención **Danny Rayel "Unforgettable Paths"** Y ahí estaba, escuchando una canción que lo debía hacer pensar en mirar al frente y más allá y sobre todo los momentos que lo hicieron la persona que él es ahorita y sobre qué rumbo debía tomar y los rumbos que no debía olvidar, pero se sentía como un completo cobarde.

Observo los autos pasar y las pocas personas que ese domingo transitaban Todos parecían saber a dónde ir y que hacer. Ahora él andaba en una encrucijada. Todo este tiempo, él sabia a donde tenía que ir, pero no se atrevía. De ahí, lo cobarde _¿Cómo no lo había visto?_ Apretó sus puños recordando el relato de su hermano menor. Desde ese momento se había evitado atender todo tipo de llamada o siquiera atender la puerta. Ni se había molestado en ir al instituto, Kouji lo había ido a buscar. Estaba frustrado, el violinista le dijo que algo más pasaba con Mimi y que era un cobarde estar ahí encerrado sin hacer nada, mientras que Mimi estaba sola afrontando un problema que capaz ninguno de los dos tendría que enfrentar y él solo le grito que no era un cobarde. Fue la primera vez que le grito a alguien que amaba a esa mujer y que no cuestionara sus acciones con cobardía, que ella era quien lo había apartado. Y eso lo frustro aún más, porque el de cabellos azules solo le reclamo aún más bajo, haciéndolo confundir aún más, lo boto de su casa, antes que le cayera a insultos y golpes. Aun con la puerta cerrada escucho las últimas palabras del violinista

" _¿Cómo puedes decir quererla? ¿Cómo puedes decir que la amas y estas encerrado sin tomar acción? ¿Cómo puedes merecerla, si en este momento en el que ella te aparto, te acobardas usando la excusa de que fue su decisión? ¡Responde Yamato! ¡Ella más que nadie en este momento debe tener miedo!"_

Si, estaba siendo un cobarde, pero realmente estaba era molesto consigo mismo por no darse cuenta del extremo al que estaba llevando a la chica. Mimi realmente debe tener mucho miedo, y debe estar luchando en solitario una batalla que no tiene posibilidades de ganar.

 _Enfermedad del Guillain-Barre_

 _¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?_

Fue lo último que se quedó siempre cuestionando. Apenas tuvo acceso a internet averiguo todo lo que pudo de dicha enfermedad y le sorprendió ver los bajos índices de recuperación que existían ¿Es que acaso ella no confiaba en él como para decirle lo que ocurría? ¿Todo fue una mentira? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? ¿Por qué permitió que su cuerpo la llevara a ese límite, sabiendo que podía ser permanente el daño? ¿No quería acaso tocar más el violín? ¿No quería acaso saber más de la música? ¿Odiaba la música acaso como para lastimarse a ese punto? Se alboroto el cabello al pensar así.

No.

Eso no era.

Estaba seguro que eso no era el motivo.

No debía dudar tan cruelmente de ella. Cada músico siempre tenía su razón, por la cual tocaba, por la cual se dejaban llevar a tal extremo. Un músico de verdad tocaría hasta el último aliento, aun si esa misma sonata que ellos producían podía ser la causa de su muerte, porque él sabía y lo aprendió gracias a ella que, un músico que tiene pasión. No puede detenerlo nada, ni siquiera algo que ocultar pudiera afectar aquello, y ahora que sabía lo que ocultaba. Todo encajaba con mayor fuerza.

La pasión con la que ella tocaba, la dedicación y entrega a no dejarse llevar por los cánones racionales. Ella tenía el tiempo contado y, aun así, cuando el miedo la abordaba y por qué ella se negó muchas ocasiones a tocar, el por qué tocaba sentada en los ensayos o la encontraba haciendo terapias del frio en la mano o la veía más delgada de lo normal.

¡No se detenía!

Siempre con la cabeza y sonrisa en alto, seguiría tocando y animando a todos a hacer lo mismo.

¡Ella no se detendría!

¡No lo haría ahora!

¿O sí?

¿Tendría dolor? ¿Estaría sufriendo? ¿Realmente tendría miedo como Minamoto le había dicho? Bufo al recordar como lo había llamado por su nombre esa vez, olvidándose de que era un Ishida, y solo era Yamato, un pianista, un músico. Apretó los ojos de solo pensar el dolor y malestar que le estaría provocando lo que quizás esté pasando Mimi en estos momentos, y solo; solo por pensar en sí mismo y no ver lo que ocurría, la llevo a ese extremo.

Luego estaba el moreno ¿Él sabe de su enfermedad? ¿Desde cuándo sabia de su enfermedad? _¿Por qué él y yo no?_ ¿Es que acaso, esos sentimientos que se habían dicho el uno al otro no valían nada? Ahora entendía lo que el moreno le reclamo, y no solo sentía asco hacia sí mismo sino una enorme envidia hacia el pastelero que parecía realmente saber más de la violinista que él. Había ido a la clínica que Takeru le dijo apenas le termino de contar todo, pero apenas estaba a un paso del territorio medico entro en pánico, al ver al moreno salir con celular en mano, sin notar que el rubio estaba cerca. Y no pudo evitar salir corriendo de ahí.

Todos los días se motivaba entrar, verla y rogarle una explicación, quizás agarrar al moreno y exigirle la verdad desde hace cuánto ella estaba así, o ir directamente a ella y obligarla y convencerla como siempre había hecho para obtener información o convencimiento, pero su cuerpo se frenaba cada vez que lo intentaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía? Podía tocar en frente de miles de personas y mostrarles sus sentimientos, pero este Yamato nunca fue bueno con las emociones, mucho menos hablarlas, y solo con la música había logrado esa conexión. Solo con la música es que logro hablarle al público.

Él sabía que esto iba más allá de miedo escénico, y era miedo al rechazo. Como pianista nunca había sido rechazado. Por su apellido, o su talento. Esto, era algo diferente. Algo en él, le gritaba que el miedo que sentía al rechazo de que ella, si le exigía que no lo apartara de su vida o que ya no lo quisiera en su vida, o le restregara en cara que ya obtuvo lo que él quería y que todo había sido por ese motivo, que sus sentimientos eran vacíos y una mentira.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tras conocerla a ella. Volvía a tener miedo, de no saber qué hacer y de cómo tomar acción.

/

-Hikari-san-

-Kouji-san-

\- ¿Esta tu hermano? - susurro con discreción mientras el violinista se abría paso entre la chica y la puerta del apartamento, sabía que sus modales estaban yéndose por la borda, pero era de urgencia. Entro en la sala. Noto a un rubio joven mirando un punto fijo en la mesa, muy absorto de la intromisión que estaba siendo llevada a cabo. Busco con la mirada al moreno y suspiro resignado por la ausencia. Maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se giró a ver a la chica. Tenía varios días pasando por la casa de los Kamiya, esperando ver al moreno. Él tenía que saber sobre Mimi y donde estaba- Lamento venir sin aviso nuevamente, pero necesito hablar con tu hermano. Es urgente-

-Él, salió desde temprano otra vez. No me dijo a donde iba- se abrazó con sus brazos y no falto preguntar más para saber que Hikari, ahora si sabía lo que pasaba. Su respuesta era diferente.

\- ¡Patrañas! - Observo que el rubio ya lo veía, cayendo en cuenta que estaba ahí. El insulto lo despertó- Tengo aquí desde ayer en la tarde y no hay señales de tu hermano. Solo vi a Ishida-san entrar-

-Minamoto-san- Sin siquiera saberlo podía sentir la fuerte presencia de tensión en la habitación. El violinista miro a ambos jóvenes, siendo un poco mayor que ellos. Solo apretó los puños y respirando con seguridad, se armó de valor. Ya estaba harto de rodeos

-Sé que ustedes saben dónde está Mimi, y que saben también lo que le ocurre – ambos se tensaron ante la directa frase- No voy a andar con rodeos, ni mucho menos a rogarles que me digan que pasa, pero si vengo a pedirles ¡No! Mejor dicho, exigirles me ayuden-

-Kouji-san, lo lamento mucho, pero-

\- ¡Basta! Es Mimi quien está en la línea para seguir con modales y demás cuestionamientos japoneses. Es la vida de nuestra amiga la que quizás esta en fila y solo una persona es capaz de hacerla volver, de lo que sea que esté pasando con ella.

-No, no te entiendo, Kouji-san-

-Hace un par de años, le cause mucho daño a Mimi, presiento que… Si me quedo sentado como aquella vez, ella se volverá a alejar y no la volveremos a ver…. Por favor, les pido me digan donde esta Mimi y que me ayuden a que Yamato Ishida entre en razón y vaya a verla, antes que sea tarde-

Silencio.

Fue la respuesta que obtuvieron todos. Los menores se miraron y el violinista pudo notar un hilo de determinación en el rostro del oboísta, asintiéndole a la fémina. Hablo.

-Es que, ese es el problema Minamoto-san, mi hermano… Ya sabe dónde está Mimi y lo que le pasa, mas ni Kari ni yo sabemos por qué no ha ido a verla-

/

Nuevamente ahí estaba, en aquel bar ahogando sus penas en licor. Esto ocurría día tras día, luego de ver a Mimi acostada, dormir tras un exhaustivo día. Sin resultados positivos, resoplo por lo bajo ante la memoria y vaciando su bebida, pidió otra. De fondo podía ver al pianista de la noche y eso, solo lo ponía más amargo. Le hacía recordar a Yamato, por su culpa Mimi estaba donde estaba. Leyó la tarjeta donde se podía leer el nombre del pianista: **Nikos Spiliotis.** Por alguna razón, esa melodía lo hacía molestar y llenar de energía a la vez. No entendía el por qué.

-Tenía tiempo que no escuchaba esta pieza de Nikos… " _ **For the people we love**_ **"-**

-Sora-

-Ya casi es habitual verte a esta hora por aquí, Taichi-kun-

-Vete Sora, hoy no ando de ánimos para calarme nada- La observo sentarse y sacarse el abrigo, mientras el bar tender le traía un trago para él y no perdía el tiempo en traerle el habitual para ella, pero por alguna razón, no toco esta vez su bebida.

-Taichi-kun… ¿Es cierto? -

\- ¿Uh? -

-Lo de Mimi-san. El motivo por el cual presentaste la carta de retiro en su nombre- jugo con el borde de la bebida, mientras el moreno observaba obstinado a la morena, ya algo pasado de su límite de bebidas.

\- ¿Qué es cierto? Ilumíname por favor. Porque los motivos del porque hice eso, no son de informe público.

-Por favor, Taichi. No hace falta que algo sea público para que información como esa se esparza, más cuando no toco en compañía de Yamato y más aún que ya no hay profesores de alto rango protegiendo dicha información- El moreno arrugo la frente- Quizás hace un par de años Mimi-san pudo haber estar protegida por Yves, pero con su desaparición. Ni el mismo Yves sabe dónde está-

-Al grano Sora-

-No sé del todo de su enfermedad, pero para que haya tenido que retirarse ha de ser grave. Mi padre inclusive, pidió que en vez de retirarse pusieran tu petición en pause, hasta que la propia Mimi pudiera ir a hablar directamente-

\- ¿Tu padre? -

-Sí, mi padre es el decano actual del instituto. Nada pasa por debajo, sin que él sepa. Y realmente tenía un interés muy alto en Mimi- pauso por un momento y se arregló un poco el cabello, algo más apenada- Lo único que lamento es que la información se haya esparcido, es más difícil volver cuando se sabe que una enfermedad puede acabar tu carrera-

-Esto no la acabara, me hare cargo de ella-

-No puedes protegerla, si ella desea volver al mundo de la música. Debe abrirse paso nuevamente, ninguna orquesta querrá contratar a alguien que este _defectuosa-_

 _-_ Ella no es defectuosa ¡Si alguien es más que perfecto, es ella! -

-No lo tomes a mal, pero en el mundo de la música es así. Una simple enfermedad puede perjudicarte de por vida. Alguien como tú no entendería, solo músicos como ella y yo, sabemos lo que eso significa. Tu y ella, están en mundos diferentes-

\- ¿Y eso que? Ella entonces abrirá su propio camino lejos de ese instituto. No sé ni para que volvió, de haber sabido que esto acabaría así. La habría detenido. Pero ¡Ya no más! Ella ahora me necesita y la conozco mejor que nadie, se lo que necesita y lo que no-

\- ¿Y lo que quiere?

\- ¿Qué?

-Tai… Ella va a querer seguir tocando, seguir haciendo que su música sea oída. Eso es más que obvio, sino no habría regresado o se hubiera expuesto de esa manera cuando no estaba del todo recuperada. Ella desea ser escuchada ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver?

-Me lo diría, si lo necesita-

-Hay cosas que no se pueden hablar, Tai. Hay cosas que solo un músico entendería de otro, sin usar palabras ¿Cómo lo sabrías? ¿Tocas el violín? ¿El piano? ¿Eres un maestre? Ella debe tener miedo de decir lo que quiere, porque quizás no lo puede tener y no hay peor cosa que no tener lo que uno quiere ¿Crees que tú eres lo que ella quiere? -

\- ¿Cómo? - La escucho vociferar por lo bajo y beber ahora, su licor. Mientras que Tai, solo se encontraba molesto por las palabras de la chica ¿Cómo no iba a ser lo que ella quería? Fue a él quien ella llamo cuando más necesitaba ¿No es así?

\- La amas ¿No es así? Sé que, por eso, te crees capaz de poder hacer cualquier cosa por ella, pero aun ni se lo dices. Aun no tienes el valor. Si no tienes el valor para decirle lo que ella es para ti ¿Cómo piensas que ella te dirá lo que ella quiere? Tu eres lo que ella necesita, más no lo que ella quiere-

-Estas delirando Sora, yo no tengo esos sentimientos por Mimi-

\- ¿Crees que no se? Es más que obvio, Taichi- Apretó los puños algo que Tai, nunca veía en ella. Parecía exasperada en algo- Nunca creí que algo así me pasaría y que ¡Hasta ni me importara aun si no te das cuenta! -

\- ¿De qué hablas? -

-Te estoy diciendo lo ciego que eres, al no ver cómo te estas hiriendo y lastimando gente en tu proceso por no saber lo que quieres o necesitas, para ti o para alguien- La vio por primera vez llorando, y eso lo descuadro ¿Sora llorando? Ella parecía una mujer segura de sí misma, con todo hecho a la par y medida, decidida de saber lo que quiere y como lo quiere. Que no necesitaba de nadie y que nada la lastimaría.

\- ¿Sora? -

\- He intentado, de varias formas hacer que me veas. Que sea yo, la persona en tu mente… Y, aun así, dices su nombre. Cuando estamos teniendo relaciones, sueles decir su nombre. Sueles llamarla a ella. Eso es más que claro para cualquier mujer-

-La cuenta, por favor- Se puso de pie, para pagar la cuenta, pero la mano de la cantante lo detuvo por la muñeca, la miro de reojo. Ya molesto, porque él sabía que eso era verdad. Y molesto, porque se sentía arrinconado de las emociones que quien sabe desde hace cuánto se estaban amontonando en la mujer, y que habían aflorado a punto de ebullición con la situación de Mimi. Ella nunca se lo reclamo, y él, solo seguía disfrutando del calor que ella le daba, pensando, o más bien negando que decía el nombre de la cantante, en vez del de ella. Y que, entre ellos, solo había un acuerdo carnal. Nada más- Tu muy bien me dijiste, que lo que teníamos era algo físico, Sora. No entiendo ¿Por qué me reclamas eso? -

-No te ando reclamando Tai, solo intento hacerte ver-

\- ¿Por qué? Si me estas pidiendo que escoja entre ella y tú, solo porque ella _no sabe_ lo que quiere, estas muy equivocada, Sora-

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Ella también se puso de pie- Por Kami, Tai… Nunca te pondría a escoger-

-Lo has hecho con otros hombres, inclusive Yamato ¿O es mentira lo que me has contado?

-Tai…- Suspiro, y cerró los ojos apretando un poco sus labios- Tu… Tu eres diferente, demasiado diferente. Por eso te conté, todas esa cosas-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me dices esto? -

-Porque, estoy aquí Tai. Estoy aquí. Si me no me quieres o no, estoy aquí. Nunca me había expuesto tanto a alguien, pero tu; tú me hiciste recordar lo que yo quería, lo que yo quiero. Si necesitas de alguien, estoy aquí. Y no me importa si la amas a ella, yo estoy aquí… Por ende, estoy dispuesta a ser la sustituta, aun si ella te acepte o no- apretó más el agarre, y Taichi sabía lo que diría. Porque es algo que ni él, se ha atrevido a decir a Mimi, por miedo a que le rechace, por miedo a no ser lo que Mimi quiera.

Y ahora esta mujer, vino con estas intenciones, lo estaba descolocando.

-Sora...-

-Yo te quiero, Tai-

/

Observaba los exámenes en sus manos, no había cambio. Suspiro amargamente, y mientras la enfermera de turno la sentaba mejor en la cama, ella miro de reojo el puesto vacío que solía ocupar Tai y cerró los ojos. Agradecía que hoy no hubiera podido venir. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría permanecer fuerte frente al moreno, más cuando ya sabía el destino que la vida le tenía deparado a ella. En ese tiempo, en ese sitio; había visto los sentimientos del moreno. Algo que nunca espero, le agarro por sorpresa y sabía que tampoco podría arrastrarlo a él a esto. Aun si el moreno no le decía lo que sentía, ella lo reconocía. Y se odiaba aún más, por permitir que alguien más se viera consecuencia de sus errores. Él anda formando una vida, su futuro. Ella no tenía derecho a pegarse a ese futuro, ya que el de ella, no podría ser. Abrió los ojos cuando escucho el _clic_ de la puerta cerrarse.

Agarro el control poniendo activar al reproductor a la distancia, dejo que la melodía de **Ludovico Einaudi** en la pieza **"Divenire"** llenara la habitación. Desde que había sido ingresada, solo escuchaba piano, y aun cuando en su mente se decía que era solo porque deseaba escuchar algo diferente. Ella sabía lo que quería, lo quería era verlo a él. _Yamato._ Apretó los labios cuando sintió su nariz alborotarse, y su garganta hacerse un nudo en la garganta. Ya debería haber viajado para Suiza, tal como era el plan inicial si conseguía la recomendación, y creo que era obvio que recibió la recomendación. No recibió más llamadas de él, y aunque agradecía que ya no la llamara y estaba feliz de que siguiera su sueño, realmente no era así. Cada vez que veía su número en la pantalla, algo en ella se partía aún más, y más al recordarse en donde estaba, pero por más que se motivaba a querer atender la llamada, se sentía que no podía. Le importaba demasiado el rubio como para hundirlo con ella.

De lo único que se arrepentía, era no haberle dicho la verdad. Estaba molesta consigo misma, por dejarse llevar, por no haberle dicho lo que le ocurría, porque en el inicio ella sabía que le apartaría de su vida al ver que ella no podía seguirle su ritmo y ella desde un inicio, sin admitirlo. Se sentía atraída por la naturaleza del rubio. Probablemente, ahora nunca podría decirle lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía, lo que quería, y cuanto se arrepentía de no haber disfrutado más y más los momentos con él, y aun cuando al principio lo ayudo solo porque sintió la obligación de pagar una deuda con Yves por haberla protegido de poder volver con los brazos abiertos a aquel instituto. Todo fue escalando aún más, y cuando menos se dio cuenta. Se había enamorado de la pasión de aquel pianista, por ende, mucho más tuvo miedo de decirle lo que le pasaba. Porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría y más porque le recordó a esa época, donde todo era más simple y todo se podía lograr. Ahí, se sintió invencible y se dejó llevar, olvidándose del tiempo de arena que se acentuaba en su interior, desgastando cada gramo de arena y su tiempo de vida como músico.

Observo nuevamente los exámenes en sus manos, y sintió las lágrimas rebosar y golpear en las mismas hojas blancas que tenía en su regazo. _Nada. Nada. Negativo. No hay cambio. Seguir en estudio._ Era lo único que leía en ese frio papel y calculador. De la rabia, lo arrugo y lazo lo más lejos de la habitación posible y empezó a golpear la cama, intentando apaciguar la frustración. _Mantente positiva._ Era lo que siempre se decía. _Si puedes recuperarte._

¡Mentiras!

Lo que ella tenía, ya estaba muy avanzado para poder recuperar la antigua vida, que creyó tener.

Lo único que agradecía, fue los momentos que Yamato le ayudo a vivir. Pudo disfrutar la experiencia de hacer un nuevo dueto en la compañía de un gran artista, pudo disfrutar la experiencia de tocar en una orquesta, algo que se había visto privatizada debido a su situación. Lamentaba no haber podido llegar al escenario y hacerlo en vivo ¡Por Kami! Que lo lamentaba, pero Ishida tenía razón, arruinaría a otro músico por su egoísmo, su condición y ella quería, no. Ella amaba demasiado a Yamato, como para arruinar ese futuro. Se dio cuenta, justo ahí mismo, tras reflexionar las palabras del padre y maestre Ishida, que debía hacerse a un lado; quisiera o no. El mundo de la música no perdona errores con facilidad y ella ya había añadido muchos a la lista como para permitir que uno de sus errores, acabara con alguien que amaba. Porque ella sabía que en el momento que ella se equivocara, o fallara. El pararía de tocar y la esperaría. Había visto sus sentimientos, se los había expresado, y sabía que por ella; él podría empezar a pensar en esperarla para que lo alcanzara. Pero ahí, no había nada que alcanzar. Porque la carrera nunca se iba a poder llevar a cabo. Abrió los ojos, y observo la comida intacta en su mesa. Sintió su mandíbula crujir.

Ese era el futuro que le tocaría: Insípido y simple. Ya no más grandeza para Mimi Tachikawa, ya no más música. Ella ya no podría tocar más música. Su Música, lo que ella amaba. Ya. No. Más. La rabia la embriago, y en grito frustrado, tiro toda la comida al suelo, y lanzo la tabla y pequeña mesa donde reposaba la comida, con mayor furia, frustrada y sin saber qué hacer, observo sus piernas para empezar a golpearlas con las manos, solo permitiendo que el dolor llegará a sus manos.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

 _¿Fui tan egoísta que este es mi castigo?_

 _Aún tengo una pieza más que deseo tocar, una última._

 _Por favor, Kami-sama._

 _Una última vez_

No había dolor, ya no había dolor. Ya no había respuesta. Volvió a golpear las piernas con más rabia. Ya las lágrimas habían mojado todo su rostro. Se arrancó la aguja que tenía en su muñeca. _No, no. Por favor_. Era lo único que susurraba. Se quitó la cobija que ocupaban sus piernas y nuevamente intento golpear. Ahora enterrando la aguja en la pierna derecha. Volvió a gritar, cuando no sintió nada. Y volvió a penetrar con más fuerza. Continúo golpeando, y gritando. Y lo que parecía para ella una eternidad al ver a sus piernas así, fue cuestión de segundos. Un par de enfermeras entraron al escuchar los gritos y el alboroto. Al verla, una intento inmovilizar a la castaña revisando que la vena por donde estaba la aguja no hubiera sufrido daños. Mientras la otra preparaba un calmante y un par de personas más se acercaban al sitio, conmocionados.

Cuando el líquido empezaba a entrar por sus venas, su mente no dejaba de repetir la misma pregunta, su fuerza parecía abandonarla y caía como roca en la almohada. Sus parpados empezaban a pesar, y mientras las enfermeras volvían a buscar una nueva vía, pudo notar la presencia de dos personas más en la puerta, y antes de poder siquiera decir sus nombres; el sueño la llevo de vuelta a un mundo, donde no había dolor.

Pero, tampoco había más nada.

Más que la misma pregunta, que no podía responderse.

 _¿Por qué?_

/

 **Bueno venga, este capitulo se ha escrito solo. Literalmente, puse la música a andar y cuando me di cuenta, este es el resultado. El titulo, es la ultima canción que significa en italiano "Volverse, convertirse, caer" creo que cae como anillo al dedo, porque ahora es que hay que tocar fondo para volver a nacer. Realmente intente describir de la mejor manera lo que Mimi podía estar sintiento, ella ya se ha quebrado. Y falto la ausencia de Taichi, para lograrlo. Si, Taichi es lo que necesitaba para evitar quebrarse, pero ella en el fondo sabe que no es lo que quiere. Y que no arrastrara a alguien como él para evitar lo que debe admitir.**

 **Por otro lado, el primero en reaccionar es Kouji, obvio. El chico azul, cumplirá un papel muy importante de aquí en adelante. Ahora solo falta, que Yama reaccione.**

 **Admito que llore haciendo este capitulo, porque neceste meterme mucho en la mente de cada uno. Sobre todo, el de Sora. Creo que fue fuerte, porque aun cuando yo no lo haya experimentado, se que hay personas que también aman de esa manera. Aun si no es lo correcto.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mimato Bombon K:** El ser mas odiado del cap anterior fue Hiroaki, xD hahaha. Y si, Yama la defendió de su padre, pero aun asi anda cobarde hahahaha, pobre. Lo pongo a sufrir. Al menos ya Kouji, esta a "salvo"de eso. Y si Tai y Sora, son puro amor, aunque sea sexual o al menos hasta ese cap que saz! La Sora no pierde tiempo. Tai nunca le contará a Mimi lo que esta haciendo, o al menos no tengo intención de hacerlo. Quizas el cap, se de pero a veces depende de como se desarrolla (esos caps, que se escriben solos sabes? Voy a ir subiendo de los otros, ando algo atorada con uno, por ser primera persona hahaha pero ya ando salvándolo.

 **Uchiha.S:** Me alegra que esta Mimi te provoque eso, a mi me provoca también. Es bueno saber que produje esa sensación. Y bueno, ahí vamos con la enfermedad de Mimi, poco a poco.

 **Lore-chan:** Haha no te preocupes Lore, hasta a mi se me pasa dejarte uno. Me encantaría meter Michi mas a fondo pero solo puedo meterlo asi de Soft debido a que ya sabemos como va la cosa. Todos andan maraña de emociones hahahaha.

 **Athefrod:** Hola! No te preocupes. En el anterior admito que me costo ubicar los sentimientos de Kouji, porque no queria que se viera forzado. Pero creo que lo logre. Ahora, Minamoto será parte crucial en esta ultima fase ¿Cómo? Ya lo veremos. Y creo que no pudiste decirlo mejor "El descubrió la pasión y la vida de la música al enamorarse de la máxima expresión de la misma" A pesar de que no se encasilla, ahora viene el dilema que Sora hablo. En todo mundo, hay sus trabas y criticas superficiales "leyendo a unnlibro por su portada", no por nada el nombre Ishida, dio acceso fácil a muchas cosas, pero aun asi. El talento también lo dira. Mimi, por como ves aun cree que Yama, no sabe nada. Y que anda bien lejos hahaha. Puesto Taichi, ni le ha dicho que este la ha buscado, ni Hikari le comento a su hermano que el rubio ya sabe. Y si, como viste Mimi no quiere que el la vea para no arrastrarlo. Me puse por cierto a ver conciertos de Alma, y wow! Es una prodigio me encanto ya me he puesto a verla. Espero este cap te haya gustado.

 **Bueno, ya queda poco de Overture, estamos en el climax diría yo. Quizás quede caps máximo**

 **¿Quiénes serán las personas que están en la puerta? ¿Qué querrán?**


	18. Determinación

**Capítulo 18: Determinación**

 **/**

 **/**

Las notas parecían fluir con la misma velocidad que su mente le decía que debía hacerlo, pero por más que se enfocaba en hacerlas sonar en armonía todo parecía amontonarse y ser un tumulto tormentoso peor que un gato peleando por la noche. Suspiro, cerrando la tapa del piano apoyo ambos codos en el mismo y llevo sus manos al rostro, frustrado.

Resoplo y se puso de pie con molestia.

Desde que su cobardía lo había abordado, no podía componer ni siquiera escribir algo decente o seguir algo ya escrito, era como si toda fuente de pasión e inspiración se hubiera disipado. A parte, el instituto al que estuvo aplicando, se contactó con él insistente en la asistencia de un Ishida. Y aun cuando les explicaba que debía retrasar su inscripción, eso parecía no molestarles. El apellido Ishida, lo seguiría donde sea; aun si se desliga de él. Ahora estaba aún más frustrado, perdió tiempo valioso por su propia cobardía y si era muy tarde, él mismo no se lo perdonaría.

Observo el reloj, y suspiro.

La espera lo estaba matando.

Tenía obviamente su mente en otro lado, en Mimi. Su hermano había venido buscándolo, insistiendo que debía ir a verla o se arrepentiría. Eso fue como una cachetada en la mejilla. Estuvo varios días insistiéndole en lo mismo, para luego arremeter con la última carta que tenía bajo su manga

 _-Permitirás que todo lo que dijiste a padre sobre Mimi-san, se convierta en una mentira ¿Acaso?-_

 _-Tú no entiendes, Takeru._

 _-¿Qué no puedo entender? Que mi hermano se niega a la felicidad que por fin en mucho tiempo buscaba por miedo al rechazo ¿Cuándo acá Yamato Ishida se da por vencido si existe un posible rechazo? Yamato Ishida que conozco, buscaría todo lo posible para evitar ese rechazo._

 _-Hermano…_

 _-Fuiste aceptado en los mejores institutos, fuiste reconocido por tus talentos. Tu apellido ayudo, pero fue tu talento el que te hizo salir. Y Mimi, vio en ti algo más allá y lo notaste y no nada más eso sino que viste una persona que te acepta por quien es, no por su apellido. Que no busca derrumbarte o aprovecharse por tu talento sino que sobresalgas sin importar tus raíces… ¿Tan poco te importa Mimi-san? ¿Tan poco quedo de Yamato Ishida?_

 _-Takeru…_

 _-Cuando la conocí, tenía miedo. Miedo que te hiciera lo que muchas personas te han hecho solo por usarte por tu apellido. Y si, la investigue y descubrí lo que ocultaba, más no esperaba que eso fuera un factor que te detuviera, que te hiciera tener miedo-_

 _-No es por su enfermedad, entiende eso._

 _-No puedo entenderlo de otra manera, hermano. Siempre te he apoyado, pero lo que estás haciendo no es correcto. Ya te enfrentaste a padre, ahora debes enfrentarla a ella si realmente deseas seguir el camino que ella te mostro. Ya basta de tener miedo, haz lo que tu corazón te dicta. Como aquella vez frente a padre. Ese es el verdadero Yamato Ishida._

Y era cierto, siempre tuvo miedo de hacerle frente a su padre y ahora, que lo había hecho y que por fin no se sentía bajo el dominio de su padre, se sentía bajo el dominio del miedo de perder a Mimi. Se sentía en territorio nuevo y eso le atemorizaba. Sabía los riesgos de esa enfermedad, y más aun lo que podía absorber a una persona cuando dependía de su cuerpo para vivir. No es que no quería verla sufrir, no quería que ella lo apartara si las cosas se ponían aún más difíciles.

Podía aceptar todo, menos que lo apartara.

Luego vino Taichi, y verlo romperse frente a él y plantarle _algo más que una_ cachetada en la mejilla fue como una revelación el conjunto de toda la información que recibía y la idea que vagamente se había formado en su mente, exploto en una creación revolucionaria. Ya había empezado a mover todas las piezas, pero con ese movimiento haría Jaque Mate para devolverle y traer a la Mimi que había conocido en los inicios, a la Mimi que le llevo a motivarse a seguir su propia voz, a la Mimi que le hizo encontrar su pasión, a la Mimi que le hizo conocer el amor y la confianza. Solo debía tener paciencia y ver el resultado. Solo una llamada, cambiaria todo.

Y por primera vez, su apellido no tendría control sobre lo que diría esa persona que llamaría.

/

Caminaba con velocidad por los pasillos, chequeando la lista que tenía en sus manos y las autorizaciones detrás de ellas. No sabía cómo todo había avanzado a ese punto, pero ahí se encontraba y ahora corría al punto final para empezar a la siguiente fase, solo debía llamar a Yamato.

Fue una sorpresa y luego todo fue tan rápido que parecía irreal.

Su desespero por la felicidad y bienestar de Mimi, atrajo a un enfocado Yamato Ishida y por primera vez desde aquella presentación que hicieron juntos, vio el valor y determinación en sus ojos. Sin dudarlo acepto su propuesta y se dispuso a hacer todo lo que fuera a su alcance para poder llevar a cabo aquel gran plan que tenían entre manos. Recuperarían a su Mimi, de una manera u otra.

Convenció a Takeru y Hikari de decirles donde se alojaba Mimi, con la intención de hacerle cumplir la parte que ella crucialmente debía hacer, pero al verla a través del pequeño vidrio de la puerta. Todo su mundo se frenó. Lo que veía era un cuerpo mirando por la ventana, encorvado y cabizbajo; delgado y sentado en una silla de rueda. Nunca antes había visto un semblante más deprimente y le hacía preguntar

¿Dónde había quedado aquel ángel que irradiaba una luz tan natural y magistral? ¿Aquella mujer que veía al mundo con ojos brillantes y siempre buscaba velar lo bueno de cada persona? Esa no era la mujer, y esa tampoco sería la mujer que vería. Ahora entendía a Yamato y lo renuente de verla ¿Cómo luchar contra algo así? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo con esa carga? Para un músico, su cuerpo. Sus extremidades lo eran todo y ese cuerpo, ese talentoso cuerpo está consumiéndose y arrastrando el alma de una persona que dejaba que la música hablara a través de ella y su cuerpo.

Era muy injusto.

Él sabía que en ese estado, Mimi solo alejaría a quien sea de su lado con tal de no arruinar su futuro y más el de personas como Yamato, que tendrían que viajar por largos periodos si desea que el éxito siga tocando su puerta. Recordó cuando se giro para irse del sitio, cuando una figura muy reconocida para él lo miraba curioso.

Quien diría, cuan pequeño es el mundo para que alguien como él estuviera ahí.

 _-¿Ray Chen?- el hombre solo sonrió y extendió la mano._

 _-Tú ya sabes mi nombre, pero me temo que no conozco el tuyo y por donde estas parado veo que vas a ver a la pequeña Mimi ¿o no es así?- observo la mano y no dudo en tomarla, aun sorprendido de la situación._

Tras unos minutos de hablar, se sorprendió de Ray que estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de Mimi y no era para menos, debido a que la misma chica le había pedido asistencia para la composición de su obra culminante. La ultima que tocaría, antes de que quizás sus manos no le permitan más. Cuando no supo más de ella por un buen tiempo, no dudo en volar y localizarla. Eso sorprendió y despejo sus dudas a la información que Ishida le había dicho. Él había visto también esa pieza sin terminar y en su mente se pregunta si era aquella triste melodía que leyó aquella vez por curiosidad. Ray le explico lo que ocurría con Mimi en ese momento, y porque estaba en una fase crucial que cambiaría su vida.

 _-Logramos sedarla doctor, y limpiar las heridas causadas en su pierna derecha. Se había logrado sacar la vía ¡Pobre niña! Escuche que ella es músico ¿No es así?- se lamentaba la enfermedad, mientras conversaba con el medico a cargo del caso de Mimi, Ray había llegado minutos antes informando su situación y era acompañado por el doctor a la habitación donde Mimi se alojaba para visitarla, cuando se llevó dicha sorpresa- Rogare por su recuperación, y poder escucharla algún día- sin más se retiró, el medico suspiro y palpo con sus dedos la base de la nariz exhausto._

 _-Me temía que llegaríamos a este punto y se lo advertí un millón de veces. Hay pacientes que creen saber más que sus doctores. Es una lástima. Me disculpo que haya visto tal situación Sr. Chen-_

 _-No hay cuidado. Puedo preguntar ¿Qué hizo que todo se acelerara?- dijo el hombre violinista observando a su antigua pupilo dormir bajo el efecto de la medicina._

 _-Al parecer quería ayudar a un amigo muy cercano de ella con una orquesta que estaban organizando. No presentaba síntomas de desmejora, realmente todo fue colapsando rápidamente y me hace pensar que quizás haya estado soportando largos periodos de dolor sin descanso. Su cuerpo paso factura y ahora con el nuevo medicamento atacando, los efectos pueden ser permanentes por los límites en los que se dejó llevar- Camino para anotar unas cosas en la carpeta que reposaba a pie de cama._

 _-¿No podrá volver a tocar?-_

 _-Las probabilidades son muy bajas, muchos se recuperan de este síndrome, pero hay quienes les golpea sin descanso. Lo más probable es que pase el resto de su vida en una silla de rueda ¿Le ve futuro a alguien así en su mundo Sr. Chen?_

Tanto Kouji como el otro violinista se sentían impotentes y molestos con la adversidad y era cierto, es como en el mundo del atletismo. Tu cuerpo es tu instrumento, y quizás con algo de suerte puede que alguien te abra la puerta de la oportunidad, pero alguien sin nombre tenía pocas posibilidades. El de cabello azul no tardo en contarle su plan y Ray sorprendido, acepto ayudar. Mimi era una persona muy importante para él, como una pequeña hermana. Disfruto conocerla y educarla y le apenaba la situación en la que se encontraba reflejada. Le confirió al famoso violinista una tarea muy importante y con eso, tras hacer una llamada a Yamato fue el mismo Ray quien le mostro un método que podría ayudarla a que terminara la pieza.

Luego de un par de días, Yamato le vino con una idea que lo dejo frio en suelo. Dijo que usaría su propio apellido con tal de conseguir lo que buscaba, pero que lo necesitaba a él como parte crucial de ese proyecto.

Y ahí estaba, no dudo en decir Sí.

Ayudarían a Mimi a cumplir su sueño y devolver la misma felicidad que ella les entrego, sin pensar en los resultados.

/

-¿Cómo van?- Ray se giró ante la llegada de un moreno, quien traía comida entre sus manos, este le sonrió amablemente mientras de fondo se veía a una desgastada Mimi haciendo los ejercicios terapéuticos de rehabilitación.

-Taichi, buen día. No pensé que llegarías tan temprano- el moreno se puso a la par y dejo a un lado la comida para ver al mismo destino- El doctor encontró una pequeña deficiencia pulmonar que ya están tratando, de empeorar deberán ponerle un respirador, esto solo la motivo a que escribiera un poco más de la partitura. Cuando le mostré como podría hacerlo, pude ver un poco de la verdadera Mimi en ella - lo observo sonreír suavemente y eso hizo que el moreno se sintiera desganado, había estado un par de días ausente por vergüenza a ver a Mimi a la cara.

-¿Cómo la convenciste?-

-Ahora la tecnología es asombrosa, esto me lo mostro una alumna- saco una pequeña tableta digital y busco la aplicación- ella lo usa para el cello pero funciona con cualquier instrumento, te da las opciones para modificar y realizar todo a gusto, como si estuvieras escribiéndolo y lo mejor es que tiene una parte predeterminada para poder reproducir lo que haces. Solo tardo un par de horas en aprenderlo y eso pareció motivarla un poco. A este proceso, terminara la pieza pronto-

-Es un avance… -tras un rato de silencio, el moreno vio como la castaña noto que él ya estaba ahí y le regalo una tímida sonrisa para volver a centrarse en el ejercicio, apretó sus labios ante la sensación de que ella ya se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance, la impotencia y la culpabilidad volvió a embriagarlo- Es irónico… Ni yo pude convencerla de salir de aquel estado. Me sentí fatal de solo saber que sin yo estar ahí, llego a su punto de quiebre- apretó las manos ante la memoria y noticia. Ese día había estado con Sora, y la pelirroja lo agarro de salida. Lo peor, es que no parecía poder detenerse. Tras varios días intentando sacarla del estado depresivo, derrotado iba a buscar calor en brazos de Sora.

-No podemos estar siempre ahí para proteger a quienes nos rodean, Taichi. Ella sabe lo que ella es para ti y ya eso es un impulso para que ella se esfuerce. Personas como tú, o yo. Solo podemos darle las herramientas para que salga adelante más no podemos ser la herramienta que la sacara adelante- Sintió unas palmadas y él solo se sentía en sus pensamientos. _No podemos ser la herramienta._ Él lo sabía, había prometido protegerla y estar ahí siempre con ella, pero ni aun estando en su peor estado y él con las mejores intenciones, logro sacarla de ese abismo.

Como última herramienta, la que creyó que podría usar a su favor. Se le declaro, y ella solo atino a llorar y pedirle perdón. Él solo pudo abrazarla, y tragarse las ganas de él mismo de llorar. Él lo sabía, sabía que el corazón de Mimi estaba ocupado por otra persona, aun así sintió esperanzas pero, al darse cuenta que otra persona que quizás podía entenderla mejor ya estaba ahí bien plasmado y esa persona no estaba, le daba más rabia. Una persona cobarde que no se había atrevido a pisar o preguntar por ella, una persona que se ganó el odio y recelo de él por haberle quitado ese lugar y aun así se preguntaba si alguna vez lo tuvo. Lo único que quedo fueron las palabras de Mimi grabadas en su mente, aferrándose como cuchillas en el corazón.

" _Lo siento, Lo siento… Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño Tai, eres lo más preciado para mí, pero yo… No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos y menos atarte a mí, estando como estoy… No puedo, no puedo"_

Escucharle decir eso, y a la vez empujándolo porque no quería que se hundiera con ella, lo partió en mil pedazos. Una parte le decía que se lo merecía por acostarse con otra persona diciéndose a sí mismo que amaba a la persona que tenía en frente. Pero otra parte le grito que debía ser fuerte que nada de esas cosas fueron planeadas, así que le susurro suaves palabras, y lo más importante que no por eso él dejaría de quererla y buscar protegerla, sobre todo que nunca la dejaría sola. Aun así, la simple imagen de verla llorar aferrada a él por la pena que sentía desde una silla de ruedas, hizo que su sistema se llenara de odio. Y esa misma noche, no fue en busca de Sora. Fue directo a la casa Ishida y le estampo un puño en la mejilla. Él rubio nuevamente se inmuto pero, esa vez fue diferente. Detuvo su nuevo golpe y observo algo que no había visto antes en él. Le pidió un poco más de tiempo y prometió que arreglaría las cosas, inclusive la falta en ausencia en estos momentos más difíciles de Mimi y sobre todo le pidió que no la abandone, que ahora más que nunca necesita de una persona como él hasta que el momento llegue.

Eso solo lo confundió aún más, y fue un avance para la "relación" que quizás ambos tenían que desarrollar. Como olla de presión, se derrumbó en la entrada del apartamento de Ishida y ahí, libero todo lo que no había liberado en mucho tiempo. Lloro por su corazón roto, lloro por la falta, lloro por la impotencia, lloro por la rabia. Ishida no dijo nada, más que lo ayudo a entrar y lo sentó en el mueble.

Lo último que recordó esa noche, fueron copas y copas de licor y pudo conocer que así como él, Ishida tenía miedo, sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada y que por eso no podía ir a verla, porque eso solo podría añadirle más dolor al que Mimi podría estar sintiendo y en respuesta, ella podría ser capaz de alejarlo por miedo a encadenarlo a una persona sin futuro. Entendió que Ishida también sufría el mismo miedo que él y por primera vez lo vio con ojos diferentes.

Ambos amaban a la misma mujer, y estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo con tal de lograrla ver feliz, aun si ella los empujaba luego de ello, aun si los lastimaba en el proceso. Así como él tuvo miedo de decirle lo que sentía, y lo hizo; superándose. Ishida tenía miedo, pero también se estaba superando ¿Cómo lo hizo? Permanecerá un misterio para él, solo espera que no sea muy tarde.

 _-Te daré una oportunidad- hablo antes de retirarse del apartamento, un rubio solo lo veía con una ceja elevada- Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido… Mimi, no se cuanta fuerza le quede. Tú no has visto lo que yo y ella, ella ya está llegando a un límite en donde nadie podrá alcanzarla. Por eso… Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, se rápido._

 _-Ten seguridad Kamiya-san, que así será. Mi prioridad es ella- Se inclinó de la manera más respetuosa posible y esto tomo fuera de base al futuro pastelero. Mirando a un lado y rascándose la nuca, hablo._

 _-Taichi… No es necesario que me llames Kamiya, luego de lo de anoche._

 _-Entonces, puedes llamarme Yamato… Taichi-san._

Luego se enteró por boca de Ray que estaban trabajando en terminar la pieza maestra que Mimi estaba componiendo y sabía que era obra de Yamato. Aun si le dolía ver como Mimi se iba a los brazos de otra persona, con tal de verla feliz. Lo calmaba. Solo esperaba, que realmente no fuera muy tarde y que la reacción de Yamato, trajera a Mimi.

/

Le sorprendía la complejidad y belleza en la partitura frente a sus manos. Ray Chen se había encargado de llevarlas, todo y era una composición exquisita. La mente de Mimi, realmente se reflejaba en esa pieza. Trago en seco al saber que tendrían poco tiempo, pero conocía la determinación de los que estaba presentes en la habitación y lo lograrían.

-Bien, desde el inicio. Estas a tempo avanzado en ello, Kouji-san-

-Está bien- Kouji volvió a empezar a tocar el violín, tenían ya horas practicando y podía sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo con cada nota galopando en sus oídos ¿Esta era la verdadera Mimi? Apretó el papel frente a él, ante la realidad de que una mente tan brillante quizás no pueda volver a tocar. Escuchar el estado de Mimi, solo lo llenaba y saciaba en determinación. Traería a Mimi de vuelta, y no permitiría que se fuera más nunca de su lado.

Ray les advirtió sobre la complejidad de la pieza y que la misma ya poseía un largo de 24 minutos y aun cuando parecía estar a punto de culminación, la misma tenia arreglos muy complejos. Se había ofrecido a ser él quien tocará, pero Kouji y Yamato pidieron que fuera Kouji quien lo hiciera. No se opuso al ver la motivación, pero si le dio un par de consejos al joven violinista de que hacer. Kouji estaba maravillado, y Yamato sorprendido de que Mimi pudiera tener control sobre coordinantes tan complejas y que personas como Ray hayan educado a Mimi. Se preguntaba quien más estuvo involucrado en la educación de la misma. Fue Yves quien le sorprendió con la respuesta.

Su padre había sido la persona quien no solo educo indirectamente a Mimi, sino bien fue el mismo quien le dio la recomendación al instituto para que le otorgaran una beca entera a la violinista. Entonces, su cabeza se llenaba de más dudas. Si su padre en un inicio vio tales cualidades natas ¿Por qué luego la deshecho y maltrato tanto cuando aquellas cualidades se veían violentadas por la naturaleza del síndrome? Sabía que solo estas dudas podrían ser respondidas por el propio maestre, pero la duda recaía era en si realmente quería saber la verdad.

 _-Tu padre estuvo mucho tiempo tras de mi para que le enseñara a Mimi, todo lo que yo te he enseñado a ti, Yamato- observo el café en sus manos y le sonrió con tristeza- inclusive le dije que tendría que escucharla antes de tomar mi decisión y tu padre literalmente puso la mano en el fuego por ella._

 _-¿Por qué ella nunca dijo nada de eso?-_

 _-Ella no sabe que la beca, el haber entrado aquí fue gracias al Gran Maestre Ishida. Cuando le pregunte como supo de este sitio, dijo que un señor fue a casa de sus padres, tras escucharla en el negocio de sus padres, y les hablo sobre el instituto y que deberían enviar un video para aplicar a una beca._

 _-Entonces… ¿Por qué mi padre nunca dijo nada?_

 _-Pidió mantener todo en discreción, quería ver si aquella chica tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser la próxima solista en su orquesta. Lo que paso después, y del porque hay un gran desprecio del Gran Maestre para con Mimi, es todo un misterio para mí._

Escucho como el violín se detuvo y Kouji hablaba con los demás presentes sobre arreglos. Yamato solo veía a la distancia. Su mente revoloteaba en ahora otro nuevo enigma ¿Qué tanto sabia de su padre? ¿Realmente había hecho todo lo que Yves decía? Si era así ¿Por qué? No debía distraerse, iría un paso a la vez. Por los momentos, se concentraría en terminar lo que había empezado.

Se lo debía a Mimi. No, quería darle eso a Mimi y demostrarle lo que podría hacer por ella y que no estaba sola. Que ahora, no era momento de detenerse y que así como ella le enseño, debía dar lo mejor de sí, en todo momento. Sin arrepentimientos, con el corazón abierto. Observo a los presentes y se llenó de valor. Si, le mostraría a Mimi el poder que su música y su voz tenían, aun sin tocar un instrumento. Esas partituras lo ayudarían, y quizás así.

Solo, quizás así.

Su celular vibro, y noto que era una llamada de Taichi. Frunciendo el ceño, no dudo en tomarla.

/

Enjoy! Hoy no podre responder a sus reviews pero, sepan que amo cuando escriben reviews. Me llenan de inspiración. Para esta ocasión, no hubo melodías de por medio. Lo lamento, pero lo que me inspiro a escribir fue **When do you leave (unleashed) de Chad Lawson.** La recomiendo en mayúsculas!

Gracias por leer, ya estamos prontos al final ¿Qué creen que pasara?


	19. Overture

**Capítulo 19: Overture**

/

/

Realmente se encontraba frustrado, en grandes magnitudes. A tal punto que tuvo que tocar el piano para intentar aligerar el pesar de lo vivido hace un par de horas, solo la suave melodía de **Frederic Chopin** conocida como **Nocturne 20** o apodada popularmente como " **The pianist** " era una de las piezas que logro hacer calmar la amargura de sensaciones que tenía. Se sentía un cobarde, un impotente, un don nadie, nadie. Más que todo se sentía confundido, tantas cosas que antes creía saber se desmoronaban frente a él. Soltó un bufido ante el simple pensamiento de aquello.Casi parecía una broma de mal gusto, que el empezaba a aceptar porque por un momento pensó que lograría salir de la sombra de aquel hombre. Entendía su lógica, y eso hacía que se revolcará aún más entre los pensamientos y emociones que lo tenían agobiado, entendía esa lógica y sabía que tenía razón. Mas tras hablar con Taichi y los médicos. Golpeo con fuerza las teclas del piano y con frustración se levantó agitando su cabello, ante la memoria.

Hacia horas que recibió una llamada de Taichi, y el rubio no perdió tiempo en ir a la clínica donde Mimi estaba hospitalizada a pensamiento de que algo le había pasado a la violinista cuando el moreno le indico que debía venir rápido. Para su sorpresa, cuando llego se esperaba todo menos la escena frente a él mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

 _-Yamato, que bueno que viniste. No sabía a quién más llamar cuando me di cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba en la habitación de Mimi. Es, tu padre ¿Qué hace aquí tu padre? - eso era lo que Yamato deseaba saber ¿Qué hacía ahí ese hombre? Que no solo se encargó de humillar lo que más quería y amaba, sino de irrespetar a la persona que yacía en esa habitación. Una habitación que él aún se negaba a entrar o indicar su presencia en el país a la castaña. Trago en seco e intento mantener la compostura._

 _\- ¿Tiene mucho tiempo aquí?_

 _-Cuando llegue ya estaba aquí, tarde en reconocerlo porque no conozco mucho de ese mundo, pero apenas Mimi nos presentó sabía que debía llamarte ¿Es ese el hombre que hizo que Mimi no pudiera tocar? - el rubio algo avergonzado, no le quedo más que asentir. Ya el moreno sabía lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión cuando lograron aclarar todo- Mimi parecía algo perturbada con su presencia, no pude preguntarle si se sentía bien o si el hombre había dicho algo indebido, la enfermera nos sacó a ambos para ayudar a bañarla y desde ese momento el hombre ha estado ahí frente a la habitación esperando. No me hablo y no supe que más hacer, realmente me dio escalofríos._

 _Su padre siempre ha tenido ese efecto en las personas, desde hace muchos años siempre ha sido así, y más cuando se forjo una reputación. No hablaba a menos que realmente le interesaba lo que tenía que decir y casi siempre era para lograr un acuerdo o un trato para su propio beneficio o el de los que lo rodeaban. Aun así, eso no importaba en ese momento, vagos pensamientos vinieron a su mente y la mayor pregunta recaía en que hacia el gran maestre Ishida aquí ¿Cuál era el propósito? ¿Le habrá dicho que él aún estaba en el país?_

 _-Yo iré a hablar con él. Gracias por llamar Taichi- sin más fue al encuentro._

 _Apenas vio al estoico hombre, este solo lo miro de reojo para poner nuevamente sus manos en la espalda tras acomodarse la corbata y caminar en otra dirección. Eso era un indicio de 'vamos a hablar'. De pequeño solía hacerlo mucho para con él cuando arruinaba una pieza "a su parecer". Llegaron hasta una terraza que daba a los jardines de la clínica y fue el rubio quien se motivó a comenzar la conversación, solo para ser interrumpido por su padre._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te basto con la humillación que le hiciste antes del concierto?_

 _\- ¿Humillación? Creo y ya aclaramos ese punto, hijo. No vine con tal intención, está muy lejana a ello._

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿La usarás a ella para llegar a mí?_

 _-Te enseñe a tener más paciencia, Yamato- Lo miro de reojo, algo irritado- Solamente, quería verla. Nunca esperé ver a la gran dotada nata Mimi Tachikawa, en el estado en el que la vi hoy- aquello desencajo al pianista y solo atino a mirar estupefacto al hombre frente a él- Desde nuestra última conversación. Me quede pensando y antes de que preguntes lo obvio, Yamato. No, no he venido para usarla para llegar a ti. No soy tan bastardo como tú crees, he venido para saber cómo estaba. Tu madre me hizo recordar que después de todo, debo saber cómo está mi inversión._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Inversión?_

 _-Hacerte el tonto, no va conmigo, hijo. Se bien que Yves te hablo vagamente sobre lo que envuelve a Tachikawa-san conmigo- cierto, lo recordaba y eso lo había dejado intrigado, pero se había concentrado tanto en el concierto que lo dejo a segundo plano y verlo ahí, solo su mente se alarmaba de que viniera a hacerle nuevamente daño a Mimi._

 _\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?_

 _\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - el maestre enarco una ceja ante la exigencia de su hijo._

 _-Soy tu hijo._

 _-Ella era algo muy a parte a ti, era su futuro. No el tuyo. Por eso, no te da derecho de inferir o tener basto conocimiento en mis asuntos, Yamato. La única persona que tiene ese privilegio es tu madre, y nadie más- apretó sus labios ante la respuesta. Su padre nunca daba explicaciones de más, eso era cierto. Casi todos los acontecimientos que ocurrían lo sabía de parte de su madre, nunca de su padre, pero ahora ante la situación de como quedaron, quizás su madre habría querido decirle y no pudo. Desde ese momento no quiso ni contestar llamadas de su madre. Todo por su orgullo, su tonto y quebrado orgullo._

 _\- ¿Madre sabia de Mimi?_

 _\- ¿De qué se conocían? No, ni yo me esperaba que fuera ella la violinista con la que entablaste una… relación…- aclaro su garganta ante la palabra, pero nunca abandonaba la pose digna a sabiendas que le incomodaba la situación- Pero ella, si sabía que tome a la violinista bajo mi tutela._

 _\- ¿Tutela?_

 _-Conocí a Tachikawa-san muy joven, quizás un año antes de que Takeru quizás pensara aplicar a la misma escuela o institución que tú. Fue en pura casualidad, a decir certeza... Fui a comprar un Stradivarius que un japonés estaba vendiendo. Me pareció raro que un coleccionista, vendiera una pieza tan valiosa. No fui con mucho interés a creer que se trataba de una réplica- Yamato no parpadeaba ni tragaba, pensando que todo lo que escuchaba era ilusión de sus oídos y no que su padre, estuviera realmente contándole como es que Mimi y él se conocen. Él recuerda ese violín, un día que llego a casa. Siempre estaba en su oficina en su espacio de composición, encofrado como pieza de colección que era, pero a él siempre le pareció que había algo más con ese Stradivarius-, pero cuando llegue. Lo primero que me tope fue con esa jovencita, tocando el violín en pleno pasillo, caminando a su hogar mientras tocaba. Le faltaba pulir, pero ahí estaba. Un talento nato, puro y único. Algo que muy pocos alcanzarían por más años que tendrían frente al violín. Ella, sin saberlo estaba haciendo algo que pocos tenían, le daba vida a la música._

 _No, no vida. Yamato sabia en su mente. Mimi no le daba vida, hacía que la música tomará sentimientos y se apoderara de su cuerpo, permitía que la música le diera vida a ella. La música la tocaba a ella y era ella la que se llenaba de vida, fue quizás el mismo pensamiento que tuvo al verla por primera vez. Algo que solo logro pensar tiempo después. Imaginar una Mimi así, lo intrigaba más. Le hacía desear haberla conocido desde antes._

 _-Cuando llegue, ante la misma puerta. Resulto ser el padre de ella quien vendía el violín. Reconozco una buena inversión cuando la veo. Necesitaba a esa violinista en mi orquesta, solo debía pulirla. Entre sus padres y yo, llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo. Sin perjudicarla, ya que muchos violinistas al saber que tocarían para mí en un futuro; caían en desesperación y errores que yo no podía darme lujo de ver._

 _\- ¿Así que le diste una carta de recomendación para el instituto? - Es lo que siempre Hiroaki Ishida hacía._

 _-No… Le ofrecí una beca completa, con todo pago- La mandíbula de Yamato casi se rompe y cae al suelo- Quien no viera ese talento, sería un ciego, un idiota, un ignorante o quizás un envidioso, para no hacerla surgir. No perdería algo así._

 _-Pero entonces ¿Por qué…?_

 _-Ella no sabe que su educación está pagada por mí. Fue un voto de silencio entre sus padres y yo dejarlo así, para propia reputación mía y la de ellos. Ellos buscaban vender el violín para llevarla a una mejor institución donde ese violín les otorgará para que pudiera sobresalir. Me otorgaron el violín como agradecimiento. Pocas veces la veía, escudado en la curiosidad para que no sospechará de los planes que tenía para con ella- dio un par de pasos y Yamato no lo perdió de vista-, pero nunca esperaría que ese maldito túnel carpiano apareciera._

 _El hombre suspiro, sopesando las palabras y su hijo, por primera vez vio a un hombre que mostraba algo más que indiferencia o demanda en su voz._

 _-Nadie en el instituto, se reintegra como ella lo hizo. A los 6 meses de congelar tu cupo, se te es arrebatado. Yo, no permití eso- Realmente, ahora las piezas encajaban, esas lagunas vacías sobre como Mimi recibió tal educación y trato. Los viajes, la instrucción particular, los privilegios educativos. Todo, había sido ¿De la mano de su padre? -, apenas supe que su operación había sido con éxito; sabía que no debía perder más tiempo y tenerla en mi orquesta. Fue una sorpresa, saber que me rechazaría. Así que indague._

 _-Y supiste lo de su enfermedad._

 _-A veces a los más talentosos, les tocan los peores destinos - volvió a respirar con fuerza por las fosas nasales, Yamato podía entender su exasperación-. Ella, era un reloj de tiempo para una bomba que no permitiría retorno. Por eso, cuando me entere que era tu compañera ante ese concierto. Me vi obligado a desalentarla, tu sueles presionar. Eres mi hijo, ella por querer otorgarte solo lo mejor se presionaría a ella misma. Por eso, no pude permitir más cuando sabía que tocaría en esa orquesta, eso abriría una puerta a la que ella no puede entrar si desea acaso tener una vida en realidad._

 _-De haberlo sabido, yo también lo habría hecho- eso era lo que Yamato quería decirle, pero no se atrevía a hablar. No ahora que su padre estaba hablando y contándole cosas. Cosas que ni ella, ni su padre le habían dicho. Cosas que ambos sabían, pero en silencio no dijeron ¿Por qué?_

 _-Ella quería redimirse por no cumplir su palabra ante no poder tocar en mi orquesta. A costa, de su propio talento y salud._

 _-Pero, si ella no sabía sobre tu trato ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos?_

 _-Esa era la pregunta que me había hecho desde hace tiempo, por eso vine. Pensé que tenía un conocimiento sobre nuestro trato, luego me di cuenta que solo sumo 1 + 1 y supo que éramos familia, tras eso entendí que es la naturaleza de Tachikawa, y el por qué iba a ser la mejor violinista de todos los tiempos. Estaba dispuesta a llegar lejos, y permitirse ayudar al mejor pianista a ser el mejor de todos los tiempos._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _-Tu rostro es el mismo que yo tuve cuando supe su motivo- miro a su espalda a la puerta de aquel pasillo que podría llevar hasta la habitación de la joven-, solo había que hablar con ella para entenderla mejor y tenía que haberlo sabido, así como enterarme que aún no te has atrevido a verla y que ella cree que te fuiste._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes que no la he visto?_

 _-Tengo ojos en todos lados, Yamato- eso volvió a incomodar al hombre pianista, pero lo descuadro para girarse de golpe al ver a su padre reír- No me creas tan calculador, Yamato Ishida. Ella me lo dijo, ella te cree en Suiza. Pensar que termine por criar a un cobarde, que desgracia._

 _-Yo no, no quiero verla así. No podría, no tendría la fuerza… No hasta que…_

 _-Llegue el concierto, lo sé._

 _\- ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo?_

 _\- ¿Quién crees que otorgo todos esos permisos para que obtuvieras una orquesta, un escenario donde tocar y un público que te escuchará, en tan corto lapso?_

 _\- ¡¿Publico?!_

 _Vio como su padre negaba con la cabeza, resignado._

 _-Realmente, aparte de cobarde. Crie un hijo de bajas expectativas. Me pregunto a que dios habré insultado para obtener a este par de hijos._

El resto de la plática, fue en torno a lo que el gran maestre había hecho. Había publicitado el concierto, llamando a los mejores del mundo en sus propias ramas para escuchar la melodía que haría que los corazones de las personas se volvieran uno. Incluyendo que su padre hizo un par de bromas, aun si su rostro no lo demostraba y le hizo cuestionar realmente ¿Cuánto conocía a su padre? Siempre lo vio como un gran muro impenetrable, en el que solo su madre parecía entenderlo y nada más mirándolo no se podría entender que más habría, pero ¿ahora? No solo le había expresado lo que había pasado, sino admitió la gran ayuda que había tenido para con Mimi y la ayuda que ahora presentaba para otorgarle una última oportunidad a Mimi. Algo que él mismo no había pensado. En un público. Ahora a solo unos pocos días del concierto, su nerviosismo estaba en la cúspide y saber que un gran público vendría, le ponía más presión de no querer arruinar lo que por muchos años la violinista ha estado desarrollando con tanto amor.

¿Podría ser digno de la gran tarea que se le otorgaba?

/

-Yamato se veía preocupado- hablo suave y distraídamente un moreno mientras miraba el techo y acariciaba la espalda morena de una mujer que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro, usando su brazo como almohada.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Aquel hombre, su padre. No se ve realmente alguien que quiera que su hijo este con personas como nosotros.

La pelirroja se rio y se apoyó en sus codos para mirarlo mejor.

\- ¿En serio crees que el Maestre Ishida, es tan insensible?

-Por como su propio hijo lo describe, lo creo así.

-No lo conoces. El maestre Ishida realmente puede ser alguien que ve más allá de las emociones de todos.

-Después de lo que le hizo a Mimi, no creo.

-Mimi, Mimi… Siempre ella. Taichi… Mimi-chan no es una frágil flor que se destruirá ante cualquier soplo- miro fijamente Sora, atrayendo la atención de Taichi- Quizás ahorita, este más perdida que nunca. Desde siempre supo que hacer, sabía qué norte llevar, con un talento que no se puede adquirir con un curso, o leyendo un libro. Un talento que practicando no es suficiente. Talentos como el de ella, como el de Yama. No se consiguen.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo eso?

-A que, ella ahorita no sabrá que camino recorrer. Porque siempre supo qué camino tomar, pero ahora sin su violín. Volvió al punto cero, y es como aprender a caminar, otra vez.

-Eso lo sé, por eso yo…-

-Ella encontrará su nuevo norte, quizás tarde.

-Lo sé, por eso yo…

\- ¿Estarás siempre a su lado?

Hubo silencio.

-Ella no siempre te querrá a su lado, ni a ti ni a Yamato si sigue siendo el cobarde que es- Se volvió a dejar caer y empezó a acariciar el pecho desnudo del pastelero- No querrá ser una carga, para ninguno de los dos como ya debe pensarlo. Por eso, no pienses de Mimi-chan como una copa de cristal, ella es una copa hecha de diamantes. Sobrevivirá aun con una parte quebrada, pero nunca perderá valor.

-Tengo miedo por ella.

-Y está bien tenerlo, pero ella no necesita tu miedo. Necesita tu valor, tu coraje, tu fuerza para saber que debe empezar a recorrer un nuevo camino, pero solo eso. Porque ella lo querrá hacer sola- Sonrió triste ante el pensamiento que quizás realmente, le tomará tiempo. Si ella perdiera su voz, sabría que estaría en esa o una situación peor, porque no sabría que más hacer. No sabría para que más estaría hecha. No se sentiría completa. Si Yamato, no se apresuraba ella nunca encontraría lo que le hace falta, porque quizás Yamato es el único que podrá realmente ayudarla a saber qué camino tomar. Observo al moreno que parecía hipnotizado por el techo, y supo que, en ese campo, él no tendría espacio. Sabía que había sonado algo seca, con la información que le otorgo, pero en ese campo, esa vereda; Taichi no tendría espacio. Había cosas que solo entre almas de la misma índole podían entenderse. Yamato y Mimi, eran igual de parecidos en ese aspecto. Podían hablar sin necesidad de usar palabras- Estoy segura que ella encontrará pronto un nuevo camino… Solo, debes tener un poco más de fe en ella y verás.

El moreno volvió a mirarla, y paso un buen rato observándola en silencio. Ella realmente no sabía que efecto tenía ese hombre en ella, pero la hacía volver a la época en donde sentía pasión, amor y emociones por todo lo que hacía. No la cascara vacía que se había convertido por lo superficial que era el mundo de la música, en el campo que ella recorría. Él, le recordó quien era y no quien es ahorita, que fue uno de los motivos por los que Yamato termino con ella, por eso sería paciente con él. Aun si él no la amaba, ella estaría ahí paciente. Ayudándolo, siendo su fortaleza y enseñándole las cosas del mundo que, por querer ser el caballero de un amor no correspondido, se había olvidado que existían.

-Iras… ¿Conmigo al concierto? - despertó de su pensamiento y parpadeo. Cierto, el concierto sería en menos de 2 días. Yamato les había avisado a ambos.

-Quieres… ¿Qué yo vaya contigo?

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia. Sera la primera vez que… Vea a Mimi y Yamato en una misma habitación, y sabiendo lo que ambos sienten, no sé si pueda…- Eso hizo que el corazón de Sora, se parará. Solo la deseaba para no tener que huir. Algo en ella se entristecía, pero una pequeña luz aun titilaba y destello cuando él dijo lo siguiente-, pero si tu estas ahí. Sé que seré fuerte.

/

La castaña acariciaba como si de una fantasma se tratara, la fina madera del violín que traía apoyado en su regazo. Ray se lo había traído, casi en contra de su voluntad. No es que no deseará tocar ese violín, sino que le dolía demasiado el no porque tocarlo. Su mano tembló ante el primer contacto, y cuando Ray puso la baqueta en su otra mano, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Ella, sabría que no podría volver a tocar. No como antes, no como ella tenía planeada, no como ella deseaba.

 _No como yo deseaba._

Apoyo el violín como si una costumbre se tratara, en la base de su cuello. Podía sentir la mirada de Ray retirado y alejado, dejándola en su propio mundo, pero, aun así, alerta a lo que podría pasar. La enfermera que había estado siguiendo su caso, también estaba ahí. Y no se le podía escuchar respirar. _Quizás deseando lo mismo que yo._ Poder volver a tocar, paso un simple dedo sobre una cuerda y sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Incluyendo aquellas piernas, que no sentían nada. Apoyando los temblorosos dedos sobre las cuerdas para ponerse en posición, tomo la baqueta, la puso a contra y se dejó llevar. Con la única melodía que su mente podía pensar **Bethoven, Moonlight Sonata** en su propia versión de violín. Era algo que le encantaba hacer, convertir la melodía de otros instrumentos en algo que pudiera escucharse en el violín. Haciéndole saber a la música que podía ser tan universal como quisiera serlo, pero solo podía ser universal con quien pudiera hacerla y eso, ella ya no era. Podía sentir como las notas empezaban a fallar, como su mano no respondía al ritmo que su mente deseaba que hiciera, lo único que si procesaba eran las ganas de llorar. Solo gordas lágrimas, resbalaban, y tuvo que parar de tocar para poder ver. No tardo que la misma enfermera la abrazara o que Ray quitara el violín de sus manos.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Era lo único que repetía mientras intentaba parar las lágrimas. Estaba quebrada y con emociones encontradas en paralelo. Una parte de ella estaba destrozada por no poder tocar y otra parte alegría por al menos poder volver poder tocar, así sea de forma no pulida y tosca. La enfermera, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro intentando pensar como calmarla sin tener que recurrir a medicamentos y ver el rostro y el intentando hablar un suave casi infantil japonés, gracias a palabras que ella le había enseñado. No pudo evitar más que reír mientras aún seguían bajando las lágrimas. Se acomodó en su silla de ruedas y le hizo un ademán a la mujer para que se detuviera.

-En serio, estoy bien. Es solo, que… Hacía mucho que no tocaba un violín. La nostalgia me invadio.

\- ¿Estas seguras? ¿No deseas que me comunique con el medico?

-Estoy bien, debo aprender poco a poco que estas cosas no me afecten. Yo misma acerqué este futuro, cuando pude retrasarlo un poco más. Aun así, tendría que acostumbrarme tarde o temprano.

La enfermera balbuceo entre dientes y observo el reloj en su muñeca, excusándose por un momento. Ray se acercó a ella apenas la enfermera cerro la puerta, e hinco apoyándose en sus talones mientras apoyaba sus codos en la base de sus muslos, mirándola con la seriedad que no era característica de él.

\- ¿Y bien?

-Me cuesta mandar el mensaje de mi cerebro a mi mano izquierda, la derecha no parece tan afectada como esperaba. Se siente como, volver a empezar a conocer el violín.

-El proceso será lento, - ella solo asintió- Pero con eso basta para evitar que le huyas a la música que tanto te hacia feliz.

-Yo no…

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo de mí, Mimi. De todas las personas, conozco lo frustrada que sueles ponerte. Aún recuerdo las veces en las que te regañaba por ello- le sonrió y se puso de pie- Es duro. Eres una amiga y una pupila muy querida para mí, Mimi. Por eso, como violinista podre decirte aquello que solo otro violinista podrá decirte, o, mejor dicho, aquello que nadie se atreve a decirte por miedo a herirte.

-A que te… Que…

-Te has puesto a pensar, que quizás el violín no es la única manera de que puedas llegar a los corazones de las personas.

\- ¿Tú también?

-Sé que el Maestre Ishida te lo dijo, por una razón que solo tu sabrás.

A ciencia cierta, una parte de eso era real, Ray no sabía toda la conversación que tuvo con el maestre Ishida. Hablando con el maestre Ishida Hiroaki, se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles sobre el hombre que antes no había podido reconocer, cosas que ni el periódico o biografía más detallada podía tener conocimiento, y era aquella pequeña frustración ante el violín. Aquel hombre, le confió parte de su historia para hacerle entender algo que quizás podría serle de ayuda para un futuro diferente. Aun así ¿Quién era ella para estar en aquel mundo? ¿Qué podía ser ella en aquel mundo que no conocía? Observo el violín que aún lo podía sentir en sus manos estando tan lejos y sonrió con tristeza. Recordando, las palabras del Maestre Ishida.

" _Quizás serás una de las pocas personas que sabrán lo que diré a continuación, pero es imperativo para que despiertes de ese sosiego estúpido en el que estas, Tachikawa-san. Era mucho más joven que tu cuando ocurrió, pero yo solía tocar el violín. Era uno de mis instrumentos predilectos, pero tras un accidente de auto, nunca pude volver a usar mi mano izquierda como se debe. Eso. Eso, no significo el final para mí, como todos; quizás en su momento, pero no en su definición. Cada ser humano debe tocar fondo para volver a las raíces y es ahí donde descubrí la vocación que me llevo a ser la persona más importante en el mundo de la música. Tan solo recuerda, Tachikawa-san. Todos tenemos un lugar en la música, siempre y cuando le permitamos un espacio en nosotros. No por nada, puse mis ojos en usted, Tachikawa-san. No haga que me arrepienta"_

Desde ahí, cuando Ray le pidió nuevamente que tocara el violín por quizás la décimo octava vez que lo intentaba; esa vez le dijo un SI, una pequeña voz le decía que lo intentará que solo así podría tener ese espacio en la música que tanto le encantaba. Aun así…

-Lo sé. Solo, necesito tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien. Tomaré eso por el momento- Camino al borde de la habitación y sonrió- Entonces podemos enfocarnos por un momento en otras cosas. Como el itinerario de esta noche.

\- ¿De esta noche?

-El concierto de Ishida- Ella solo le miro, recién atraída de sus pensamientos. Es cierto, el maestre Ishida la invito a un concierto hace un par de días. Diciéndole, que debía estar ahí o se arrepentiría. Aunque más bien fue como: _"No suelo hacer invitaciones, así que no me decepciones con no aparecerte"_ ¿Todos los Ishida eran igual de exigentes?

– Ese hombre no suele hacer orquestas, así por así- hablo más para sí misma que para Ray.

-Eso es lo que lo hace aún mejor, una oportunidad única.

\- ¿Debo?

-Ya tengo el permiso del médico y su enfermera. Claro que debes, lo único que falta es arreglarte. Esa no es mi rama, pero por suerte la enfermera parece saber mucho del tema- ambos rieron ante el pensamiento de Ray intentando vestirla y peinarla a su gusto.

/

Caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso hasta la medula. Trago en seco ante el pensamiento de que día era hoy, lugar y hora. Observo como todos en la orquesta afinaban los últimos retoques de sus instrumentos o vestimentas. Kouji se veía pasivo y concentrado en la pieza frente a él, debía admitir que él japonés violinista era toda una estrella que podría quizás con más esfuerzo y positura llegar al nivel de Mimi. Con solo verlo, era obvia que su intención era intentar no de imitar a Mimi, sino hacer el mejor papel frente a ella, un homenaje. _Hablando de ella._ Casi se cae de su silla cuando su madre le informo por teléfono que ellos irían a ver la presentación y que su propio padre, había sido quien le había extendido la invitación a Mimi sin que ella sospechara de que se tratará de él debido a que, palabras textuales: " _Crie en definitiva a un inútil, que diseño un plan y no se le ocurrió como llevar a la invitada principal a la celebración sin que ella pudiera rechazarlo o sospechar"_ ¿Tanto empeño tenía su padre con quizás enmendar lo que hizo o tiene otro plan bajo la manga para ella? Con ese hombre, nada se puede saber. Ahora más que nunca era una caja de sorpresas. Observo a Hikari quien afinaba unas ultimas cuerdas y a Takeru que le indicaba que todo estaba bien, la chica que se veía completamente nerviosa. Y como no, sería en honor a su amiga que tocarían ahí. Casi todos los presentes en la orquesta, al enterarse que era una pieza compuesta por Mimi. Desearon participar, sin saber tanto detalle. Muchos rostros no los conocía, otros eran familiares como el de Izumi Zoe e Izumi Koushiro.

¿Haría un buen trabajo? ¿Podría hacer un buen trabajo?

Tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera de tener una excusa del porque toda su ausencia para con la castaña, y quizás enmendarse con la presión consecuente que le hizo a ella. Aun así, no sabría lo que le diría luego del concierto o que le diría ella. Ray fue claro al decir que ella no podría realmente volver a tocar el violín, confirmar eso fue duro. Y Yamato aun tenía esperanzas que ella pudiera volver a tomarlo, pero sabría que si la extensión de aquella enfermedad era tan basta como había dicho Taichi, usar un instrumento tan completo no se lo permitiría. Quizás, piano. No tendría que pararse, podría dedicarse a melodías en especiales, él podría ayudarla. Ella era buena en esa rama también, la pregunta es ¿Le gustaría? ¿Se permitiría ingresar a ese mundo? ¿Le gustaría verla en ese mundo? Había muchas lagunas en su mente, plagando de dudas.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿Eh?

-Entre más nervioso estés; más lo notará la orquesta y será peor, Yamato-san- hablo con suavidad Joe Kido, quien estaba ayudando en los últimos pasos a los presentes- Sé que es tu primera vez haciendo esto y aunque la sangre Ishida corre en tus venas, debes relajarle sino la música no fluirá como deseas que lo haga.

-Es difícil cuando sabes a quien estas dedicándole esa sinfonía. Realmente, deseas que la escuche.

-Con más razón ¿No? - le puso una mano en el hombro- Se trata de Mimi Tachikawa, la persona que permite que la música la toque, no echará tus emociones a un lado, las escuchará y hará parte de ella. Solo si lo haces con una intención de impresionar, no llegarás. Ella es relajada y se deja llevar. Deja que la música toque por ti y transmita esos sentimientos que deseas enseñarle. Estoy seguro, harás un buen trabajo.

\- ¿En serio lo cree?

-Eres un perfeccionista por naturaleza, Yamato-san. Aquí frente a ti hay un grupo de personas que antes no tenías ni idea que podrían estar aquí, pero lo están aquí por ella. Aun así, más importante, por ti. Y sé que también piensan lo mismo, pero no por ello te están siguiendo- se giró a verlos- Te siguen porque saben que la pasión por la que sientes por la música, puede transmutarse en muchas formas. Si te lo propones.

- _15 Minutos para que empiece la función, orquestitas a sus posiciones._

\- ¡Bien! Ya es la hora- le dio unas palmadas y empezó a acomodar al resto, dejando nuevamente al rubio. Se giró para ver la puerta por donde él entraría y la vería. Y algo en él se extendió, un calor se propago desde la punta de sus pies, hasta su cabeza y se alojó en su corazón, podía escuchar el _badum badum_ susurrándole en sus oídos. A punto de estallar, el solo hecho de volver a verla, por primera vez tras aquel concierto lo emocionaba y ponía de nervios de punta al mismo tiempo ¿Qué tan deteriorada esta? ¿Seguiría siendo aquella alma de la cual se enamoró? ¿Lo apartaría ahora que hizo esta sin su consentimiento? _NO._ Tenía que dejar de pensar con miedo, Kido tenía razón. Mimi tocaba siempre relajada y permitía que la música se la llevará, pensar tan superficial de ella no iba a traer buenos resultados. La castaña. _Su castaña._ Sonreiría, él se encargaría de que eso fuera así. Esta noche, y quizá. No, no un quizás. Estaba seguro que, para siempre, él se encargaría de hacerla sonreír.

Sobre todo, lo más importante, se encargaría de llevar sus sentimientos al resto del público, tal como ella siempre ha deseado y ha hecho cuando esta frente al violín.

/

-Ray ¿Pero ¿qué…?

Fue lo único que la castaña logro susurrar apenas tocaron el teatro donde Ishida tocaría, pero fueron las pancartas promocionales lo que le hicieron que empezará a hiperventilar. Si, se trataba de un Ishida, pero no cualquier Ishida. El maestre Ishida no tocaría, sería su hijo: _Yamato._ ¿El acaso no estaba en Suiza? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Siendo un director de orquesta? ¿Dónde estaba su sueño de pianista? Ray, la acerco a la pancarta y pudo ver los nombres que ahí salían, ella conocía a varios de ellos. Incluyendo estaba Hikari y Kouji. Sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba esto? Se giró con ojos ardiendo a Ray.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bueno, tendremos que esperar para oírlos y saber de qué trata ¿no lo crees?

-Tu sabías, tú estabas detrás de esto ¿No es así? ¿Esto es una broma?

\- ¿Una broma?

-Sí, una broma. Me das un discurso de cómo no debo huir de la música, trayéndome a un concierto donde se suponía que tocaría el Maestre Ishida, no su hijo y no nada más eso, sino sus amigos, mis amigos…- Agarro las ruedas de la silla de ruedas, intentando girar para irse del sitio, ella no podía ver un concierto de él. Le partiría el corazón, no quería que la viera en ese estado, no quería que ninguno la viera en ese estado. No quería que sintieran las repercusiones de seguir tus sueños. Quería que ellos permanecieran donde están. Donde ellos podían seguir su sueño y ella, no podría más que verlos en la distancia. Tenía que conformarse con eso. Y eso le dolía, se sentía horrible. Pudo empezar a sentir el escozor en su garganta.

-Mimi… Espera…

-Tachikawa-san- Se frenó en seco, al sentir la voz de Hiroaki Ishida. Cuando se giró a verlo, podía parecer un borrego a punto de ser degollado. El hombre venia estoico y pulido como siempre, acompañado de la que era su esposa. Sonreía de manera elegante, con aquel vestido color champagne, que aun en su edad podía resaltar las figuras y detalles de su feminidad. La pareja se acercó- Veo, y no me decepcionaste.

-Yo…- Solo podía parpadear constantemente intentando apaciguar las ganas de llorar. No podía hablarle, por alguna razón el Maestre siempre tenía ese poder sobre ella, podía articular palabras cuando se lo proponía, pero ahora. Ahorita, estaba a dos pasos de quebrarse.

-Debo decir, Tachikawa-san que mi esposo no hablo sino maravillas sobre ti- hablo con suavidad la mujer, desprendiéndose del brazo para inclinar y tomar las manos de la castaña-, y mi hijo siempre te ha dejado muy bien en alto y puedo ver porque… Es un placer, por fin conocerte.

-Mi esposa Natsuko- solo se movió para indicarle quien era la mujer, formalmente.

-El gusto es mío, Ishida-san.

-Por favor, puedes decirme Natsuko, si me lo permites- Ella solo asintió tímida, y se fijó en sus manos que eran nuevamente depositadas en su regazo- Veo que el vestido te quedo de maravilla.

\- ¿Eh?

-Mi esposa, lo escogió para esta noche.

\- ¡¿Eh?!- Mimi casi se asfixia, ni Ray ni la enfermera le dijeron el origen del vestido y ella, aunque se sentía curiosa, no pudo preguntar. Un sencillo vestido azul marino, estraple, con una pequeña cinturilla en la parte baja del seno color negro y adornado con pedrería. Solo le habían recogido un lado del cabello con una pestaña de perlas y unos pendientes en forma de gotas eran los que adornaban su cuello, haciendo compañía de unos brazaletes en la muñeca izquierda, donde se disimulaba las vías para su tratamiento- ¿Usted? Pero, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No es obvio? Vienes a ver mi hijo, es natural que haga esto.

-Pero…

\- ¿Mimi? ¿Eres tú, Mimi? - Se giró cuando sintió aquella voz fina y suave, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente apenas reconoció la voz en su memoria.

\- ¡¿Mama? ¿Papa?!

\- ¡Hija! - La madre, siempre había sido melodramática, pero ese encuentro lo ameritaba. Ahí estaba su madre, de rodillas abrazando su hija y llorando por el tempo perdido y el no haber venido antes- No vinimos, porque Taichi… Tai, nos lo pidió. Por eso, cuando me dijo que debíamos venir, pensamos lo peor, fue peor cuando nos arrastró a este teatro ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Oh, Mimi! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Mama, yo…

-Esos temas podrán conversarlos más tarde ¿No lo creen? No debemos arruinar el ambiente. Después de todo, es un reencuentro- hablo de manera casual Hiroaki- Tenemos muchos años sin vernos, Tachikawa-san.

-Lo mismo digo, Ishida-san. Agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

\- ¿Eh? - Se podía escuchar suavemente la voz de Mimi algo estupefacta.

-Es lo menos que pude hacer.

-Pregunto solo por curiosidad ¿Que el Stradivarius está en perfecto estado?

-Pues, claro que lo está ¿Por quién me toma? ¿Un aficionado? - Ver a su padre, charlando con el hombre que solía infligir temor en quien le hablará de una manera tan casual y abierta, hacía que se relajara un poco, y acariciara a su madre mientras se levantaba y se unía de vuelta su esposo. Realmente, no podría decirles el por qué no los quería ahí con ella, tenerlos ahí solo significaba para ella una cosa: Que había perdido todo. Y nuevamente, ser arropada por tus padres, sin saber que camino recorrer solo serían unas enormes pesas para ella, y ella no quería arrastrar a nadie y mucho menos a quienes les había otorgado todo. El maestre le conto todo, desde la inversión hasta el sol de hoy y se sorprendió realmente al saber que fue gracias a él que pudo asistir a este instituto y, por ende, una gran parte de ella no podía rechazar la invitación que él le hacía en el concierto, le debía mucho. Ahora que sabía, pero conociendo mejor la situación que el imperturbable hombre solo lo hizo para poder engatusarla con que realmente asistiera. Sonrió al recordar que todo Ishida era manipulador. La verdadera duda era ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado Yamato todo esto? Sabía bien que la relación de su padre y él, no era de la más fina y lisa del mundo, por eso. Estaba además de endeuda, curiosa por cómo se habrá llevado todo a cabo.

-Bien, ya están por comenzar. Lo mejor es que pasemos a nuestros asientos.

La noche, estaba por comenzar. Atravesando esa puerta ella sabría muchas cosas que estaban viajando en su mente.

/

Mimi realmente estaba nerviosa, estrujaba las manos entre sí mismas, y tomaba parcialmente la tela del vestido intentando apaciguar las emociones a medida que la centraban en la zona donde ella vería el espectáculo, mejor dicho: la orquesta que Yamato Ishida estaba dirigiendo ¿Acaso había encontrado su vocación en otra rama? Todos se negaban a decirle algo, sus padres parecían también ignorantes de la situación, pero se sentían tranquilos al ver a los Ishida ahí. Mientras pasaba la multitud, pudo ver a su médico tratante y este solo le saludo agitando su mano, acompañado de dos enfermeras vestidas acorde al sitio. Desde otro punto observo al profesor Yves, conversar con Joe Kido, quienes apenas la reconocieron se inclinaron en señal de saludo, algo que solo entre japoneses era común. Mordió su labio inferior _¿Por qué había tantos rostros conocidos?_ A lo lejos, pudo divisar a Taichi y sintió tristeza repentina, luego incredulidad al ver a una pelirroja. _Sora._ Tomarlo por el brazo y ayudarlo a sentarse. Este solo movió la cabeza al reconocerla, y le sonrió solo como el sabía hacerlo. _Taichi ¿Por qué estás tan lejos?_ Desde hace un par de días que el moreno estaba extraño y no podía entender el por qué, cuando intentaba hacerlo hablar; cambiaba el tema y le preguntaba que le gustaría comer para ser día. Se resignó, tras intentarlo varías veces y en parte se sentía triste, una parte de ella pensaba que el moreno realmente se había cansado de toda la situación en la que ella se encontraba y por eso esa aptitud, deseando encontrar alguna manera de como dejar de verla. No podía culparlo, el moreno tenia sentimientos por ella, y ella se había encargado de empujarlo. Eso era lo que quería ¿No? No arrastrar a nadie.

Aun así, verlo ahí. Le hacía sentir que no estaba arrastrando a nadie, sino que era ella la que se estaba quedando atrás, muy atrás. Quizás aquella persona, podía entregarle lo que ella no podría darle, si pudiera tocar o caminar no haría la diferencia. Sus sentimientos, estaban dirigidos a una persona. Observo la tarima y pudo notar como todos estaban de pie, al momento que la silla se acercaba aún más. Su corazón se agito, y llevo su respiración a límites que no conocía, intentaba mantener la compostura y les sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo hacerlo en esa manera.

Takeru

Hikari

Izzy

Zoe

Muchos, más.

Le sonreían estando de pie, mostrando una seguridad que no había visto en su rostro. Recibiéndola, dándole la bienvenida. Nuevamente el nudo en la garganta se hizo, y le costó tragar saliva. Mojo con suavidad sus labios, e inclino la cabeza saludando a cada uno. Observo a Ray quien le sonreía mientras la tomaba entre brazos y la sentaba, apartando la silla de rueda para hacerla más cómoda. _Más bien para que yo no pueda huir._ Fue lo que su mente se atrevió. Se sentó a su lado izquierdo, en conjunto a sus padres, y le sorprendió ver a Hiroaki a su otro lado, junto a su esposa.

-Todo estará bien, Tachikawa-san ¿Alguna vez, le he mentido?

Fue lo único que pronuncio, y no pudo responderle porque todos empezaron a aplaudir y las luces del sitio se iluminaron para dejar pasar a una pareja. Kouji, acompañado de su fiel violín; venía con pasos seguros, hasta posicionarse entre la orquesta indicando que sería el violín principal. Eso solo hizo que su curiosidad se centrará ahí. El boletín no decía, nombre ni de que trataría la obra. Aun así, podía ver a demasiado publico conocedor de la música reunido, quizás por ellos ¿o alguien más? No tardo en que su pensamiento se centrará en alguien más. El corazón le dio un salto, y pudo sentirlo querer salir por su garganta. No podía parpadear. Tenía tiempo sin verlo y con verlo supo lo mucho que loe extrañaba, lo mucho que realmente quería tenerlo a su lado y no podía. Lo mucho, que realmente sentía algo por algo. Lo mucho que lo amaba y lo ama.

Era la viva imagen de su padre con la postura de entrada, aun así, era natural en él algo nuevo y refrescante que solo desde que encontró su pasión se podía notar en él, algo que solo ella veía, pero ahora podía sentir que el resto del mundo lo estaba viendo, por igual. Sonrió al verlo, con emociones que no podía colindar entre ellas. Su traje de etiqueta nunca había lucido mejor, y cuando por fin estuvo en el centro y subió los escalones, dándole la espalda al público para luego girarse al mismo.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Azul y caramelo se toparon.

Y ya no había más nadie entre ellos. Cierto, la música hablaba por ellos, pero su lazo había crecido en silencio sin darse cuenta que ahora podían hablarse con la mirada. Una hablaba de determinación, devoción entera, segura y cándida, hablaba de amor y de un sentimiento que parecía desconocido, pero estaba latente. La otra hablaba de miedo, aun así, de apego y nostalgia, de un amor que no pudo ser expresado como quería y lo hacía en ese momento, por no creer que tendría otro, una emoción en done quería levantarse y salir corriendo a abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que le extrañaba y lo necesitaba, porque _si lo necesitaba._ Le sonrió de manera fantasmal, y la espina soltó un chispazo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, nuevamente. Sabía que no se detendría de mirarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se inclinó y observo al público.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a este único encuentro. No es típico de un orquestita hablar, mucho menos el de un director, pero debido a que no soy ninguno debo tomarme la libertad. No es sorpresa para muchos la naturaleza que aquí se presenta ante esta reunión- Hablaba como un profesional, alguien que no parecía estar estudiando-, donde estudiantes, profesionales y devotos estamos reunidos por un solo motivo. En presencia del gran Maestre Ishida, quien tuvo la gran y grata expresión de hacer que este momento de llevará a cabo, solo y únicamente con el motivo de traer a ustedes, una melodía que hará que la música hable por ustedes.

Miro de reojo rápido a Ray quien sonreía aún más triunfante y dirigió su mirada al rubio frente a ella ¿De qué se trataba eso? Nuevamente, Ishida se inclinó y le dio la espalda, indicando con la mano al resto de la orquesta que podía tomar asiento. No tardo absolutamente nada de tiempo, en que una suave y brincaría melodía empezará a tocarse, el oboe se hizo presente, seguido por un suave juego de violines y cellos, acompañándolos en una travesía que se podía empezar como algo inocente, sin forma, sin textura. Como un niño empezando a descubrir lo que amaba y todo el proceso que llevaría entre tropiezos y hallazgos que llenarían de alegría. La pieza, empezó a escalar rápidamente, donde se tornaba mucho mas reveladora. Como si realmente hubiera encontrado el camino que buscaba entre tropiezos.

Pero solo basto que el violín empezará a sonar, para que los ojos de Mimi se llenarán de lágrimas, y sus manos fueran directo a su boca. Era su pieza. Su pieza. La pieza, que paso tantos meses terminando, tratando de terminar a sabiendas que no podría tocarla estaba siendo llevada a cabo de la mano de Ishida, expresada por todas aquellas personas que tenían un lazo intangible con ella. No basto tiempo para que apenas el violín principal hiciera aparición que las lágrimas ya caían sin control, el rictus de sus hombros hacia más evidente las ganas contenidas de llorar. Era una pieza cargada de emoción, Kouji estaba dándole vida a sus emociones. _No, no eran las mías. Es lo que mi melodía causo en él._ Le dijo una voz al sentir la imparable cuerda del violín hacerse fuerte y brillante, ya no había rastro de un Kouji perfeccionista, en donde también buscaba solo tocar la pieza. Era un Kouji, lleno de emociones, de alusiones, de deseos. Para ella, y ella lo sabía. Todos ahí.

Todos

 _Todos._

Querían volver su pieza una realidad, estaban haciendo su pieza realidad. Le estaban gritando sin decirlo: _Tu Música nos llegó, este es el resultado._ Y aun si su mente le gritaba que ella debería estar ahí, su corazón estaba contagiado y lleno de amor, ante la gran exposición que se estaba llevando a cabo. Es cierto, que la pieza debía centrarse en mostrar muchas emociones, pero era efímero. Era una simple ilusión que el violinista debía crear, las emociones que debía crear en realidad eran de…

-Superación…

Se atrevió a susurrar ante la suave revelación de lo que su propia pieza le estaba relatando, ella compuso buscando conectar todos los corazones y que así la música fuera una sola, sin importar etnia, cultura, sociedad, educación o demás entremés social. Pero solo ahora que la oía, se dio cuenta que la pieza, le estaba rogando que se superará. No, mejor dicho, que si iba a superarse. Su propia pieza, le estaba dando la lección reconfortante que no había podido oír de sí misma.

-Sí, lo lograre.

-Lo lograrás, Tachikawa Mimi.

Observo un pañuelo extendido de la mano de Ishida al momento que le dijo esas palabras, y lo tomo con seguridad y agradecimiento para limpiar las lágrimas y poder continuar viendo a la compleja, pero refrescante pieza que tenía frente a ella. Todos estaban poniendo su corazón en ella, y estaba dando sus frutos y llegando a su alma. No podía compararla con algo. No quería compararla con algo, por algo no tenía ni título. No podía ponerle un título técnico, porque la misma melodía no seguía reglas. No buscaba seguir reglas, porque en el corazón. No hay reglas, hay emociones. Y eso, era lo que estaba pasando ahí, donde el mismo sonido se multiplicaba porque no podía ser determinado por una nota. Por eso, le había costado tanto poder llevarla a la realidad, porque su mente y su música no lo podían plasmar en papel.

Aun así.

 _Ahí estaba._

Kouji, y Yamato, estaban haciendo su mundo, su fantasía, su meta realidad. No, no nada más ellos. Sabia ahora, que cada uno de los que estaba presente, estaban haciendo lo mismo. Cada uno conspiro para poder llevar esto a la realidad, poder traerle la felicidad que ella creía perdida tras esta enfermedad. Donde le hicieron ver, que no estaba sola y que no lo estaría. Que no arrastraría a nadie, sino que todos ellos se encargarían de servir de escalón o bastón para seguir adelante.

Porque, así como la vida, la música no se detenía. Y ella, tampoco lo haría. Ahora estaba segura, y mientras cerraba los ojos y permitía que la memoria sonora se taladrara en su cerebro, se sintió plena y sonrió ¿Cuánto había extrañado esto? Mucho. Todos tenían razón. Ella tenía el poder de cambiar, lograría superar este tropiezo y alcanzaría la meta. Porque ella se dio cuenta, que sin la música no podía vivir. Y sin la música, no viviría. Su propia música, se lo decía. En donde ya no eran notas determinadas, sino llenas de pasión llenas de metas realizadas, llenas de perseverancia. Llenas de, ella.

 _Todo es más fácil, si es la música la que te lo dice._

Y así era, después de mucho tiempo, se permitió volver a sonreír.

Solo como la música, podía hacerla sonreír.

Solo que esta vez, no era solo por la música, era por las personas.

Por las emociones que ponían en ello, que la hicieron despertar.

Sobre todo, porque ella encontraría la manera de estar con la música, aun sí el camino era más lento de lo normal.

 _Se, que lo lograré._

/

 **Fin!, Mentira hahahah Este es el fin de este capitulo. Espero lo hayan degustado. En verdad, me costo lograr desarrollar este pedazo, no porque no supiera que hacer. Sino porque No deseaba que se viera forzado. Todos tenemos un proceso de sanación diferente. A veces unos despertamos cuando tocamos fondo, otros cuando lo que nos eleva nos da una cachetada. Este capitulo, decidi titularlo Overture, porque creo y va como anillo al dedo ya que define los nuevos caminos que muchos tomarán (Les he dado muchas pistas ¿no?)**

 **Para quienes se preguntan ¿Cuál es la pieza? No hay, como dije es una original, pero me inspire en esta, por si desean escucharla:** **Brahms Violin Concerto in D major, Op. 77, Allegro non troppo**

 **Es una de mis piezas favoritas, la suelo escuchar cuando dibujo. Espero, les sea de gusto. Consta de 3 partes, pero es la primera (dura como 24 mins) la que hizo permanente sinfonía en mi.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme. Ya solo quedan un par de capítulos (1-2) Para finalizar esta historia) ¿Pueden creerlo? Casi parece mentira, pero si. Este bebe terminará. Sin mas, recuerden dejar sus comentarios ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Se esperaban estos cambios? ¿Estos personajes? ¿Qué creen que Mimi decidirá a partir de este punto?**


End file.
